


Against Rationality

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Class Issues, F/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Sexism, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 92,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jughead Jones and Betty Jones were the best detectives that Riverdale ever had, but despite this, they were always shunned, disregarded and insulted. Yet, one case would set them on the path for a change to both everyone's view point of them and the view of their investigations as a whole.





	1. 3rd November 1887

3rd November 1887

**_‘The heart lies and the head plays tricks with us, but the eyes see true.’_ **

**_\- George. R. R. Martin_ **

The Joneses of Riverdale could barely leave their home of 221B Serpent Street without so much as a whisper following them around. None of the other citizens of the small town could quite understand the young couple nor their attraction to each other. Both appeared to be far too different from one another to be compatible, yet there was no denying their love for one another. Jughead Jones: tall, dark and brooding, was the local consulting detective and was widely considered a genius. Betty, on the other hand, was dainty, quiet and was by many to have the sensibilities of all women.

Then again, misogyny had powerful allies here.

Though, that was all set to change.

Betty and Jughead were meandering through Riverdale together, smiling but not talking to one another, which was typical for them. Their arms were interlocked, and every so often they’d look at one another. Jughead often caught the shy little blushes that would grace Betty’s cheeks when he found her looking at him.

Yet, more often than that, they caught others staring at them.

“People are staring – again.” Betty murmured, smoothing down her grey dress with one hand and looking around in annoyance. Her left arm remained looped with Jughead’s right while other members of Riverdale’s society stared at them in confusion. It had been a shock to them to see Betty and Jughead together despite the two years of courting between the now twenty-one-year-old Betty and the twenty-five-year-old Jughead. Everyone had assumed they were just a passing fad that would fade as quickly as they appeared.

“Let them, my dearest Elizabeth, let them.” Jughead murmured, as always addressing her by her first name, which only he did. The sound of it made Betty’s heart flutter, and for a moment, she focused slowly on Jughead.

“But Jug...” Betty finally muttered when she pulled herself back to reality when she caught more people scoffing at them. She couldn’t help but move closer to her husband at the look on the others’ faces.

“I know, I know, you don’t like it when they gossip, but there is honestly nothing we can do unless we find out that they’ve committed a crime. Apart from that, there is very little we can do about it.” Jughead informed her, glowering at anyone who sent Betty dark looks. He could deal with it being directed at him, but he hated it being focused on Betty, who did nothing to deserve it.

“I suppose you’re right.” Betty sighed, squeezing Jughead’s arm gently, alerting him to her belief in what he’d just said. She’s always done that since they’d started courting two years previously, and Jughead loved it.

“I’m always right.” Jughead murmured smugly to his young wife, guiding her towards the centre of Riverdale towards where the market was waiting for them.

“Oh, shush you.” Betty smiled, her voice teasing and light when Jughead stopped in the street, turning towards her. The two stared at each other, their hands moving from their linked place and to either the other’s hips, in Jughead’s case, or the other’s face, in Betty’s. Smiles graced each of their lips, and their eyes shone with love – a love that could not be hidden.

“Only if you make me.” Jughead’s tone matched Betty’s, dropping in pitch and his eyes darkening slightly, encouraging Betty to act. Her fingers tangled in Jughead’s hair and her lips met Jughead’s. Dipping Betty’s back slightly, Jughead deepened the kiss, his tongue grazing over Betty’s in a kiss that wasn’t deemed respectable for a public display, but both were too young and in love to care.

“Show some respect young lady!” Came a voice from behind them, breaking the pair apart, much to their annoyance. The two turned to face one of the older members of their society, Waldo Weatherbee and both glowered at him.

“Leave her alone!” Jughead commanded, straightening up to tower over the man before him and then he pushed Betty slightly behind him to protect her from Weatherbee’s gaze. He despised how everyone addressed Betty, and he would not allow it.

“She should show more propriety. You should keep her on a leech – at home. She should be the angel of the home and not be acting in such a way.” Weatherbee stated, staring at Jughead, believing that the raven-haired man should scold his wife for her public display of affection.

“Look, I honestly do not care for your traditional views, which frankly are outdated. Now please, apologise.” Jughead ordered, his eyes narrowing at the man before him, trying not to lash out even more at the man before them.

“The brat doesn’t deserve it.” Weatherbee snapped, much to Jughead’s displeasure. Stepping forward, he was about to open his mouth, when Betty caught his hand and pulled him back to her side.

“Jug, don’t. It’s honestly not worth it. Let’s go.” Betty insisted, not waiting for his answer and all but dragging them away from the other man before it all escalated. Jughead didn’t bother putting up a fight, just accepting that it was better to let it be, not that he wanted to do so.

“Yeah, just walk away!” Weatherbee called after them, but neither bothered to spare him a look, knowing that it would end badly for all three of them. Though Jughead was still fuming, and his eyes narrowed in fury.

“If I were to commit murder, the police would never be able to work out that I was the murderer,” Jughead muttered darkly to Betty only for her to roll her eyes dramatically at her husband’s antics.

“But I thought you said that murder was boring.” Betty reminded him, sighing quietly and glancing up at Jughead. Bright green eyes peered up at him through long lashes, and she moved closer to him.

“Oh, it is, but still, some people make me feel murderous,” Jughead informed her, attempting to control his anger at what had just happened. By now, he supposed that he should be used to it, but he was not going to take it lying down.

“I gathered that, Jug.” Betty sighed exasperatedly, noting that once again, Jughead had a dark gleam in his eyes that she only ever witnessed when he was angry. It both intrigued her and frightened her, but she knew better than to comment on it.

“I love you too,” Jughead mumbled, the smallest smile flickering at his lips as he glanced over at Betty, who manoeuvred them towards the market, which they were headed towards.

“You know I love you, Jughead.” Betty smiled over at him and moved to press her lips to Jughead’s cheek. “Now, we also need to find something for tonight’s meal. I promised Veronica that I’d cook.” Jughead beamed at Betty’s quick change in conversation, shaking his head at her and following her lead.

“I don’t see why she can’t cook.” Jughead finally said, watching Betty riffle through multiple jars of spice, and both grimaced at the prices that greeted their eyes. Unlike their friends, they did not have any excessive wealth to spend on such luxurious foods.

“Jughead, I love Veronica dearly, but she can’t cook to save her life. Even you’d refuse to eat it, and I know that she wants to impress her guests.” Betty informed him, sighing at the way that her friend’s antics while Jughead shuddered at the idea of food being inedible.

“Wait, does this mean that I have to deal with everyone else’s husbands after dinner?” Jughead asked as it suddenly dawned on him that they had to act like everyone else in the Middle-Class world.

“Yes, you do,” Betty informed him, a sympathetic gleam to her gaze as neither of them liked acting as if they belonged to the same class as Veronica and Archie. They always acted differently from their friends, and they hated having t pretend that they were the same.

“Who’s going?” Jughead asked, suppressing a groan at the prospect of what they were about to endure.

“Reggie and Josie will be there. Valerie and Melody might pop by for a while. Moose and Midge are coming, I think. Kevin and Fangs will be there for definite, and Cheryl and Toni will also be there tonight.” Betty mumbled, not too happy who was attending, though she did at least have the support of her cousin Cheryl if she needed it.

“Well, I can stand only six people out of the twelve others that will be there. Though, seriously, Elizabeth, are you expecting me to socialise without you?” Jughead cocked his head to the side, a deep frown etched on his lips.

“I’m sure you managed it before we met.” Betty brushed him off, glancing over at the many different goods before her. Neither noticed the pair of dark brown eyes focused upon them from just across the street.

“Nope. I can barely get through an evening with Andrews Family without you.” Jughead reminded her, shuddering at the mere idea of that. He may have been friends with Archie for many years, but he was still unnerved by the redhead’s wife.

“Jug, you’ve only known me for three years. We’ve only been together for two and marry for three months, you must have socialised without me.” Betty insisted though she doubted it, remembering the young man that she’d met when she’d moved into 221B.

“Not really.” Jughead shrugged, looking back down at Betty. A smirk appeared on his lips and Betty couldn’t help but smile slightly in return. She’d always loved that smirk. Though, she preferred it when it was directed at a criminal and not towards her.

“I give up.” Betty sighed, throwing her free hand up in exasperation, but Jughead could see the good-natured look in Betty’s eyes.

“Love you too,” Jughead mumbled, attempting to get back into Betty’s good books, but she shrugged him off, leaving him pouting.

“Anyway, Veronica wants a roast, but is giving me full reign on the dessert, so what should with have?” Betty informed him while handing over some money to the vendor and taking the ingredients she needed for the main meal.

“Ginger cake,” Jughead answered instantly, handing over the wicker basket that he’d been holding for Betty. She smiled, placing the food into the basket and then looked up at him, her eyes brimming with light.

“Should’ve known that you’d say that.” Betty beamed at him, allowing Jughead to guide her towards the next stall, a flickering smile on her lips. “Come along, we need to get ingredients.”

“Very well, lead the way, Elizabeth.” Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand, and they plunged deeper into the market, weaving in and out of the other people, not that it was easy with Betty’s skirt. Then again, every other woman was wearing a dress just like hers.

...

Several hours later, Jughead and Betty found themselves outside of the pillared marble entrance of the Pembroke. As always, they couldn’t help but stare at the grand house, which Veronica Lodge had been bequeathed by her father five years previously. They’d visited the home of the new Andrews couple, and they should be used to the sight of the grand house, but neither could get over that overwhelming sight.

“Master Jones. Mistress Jones. A pleasure to see you. Master Andrews and Mistress Lodge are upstairs in the drawing room.” Smithers greeted them when he opened the door for the two of them with a smile. He had always loved the two younger adults and found himself beaming when Jughead tipped his hat to him. For most people, this was a reasonably remarkable gesture from the young detective, who had taken many years to be comfortable not wearing his hat around others.

“Thank you, Smithers.” Betty nodded to him, her bright golden locks shimmering in the sunlight pouring in through the window. Smithers returned her nod before directing them to the elegant staircase.

“You’re very welcome, Mistress Jones,” Smithers muttered before returning to his post again, watching for anyone else who may come into the Pembroke.

Jughead and Betty, however, began to clamber up the stairs, which was a challenge. Betty skirt, like all of those worn by women in the 1880’s, was large, restrictive and cumbersome. She was only grateful that Jughead refused to tie her corset too tight as was the fashion of the day. “I still can’t believe that Archie basically inherited a butler,” Jughead mumbled to Betty, helping her ascend while secretly cursing female fashion. On several occasions, Betty had dressed as a man in order to move more freely, but on most days she couldn’t get away with that.

“I still can’t believe that Smithers still addresses us as Master and Mistress,” Betty replied, resisting the urge to pull her dress up above her ankles, which would have been scandalous, even though she was only with Jughead and he’d seen more than just her ankles.

“You like it,” Jughead commented once they’d reached the top of the staircase. His eyes swept over the elaborately decorated living room that they’d just stepped inside. The luxurious upholstery was of imperial purple – Veronica’s favourite colour. It was clear to see that she was in charge of this relationship.

“I like being called Mrs Jones if that is what you mean,” Betty informed him, blushing at the confession even though Jughead knew that all too well.

“Of course you do, Mrs Jones,” Jughead smirked for a moment before he moved to press his lips to Betty’s forehead, which was as affectionate as they were allowed to be at the Andrews home otherwise Veronica would have his head.

“Jughead! Betty!” Archie’s voice broke their embrace, and both turned to face the owner of the house. The redheaded man was just three months older than Jughead, and they’d been friends all their lives, but they couldn’t be more different. Archie was bold and bulky where Jughead was lean and muscular. Archie was fast and robust, Jughead slender and swift and both had very different ideas of class.

“Afternoon Andrews!” Jughead removed his hat and smiled over at Archie, who embraced him in what could only be considered as a ‘manly hug’. They pulled away quickly, and Archie turned to Betty, who he kissed on both cheeks as was custom.

“Archie.” Betty greeted before glancing around for the other owner of the house, who was currently nowhere to be seen at all. “Where’s Veronica?”

“She’s waiting for you in the kitchen, Betty and I think she’s picked out a dress for you to wear later,” Archie informed her, taking in Betty’s appearance, noting that she was wearing a dress that he wife would most certainly wouldn’t approve of, at all. In fact, Veronica had been incredibly critical over Betty style since she’d met Jughead, but Betty took no notice of it, but she didn’t like anyone else commenting on it.

“What’s wrong with my dress?” Betty asked, not seeing what was wrong with the grey fabric, which happened to be one of her favourite outfits.

“Nothing.” Jughead insisted, glowering over at Archie, who withered away under Jughead’s gaze in fear. There was nothing more terrifying for Archie than that look in Jughead’s eyes, and he instantly knew to back down.

“You’ve been wearing it all day and are about to cook in it.” Veronica’s voice floated around the room from where she stood by the door to the main bedroom. Dressed impeccably in red and black, there was no doubt to anyone that she was both a wealthy and beautiful heiress.

“Veronica.” Jughead and Betty greeted at once, missing the look that Archie and Veronica shared with one another at the Jones couple. It was always unnerving for the other couple to see how in sync Betty and Jughead were with one another.

“Jughead, B.” Veronica beamed at the two of them, her eyes holding no malice at all. All of a sudden, she turned to Jughead and added: “Jones, I’m stealing your wife. Try not to talk yourself into your grave.”

“I’ll try.” Jughead grimaced, knowing that he was utterly useless at conversations with anyone when Betty wasn’t around. He was also aware of the fact that he and Reggie Mantle clashed frequently and that they’d come, on many occasions, close to trading blows.

“Come along, Betty, we have work to do.” Veronica beckoned for the younger blonde and grinned at her. Though they were as different as day and night, there was no denying the love between the two young women.

“You mean, Betty has work to do,” Archie called after Veronica just as the women were about to leave the room and they immediately wheeled around to face them. Veronica’s hands fell to her hips, her eyes rolling in exasperation while Betty bit back a grin.

“I don’t mind.” Betty smiled, looking back at the others as Veronica spoke at the same time. “Be quiet you.” She chastised Archie, a fire burnt behind her eyes before she sharply turned on her heel pulling Betty along with her, heading out of the room in a flurry of rich, dark material.

Both men watched them leave with small smiles ghosting their lips, and neither opened their mouths to speak. Archie instead sighed heavily before dropping into his armchair by the fireplace, and his eyes drifted to the clock. Jughead, on the other hand, moved to the whiskey decanter and poured himself a tumbler before taking a sip.

“I still don’t know how you do it.” Jughead finally stated to his best friend, turning back to him and taking the seat opposite. Archie noticed the whiskey and merely shook his head, surprised that Jughead had taken so long to take a glass.

“Do what?” Archie asked, unsure of Jughead’s meaning. Then again, most of the time, he had no idea what Jughead was talking about – he usually just nodded and smiled at him.

“Put up with Veronica.” Jughead rolled his eyes, taking another sip and revelling in the burning sensation of the drink. He’d always found it soothing, but unlike his father and many on the Southside, he could control his intake.

“You’re doing it.” Archie reminded him, leaning forward and grinning at Jughead only to be met with a disgruntled look. Archie quirked his eyebrows up at Jughead at that, unsure of what he may say next.

“Yes, and I’ve already poured myself a drink.” Jughead held his glass up for Archie to see more clearly the amber liquid inside.

“I love her, Jug, you know that.” Archie protested, a sigh leaving his lips in annoyance, but he knew that Jughead and Veronica had never seen eye to eye, no matter what he and Betty did to change that. “And besides, she means the best.”

Jughead made a noncommittal noise, his eyes widened at Archie for a moment before he shook his head slowly. “She’s from another world.”

“You’re the same to her. She’d never met an educated member of the working class before you, and without her, you would never have met Betty.” Archie pointed out, knowing that Jughead only had one weakness in this world: Betty.

“Touché.” Jughead raised his glass in cheers, a smile flickering at his lips, which Archie took as a win; he rarely got that smile out of Jughead. The two men sat in silence for several moments, watching the flames dance around in the fireplace.

“Anyway, have you got a new case yet?” Archie asked suddenly, not remembering the last time he’d heard Jughead talk about one of his cases.

“None at all. The criminal classes have remained dominant all October.” Jughead grumbled, thoroughly disappointed at the lack of intriguing problems to solve. He’d missed the chase, the confusion, and most importantly the capture that came along with every new case.

“I guess that you’re going insane.” Archie eyed his friend cautiously, trying to pick up on any signs that Jughead was struggling to cope with it. There had been several points when Jughead had all but driven himself insane when he had no work to do.

Pondering, Jughead glanced down at his hand and noticed the slight tremor that was always there when he was stressed. He felt as if Archie was peering down at him through a microscope lens, but he shook off the feeling, straightened up and said: “On some days, yes; others, no.”

“Seriously?” Archie couldn’t hide his disbelief. He’d never heard Jughead confess that before and felt compelled to ask: “Who are you and what have you done with Jughead Jones.

“I like to indulge in spending time with my wife, Archibald. I do love Elizabeth, despite what the rest of Riverdale seem to think. She means the world to me, and if I have a case that goes to court, I have to stay away from her for a week while I’m in New York.” Jughead replied, a dazed look appearing in his gaze, which Archie was sure he’d never seen before.

“I still don’t understand why,” Archie mumbled in confusion, much to Jughead’s surprise. Then again, he conceded that Archie had never been to court with Betty with them.

“Because the legal system is fucking stupid. They don’t believe the testimony of a woman unless she personally has been attacked. When we first started working together, Betty suffered many injustices and slanders, and I will never optionally put her through that ever again.” Jughead insisted, bristling with anger at the mere thought of allowing that to happen to Betty again. He’d hated it when they were nothing more than flatmates, and he’d be damned before he let it happen again.

Archie pondered Jughead’s words for several long moments, not realising just how unjust the world around him was. He’d been privileged enough to have had two reasonably wealthy parents and had had a sheltered childhood. He knew that Jughead hadn’t, and for many years he assumed that the reason behind Jughead’s social ideas was because of that. Yet, that had all been reversed when Betty had been added to the equation, and Jughead had become more firm in his beliefs.

“You’re ahead of our time, Jughead. You truly are.”

...

Meanwhile, down in the kitchens, Betty had already prepped most of the main course for the staff, who were due arrive at any moment. She’d now moved onto preparing dessert, all while under the scrutiny of Veronica’s gaze. She noticed the slight flare of Veronica’s nostrils when she rubbed her flour-covered hands on her apron while she thought before she moved to wash them.

“Why can’t I help?” Veronica asked suddenly, growing bored of just sitting there and watching glumly. Her eyes flitted over the precision Betty had when she worked, and Veronica noted how she never answered straight away.

“Because you’ll burn it.” Betty pointed out straightening up and covering the last tray for the dessert, knowing that the staff would know what to do with it. “And besides, I’m just prepping everything before your staff get here to serve everything.” She reminded Veronica before moving to the sink and cleaning her hands on last time.

“My staff are the best,” Veronica muttered, not realising that Betty could hear her until she saw the disappointed and disapproving look she was receiving.

“And I don’t need staff.” Betty pointed out, despising the idea that she could ever need servants, but she would concede that it was much better than slavery. That she’d never condone, no matter what.

“How? I don’t know.” Veronica murmured, sighing heavily in disbelief, but in the back of her mind, she knew the reason.

“Because I’m from the middle, middle class and not to the upper middle class like you and your mother. There is a difference.” Betty pointed out, not caring that she was not considered the best of the best. She despised the class system with a passion, but there was nothing she could do about it.

“Well, I can at least provide the ingredients,” Veronica mumbled, becoming slightly flustered under Betty’s intense gaze, which anyone would wither under.

“Thankfully – ginger and sugar are so expensive that I can only get them once or twice a year depending on how well the cases are going.” Betty smiled over at Veronica, a look of gratitude on her serene face.

“Aww, so you’re making a ginger cake tonight.” Veronica deduced, a shake of the head following her statement. She knew who idea that was.

“Yes, I am.” Betty beamed down at her work; the smell of ginger filled her senses and the rest of the room.

“Jughead’s choice?” Veronica asked although she knew full well that it was, but she knew that it was the best way to probe a little deeper.

“Yes, obviously,” Betty mumbled, covering up the cake tin and turning back to Veronica. Her lively green eyes didn’t catch the gleam in her best friend’s gaze.

“How are you two doing?” Veronica asked tilting her head to the side, genuinely curious and slightly worried about Betty.

“We’re happy and well, V. I love married life.” Betty stopped herself from going into detail, deciding that she had a right to privacy when it came to her marriage.

“You also love the sex,” Veronica smirked at Betty, thoroughly loving the dark blush on Betty’s cheeks. 

“Veronica!” Betty exclaimed, unable to comprehend why anyone would bring that up at all. It wasn’t a polite topic of conversation, and she could barely even discuss sex with Jughead, let alone Veronica.

“Are you taking herbs to prevent contraception or are you trying for a child?” Veronica asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity as she leant forward and stared at her best friend, who was evidently uncomfortable with this

“Can we not discuss this?” Betty implored her, not sure if she wanted to even start this conversation with Veronica. It would only end up in her own embarrassment, and she just hoped that there would be some form of intervention.

“But, B, please, I want to.” Veronica pouted at her friend, moving towards her and placing her hand on Betty’s shoulder. She was about to speak again when the door opened slowly. Both young women quickly turned to the doorway to see four people entering the kitchen.

“Mistress Andrews, Mistress Jones, the kitchen staff have arrived,” Smithers informed them, indicating to the three people behind him; two men of olive complexion, a familiar sight from the much poorer Southside, and a young woman who had been the head cook for years.

“Thank you, Smithers. Afternoon, Ethel, Sweet Pea, Joaquin.” Veronica nodded to her staff, who nodded in return, all much more humble in both manner and dress than Veronica.

“Afternoon, Mistress Andrews.” All of them chorused together, accustomed to greeting the mistress of the house whenever she was in the kitchen or when they were serving her normally in the other sections that they were allowed in.

Yet, Sweet Pea, the tallest of the group, let his eyes wander and he caught sight of the young woman behind Veronica and beamed. “Thank you, Mistress Jones, for all your hard work.” He knew Betty personally, and outside of the Andrews home, he would call her by her first name, though here he’d dared not risk Veronica’s wrath.

“Please, I insist you call me Betty.” Betty insisted, not caring for the strict etiquette that she was meant to follow. She knew that Sweet Pea was like a brother to Jughead and she was intent on having a similar relationship with him.

“B! That isn’t proper!” Veronica exclaimed, too blinded by the difference in social standing to allow Betty to do such a thing. 

“They’re not my servants, and they deserve the same respect.” Betty pointed out, managing to get a secret smirk from Sweet Pea and Joaquin, but thankfully Veronica didn’t catch it.

“It’s quite alright, Mistress Jones.” Ethel insisted, not wanting any fighting to break out because of it and Betty conceded that she was right, or at least, she back down for now.

“Come on, B, we need to get ready.” Veronica began to make her way to the door with Betty following, but she paused and turned to face the staff.

“Very well, and thank you for what I’m sure will be a lovely meal.” Betty smiled at them all before following Veronica away from the kitchens and towards the stairs.

“I don’t see why you always do that,” Veronica mumbled, looking at Betty curiously, unsure of what to make of her best friend’s antics. She had never been able to understand Betty’s disregard for everything they’d been taught, and she’d hoped that by bringing her to Riverdale would have changed that. But, instead, Betty met Jughead and her passion for championing the lower classes intensified, to say the least.

“I don’t care about class, you know that Veronica.” Betty reminded her, her bright green eyes glowing and her expression unreadable.

“Many do, B, and you shouldn’t share that feeling around Reggie again. He didn’t take too kindly to it.” Veronica pointed out, hoping that there would be no arguing this time, but even she knew that that was too much to ask for.

“I’d gathered that from our last encounter,” Betty stated dryly, at that moment, reminding Veronica very much of Jughead’s usual tone towards most people, especially in regards to Reggie.

“Anyway, you must see the dress that you’re to wear tonight. If you don’t want a child yet, I suggest you take some of my herbs because I can assure you that Jughead will not be able to take his eyes off of you.” Veronica insisted, smirking broadly at Betty, once she’d shaken off the feeling that she was in the presence of a female Jughead.

“Lord save me,” Betty mumbled, not able to stop herself from blushing at the mere thought of that occurring.

“More like Lord save Jughead.” Veronica quipped, much to Betty’s horror. The blonde side-eyed her but had the feeling that she was right. So, still blushing and looking awkwardly at her best friend, Betty had to concede that Veronica may have a point, especially if Veronica was dictating her dress tonight.

“Touché. Touché.”

...

Many hours later, all of the guests stood mumbling to one another, occasionally glowering at each other. Toni, Jughead, Fangs and Kevin often received these looks due to the rise from poverty in the Southside, but they merely shrugged them off. Yet, as predicted, Jughead had scarcely looked at anyone other than Betty. She had changed from her usual plain dress to an elaborate pink one with a floral decoration that exposed her pale shoulders and drew attention to her slender neck.

“Dinner is served, please follow me.” Veronica suddenly announced before guiding everyone into the dining room with a smile. They all took preordained places while staring at the mountains of food before them.

“It looks spectacular, Veronica,” Josie commented, beaming over at the young hostess, who grinned in reply.

“Thank you, Josie.” Veronica simpered over at the other woman, waiting for Archie to direct the guests, after all, technically he was in charge.

“Well, please, all tuck in.” Archie directed, and everyone did, savouring the food silently, no one daring to start any conversation just yet.

“Thank you, Archie, Veronica. Now, Jones, I was wondering if you’d heard anything recently of any new investigations?” Fangs asked after awhile, looking at the young couple across from him, knowing that they sometimes knew before the police did about new cases.

“Unfortunately there’s nothing.” Jughead and Betty answered together before blushing at their actions, though it was safe to say that Betty’s was more noticeable. They shared a small smile before Jughead rested a hand on Betty’s and opened his mouth to speak.

“Really, Betty, it’s bad enough that your partner drags you to these crime scenes, but now all decorum seems to have left you.” Midge chastised Betty before Jughead had even formed the first word. Glowering from beside her husband, Midge pursed her lips at Betty, who only glared in response.

“Husband,” Betty spoke tersely, and everyone could hear the anger in her voice. Some looked to Jughead, expecting him to stop Betty, but he would never do such a thing. He cared too much for Betty’s opinion.

“What?” Midge asked indignantly, but everyone chose to glance over her misdemeanour and instead remained focused on Betty.

“You said ‘my partner’, but as of three months ago, Jughead is my husband.” Betty reminded them, clutching onto Jughead’s hand, hoping that he’d give her some support. She didn’t expect him to argue; they both had stated never to get involved in each other’s arguments, but the light squeeze she received was enough to calm her somewhat.

“It is still bad practice, Betty,” Valerie informed her, sounding very much like a scolding parent or teacher, but Betty brushed it aside.

“Well, being socially acceptable had never been something Betty aspired to.” Cheryl paused, glancing over at her cousin with an unreadable gleam to her eyes as she played with the stem of her wine glass. “And for that, dear cousin, I commend you.” She raised the glass to Betty before taking a sip of it.

“Same here, Betty. At least you don’t act like a headless daisy.” Toni commended her, much to the delight of the other Southsiders and to the woman beside her.

“Cheryl would disown me if I did.” Betty smiled, earning a chuckle from all of the group who appreciated a slight disregard for the rules.

“It’s not right,” Moose stated, glaring more at Jughead than Betty, for not criticising his wife at all, which he deemed beyond distasteful.

“I completely agree. If you’d stayed with Charles Clayton none of this would have ever happened.” Reggie stated, looking down upon Betty, but she merely sighed in response and fought back the urge to roll her eyes at him.

“Charles Clayton is hardly a commendable husband.” Kevin stepped into the conversation, remembering the bruises that had littered Betty’s arms when she’d been courted by Chuck. He’d been the one to push Jughead to offer Betty a room at 221B, and he was now grateful he had done so.

“He’s of the right class, Keller, unlike you, Fogarty, Topaz and Jones.” Reggie reminded him, knowing that it was a sore topic for the group, who had been continuously let down for that fact.

“Let’s not discuss class at the dinner table.” Veronica pushed for them to act somewhat civilly at her home and she hoped that they would do that for her sake.

“Apologies, Veronica,” Reggie mumbled, noting that it wasn’t advisable to anger Veronica or Archie, though that didn’t stop him glowering at the Joneses. He had never been too keen on Jughead, and now Betty was his advisory by her marriage.

“Anyway, how are Chuck these days?” Archie asked suddenly, evidently not reading the social cues being given to drop the subject. He completely missed the look that Jughead was sending him, and he definitely didn’t see the malicious gleam in most of the eyes of those there.

“Still heartbroken,” Josie replied, her tone biting and her expression was icy cold. The frozen fury was directed at Jughead and Betty, and it was clear that like most, Josie disapproved of the pair.

“Why?” Archie asked, utterly clueless at this point, not remembering what had transpired three years previously. The entire table stared at him curiously, but they were used to this by now, much to Veronica’s despair.

“Because Betty refused to marry him.” Melody informed him, also not appreciating Betty’s actions, but by now, she was used to this. The blonde woman merely rolled her eyes and ignored her.

“Which is utterly stupid, if you ask me,” Midge commented, and the group fell incredibly silent, eying Betty out of both fear and curiosity.

“I didn’t ask you, and frankly, at least I married for love and not convenience,” Betty stated, her eyes igniting, and everyone glanced down away from Betty, apart from Jughead. He smiled proudly at her, squeezing her hand before he noticed the signs that Betty was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

The telltale signs of Betty’s increased breathing and the look of fear in her eyes were alarming in the extreme to Jughead. He leant over to her, before whispering: “Elizabeth, breathe, my darling, it’ll be over soon.” Jughead then squeezed her hand, before moving his chair closer to her.

“And you seem to have forgotten all form of propriety as well,” Midge muttered, but it fell on deaf ears as most of the others watched enthralled and enviously at the way that Betty and Jughead interacted.

...

Dinner had seemed to crawl, but that was nothing compared to the way that Jughead felt when the men made their way to the smoking room. Both Reggie and Moose fiddled with pipes, not very successfully, lounging around in armchairs. Kevin, Fangs and Archie were also sitting, drinking port while Jughead stood by the fireplace, a glass of scotch in hand, watching the clock tick slowly. 

“Reggie, how’s business for you nowadays?” Archie asked, leaning forward, his eyes bright with interest seeing as he often invested in Reggie’s work. As the others’ listened carefully, Jughead found himself rolling his eyes, completely uninterested.

“Well, there aren’t as many people wanting to invest in carriages during the summer, but more will be ordered this month,” Reggie smirked, knowing that he was about to make a fortune unlike some members of the room.

“That’ll be good for you and Josie,” Archie stated only to receive a look of mild disinterest from Reggie, who didn’t really care about that.

“It shall be, certainly.” Reggie attempted to mask his annoyance at the statement, but Fangs, Kevin and Jughead caught it. They all exchanged a glance before settling back into different states of awkwardness, all wishing to be elsewhere.

“Very good.” Archie nodded before turning back to Moose, who he beamed at. “What about you, Moose?”

“Business is going exceedingly well, though I haven’t had much time with Midge, which she’s been  complaining about.” Moose sighed heavily before quickly adding: “She’s always complaining nowadays.”

“I know that feeling. It is like women expect courting to be the same as marriage.” Reggie shook his head in disbelief at the mere thought of it as if it was merely trivial thinking on the woman’s behalf.

“I suppose it is different.” Archie conceded, but then again his married life was very similar to his courtship, but he chose not to comment on that. Turning towards the others, he realised that he had been neglecting them. “Anyway, how are things with you, Kevin?”

“Things are quiet down at the yard, which is unusual. Things have been incredibly boring as of late.” Kevin sighed, missing all the work that he could be doing instead of being here in absolute boredom.

“That is a shame.” Archie tried to be sympathetic, but he didn’t know what to say to that.

“It certainly is for all of us. You too, Jug. It must be a pain for you.” Fangs glanced over at his old friend, who still had his back to everyone, but at the sound of his name, Jughead turned to look at him for a moment.

“It is manageable.” Jughead shrugged at them, not caring too much about what anyone thought of him. In the past, it would have been unbearable, but right now, he was alright having some time without any case, but he was beginning to feel that familiar need for it.

“The great Jughead Jones is managing without a murder, what is the world coming to?” Reggie asked, gasping in shock, clearly being over dramatic about the entire thing.

“Well, unlike you, Reggie, I don’t find it a challenge to be with my wife. I happen to delight in her company, and you know what, I’m not too narrow-minded to see that childbearing isn’t her only capability.” Jughead bit back, his anger getting the better of him, an indication that he needed a distraction as soon as possible.

“You’re lying, Jones. We all know you married for money.” Moose smirked, toasting him mockingly while Jughead stared at him in confusion.

“How so?” Jughead asked, taking a step towards the group, his face becoming half shrouded in darkness.

“You married a wealthy orphan who had just come into her inheritance to afford your crime-solving hobby when Betty should have married Chuck Clayton. She belongs to him.” Reggie reminded him helpfully, his piggy eyes boring into Jughead’s cerulean gaze.

“Sorry, can I just clarify, are we talking about my wife or not? Because you appear to be describing an object and not the woman I love.” Jughead cocked his head to the side, folded his arms and set his cerulean stare firmly on Reggie’s eyes.

“Oh, Jughead, you don’t love her. Nobody apart from Archie here loves their wife.” Moose stated, glancing over at Archie for a moment, almost convinced that he was a madman.

“Guys, I’d drop it,” Kevin instructed, sensing the threatening note in both men’s voices. He also knew first hand, not to antagonise Jughead.

“Enough. All of you.” Fangs added, about to leap to Jughead’s defence.

“Reggie, Moose, back down.” Archie’s booming voice was enough to instil fear in the hearts of the bravest men.

“Why? Because we might offend him?” Reggie asked, choosing to bloke out Archie, not realising that he was practically inviting Jughead to insult him.

“Because you’re wrong. Then again, all of us already knew that.” Jughead snapped, his eyes narrowing into slits and his expression darkening even more.

“You cannot speak to me like that!” Reggie protested, not used to Jughead fighting back. He was usually constrained by Archie, but this time, the titian man had no reason to stop Jughead this time.

“Why?” Jughead questioned, cocking his head to the side. His lips were drawn into a thin line as he stared down at Reggie, unimpressed at the other man.

“You’re beneath me,” Reggie stated, much to the horror of everyone else there because it was an unspoken rule that no one was to mention Jughead’s social status.

“Oh, Reginald, you have got it all wrong. I can assure you that I am not.” Jughead glowered down at him, but he quickly shifted his attention to the door, knowing that there was a man behind it about to knock. “Smithers, good man, please stop loitering behind the door and enter.” He called out, and the door opened to reveal the butler.

“Masters Andrews, Jones, Mantle, Mason, Keller, Fogarty, I must apologise for the interruption, but Mistress Jones requested to speak to Master Jones.” Smithers looked over at Jughead, who looked utterly revealed. He set down his glass before turning to the older gentleman.

“My saving grace,” Jughead mumbled, talking about Betty before he looked up at the butler, who was staring at him expectantly. “Thank you, Smithers.” With that, he quickly excused himself from the room to find Betty.

“Master Jones is not beneath any of you, sirs. He is beyond the limits of human imagination, and you’d be wrong to cross him.” Smithers stated to them all, looking at them disapprovingly, especially Reggie, who he’d never much liked.

“Be silent,” Reggie growled, not appreciating the old man’s words.

“Very well, but you should be warned that the truth will not be concealed forever.” Smithers bowed his head before turning and disappearing out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

“What the hell was that about?” Moose asked when the door was shut, glancing around the room at the others.

“I don’t know.” Archie shrugged, not understanding what Smithers could have possibly meant.

“It was almost as if he was proposing something may happen to you,” Kevin muttered in awe, grateful that Reggie had been put in his place, but he was as perplexed as everyone else.

“That doesn’t matter. He insulted me!” Reggie stated looking horrified at the mere prospect that someone of the lower class would and could say such a the thing to him.

“Oh, fuck off you idiot.” Fangs snapped, much to the delight of everyone else in the room and finally silencing Reggie.

...

“Elizabeth?” Jughead called out, walking towards Betty with a small smile on his lips when he saw that Betty was alright. Betty stepped towards him, and Jughead soon engulfed Betty in his arms, burying his head in her neck for a moment.

“I couldn’t take it any longer,” Betty informed him, once she had pulled away from Jughead’s neck. Jughead noted that Betty looked paler than usual and was a little breathless, but he couldn’t quite understand why.

“Nor could I,” Jughead admitted, tucking a piece of hair behind Betty’s ear before trailing his fingers down Betty’s neck. He allowed his eyes to drop down to Betty’s figure before he met her gaze.

“Should we feign illness and leave? I want to get out of this dress.” Betty mumbled, leaning against Jughead, who held her tightly to him, leaning against the wall beside them.

“Hmm?” Jughead mumbled, not too sure what Betty meant and invited her to inform him before he decided to act.

“Jug, it is difficult to breathe,” Betty confessed, and Jughead’s confusion dissipated instantly, and he looked at her carefully, his eyes widening. It alarmed him but made sense to him now when he put everything together.

“Veronica tied your corset, didn’t she?” Jughead asked, instantly realising the source of Betty’s discomfort.

“Yes.” Betty gasped, taking in an unusually sharp breath, frightening Jughead, who looked down at her with a fearful gleam in his eyes.

“Want me to redo it?” Jughead asked, preparing to pull Betty into a broom closet to help Betty breathe more easily. He’d done it before, and he would do it again especially since Betty confessed that she despised corsets.

“You can take it off later.” Betty smiled coyly at him, delighting in the darkening of Jughead’s eyes, but at the same time, she was at the same time struggling to breathe.

“Gladly. Though for what it’s worth, you look ravishing, but I prefer your normal look.” Jughead mumbled, smiling down at her and pulling her much closer to him. Betty clutched onto him, leaning her head against Jughead’s shoulder.

“I know, blame Veronica,” Betty mumbled, talking into Jughead’s dinner jacket, breathing in the smell of pipe smoke, whiskey and that pine smell that always seemed to be around Jughead.

“Will do. Now come ‘ere.” Jughead directed Betty’s head towards his and quickly pressed his lips to Betty’s hungrily, bringing her even closer to him. Both smiled against each other’s lips, enjoying every second of it.

Yet, it was not to last.

All of a sudden, a high piercing scream filled the house.

“What was that?” Betty asked frantically, pulling apart instantly and both looked around the corridor, holding onto each other. They both glanced at one another before moving apart and holding onto one another’s hand.

“I don’t know. Come on, we need to look.” Jughead began to guide the two of them down the corridor, refusing to release Betty’s hand. They turned a corner to see the other men looking around fearfully until their eyes all landing on Veronica, who was crying in the middle of the corridor.

“Veronica?” Betty asked, moving towards her best friend as the other’s stared at the group of women who were gathered outside the front door of the living room.

“Veronica!” Archie rushed towards Veronica, holding her the moment he reached her and Veronica clutched to him like her life depended on it. She sobbed into Archie’s shirt as he ran his hands through her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead trying to calm her down.

“I-It’s M-Midge.” Veronica cried out, gripping onto her husband, praying that the image would leave her mind. Tears continued to cascade down her cheeks while the rest of the others sobbed into each other’s arms.

“Where is she?” Moose demanded, needing to know what had happened, though there was no comforting or sympathetic tone in his voice. He eyed each of the women cautiously, wondering what could have caused them to act so fearfully.

“I-In t-the d-dining r-room.” Josie trembled, but before Moose could push passed them, but he was stopped quickly by Kevin, who held his hand out to stop him.

“What happened?” Kevin spoke softly, not wanting to harm or alarm any one of them. He moved towards them, allowing Toni to fall into his arms. He held onto his old friend when Melody managed to speak up.

“S-she w-went t-to g-get h-her s-shawl w-which s-she l-left a-after d-dinner...” Melody couldn’t finish, she turned away, and Betty felt a sense of dread looking at all of them there. She was almost inevitable that whatever happened to Midge was horrendous.

“What happened to Midge?” Fangs asked in an equally soft tone, yet there was a sterner note to his voice because they did need to know the truth.

“S-she’s d-dead.” Valerie sobbed finally. Everyone paled instantly at that, and tears sparkled in Betty’s gaze at the mere thought of it.

“H-her t-throat’s b-been s-slit,” Toni added, her voice wavering and breaking in a way that startled her oldest friends. They all stared at her in disbelief, hoping that she would never sound this afraid again.

“W-we j-just h-heard a s-scream a-and w-went t-to l-look w-when f-found h-her.” Cheryl finished, her hushed, shattered whisper was terrifying, but they all realised that it would have been heartless of them to expect anything else.

“Elizabeth.” Jughead suddenly mumbled, nodding towards the dining room, knowing that they had to start investigating now to hopefully solve this quickly.

“What’s going on?” Reggie demanded, not trusting Jughead’s intentions while the rest just stared at him and Betty.

“We have to investigate,” Jughead informed him, not even bothering to spare him a glance. He squeezed Betty’s hand before pushing on the door when Reggie’s voice stopped them again.

“And you need your wife for that?” Reggie questioned, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of a woman working with Jughead on a murder case.

“Yes.” Jughead snapped before going through the door with Betty hot on his heels. The door slammed shut behind them, and they were greeted with the most horrible sight. Midge lay there, by the table in a pool of her own blood and her throat look as if it had been all but torn out. Her beautiful, elegant white dress was caked in blood, and her eyes were wide open in fear.

“Oh god!” Betty exclaimed turning away, unable to look at Midge. Jughead spun sharply on his heel, moving towards Betty, and gently infolding her in his arms.

“Elizabeth, look at me.” Jughead murmured, waiting patiently for bright jade green eyes to meet his own. Betty met Jughead’s gaze, and he sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of her shimmering fearful eyes. “Oh god, I didn’t realise that it would-” Jughead cut himself off, and gently stroked Betty’s here. For a moment, he stood in silence before realising what needed to be done. “Okay, Elizabeth, go outside again, I’ll investigate here. Just go home with Veronica, Cheryl and Toni. I’ll be home soon, I promise.”

“Okay. I will.” Betty moved away from him and headed towards the door that Fangs, Kevin and Archie had just opened. Just as she reached it, she turned to Jughead and said: “Wait! Jug!”

“Hmm?” Jughead looked back over at his wife, suddenly fearful at what she might say to him.

“Be careful,” Betty ordered him, the subtext ringing out clear as day to him and he nodded over at her.

“I’ll see you soon.” Jughead smiled, and then Betty disappeared from view, the door closing softly behind her. Only when Betty was out of sight did Jughead turn back to Midge’s body, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He knelt down in front of the young woman, eying her closely and taking in every minor detail that he managed to glean from the corpse, which was still, horrifically warm.

“Got anything?” Kevin asked him, kneeling down beside Jughead and meeting his gaze. The two men knew at that moment that this was going to be difficult for both of them.

“Please, we need something.” Fangs implored, placing a hand on Jughead’s shoulder, bring the young detective’s attention back to the task at hand.

“I haven’t got much,” Jughead mumbled, as always, denying his capabilities. He never saw what everyone else saw about him: that he was a brilliant man.

“You always say that.” Archie pointed out in a huff of annoyance, finally crouching down beside Jughead and looking down at Midge’s body wondering what Jughead could possibly deduce from it.

“He’s right about that,” Kevin added, glancing back at Jughead, who merely rolled his eyes at them both.

“Do you want to hear what I’ve got or not?” Jughead retorted, glowering at the pair of them because deep down, he did want to show off.

“Go on.” Fangs murmured, waving his hands towards the body, feeling slightly sick at the sight, but many years on the force had meant that he could ignore it for the time being.

“There’s a deep laceration to her throat, from a knife – the killing blow. The person, whoever they are, though it was statistically more likely to be male, forced their way through the servants’ door. Judging by the look in her eyes, she knew her attacker, and he took the murder weapon with him. It was a quick motion judging by the lack of broken or moved objects. She didn’t have time to stumble or flounder about. He was quick but violent in the extreme, then again, there’s no kill like overkill. ” Jughead informed them, indicating to each part of the room or corpse as he spoke, leaving the other three enthralled and beyond impressed.

“Brilliant,” Archie muttered, forgetting that they could all hear him, and he turned as red as his hair when everyone turned to him.

“You’d think after all these years, you’d be used to that, Andrews,” Jughead smirked over at Archie, who rolled his eyes at the other man.

“Don’t be a dick,” Archie stated, shaking his head at Jughead, who let out a breath of laughter before being more serious.

“Well, that’s all but impossible,” Kevin mumbled, enjoying the slight break from the morbid nature of their latest job, but Fangs was having none of it.

“Anyway, should we interview the other staff?” Fangs asked, not wanting the others to get sidetracked, but it was evident that the moment of calmness was over. Instead, the other three men rose.

“Definitely.” Jughead nodded, running a hand through his raven locks, the familiar feeling of fear creeping through him. There was someone down in the kitchens that he needed to see because there was another dark-haired young woman, who he needed to ensure was safe.

“Very well. Come with me.” Archie led them towards the servant’s door, which they all noticed had almost been pulled off of the hinges in the killer’s attempt to flee from the crime scene. They quickly descended the stairs, entering the kitchen in a matter of seconds to see the form of the tallest servant, who was clearly waiting for them. “Sweet Pea?”

“Yes, Sir?” Sweet Pea never took his eyes off of Archie, who despite being shorter than him and less imposing, had his job in his hands, leaving him feeling slightly intimidated.

“Can you gather the others please?” Archie requested, looking around for any signs of Ethel or Joaquin, but he couldn’t spot them.

“I cannot, Sir. Joaquin has just taken Ethel home, Sir. She knew Mistress Mason, and it has hit her very hard, Sir.” Sweet Pea informed him, knowing that the other two were long gone from this place.

“Oh, very well, but can you describe to us what happened?” Kevin asked before Archie could ask who gave the order. His tone was much sterner than it had been earlier, but only because he didn’t know Sweet Pea, and was feeling less than comfortable looking up at him.

“Erm, well, I actually didn’t see anything. None of us knew about it until Smithers came to inform us all. There was nothing unusual down here.” Sweet Pea stated, glancing nervously over at Jughead and Fangs, though neither knew what to do.

“You sure about that?” Kevin asked, not too sure whether or not he should believe that.

“Come on, Sweet Pea.” Archie all but ordered him to speak, but Sweet Pea had no more to divulge. He glanced nervously over at Jughead and Fangs again, and without hesitation this time, Jughead stepped in.

“If he said that he didn’t see anything, he didn’t see anything.” Jughead informed them, his tone leaving no room for argument and then he added: “Thanks Sweet Pea, you can go now and if you have a chance, check on JB will you?”

“Sure, Jug. Sirs.” Sweet Pea nodded before quickly scurrying off, knowing that he should get back to the Southside as soon as possible. He had to see JB because if Jughead was worried, then there was a possibility that she could be in danger.

“You don’t have a right to dismiss my staff,” Archie muttered angrily to Jughead, who merely shrugged in response, not caring because Archie’s anger wasn’t stemming from that. He was terrified at the possibility that someone could be hurt at his home.

“No, but I do believe that you will be staying with me, so from now on, I’m in charge. Plus, I needed to make sure he’d check after JB.” Jughead informed him before he turned to the others again.

“Well, that got us nowhere. We’ll call back at your home tomorrow, Jones.” Kevin nodded to the others before moving towards the door, waiting for Fangs.

“Night.” Fangs followed Kevin towards the door.

“Night.” Archie and Jughead both smiled sadly at them before watching them disappear. They fell silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say or do about anything that had transpired.

“Come along, Andrews, both our wives need us now.” Jughead finally muttered, placing a hand on Archie’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but he had never been brilliant at offering comfort or solace to his friend.

“Very true. Am I really going to be staying with you as well, tonight?” Archie inquired, unsure if Jughead had been just said that in reflex from their previous cases. He had often stayed with Jughead when Betty had been too ill to help out.

“For as long as you and Veronica need it, you shall be,” Jughead informed him, squeezing his shoulder before they both headed towards the door.

“Thank you Jughead,” Archie muttered, humbled by Jughead’s act of generosity and grateful that Jughead and Betty were there for him and Veronica.

“Don’t thank me, Archie. You’re my brother.” Jughead reminded him, smiling slightly, but that wasn’t to last.

“You just called me Archie.” Archie pointed out, shocked by the mere utterance of his first name by Jughead, who often point blank refused to call him ‘Archie.’

“Well done for ruining the moment, Andrews.” Jughead retorted and was about to say more when he caught sight of the fact Kevin and Fangs were still there with a frightened Smithers.

“Master Andrews! Master Jones!” The older man called out for them, and both hurried to his side, their eyes wide with worry and confusion.

“What is it, Smithers?” Archie asked, but Smithers found himself cut off by Kevin’s urgent and terrified whisper.

“There was a letter and rose left for Jughead.” He indicated to the folded card and flower in Fangs’ hand which were quickly thrust towards Jughead, who stared at them.

“Here, take it.” Fangs instructed, not wanting to even touch them anymore. Jughead took them slowly, and Fangs retracted his hands as if he’d been burnt. It was apparent that Fangs was terrified of what the contents may contain.

Jughead quickly read the letter, his eyes widening in confusion while Archie asked: “What does it say?” Jughead looked up at his friend curiously for a moment, before handing him the small folded piece of paper.

“Read it for yourself.” Came Jughead’s reply and Archie quickly scanned over the text and the card. Scrawled on pristine white paper, with a red rose in the top left-hand corner and a blue violet in the bottom right were the words:

_‘Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You thought this was over,_

_How very wrong of you.’_

“What do you think it is?” Kevin asked Jughead, hoping against hope that there was a logical explanation to this and that it could be solved quickly and efficiently, though that was all but impossible. Glancing down at the red rose in his hands, Jughead wracked his brain for anything that could be related to this, but nothing came of it. He raised his head slowly and uttered five words that terrified all those before him.

“I have absolutely no idea.”


	2. 4th November 1887 Part 1

Chapter 2 – 

4th November 1887

 Part 1

**_‘Marriage is not a noun; it’s a verb. It isn’t something you get. It’s something you do. It’s the way you love your partner every day.’ – Barbara De Angelis_ **

It was well past midnight, and nobody at 221B Serpent Street was asleep. Neither Archie nor Jughead had returned to the townhouse, and now in the first-floor apartment, four young women waited anxiously. Veronica, Toni and Cheryl sat in front of the fire in all dressed in plain white nightdresses. Veronica had been forced to borrow one of Toni’s as they were of a similar size. They sat there stony-faced and unmoving while Betty stood watching the flames, occasionally allowing her eyes to drift to the clock, which had delicate lilies and violets painted onto the face. Every so often, she would turn her head to the door, but to no avail; Jughead and Archie still weren’t there.

The clock tolled one, suddenly, jolting all of them out of the stupor, yet still, they were alone. It was only the sound of the fading echo that seemed to keep them from sleep. They all had no tears left to cry, and the gentle crackle of the fire appeared to have grown silent. All of them were deaf to any sound; they didn’t hear the creaking from downstairs, or the muffled sound of voices in the stairwell.

It was only when the door opened that any of them noticed it. Toni turned her head slightly to see Jughead and Archie entering the room. A small smile graced her lips, and she moved to get up, alerting the other two women beside her to them. Yet, before a word could be spoken, Jughead bypassed them all, heading straight to Betty, who had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed him at all.

Jughead wrapped his arms tightly around Betty from behind, pressing a kiss first to her shoulder, then neck, then behind her ear, her cheek and finally when she tilted her head backwards, a final one landed on her lips. Jughead then buried his face in Betty’s neck, breathing in the lingering scent of ginger and lilies. Betty’s eyes fluttered closed and the for the first time since she’d returned home, a small smile graced Betty’s lips.

The other four observed them, unsure of what to say at the display of affection. They were all used to a lot more passionate embraces in the privacy of their homes, but the intimate and sweet moment left all of them feeling envious. They didn’t have the same sort of love, and if either of Joneses looked up, they would be able to notice the narrowed eyes of their friends.  In fact, only when Veronica clearing her throat did they open their eyes and glance over at their friends.

“Yes, Veronica?” Jughead asked, not bothering to look back at her. His eyes remained focused again on Betty, and he held her flush against his chest. At that moment, he just wanted everyone else in the room to go away and leave him and Betty alone.

“Are you going to tell us what happened?” Veronica asked, her fear from earlier being replaced with annoyance that Jughead had utterly ignored everyone else. Though, that was nothing compared to the jealousy filling her at the sight of Betty and Jughead interacting; she’d never had that with Archie.

“What’s wrong with asking Archie?” Jughead asked though he found that if he had been in their situation, he wouldn’t want to listen to Archie either. Then again, he didn’t care if he was a hypocrite, so he ignored that.

“He’s an idiot.” Toni countered, rolling her eyes at the redheaded man, who blushed furiously at her words, though he was used to it in regards to Toni. She often insulted him and was not afraid to voice his dislike of him on many occasions.

“Thanks, Toni,” Archie mumbled, sounding almost as sarcastic as Jughead usually did, which was enough to make to raven-haired man glance over at him in confusion for a moment. He cocked his head to the side for a moment before shaking it slightly and returning his gaze to Betty.

“She’s right, you know?” Cheryl informed Archie, as always, agreeing with Toni, who she placed an arm around. Veronica and Archie never questioned Cheryl’s closeness to Toni, but Betty and Jughead knew all too well what was going on. They didn’t care that it wasn’t acceptable and both smiled at the sight of the young women holding onto one another.

“Cheryl, stay out of this.” Veronica snapped, not too pleased at the way that Cheryl was addressing her husband. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked as if she may rush forward towards the redheaded woman.

“Enough.” Jughead’s voice and tone sent shivers through all of them, and they all fell silent and motionless. Fear flooded them as they gazed at Jughead’s expression, but no one dared speak when he detached himself from Betty. “It is late, and tonight has been traumatic enough. We can all talk about this later when we wake up.”

“Jug, come on.” Archie started to protest knowing that Veronica would have his head if he didn’t but the look he received silenced him.

“No. We will wait until morning. We’re all exhausted, and we all need sleep. Today has been trying enough, so you will all go to bed, understand?” Jughead stood there, his arms folded over his chest and at that moment, he looked like a stern teacher, who had had enough with his class.

After a few moments, Toni let out a small sigh and smiled, recognising that Jughead had a point and that they should retire. “Very well, night.” She nodded to everyone before looking over to Cheryl, who had sprung away in shock when Jughead had told them to go to bed.

“Night,” Cheryl muttered, turning around and scurrying to the door before anyone could say another word. Toni quickly followed her, and they were soon out of sight, and their footsteps could no longer be heard.

“See you in the morning,” Veronica mumbled, holding out her hand for Archie to take, which he did after a few moments.

“Sleep well.” Archie nodded before being led into the larger of the two guest bedrooms, much to their dismay. Anyone other than Jughead would have offered them the master bedroom, but the raven-haired man liked his privacy.

“Sweet dreams,” Betty called after them, but neither made any sign that they had heard her, not that she minded. All Betty wanted now was to forget everything and let sleep consume her entire being. More importantly, she just wanted the comfort of being in Jughead’s arms, and by the same token, she wanted to offer him the same support.

“Tired?” Jughead asked, noticing Betty’s struggle to keep her eyes open and how she was leaning on him for support.

“Very,” Betty mumbled turning towards Jughead ’s chest and pressing her head into it, allowing her eyes to close. For a moment, she just breathed in Jughead’s scent, enjoying the familiarity of it and the safe feeling it instilled. Then, as her sleep-deprived brain began to wander, she glanced up at Jughead. “Do you think you’ll get some sleep tonight?”

“I don’t know, but I want to hold you, Elizabeth.” Jughead murmured, guiding Betty slowly from the living room towards their bedroom. The room was illuminated by a small gas lamp that Jughead turned on when they entered, casting a yellow glow over the green walls. The furniture was made of dark wood with a desk, chest of draws and wardrobe on one side of the door and the bookcase and bed of the other side. The duvet was cream and plain with a dark green quilt folded over the end of it.

“Jug, are you alright?” Betty mumbled when Jughead turned away from her. He was now facing the window his eyes focused on the street below.

Sighing and running his hands through his hair, Jughead turned back to Betty, his eyes not quite meeting hers. “Can I tell you when you wake up?” He asked, and even the most oblivious person could have heard the tremor in his speech or witnessed the flash of vulnerability in Jughead’s gaze.

“Okay, but Jug, you can tell me anything.” Betty reminded him, holding out her hand for him. A gentle smile graced her lips when Jughead moved to the bed and in between her legs before he softly cupped her cheeks.

“My sweet, Elizabeth, I know that, but for now, just let me hold you.” Jughead murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead before he allowed his arms to travel downwards. Holding on tightly to Betty, Jughead moved so that they both ended up lying on the bed.

“You might want to get changed first,” Betty mumbled, pointing to Jughead’s attire and rolling her eyes at him for a moment, noticing the small smile on Jughead’s lips.

“I thought I’d go to bed in a dinner jacket and trousers,” Jughead replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm, though the light in his eyes told Betty that he wasn’t using it as his defence. She smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his jaw.

“You’re sarcastic when you’re tired, you know that?” Betty muttered into Jughead’s skin while she traced circles onto Jughead’s hands. Glancing over, she smiled to herself when she saw that Jughead had finally decided to heed her when she told him not to put his shoes on the bed.

“I had no idea.” Jughead sighed, a hint of his smile was evident in his voice, intertwined with the sarcasm, much to Betty’s dismay. Though by now, she was used to it more than anyone else who knew Jughead.

“Why do I love you again?” Betty asked, her tone matching Jughead’s earning a chuckle from the older of the two, but that soon faded. Instantly, Betty sat up, concern flooding her as Jughead uttered five words that terrified her.

“I often ask myself that.”

“Jughead?” Betty asked, unsure of what he meant and she found herself cupping Jughead’s face, trying to get him to look at her. Their eyes met, and Betty almost felt herself being pushed back by the wave of emotions that she was met with.

“I’m fine.” Jughead insisted, though he wasn’t convincing in the slightest and Betty wasn’t going to allow him to think that at all. He closed his eyes and refused to open them at all, leaving Betty feeling even more broken at the sight of her husband looking so broken.

“Jughead, look at me.” Betty tilted Jughead’s head and waited patiently for him to open those cerulean eyes that had entranced her for years. Finally, Jughead allowed his eyes to flutter open, and he met Betty’s gaze, much to her relief. “Thank you.” Her voice was small and afraid, but she focused on tracing Jughead’s wedding ring, an action which comforted both of them. “I love you so much, you know that right?”

“...Yes...” Jughead mumbled, still not convincing Betty at all, but when she cocked her eyebrow, Jughead found himself gulping in fear. There was nothing more terrifying and in many ways alluring to Jughead than that look, so with more conviction, he stated: “Yes.”

“Get changed, and then you can hold me, okay?” Betty instructed, letting Jughead get up, and she watched him pad over to the chest of draws. Yet, when he began to remove his jacket, Betty allowed her eyes to widen slightly at the sight of his lean muscles contracting. Her eyes remained glued to his figure, and if Jughead had been in higher spirits, he would have commented that her eyes felt heavy.

“Elizabeth?” Jughead whispered once he returned to her side. Betty took his hand and pulled him down onto the bed, holding onto him the moment he was next to her.

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you,” Jughead mumbled, and at that moment, Betty saw the flash of vulnerability that only she ever saw. She moved to sit up before she was straddling Jughead’s hips, her eyes meeting his.

“Come here,” Betty whispered, pulling Jughead up to her and pressing her lips to his in a soft, slow kiss. Jughead’s arms wound themselves around Betty, pulling her into him as he sat up and one hand found itself in Betty’s hair. Betty held on tightly as Jughead rolled them over, and she found herself lost in the moment.

Eventually, Jughead had to pull away for air, but his forehead remained resting against Betty’s as he asked: “Elizabeth?” His eyes burnt into Betty’s, waiting for her to answer, needing to ask her a much more probing question.

“Yes, Jug?” Betty mumbled, still dazed slightly from the kiss, though at the look in Jughead’s eyes soon removed that from her gaze. She had seen that look before when Jughead had asked her to marry him and it both terrified her and intrigued her. Yet, his expression was enough to send violent shivers of apprehension down her spine.

“Do you ever regret it?” Jughead questioned, looking directly at his wife, holding his breath and waiting for her reaction. Yet, instead of a firm stance, Betty only appeared more perplexed than he’d ever seen her.

“Regret what?” Betty asked, staring at Jughead in confusion, her voice full of concern and apprehension. She stared up at Jughead, who met her gaze before sighing quietly in fear, and then he gulped and confessed.

“Marrying me.”

“What? No, never. I never will do.” Betty insisted, sitting up instantly, placing a hand on Jughead’s chest, just over his heart. The sensation of Betty’s wedding ring by his heart sent shockwaves through Jughead’s entire body. “What brought this on?”

“The killer left us a note, but I have no idea what it means or why this could have happened or who might do this.” Jughead started, and Betty understood that whenever Jughead didn’t understand something, he began to doubt everything else about him. “And then, as well, the others kept on saying that I shouldn’t be with you, and it got to me,” Jughead added, his eyes watering slightly or so it seemed, but Betty wasn’t too sure if they were there.

“Jughead, they’re idiots. You are the only person for me. I don’t want extravagance or class ideals. I just want you. You are my husband, and anyone who says otherwise can frankly fuck off.” Betty ranted, and upon hearing Jughead let out a breath of laughter at her vulgar exclamation, and she quickly added: “Oh, shush. You’re a bad influence on me.”

“And yet you love me?” Jughead asked, not sounding genuinely confident in the statement and Betty’s heart broke at the sound. Raising her right hand, she caressed Jughead’s cheek with it while keeping her other hand over his heart.

“Yes, I do. It’s like saying that I could have a rose or a violet. The rose is rich, extravagant and puts on a display for everyone. The violet is sweet, simple and beautiful in its own right. You are my violet, and I’d pick you every time. It is why I wore them in my hair at our wedding.” Betty reminded him, and in that instant, Jughead’s eyes widened.

“Roses and violets?” Jughead barely choked out, fear flooding him entirely and he moved away from Betty slightly. They stared at one another both terrified for different reasons: Jughead feared that Betty may have received a letter from the killer; Betty had no idea what was going on.

“Jug, what is it?” Betty asked, alarm flooding her veins at the look on Jughead’s face and she couldn’t understand what was happening. She stared at him, waiting for an answer, and in the moment’s pause, before Jughead spoke, her heart rate increased rapidly.

“The killer left a note that started with: ‘Roses are red, violets are blue.’” Jughead informed her, trying to shake off the thoughts that were now invading his mind. He couldn’t bare the idea that anyone would ever think to send a note like that to Betty.

“Violets are violet unless under a certain light. He – wait can I call them he?” Betty glanced up at Jughead, used to calling most of the suspects he unless there was definite proof that the culprit was female. In Riverdale at least, nine times out of ten they were.

“That’s what I have been doing, it’s statistically more likely.” Jughead reminded her, the hint of a smile appearing when Betty nodded at him, much like she used to do when they started investigating together.

“Well, he should have used cornflowers instead,” Betty mumbled, her brain slowly becoming more and more muddled as the adrenaline faded and the exhaustion set in again. It was much stronger than before, and Betty could never truly focus when she was like this.

“Seriously, Elizabeth, that’s what you’re thinking about?” Jughead asked, a chuckle falling from his lips as he stared at his wife utterly perplexed. He hadn’t been expecting her to say anything remotely like that at all.

“Oh shush, you, I’m tired. I can’t think straight when I’m tired.” Betty pointed out, pushing Jughead down onto the bed before placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Her left hand remained where it had been while Jughead pulled her ever closer to him.

 “Hmm, well, please don’t stay up on my account,” Jughead mumbled, pressing his lips to Betty’s forehead. She glanced up before pressing her lips to his, giving him a short peck before settling down again.

“Okay, night Juggie.”

“Night, my love.”

...

Betty woke to the sound of music filling the halls and rooms of the apartment. It consumed her being and she felt her heart swell at the sound. Pushing aside her duvet, she didn’t even bother to check if Jughead was there; she knew he wasn’t. Grabbing the teal cardigan that she’d cast aside the night before when she had been changing, she then moved towards the door slowly.

Padding quietly towards the living room, she was met with the sight of Jughead standing in his shirt, which wasn’t buttoned at the collar and dark trousers, with his eyes closed. Resting delicately on his nose were a pair of dark, circular glasses. Jughead barely wore them, but then again, he only needed them on certain occasions.

In particular when he was composing.

The haunting melody was coming from the violin in Jughead’s hands. Every elegant stroke was a careful caress that produced the most beautiful music and each note filled Betty’s soul with hope. A soft smile graced Betty’s lips at the sight of her husband standing before her, and she was soon entranced by it all.

Yet, the piece had to come to an end.

“Composing?” Betty asked as soon as Jughead stopped playing, a small smile flickering at her lips when her husband opened his eyes to look over at her. Jughead’s cerulean gaze softened instantly at the sight of Betty standing there in front of him, and he quickly set aside the violin before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Yes, it helps me think,” Jughead confessed to her even though Betty already knew that. He’d always needed to justify his actions, especially when it came to Betty and he always found that the gentle smile he received made his heart swell.

“I know,” Betty mumbled, taking several steps towards Jughead until they were mere inches apart. The morning sunlight that was flooding the room hit their rings eliciting rays of gold, and they both sparkled, catching the wearers’ eyes.

“Though, I still don’t know how you can tell,” Jughead muttered, shifting his gaze to Betty, who eventually glanced back up at Jughead, after having to tear her eyes away from Jughead’s ring.

Raising her hand up, gently trailed her fingers beneath Jughead’s glasses. Her touch was featherlike, and Jughead found his eyes fluttering shut when Betty muttered: “Your glasses.” At that, Jughead’s eyes snapped open to look at Betty.

“My glasses?” Jughead asked, tilting his head to the side, a look of confusion gracing his features much to Betty’s delight. It wasn’t often that she managed to get this reaction out of Jughead and she loved it.

“You only ever wear them when you’re reading in low light or when you’re composing,” Betty stated, moving her hand from beneath Jughead’s glasses to his hair and she ran her fingers through it.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought you’d noticed that at all,” Jughead mumbled, trying not to be distracted by the sensation of Betty’s fingers running through his hair. He bowed his head slightly, revelling in the feeling and allowing himself to pull Betty closer to him.

“I notice a lot about you, Jughead,” Betty muttered placing her head against Jughead’s shoulder, closing her eyes when Jughead copied her actions, tangling his hands in Betty’s unruly curls that only appeared when she’d been sleeping.

“I’m beginning to get that.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Elizabeth.” Jughead moved to tilt Betty’s head up to him, their noses rubbing against one another before Jughead captured Betty’s lips. Pulling her closer to him, he ran his hand down to Betty’s shoulders and pulled away instantly. “You’re freezing cold.”

“And you’re very warm, so shush, and let me warm up.” Betty countered, wrapping her arms tightly around Jughead. Being the man he was, Jughead held Betty tightly to him and slowly walked the two of them over towards the fireplace.

“I like this,” Jughead confessed, sitting down in his armchair and pulling Betty onto his lap before nuzzling his face in Betty’s neck. His warm breath sent a cascade of warmth through Betty while the fire’s heat began to reach Betty’s bones.

“Hmm?”

“I like just holding onto you.” Jughead pointed out, revelling in the feeling of Betty moving slightly, or when she carded her fingers through his hair. He let his eyes close before he breathed in the familiar scent of lilies and ginger that was so typically Betty.

“Promise to do so for the rest of our lives?” Betty asked, not able to shake the feeling of dread that filled her as she waited for Jughead’s answer.

“I promise.”

“Good, because I don’t want to have to force you to hug me.” Betty smiled, relief flooding her at her husband’s promise and the teasing note to her tone left Jughead grinning.

“You’d never have to force me to do that,” Jughead informed her, meeting Betty’s gaze before leaning in at the same time as her. Betty’s hands moved to tangle in Jughead’s raven locks, and he pulled Betty ever closer to him. They were so consumed by the feeling of each other’s lips that neither noticed the door opening nor did they notice Cheryl and Toni walking inside. The two women stared at the passionate embrace that the couple was locked in, and found themselves raising their eyebrows in surprise. They’d never expected to walk in on that.

“Morning,” Toni called out when Betty and Jughead finally pulled away. At the sound, Betty buried her head in Jughead’s neck while Jughead kept his eyes closed, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Hello, Toni, Cheryl,” Jughead called over to them, leaving all three women shocked slightly because only Toni had announced her presence. Though, Betty had learnt by now never to question what Jughead did and didn’t know.

“How did you know that I was here?” Cheryl asked, moving her hands to her hips and tilting her head to the side in confusion. Even after all these years of Being Jughead’s landlady, she still found it unnerving when he did that.

“Two sets of footsteps,” Jughead informed her and finally opened his eyes while Betty sat up in his lap to look over at the other two women. Betty, however, kept her face buried in Jughead’s neck, holding onto him tightly until Cheryl cleared her throat.

“Good morning.” Betty smiled at them before nestling back beside Jughead. Toni and Cheryl exchanged a glance at that, but neither of them minded. It was rare to see either Betty or Jughead looking so content.

“It seems that it is definitely a good morning for you, sweet cousin.” Cheryl mused with a smirk gracing her lips while Toni beamed over at the couple. She had always approved Betty for her best friend and now, looking at them, she realised that they were perfect for one another.

“It is.” Betty nodded, her gaze meeting Jughead’s and he returned her smile with one of his own before he brushed a lock of hair out of Betty’s eyes.

“I agree.” Jughead murmured to Betty, who he leant his forehead against and then after remembering that Cheryl and Toni were still there, he sighed heavily. Pressing a kiss to Betty’s forehead, Jughead turned back to look at the other two. Despite taking in their appearances and expressions, he was still unable to decipher why they were here. “How can we help you?”

“Well, I was wondering if we could stay for breakfast because I’m sick of the inedible plates that we keep on making,” Cheryl informed them, turning to look over at Betty, who had just rolled her eyes at her cousin. At least once a fortnight, Cheryl and Toni would come asking Betty for food because despite Betty’s best efforts, the other two women, were appalling at cooking. They weren’t as bad as Veronica, but that wasn’t saying much.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Jughead mumbled, knowing full well how bad Toni was at cooking as he’d had to cook for her regularly when they were younger. She could do a great many things, but he had decided that he would never allow her in the kitchen again if he could help it.

“Did you just agree for me?” Betty asked indignantly, attempting to move away from Jughead, but he held fast and stopped her from moving. Yet, he was then met with his wife’s furious gaze that would have turned most men to a crumpled heap of fear.

But, Jughead wasn’t most men.

Straightening up, Jughead matched Betty’s gaze before quietly stating: “No, it’s completely up to you, but I understand why they want you to cook.” His expression was sincere, and he knew that even Betty would concede that he meant nothing by it. She was often too stubborn to convince.

“Okay, so long as you didn't agree for me,” Betty stated, her eyes still glowing ever so slightly with annoyance. She knew that Jughead hadn’t meant what she’d initially assumed, but she’d be damned before she let him go without slightly scolding him.

“I’d never do that,” Jughead assured her, running his hand over her arm, attempting to calm Betty somewhat. He allowed his hand to move towards her hair, and he began to tangle his fingers in her hair.

“Okay,” Betty mumbled, a small smile spreading across her lips before she pecked Jughead’s cheek and then she turned to the other two adults waiting for her to reply. Yet, she chose to speak to Jughead. “Well, you’re going to have to let me go, I’ve got six people to cook for.”

“Wait, need to hold you for a bit longer,” Jughead stated loudly, pulling Betty back onto his lap before nuzzling his head into her neck, both of them unaware of the other two people walking into the living room. Veronica and Archie stared at the other married couple in shock, and both cocked their head to the side before exchanging a glance.

“What have we just walked in on?” Veronica asked, looking over at Cheryl and Toni, who rolled their eyes at Veronica. Neither of them was overly fussed on the other woman’s attempt to keep her relationship private due to social acceptability. They also knew that by now Veronica should be used to witnessing Betty and Jughead like this.

“Betty and Jughead’s morning routine.” Toni finally stated and then she turned away, leaning into Cheryl before smoothing the skirt of her pale blue dress. In her were matching blue ribbons, which were a contrast to the usual pink ones that she wore.

“Seriously?” Archie questioned, turning back to the two women by the door, his eyes wide. He had never been expecting to hear that, and he had been forced to avert his gaze from Betty due to her still being in her nightdress.

“Jughead Jones likes to hug,” Cheryl stated, unable to hide her smirk at that because no one in Riverdale would ever believe her. It had surprised her when she’d first found out about it, but she was more than pleased that she could now use it against the detective.

“That’s surprising,” Veronica mumbled, taking one of the seats opposite the Joneses, though she kept her eyes on her lap where she folded her hands. Behind her, Archie moved to place a hand on her shoulder, the only display of affection that the pair regularly displayed.

Cheryl glanced down at Toni trying to think of how to explain what was happening to the guests of 221B, but she had no idea what to say. The other woman, however, knew precisely what to ask. “Have you ever met JB?” Toni questioned them, grabbing their attention again, and the pair turned to face her, their eyes narrowing in confusion.

“No,” Veronica muttered, having never have met Jughead’s little sister who was also known as Jellybean, which she did not approve of, at all. She thought that both Jughead and Jellybean should be content with going by their true Christian names, but then again, she didn’t know those names.

“Yes,” Archie answered at the same time. He had mixed feelings about Jellybean, who had similar feelings about him. They were civil, but that was it, though thinking about JB, he had no idea how she was the reason behind Jughead’s need to hug.

“Well, I believe she’s to blame.” Toni carried on, recalling all of the times JB had embraced Jughead tightly and many times, JB’s affection towards Toni.

“And you,” Cheryl added, not noticing Toni’s far off expression or the fact that Jughead had moved to glance over at the rest of them. His eyebrows were raised in confusion as he’d tuned out every single word that had been said.

“Hmm?” Toni turned to Cheryl, her head cocked to the side, and she folded her arms over her chest, waiting for Cheryl to carry on with her explanation.

“You’re best friends, TT, and he always hugs you.” Cheryl reminded her and Toni conceded that she did have a point, but she knew that others were also to blame.

“And Joaquin, Sweet Pea, Fangs, JB and Kevin. He hugs them a lot as well.” Toni pointed out, remembering the carefree and tender childhood that she and Jughead shared. They, unlike the others, were allowed to have the freedom to make mistakes and have fun. It had led to them having their own ideas about the world, but their harsh reality had led to the need to have comfort from one another.

“I’m still trying to get my head around it,” Veronica mumbled, still unsure of whether she approved or not. Then again, Jughead didn’t care about Veronica’s opinion on his relationship with Betty. It was their relationship, not anyone else’s and they had no right to tell them how to interact.

“Same here.” Archie nodded in agreement before he met Jughead’s gaze. He felt himself gulp at the look that he received because he had no idea what it meant. Then again, he never really knew what Jughead meant.

“Elizabeth’s to blame.” Jughead finally spoke up, capturing everyone’s attention and they all turned to face him. Betty rose up from her position against Jughead and angled her body towards him with a small smile on her lips.

“Am I?” Betty asked, her lips curling upwards even more in delight at the fact that Jughead’s love had made him want to hold onto her even more. Though she’d never heard him admit it, and she wasn’t too sure why.

“I like hugging you,” Jughead admitted and much to everyone’s delight, he was blushing slightly adding a rose tint to his pale skin. Betty couldn’t resist tracing the blush, even though it faded quite quickly.

“And I like that too,” Betty confessed to him while everyone watched on, unsure whether they should be there watching such an intimate exchange. They had never seen Jughead’s eyes displaying so much love in one look.

“Anyway, breakfast?” Cheryl interrupted when she could no longer take watching them anymore. Besides, she was incredibly hungry, and the promise of Betty’s cooking was all she could now think about.

“So, demanding.” Betty rolled her eyes at her cousin, and reluctantly she moved away from Jughead, who let out what could only be described as an irritated whine. “Love you,” Betty informed her husband before she brushed past everyone else.

“I love you too, Elizabeth,” Jughead called after her before he turned to look back at everyone else. For a moment Jughead received many stared before he pushed himself up and walked towards his bedroom to get his jacket.

...

Breakfast had been a quiet, tense affair with most of the conversation revolving around thanking Betty for her hard work and the lovely food. No one had dared complain at anything they were served even if it wasn’t to their particular taste. Yet, Jughead hadn’t missed the look on Veronica’s face. Then again, she was used to having food prepared to her direct specification and the porridge, toast and eggs that Betty had made, although lovely, were not what she’d usually eat.

After all of that was over, they had all retreated into the living room, taking their places by the fireplace with Betty sitting down in Jughead’s armchair while Veronica took hers. Cheryl and Toni both took seats opposite the fire on the sofa while Jughead and Archie moved to stand beside their wives. For a moment, they had all been consumed by the silence until finally, Veronica spoke up.

“Are you going to tell us what happened last night?” Veronica asked staring over at Jughead, who she knew would most likely have all the answers, and she was more than curious by now because Archie had given her anything. She needed to know more, especially seeing as this had taken place at her home.

“Midge was killed by an unknown assailant who left me a letter stating that whatever I had assumed was over is not, though I don’t know what he is referring to. Also, he gave me a red rose.” Jughead informed her, sounding bored and his pensive before his eyes moved over to the red rose that he’d put into a vase on the mantelpiece.

“Who would give you a red rose?” Toni asked him, cocking her head to the side as she hadn’t seen the rose the night before. In fact, only Jughead and Archie had seen it because Jughead had left it inside his coat.

“Betty probably.” Cheryl quipped, eying her cousin and smirking over at her cousin, who just ignored her expression. Yet, despite that, Betty felt the needed to state that she hadn’t ever given Jughead any roses.

“No, I hate red roses. White ones are alright, but I prefer violets and lilies.” Betty stated, indicating to the lilies and violets on the windowsill.

“Elizabeth.” Jughead chastised, unable to stop himself because he couldn’t handle it when anyone went off topic and Betty bowed her head. Usually, she never spoke on other issues while in the midst of a case, but she hated it when Cheryl made a quip about her relationship. The tone that the redhead just always made her feel as if she was insignificant and that her relationship was open for mocking.

“Sorry, please continue,” Betty mumbled, and both of the Andrews found themselves exchanging a glance, not expecting that from Betty. Jughead, however, was having none of it. He felt a rush of regret instantly, and he quickly guided Betty’s head so that she could look at him.

“I didn’t mean to sound scolding, my darling,” Jughead informed her, regret and guilt shimmering in his cerulean gaze, which Betty hated seeing. Jughead crouched down slightly to cup Betty’s face.

“I know, but I was getting off topic.” Betty reminded him, understanding Jughead’s reaction and she honestly knew that Jughead hadn’t intended to sound so scolding. He had just meant to remind her of the seriousness of what they were dealing with.

“Anyway? What else do you have?” Veronica asked, not too comfortable with what she was viewing and besides, she wanted this to be solved so that she could go home.

“Whoever it was new the layout of your house. They used the servant stairway that most don’t know about and also Midge knew her attacker.” Jughead informed her, talking frankly and curtly with the raven-haired woman.

“How do you know that?” Cheryl questioned, as ever, still trying to deduce how Jughead came to the conclusions that he always made. Like most people in Riverdale, she had been sceptical of the young detective until she’d seen him deduce Betty only seconds after meeting her.

“The lack of upturned furniture,” Jughead stated, trying not to get agitated at the constant questions that he was being expected to answer. It took him all his willpower not to tell them to take his word as gospel.

“I still don’t get that,” Archie stated and was met with many nods from everyone besides Jughead and Betty, who both rolled their eyes. Betty had seen the lack of upturned furniture when she had seen the body, and she knew that Jughead must have done the same.

“If she hadn’t known him, then she would have run away from him the moment she saw him, knocking over everything, which she didn’t do. Instead, she seemed more surprised at what happened, indicating that she knew him.” Jughead sighed, not appreciating the way that none of them seemed to be able to grasp anything he’d stated.

“Him?” Toni probed, having picked up on that and she could help but wonder where on earth Jughead had gotten that deduction from. She didn’t believe that even Jughead had the ability to decipher that from Midge’s corpse.

“Statistically more likely to be male,” Betty informed them before Jughead could even open his mouth, but at that, he smiled for the first time. He had to resist the urge to compliment her on her improvement because he knew that none of their friends would appreciate it at all and he knew that it was best not to antagonise them at the moment, even if it was eating away at him.

“Right,” Veronica mumbled, exchanging a glance with Archie before she turned back to the raven-haired man opposite her. She eyed Jughead anxiously, but he offered her no comfort when she asked: “Anyway, when are we talking to the police?”

“Kevin and Fangs are going to come back here today, and then we’ll work out what to do from there,” Jughead informed her before moving to sit on the arm of Betty’s chair, and he quickly sought out Betty’s hand.

“Well, you and Archie will,” Veronica stated, glancing at her husband and smiling at him gratefully for all the help he was going to offer in this case. Yet, her statement had annoyed the couple opposite as well Cheryl and Toni, who disapproved of Veronica’s insistence to follow every rule of society.

“And Elizabeth,” Jughead added through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing in anger at Veronica because even she should have realised by now that he wasn’t going to work without Betty. He still couldn’t see why nobody accepted his work relationship with Betty, but he knew better than to shout at the wife of his best friend.

“But-” Veronica stared, but she was cut off by the bloodchilling look that she received from Jughead was enough to silence her completely. She closed her mouth and looked to Betty for help, but she received none from the blonde.

“Ronnie, you aren’t going to be able to tell him not to bring Betty, he’ll just ignore you, which is what he always does. He’ll take Betty with him.” Archie reminded her and then he glanced over at Jughead, who had tightened his grip on Betty’s hand. Betty placed her right hand on top of Jughead’s reminding him to calm down.

“Very well.” Veronica sniffed, recognising that she should have known better than to have said anything to Jughead about Betty not being there. At that, she conceded that she needed to never bring up the Joneses’ work relationship again.

“So, what do we do now?” Toni asked, reminding them all that she was still there as was Cheryl, who didn’t look all too impressed at being ignored. They both had folded their arms over their chests and met every gaze with a glare.

“We wait for Kevin and Fangs,” Betty informed them, shivering under their gaze and moving closer to Jughead, who quickly retracted his hand from Betty’s before wrapping his arm around her. Pulling Betty in closer, Jughead listened out for any signs of life downstairs.

“Okay, then.” Cheryl conceded before looking over at the clock on the mantelpiece. Her eyes narrowed fractionally before she turned back to look at Jughead. “How long do you reckon that will be?”

“They’ve just arrived.” Jughead smirked at her before he nodded to the door and called out loudly: “Morning Fogarty, Keller.” The door flew open, and Kevin and Fangs walked inside dressed in their police uniform.

“Jones, Andrews, Betty, Veronica, Toni, Cheryl.” Kevin greeted all of them once he’d shaken off the feeling of unease at Jughead’s ability to know that he and Fangs were there before they’d knocked.

“Morning.” Fangs nodded to them all, used to Jughead’s being able to know practically everything. He smiled at all present before walking over to Toni’s seat, placing a hand on her shoulder, something he’d always done since they were children.

“What are you holding?” Cheryl asked him, narrowing her eyes at Fangs’ other hand and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. She didn’t like the look that Fangs gave to Kevin, and she was about to open her mouth when Toni did.

“Are those flowers?” Toni resisted the urge to laugh when she saw that Fangs was indeed holding a bunch of violet flowers in his hands, which had been attached to a note with a white ribbon. Jughead’s eyebrows raised at the sight of the flowers and he knew instantly what Fangs was holding and what he was about to be given.

“Violets to be specific.” Fangs informed them all before looking over at Jughead, who had already risen up to take the letter. “This is for you, Jones. You may want to read it aloud.” The raven-haired detective took the letter and read it once, his eyes widening for a moment before he cleared his throat. Glancing over at Betty once more, Jughead began to speak:

_“‘Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_This is just the beginning_

_Of what I’m going to do.’”_

The room fell silent instantly, and eyes widened in shock as Jughead folded the letter up before walking over to the fireplace. He placed the violets in the vase around the red rose while everyone sat there in fear. It was only when Jughead threw the note into the fire, which he’d done to the first when he’d woken up, that they snapped out of their trance.

“Wait, was that from the killer?” Veronica asked Jughead, who had remained staring at the fire as it consumed the piece of paper. For a moment, Jughead didn’t reply; he barely even dared breathe, but he quickly recovered.

“Yes, it was,” Jughead replied, his eyes fluttering closed before he took in a sharp breath, hoping to calm himself. Yet, as Jughead strived for calm, the gears in Betty’s brain began to turn, and she suddenly realised what they’d overlooked.

“He must be educated.” Betty finally spoke up, directing her speech at Jughead, who turned around at the sound of Betty’s voice. He eyed her curiously while everyone else stared at her as if she was insane, but Jughead knew that she wasn’t and that was all Betty cared about.

“What?” Fangs asked, turning back to the female Jones, his eyes widening at Betty’s suggestion because he had no idea what she could have possibly meant. He was used to Betty making deductions under Jughead’s guidance, but it shocked him to see her make it before Jughead.

It wasn’t just Fangs who was surprised at Betty’s actions. Cheryl and Toni sat up straight, staring at the young woman dressed in green with mild interest. Kevin let his eyebrows rise in curiosity, and a smirk graced its way onto his lips as pride filled his entire being. Veronica and Archie both cocked their heads to the side in surprise as Betty continued speaking.

“If he’s writing poetry, he’s most likely to be highly educated,” Betty spoke directly to Jughead, who she knew was now beginning to think on the same lines as her. The two of them locked eyes and Jughead took several steps towards Betty before crouching in front of his wife.

“Anything else?” Jughead probed, his mouths curling up into a smile before he took both of Betty’s hands in his much larger hands. Their eyes met, and Betty knew that Jughead needed to hear what else she had worked out about this killer.

“The flowers suggest that he knows that you’re married – he could subconsciously be referring to me,” Betty stated, closing her eyes for a moment, thinking more about it what else could be meant by the letter or the killers intent. Opening her eyes, she met Jughead’s gaze, and her eyes implored Jughead to help her.

“You spoke about roses and violets last night in regards to me.” Jughead reminded her, thinking back to their conversation from earlier that day. He knew that Betty hadn’t known about the letter now, but now Jughead had the feeling that the killer did know about Betty.

“What?!” Veronica exclaimed, not having expected to hear anything like that and she stared over at her best friend as if she was insane. Betty shrunk back slightly at the look on most of the faces in the room, but Jughead ignored them. Veronica, however, couldn’t stop herself from adding loudly: “Seriously, B?”

“He’s my violet.” Betty protested, earning a smile from Jughead, who now appreciated what Betty meant by that and he knew better than to say anything about it. Though he did notice that everyone else kept on exchanged confused looks, but as always, he chose to ignore them. Their opinion of him meant nothing to him at that moment; all he could focus on was Betty.

“Jughead Jones the Violet.” Cheryl mused, smirking over at the couple. The room began to chuckle, enjoying the rare chance to laugh at something relating to Jughead. After all, most of the time they were left with nothing to joke about in regards to the detective.

“Anyway, anything else?” Jughead asked Betty once the laughter had subsided. He didn’t care that they were laughing about and he was tuning them all out as always. His gaze remained fixed on Betty’s bringing her attention back to him as she continued to think about what else the killer could be alluding to.

“He doesn’t like you. I don’t think that Midge was the target, I think you were. He wasn’t going to kill you, but he was going to show that he could commit a crime under your nose.” Betty stated, recognising it from when another person, Penny Peabody, had attempted to do that to them but had failed. She’d threatened Betty’s life, and Jughead had ensured that Penny would never get out, and although he was against it, he hadn’t felt too bad when the death penalty had been handed out to her. No one knew if it had been carried out or if she’d been transported, but they’d never seen her again. 

“And?” Jughead asked, bringing Betty back to the present day, and she blinked several times, wracking her brain for anything else that could be useful for the investigation. She glanced back at Jughead, who smiled up at her, knowing that Betty didn’t have any more.

“I have nothing else,” Betty confessed to him, her voice small, but Jughead shook his head at her, not caring that she hadn’t given more. He was filled with more pride than he’d ever felt on any other case because Betty had improved. When he’d first met Betty, she hadn’t been very observant, but now she was even better than most of the police force in Riverdale.

“Well, you did well, Elizabeth. You have improved, vastly.” Jughead assured her, standing up slowly before offering Betty his hand and pulling her up. He pressed his lips to Betty’s forehead and smiled against the smooth skin of Betty’s forehead. For a moment, the two of them let themselves enjoy each other’s presence before they remembered that they had to solve this first before they could enjoy that. Jughead quickly turned back to Kevin and asked: “Where are we heading to now, Keller?”

“We’re going to The Wyrm,” Kevin stated, trying to fight back the smile that wanted to spread across his lips as he looked at the couple, who were still locked in an embrace. Though, he knew that he and Fangs were about to deliver the message that would break Jughead’s heart or at least, insight his rage.

“The gentleman’s club?” Archie asked, having heard of it, but he refused to go there because it was full of prostitutes and was not known for its respectability. In fact, he refused to go anywhere near it, though he knew that before Jughead courted Betty, he had visited it on occasion.

Though, the raven-haired man never spoke about it.

He never even mentioned its name.

“That would be the one.” Fangs nodded, grimacing at the thought of it and he shuddered while the women looked utterly disgusted at it. Veronica glowered at Archie for knowing that it was a gentleman’s club.

“Why?” Jughead asked, taking a glance at Betty because he was suddenly uncertain whether it would be wise to take Betty there, but he wasn’t going to leave her here. He needed Betty by his side; Betty was the Watson to his Holmes, and that was what had driven him since they had met and he intended to keep working in the same way.

“It’s where we’re meeting Reggie and Moose to hear their statements,” Kevin informed them, grimacing at the idea of heading there. He knew that by many standards, his tastes in love were deemed unacceptable, but he knew that he wasn’t as bad as the men who exploited the poor women who worked there because they had nowhere else to go.

“Very well, Elizabeth, Andrews, we should be off.” Jughead looked over at Archie before taking Betty’s hand, ready to lead her to the door where their coats waited. Yet, before they could even take two paces, they were stopped by the sound of Fangs’ voice.

“Wait, Jughead.” Fangs called out, and Jughead turned around with Betty copying the action. He stared at the man before him, and he cocked his head to the side, hoping that Fangs would elaborate, but he didn’t.

“What?” Jughead asked stepping closer, his eyes narrowing in confusion before he cocked his head to the side. He had no idea what was so frightening to Fangs, but Betty quickly guessed instantly at the look on Fangs’ face. It was quickly confirmed by Kevin’s expression and her heart sunk because she knew what would happen when Jughead heard what Kevin was about to say.

“My dad is running the case. He said that Betty wasn’t allowed to help.” Kevin gulped at the flash of anger in Jughead’s eyes, but he knew that it wasn’t directed at him. Though there was no denying that Jughead wasn’t against hurting the messenger, especially when they were delivering something relating to Betty.

“Your father needs to get over that and allow Elizabeth to come,” Jughead argued, unable to control his fury at the injustice being directed at his wife. Betty found her heart breaking at the sound of Jughead’s anger. She knew that he just wanted her to be treated with respect, she was incredibly grateful for that, but she knew that she wouldn’t get that from most people.

“Jug, we’ve tried, but it’ll only end in Betty being insulted.” Fangs tried to reason with him because he knew that Jughead was not one to cross when angry. He had also spent most of the morning trying to get Sheriff Keller to understand that Jughead worked best with Betty but to no avail. The older man had refused to allow it.

“Jughead, look at me,” Betty instructed, cupping Jughead’s face in her hands and almost forcing him to at her as she did so. In turn, Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist, and his eyes implored Betty to see everything his way.

“Can’t you see, my dearest Elizabeth, can’t you see?” Jughead asked, his voice breaking slightly with fear that Betty may be accepting this. That, he wouldn’t be able to handle because he needed her more than anything. Betty was the one thing on this earth that offered him a ray of comfort, and he craved that more than anything else.

“I can, Jug and I know that it is wrong. I know that these views are beyond cruel, but for now, we cannot change them. Until we get women a voice, a true voice, we will never be able to combat it, but we need to solve this as well. I know it’s a double-edged sword, but it is what it is.” Betty tried to get Jughead to see both sides. She hated this more than she could say, but she knew that it was nothing compared to what Jughead was feeling. Betty only prayed that Jughead would understand why she was doing this because she knew it was the only way.

“I don’t want to leave you here,” Jughead mumbled to Betty, knowing that without his wife he’d have to deal with many people he despised and he would have to attempt to not end up on the receiving end of a punch.

“I’ll have the others with me, and when you get back, we can work this case together. We will do this together as we always do, but it will have to be like this.” Betty promised him, and she held onto Jughead’s face, running her thumb over his cheek, a sad smile on her lips. She knew that neither of them would be content, but they’d have to make do with it. It was just frustrating that when their first case came after a month without any, they weren’t allowed to work together.

“I wish it wasn’t,” Jughead muttered, hating every part of it and he knew in the back of his mind that he should have been expecting this one day. Though, he had hoped that someone would finally understand that women weren’t idiots and that they could help. Though, as always, humans disappointed him, and he found himself wishing that for once mankind would surprise him.

They never did.

“So do I, but as of right now, we cannot change it.” Betty pointed out, and she smiled sadly at her husband because she knew that they would do everything in their power to change that, but they couldn’t do it right there and then. That fact was eating away at both Joneses, but they were going to try afterwards.

“If I could do so, I would change it instantly.” Jughead reminded her, holding her tightly to him and pressed his lips to Betty’s forehead. All around them, the others watched with baited breath before hearing Betty’s response, and she smiled up at Jughead.

“I know you would. Trust me I do. You are truly ahead of your time, Jughead Jones.” Betty rubbed his cheek again in the way that Jughead had always found so comforting. Her icy fingers somehow still flooded Jughead’s system with the rush of relief that he needed to carry on.

“I love you, my sweet Elizabeth, so much,” Jughead confessed, and all of those around them felt as if they shouldn’t be there because the sight was too intimate to watch. They all averted their gazes, missing the glimmer of devotion in Betty’s gaze at Jughead’s confession. Nothing else meant as much as that statement to Betty, and she beamed up at Jughead.

“I know that, and I love you too, Jughead.” Betty echoed his sentiment, but they both knew that neither of their love eclipsed the other’s and for a moment, they remained frozen for a moment just staring at one another. Their gazes never broke, not even when Jughead spoke up again.

“Should I still run this case?” Jughead asked, wanting to make absolutely certain that Betty was alright with him going. If need be, he would drop the case and abandon it entirely for someone else to solve, no matter how frustrating that would be for him. He was willing to give it all up if Betty was to ask him to do so, and for a moment Betty considered it. Yet, she couldn’t take it away from Jughead; she wouldn’t take it away from him.

“Yes, go, I’ll be fine here,” Betty promised him, smiling up at Jughead, knowing that when Jughead returned, he would tell her everything and he would work the case in private with her. It was as good as it was going to get for this, but Betty was content with that; it was better than being kept utterly in the dark after such an event.

“Stay safe, please.” Jughead all but begged Betty, imploring her not to do anything drastic while he was gone. He wasn’t against her doing anything like that, but he wanted to be there with her in case anything happened to either one of them.

“I will be if you are.” Betty countered, much to Jughead’s delight. He let out a breath of laughter at Betty’s expression because they both knew that Jughead was not very safe. He had never been good at keeping himself out of danger.

“I will,” Jughead promised, and both of them smiled at his promise, knowing that it was unlikely to be kept. It was the only promise that he’d ever break to Betty and both of them knew that. It was something that both of them had broken in the past, but the look in Jughead’s eyes this time made Betty think that maybe for once Jughead would be careful.

“Then go,” Betty mumbled, pecking Jughead’s lips before releasing him and pushing him towards the coat hangers that were waiting for him. Everyone watched Jughead silently shrug on his coat as Archie did the same before turning to Kevin and Fangs, who nodded at the four women there.

“Very well, shall we go?” Archie asked before all four vanished out of the door. The moment they were gone, Betty made her way to the window, just in time to see them getting into the horse-drawn carriage. As always, Jughead was the last to get on, and he threw a glance up at Betty, a smile up to his lips. He tipped his hat to Betty before hopping inside and allowing the carriage to move away from Serpent Street and towards Whyte Walk. As they faded from view, Betty let out a sigh, knowing that they were going to get nothing but frustration from this.

After all, when had Reggie or Moose ever been helpful?


	3. 4th November 1887 Part 2

Chapter 3 –

4th November Part 2

**_‘Never theorise before you have the data. Invariably, you end twisting the facts to suit theories instead of theories to suit facts.’ – Sherlock Holmes_ **

The carriage rattled through the street, and every cobble jolted it much to the displeasure of those inside. Jughead and Fangs sat opposite Archie and Kevin respectively, and the raven-haired detective stared out of the window, staying stonily silent. That was until Kevin mentioned his father and pure unadulterated anger flooded Jughead. He clenched his glove-covered hands and kept his eyes firmly fixed on the road before speaking.

“So, pray tell, why is Keller Senior championing this case?” Jughead asked, his voice little more than a growl, but that didn’t surprise any in the carriage. For as long as they had known Jughead, he’d always argued with Sheriff Keller, and they knew that the older man’s disrespect of Betty had only led Jughead to despise him even more.

“Because it’s the murder of a wealthy upper-middle-class woman.” Kevin reminded him in exasperation, hating that Jughead often forgot the most basic of facts for a case until he had to address them. He would brush over them as if they were insignificant until he and only he deemed them necessary.

“A woman that my wife was friends with.” Jughead pointed out and through that one statement, the others knew the source of his anger. Only an injustice to Betty could stir up so much fury inside of Jughead, and only Betty could calm him down.

“Maybe that’s why he doesn’t want Betty involved,” Archie suggested, trying to calm Jughead, but he should’ve known that it was a futile attempt. The other man only became more enraged at that.

“What?” Jughead demanded, unable to comprehend what had just been suggested by Archie. It didn’t make sense to Jughead, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion at the implication that Betty’s mere acquaintance could prevent her from working on a case.

He didn’t like it.

At all.

“Archie, I think, means that Sheriff Keller may be fearing for Betty’s sensibilities in this case. She was friends with Midge, or acquaintances, or whatever.” Fangs tried to explain, shooting Archie a disapproving look. By now, he would have hoped that Archie would have gained enough sense to realise that it was best to leave Jughead alone to think.

“Humph.” Jughead barely even sounded human, but no one dared comment on it. They knew better than to antagonise him, but all of them wanted to chastise him. They didn’t see what Jughead’s problem really was.

“Jug, don’t be a dick about this,” Archie stated, his eyes locking with Jughead’s before he cocked his head to the side. Annoyance was evident in his tone, but Jughead didn’t even seem to pick up on it. He was too lost in thought to yell at Archie, but that wasn’t going to stop him from getting his thoughts across.

“I'm not the dick, Sheriff Keller is,” Jughead stated, glowering at the cobbled road, his cerulean blue eyes stormy with anger. They looked like the Aegean Sea in the midst of a tempest, and they were terrifying to all around him.

“Jones, please remember that he is my father.” Kevin felt like snapping, though one look from Fangs silenced him instantly, though he wasn’t too pleased about that.

“I still don’t like him,” Jughead informed him, finally shifting his gaze from the road and towards Kevin, who was festering slowly with anger. Kevin was immensely protective over his family, but he had to concede that his father wasn’t a saint.

“You don’t like anyone who says anything bad about Betty.” Fangs pointed out to Jughead, a disapproving tone to his voice. It was evident to all of them that even Fangs was getting tired of it, but he knew that there was no changing Jughead.

“Do you expect me to like anyone who says anything bad about my wife?” Jughead questioned him, and the rest of them exchanged a look. Jughead narrowed his eyes at them all at that, and they found themselves sighing heavily.

“Not really, but you do overreact,” Archie informed him with an eye roll, only for Jughead to straighten up and stare at Archie in disbelief. The two men stared down at each other for a long moment, both unable to understand the other.

“How?” Jughead demanded to know, his eyes widening at the mere suggestion of it because he only ever assumed that he was merely protective. He valued Betty too much to ever let her go, and he wasn’t going to allow anyone ever mistreat her.

“Well, you tend to glower at us if we say anything on Betty’s dress style.” Kevin reminded him helpfully, remembering when he’d once said that Betty’s dress wasn’t her usual style and Jughead had glowered at him all evening. The look had been blood-chilling, and he never wanted to see it ever again.

“You get pissed off at Veronica very easily,” Archie stated, though this time, Jughead heard the subtext and he rolled his eyes at Archie. There was no truth to the implication that Archie was trying to get across and Jughead knew that he had to stop Archie from thinking it was true.

“I don’t hate Veronica.” Jughead insisted, his eyes glistening with sincerity. It was almost blinding to look at, but Archie was so surprised that he couldn’t tear his eyes from Jughead if his life depended on it.

“You don’t?” Archie asked, his voice was higher than usual, and he didn’t bother to hide how incredulous he was at that. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, and he couldn’t believe his ears. He was tempted to ask someone to pinch him, but refrained from it, barely.

“No, I just think that she needs to accept that Betty and I have a relationship that can’t conform to society’s norm and she needs to stop tying Betty’s corset so tightly.” Jughead grimaced at the idea, and he was unable to forget the sound of Betty’s sharp breaths from last night. It had terrified him, and he knew that he never wanted to hear that again. It would drive him insane he had to, and at that moment, the previous night, he had felt furious with Veronica.

“Wait?! What?!” Kevin asked, his eyes wide and disbelief was evident in his voice. He had never thought that Jughead could be so petty about this, but apparently, he was. Then again, like most, he didn’t know the full extent.

No one ever did.

“That’s what you’re annoyed about?” Fangs shook his head at his friend, a look of disappointment crossing his features, but Jughead ignored it. He began to twirl his wedding ring around his finger, a habit he’d started whenever he and Betty weren’t together. It was in a way, how he sort to be closer to Betty when he was forced to part from her. When he had told Betty that he couldn’t interact without her, he wasn’t lying, and this was the only way that he had found that stopped him from lashing out.

“Partly.” Jughead finally stated, his breathing coming out much more calmly than before. Only Fangs noticed the difference, and he found himself growing silent. The comment he was about to make died in his throat and he sat back, staring at his friend concerned.

“Wow, how fickle are you?” Kevin asked, and was about to say more when Fangs silenced him with a look. There was something about the expression that Fangs wore that both intrigued and terrified Kevin and he did as he was bid.

“Elizabeth could hardly breathe last night.” Jughead found himself shaking with anger at the mere thought of it, and he found himself having to play with his ring again. He ensured that it never slipped from his finger, and he was fixated on its movement.

“Oh, is this like when Cheryl first did Toni’s corset, and she fainted?” Fangs asked, suddenly remembering that horrible day when they’d both watched Toni collapse. It had terrified them both, and they had ensured that it would never happen again.

“Yes, precisely like that,” Jughead confirmed, and both men shuddered at the mere memory of what had happened. It would be beyond petrifying to Jughead if anything like that were to ever happen to Betty at any point. He was determined to never let that happen.

“Wait, that isn’t a myth? That actually happens?” Kevin looked between the other few men, his eyes widening in shock at the revelation. He’d heard rumours of it, but he hadn’t believed it at all, but one look at the others made him realise that it was very much a bitter truth.

“Yes, and I’ll be damned before I let that happen to Betty,” Jughead stated, his eyes flashing with anger and they all knew better than to carry on talking about that topic. They knew that it was safer to just let the anger pass.

“Anyway, should we get back to the murder?” Fangs asked after several minutes, glancing around at everyone else. He side-eyed Jughead closely while the other two saw no reason not to do so.

“Yes, let’s.” Kevin agreed, not wanting to anger anyone any further, especially when Jughead was currently attempting to control his breathing. It was a sure sign not to test him, and he wasn’t going to do anything of the sort. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he was mildly terrified of Jughead.

“So, we know that the killer knew Midge, and is most likely highly educated, correct?” Jughead asked, snapping out of his fury induced trance; his heart tuned out and his head turned on. He stilled his actions with his ring, and everyone raised their eyebrows at him. They’d never seen Jughead’s emotions vanish so quickly.

“Yes.” Archie nodded, choosing to ignore it before he glanced out of the window to see other members of Riverdale’s population mingling about together. They all looked so normal and happy, apart from the few reading the newspaper. It appeared that they all knew of Midge’s death.

“Well, that would put them in the middle class most likely.” Fangs had to agree with Jughead and Betty’s earlier suspicions. It would make sense and seemed more logical than anything else that had been suggested.

“Yes, it would.” Jughead nodded, finally removing his hat to run his hands through his hair several times in a bid to think. He eventually ended up rubbing at his temples in an effort to stimulate any thought processes. He didn’t like not knowing.

“Wait, then how are you three so literate if you’re working class members?” Archie asked suddenly since he’d never understood why they were in many cases much more intelligent than he was. He had been privileged in so many ways where the others hadn’t been at all.

“My mother married beneath her class, mainly because she got pregnant. She brought a tutor with her because she was only sixteen and they taught me and JB later on. I then taught most people around in our street. Kevin, on the other hand, had enough money to attend school, and that’s where he learnt.” Jughead informed him, remembering teaching all of those living on Sunnyside Lane what he knew in literacy and arithmetic.

“And we are incredibly grateful, but we can’t write poetry, at all, Jug.” Fangs pointed out, knowing that they would have needed even more help to string that together. None of them had grasped the more complicated texts very well, apart from Jughead, who had delighted in them.

“Do you want to be able to write poetry?” Jughead asked, side-eying Fangs uncertainly, not sure if he had heard his friend correctly or if he was misreading him. That did occasionally happen to the young detective, and he would admit that.

“Not really, reading Shakespeare was hard enough.” Fangs shuddered at the memory because although it had been fascinating, it had been immensely difficult for all of them. They had had to have endless rereads, and Jughead had almost given up on them, but they’d managed to get through.

“You liked Macbeth, Henry V and A Midsummer Night’s Dream.” Jughead reminded him, a smirk had appeared on his lips, and he felt his heart swell with pride at that. He had actually managed to help improve somebody else’s life, well, several people’s lives to be more accurate.

“And Sweet Pea liked Julius Caesar.” Fangs added, remembering how Sweet Pea spent a month saying: ‘Et tu, Brute’ to anyone who offended him.

“We’ve gone off topic again.” Archie’s reproach was only met by eye rolls from the two Southsiders, who honestly didn’t care anymore. When deducing, Jughead couldn’t sway from the topic, but now, just talking about it wasn’t holding his interest.

“Oh, well, we’ll be discussing the murder later,” Jughead stated, shaking his head at them, wanting to keep reminiscing about the past. He’d enjoyed his childhood, and he was determined that he would ensure to let another do the same.

“Who are you and what have you done with Jughead Jones?” Kevin asked, cocking his head to the side in disbelief at Jughead’s statement. His eyes were the size of the moon in shock, and the other two mirrored his expression.

“Yeah, Jughead, you’re acting differently,” Archie informed him, unsure if he was too pleased with the change in Jughead. It perplexed him enough to not like it, but at the same time, it also made Jughead seem more human than ever.

“It’s nothing.” Jughead insisted, rolling his eyes and glancing down at his wedding ring, wishing more than ever that Betty was with him. He wanted to feel her head on his shoulder, and her hand clasped in his while they listened to everyone else wittering on.

“No, it isn’t.” Fangs insisted, his eyes narrowing as if he was preparing to scold Jughead for not trusting them enough to tell them. That look reminded Jughead so much of his father that he couldn’t ignore it.

“Okay, fine, all this talk of childhood kind of makes me wonder what it’ll be like if Elizabeth and I were to have a child.” Jughead finally muttered, turning scarlet at the confession, much to the delight of everyone else there.

“Wow.” Kevin gasped at that, his eyes widening in shock while the other two exchanged a series of glances. None of them could quite believe it, and questions swirled around their minds until the carriage stopped instantly.

“We’re here.” The carriage driver yelled, and Jughead breathed a sigh of relief at that before he opened the door quickly, letting out two words. The others shook their heads at Jughead when they heard it before they followed him.

“Thank God.”

...

Betty stayed by the window until the carriage had faded into a black spot and then had vanished from view. She sighed quietly before she began to fiddle with the delicate necklace that Jughead had given her during their engagement and she found herself smiling. It was as if Jughead was there with her when she did that because he always did the same whenever he was bored, and they didn’t have a case. All she could think about was that she wanted to be with Jughead on this case.

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” Veronica asked, snapping Betty out of her thoughts and she quickly spun around to look at the others. Veronica was smoothing down the dark blue dress that she had borrowed while Toni was picking at her nails and Cheryl had closed her eyes.

“I don’t know, what do we do, Betty?” Toni glanced over at Betty as she asked the question, but Betty made no sign of speaking. She merely rubbed at her temples; a dull ache was beginning to consume her senses.

“Cousin Betty?” Cheryl asked, her eyes snapping open and she quickly got up to cross over to Betty, placing a hand on Betty’s shoulder. The cousins met each other’s gaze, and Cheryl promptly tucked a stray strand of hair behind Betty’s ear.

“I hate this,” Betty confessed to Cheryl, though everyone else in the room heard her and the other two women exchanged glances. Only Cheryl knew what Betty was talking about because she’d been the one who had stayed with Betty whenever Jughead had had to go to New York to give evidence. She also knew that Jughead was also feeling the same.

“Hate what?” Veronica asked, unsure of what Betty could have possibly meant and she quickly stood up with Toni. Though it was only Cheryl who Betty allowed close to her, and the other two couldn’t help but think that maybe Betty wasn’t as well as she thought.

“Being left here. I want to know what’s happening.” Betty told them, a feeling of anger flooding her at the idea that Sheriff Keller had insisted that she couldn’t come. She wasn’t in the way, she only ever helped, but her sex was apparently a problem for him.

“You’ve been around Jughead for too long.” Veronica insisted, rolling her eyes at Betty and she shook her head at her, but she didn’t understand that Betty wasn’t just missing the case. Unlike the love that Veronica and Archie shared, Betty and Jughead had built their love up from mild acquaintances. Their love had stood the test of time and hadn’t grown from obsession and courtship.

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Cheryl stated, knowing that Jughead had helped Betty grown as a person and that unlike her other suitors, he hadn’t abused her. Chuck had been the worst and Cheryl would be damned before she let Chuck get Betty again.

“I just want to make sure he’s safe,” Betty mumbled while still rubbing her temples in an attempt to rid herself of the dull ache there. All she wanted was for it to fade from her mind and for possibly a chance to sit down.

“Jughead isn’t going to get hurt, Betty.” Toni pressed, certain that Jughead would do everything to stay out of danger. He wouldn’t be reckless, even if Betty liked it on occasions so that he wouldn’t worry her.

“How do you know that?” Betty asked in disbelief, her fear almost consuming her. This was the first case that Jughead had been on without her since they’d begun courting and she didn’t like that at all.

“Because he has to come home for you. He’d rather never work on a case again than disappoint you, Betty. He loves you.” Toni reminded her, hoping to convince Betty not to worry, but she knew that it was almost impossible. It was very similar to convincing Jughead the same about Betty, but Toni was going to at least try.

“I know that.” Betty sighed, her head throbbing and the colour from her face was slowly draining. She swayed slightly, but quickly righted herself, but the other three all saw her wobble. They all stared at Betty in shock, and Cheryl wrapped an arm around her instantly in a hope to keep Betty from falling again.

“Are you alright, Betty?” Veronica asked, her voice trembling with worry at the thought that Betty may be ill. She reached out for Betty but stopped when Cheryl shook her head at Veronica, and the raven-haired woman backed down.

“My head’s aching a bit,” Betty confessed, trying to ignore the pounding in her skull and she knew that she needed to get some rest. Yet, she was too stubborn to admit it to anyone else, and she wanted to carry on. She wanted to attempt to start working out who could be the murderer.

“Perhaps, it’s a good thing you didn’t go; you’re looking quite pale.” Cheryl pointed out, her voice full of concern and she wasn’t going to let go of Betty until she got her to bed. She wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer, no matter what Betty tried to do.

“I’m fine,” Betty muttered though it was evident that she wasn’t and she knew it. Her skin had turned to the colour of snow, and her head continued to pound remorselessly. Betty tried to ignore it but in vain.

“No, you’re not, B.” Veronica insisted, her eyes glowing with worry and she desperately wanted to reach out for Betty. Yet, upon remembering that Betty hated being touched by anyone who wasn’t family when she was feeling ill, Veronica backed down.

“Sweet cousin, you need to lie down,” Cheryl spoke softly, rubbing at Betty’s arm and she began to guide Betty away from the window, though Betty wasn’t cooperating. She never did when she felt unwell, which Cheryl knew all too well.

“Cheryl’s right, come on, let’s get you to bed.” Toni began to help Cheryl until Betty made a noise of protest and she let go of Betty, who relaxed slightly into Cheryl. The redhead sent Betty an apologetic glance over to Toni, who nodded in understanding.

“I’m fine,” Betty grumbled, sounding even less convincing than she had done earlier and she knew that, but still she carried on. Though this time, Cheryl had given up on being soft and kind towards her.

“Elizabeth Marie Jones!” Cheryl all but yelled, and Betty shrunk back from her. Finally, she let herself be guided towards the sanctuary of her room. Cheryl kept a firm grip on Betty’s waist, not wanting to let go of Betty.

“Okay, okay, fine, but I’m going to need help with this stupid corset.” Betty pointed out, and once when they headed towards her bedroom, the other women inspected her corset. All of them raised their eyebrows in surprise because they had been expecting a very different sight.

“It’s not very tight,” Veronica stated in shock, her eyebrows raising in disbelief at the very loose stays on the back on Betty’s dress. Though, she had no idea how Betty had managed to get it like that.

“Even by my standards, it isn’t.” Toni pointed out, and she was known for never meeting of the standards of either Veronica or Cheryl. Though, when she took another glance, Toni knew instantly why they were like that.

This was Jughead’s work.

“I don’t like it too tight.” Betty insisted, walking slowly with a hand on the wall in an attempt to support herself. Cheryl, who had dropped her arm from Betty’s waist to look at Betty’s corset, came back to her side for support.

“And nor does Jughead.” Cheryl pointed out to all of them, an amused smirk gracing her lips and she knew that this would only spark up more conversation. Though she also had to agree with Jughead because Betty didn’t need it.

“How do you know that?” Veronica asked, disapproving of Jughead’s attitudes towards feminine fashion. She had never been one for accepting anyone else’s view on what she was wearing, and well, Jughead liked to voice his opinion, a lot.

“Because when I went out to check on Betty when she left, I heard them discussing it. He doesn’t like how you tie Betty’s corset.” Cheryl informed them all, remembering heading out to check on Betty when she’d caught the lovers. She couldn’t help but eavesdrop for a moment before heading back to the other women.

“He doesn’t like me at all,” Veronica complained, hating that her best friend’s husband could barely stand her, or at least that was how it seemed to Veronica. Jughead and her had never seen eye to eye at all.

“He does, he just finds you a bit too much sometimes,” Betty stated, pushing open her bedroom door, and she led the others inside. The three women stared at the immaculate room while Betty wandered over to her bed for support.

“Well, come here, Betty.” Toni turned her around and began to work on the stays carefully with deft fingers. Betty relaxed into it while Veronica and Cheryl took in every minuscule detail of her bedroom before they turned back to Betty.

“This room is lovely, sweet Betty. How on earth did you persuade Jughead to have your room like this?” Cheryl asked, her eyes still scanning over everything in disbelief. Her eyes went to the two bedside tables, and she could instantly tell whose table was whose. Betty’s had a vase of lilies on the side of it with her diary and pen beside it. Jughead’s, on the other hand, had several stacks of paper with his glasses perched on top of them.

“I didn’t. It’s always been like this.” Betty insisted, remembering her own expression of surprise when she’d first woken up in Jughead’s room, two years previously. In fact, she remembered that day all too well as it was the day that their courtship had begun.

“Oh damn,” Veronica exclaimed, her eyes widening in disbelief and she turned back to the rest of them. She headed away from the window to Cheryl’s side before both of them observed Betty’s face.

“Jughead Jones is full of surprises.” Cheryl mused, trying to distract herself from the sight of Betty’s snow white complexion. That would have been too much for her to focus on and she knew that Betty wouldn’t appreciate it.

“All done, Betty,” Toni informed the blonde woman, stepping back from her and guiding her towards the bed, where Betty sat down, on Jughead’s side. Her hands fisted the material of the duvet, and she glanced back up at Toni.

“Thanks, Toni,” Betty mumbled, her head still pounding mercilessly and her eyes found it hard to focus on anything. She finally conceded that she wouldn’t have been any use on the investigation; not when she was like this anyway.

“Now cousin, get into a nightdress and get some sleep. We’ll tell your husband what happened. I am not allowing you to leave this room. If you try to, I will just send you back.” Cheryl informed Betty, concern flooding her tone and she carefully tucked a piece of hair behind Betty’s ear.

“Yes, your highness,” Betty mumbled, much to Cheryl’s delight and no matter what she may try to deny, she did like it. Glancing over at Toni, she caught her companion biting her lip, and she couldn’t help the next three words from tumbling from her lips.

“I like that.” Cheryl’s eyes connected with Toni’s and the smaller woman found herself transfixed in the redhead’s gaze. For a moment, they were lost in their own world, and the only sound Toni could make was: “Hmmm.” She was far too distracted by the redheaded woman to notice anything else.

“Anyway, we’ll be in the living room – call us if you need anything.” Veronica finally turned to Betty before smiling at her. The other two snapped out of their trance and nodded in unison at the youngest of the four.

“Okay, thank you.” Betty smiled until they had left the room, the resounding click on the door filling her ears and they silence. Betty finally managed to get off the bed and slipped out of her cumbersome dress, which she draped over the chair and then she took out one of Jughead’s shirts. It smelt of him, and a sense of calm filled her as she slipped it on. “Jug won’t mind.” She mumbled to herself, knowing that Jughead never minded if she wore his clothing. In fact, he positively encouraged it.

With that thought, Betty climbed into bed and found herself curling up on her husband’s side and with a sad smile, she let her eyes close. As sleep gripped her, she clenched her left hand on the duvet, her wedding ring sparkling in the light from a minor crack in the curtains. She didn’t notice the door opening and Cheryl poking her head inside to check on her as unconsciousness had already claimed her.

...

“I hate this place.” Fangs muttered, glowering at the sleazy building that they were all approaching. His eyes narrowed in disgust and felt close to retching at the sight of the sign: a red board with a lacy garter on it. He abhorred at the sight of it, but he knew that it was nothing compared to how Jughead was feeling.

“You don’t say,” Kevin mumbled, nodding in agreement, trying to avert his eyes from the building and he soon found himself staring at Fangs. After all, Fangs was a much prettier sight than anything in the surrounding area.

“It’s disgusting,” Archie added, having only heard of the debauchery that went on here. In fact, he, Fangs and Kevin only knew the rumours of this place. They had only heard offhand comments of the acts that happened here.

“Didn’t you used to come here, Jug?” Fangs asked the other raven-haired man, who was staring up at the sign. It hadn’t always been like that. He could still remember the dark green sign with a black snake on it. That had been his last memory of this place; it wasn’t one he wanted to remember either.

“Long ago.” Jughead’s voice was far off and his eyes stormy, immediately betraying what had happened here so long ago. While he wanted to forget it all, the other three men were not going to let it go until they knew more.

“You lost your innocence here, didn’t you?” Kevin asked, eying Jughead carefully, unsure of what he wanted to hear. Part of him wanted Jughead to vehemently deny it, but part of him wanted to see the much more human side to the detective.

“I love how you assume that I was once innocent.” Jughead quipped, a smirk gracing his lips for a moment at Kevin’s expression before his gaze darkened. The smirk faded, and Jughead added slowly: “But, yes, in that sense I did.”

“How could you come here?” Archie asked, horrified at the idea of Jughead even setting foot here. He also wanted to know how in all of these years of friendship he hadn’t heard about this escapade. He didn’t realise that it was shame and betrayal that had held Jughead’s tongue.

“My girlfriend worked here. I didn’t realise what sort of place it was until that night. Turns out she’d made a bet to be the first person to sleep with me. She then serviced several other men that night.” Jughead’s bitter tone shocked them all, but it was his dark gaze that captivated their attention.

“You sound angry about it.” Archie pointed out, his eyebrows raising in surprise and mild disgust at the thought. He suddenly found himself moving away from Jughead, but the other two only saw the flicker of vulnerability in Jughead’s gaze.

“I’m angry at what some women are forced to do for money if that’s what you mean.” Jughead genuinely was disgusted and horrified at the norm of the day for many young women to be forced into prostitution, but there was something deeper. Something that he’d managed to block out of his mind for many years; something that he’d barely managed to confess to Betty.

“No, there’s something else.” Kevin picked up on, fixing his gaze on Jughead and stopping him in his tracks. Jughead removed his hat for a moment, wracking his hands through his hair and then allowing a heavy sigh to leave his lips.

“Okay, fine, she was the first person I ever loved.” Jughead pointed out i eyes glowing with anger at the mere thought of it. He could remember that feeling of infatuation and although what he felt with Betty was infinitely stronger, and in every way more soul consuming, his first love still brought up conflicting feelings of guilt, betrayal and suffering.

“Wait?! What?!” Fangs exclaimed, disbelief masking his face and stopped walking. His eyes locked onto Jughead’s gaze as the realisation of who it was hit him.

“It was Tina,” Jughead confirmed Fangs’ suspicion and the other two men stared at him; both knew of Tina and Jughead’s turbulent relationship during their teens, but none of them had known that she had done this to Jughead.

“Holy shit.” Fangs exclaimed, unable to help himself and beside him, Kevin and Archie exchanged a glance. Both didn’t know how to take that information, and they both looked over at Jughead clearly unable to apprehend what to say to him.

“Indeed.” Jughead nodded over at Fangs, a dark gleam to his eyes when he spotted something in the background. His stormy eyes grew even darker, and he straightened up slowly. “Keller Senior.” He inclined his head slightly to the Sheriff of Riverdale, his distaste was evident.

“Jones.” Sheriff Keller didn’t hide his displeasure either and made no respectful movement, but then again, he never did. Jughead didn’t care about that and chose to ignore the older man’s actions because he understood the anger there.

Well, he assumed it was similar to his.

“Always a pleasure.” Jughead quipped, the sarcasm couldn’t be missed, and all of the other men stared at him in disbelief and annoyance, not appreciating it. Though, it wasn’t unexpected because Jughead rarely cooperated with Keller when Betty wasn’t allowed to work with him.

“Well, shall we go inside?” Archie asked in a bid to diffuse the tension in vain because despite the initiative to move inside the building. They would merely continue to have this distaste of one another in another setting.

“Yes, follow me.” Sheriff Keller led them towards the door where the owner, one Waldo Weatherbee was waiting for them with a scowl. His eyes darkened at the sight of Jughead, and he straightened up, even though it was pointless.

“Jones.” Weatherbee’s curt, cutting tone was enough to make everyone stop to watch the confrontation. Some of the other officers waiting also decided to eavesdrop; many of them despised Jughead greatly, but the detective only channelled his anger into sarcasm.

“Weatherbee, always a pleasure.” Jughead fixed his almost pitch black gaze on Weatherbee, looking at the older man in disgust. He felt unadulterated hatred and anger towards this man, and he wasn’t afraid to hide it.

“Sarcasm isn’t appreciated, boy.” Weatherbee attempted to intimidate Jughead with his stance and gaze, but the younger of the two wasn’t going to shy away because of this man. In fact, it only made him feel more angry at the man’s useless attempt.

“Well, I don’t really appreciate women having to sell themselves for money, but yet you still make them do it.” Jughead snapped back, his gaze chilling Weatherbee’s blood. His voice then dropped to a much lower and much more menacing pitch when he added: “I also didn’t appreciate how you spoke to my wife yesterday either.”

“Just go in and don’t scare off my customers,” Weatherbee instructed before he scurried away from them and they all watched him vanish. Jughead rolled his eyes dramatically before he headed towards the door and inside the building.

Jughead glanced around at the interior: the walls were scarlet; the booths were made of dark oak, and many were full. All around them, women were walking around in dresses that amplified their bosoms and displayed their ankles; a scandalous act that would have abhorred most respectable members of society. Jughead despised every single part of it, and he thought back the old members while having to resist the urge to wrap his coat around every woman’s shoulders. Though, despite all of this, he could help but quip: “Opium, alcohol and sex, how appealing.”

Trying to ignore everything, Jughead quickly made a b-line to the small booth that Reggie and Moose were sitting at. They both glanced up from their cards and drinks to glower at those who had disturbed them, and Reggie quickly asked: “Jones, what are you doing here?”

“My son seemed to believe he may be useful.” Sheriff Keller pointed out, drawing up a chair like everyone else did, apart from Jughead, who refused to sit down in this place. He didn’t want to be anywhere near anyone else here.

“He’s solved more cases than half the police force in less than a quarter of the time.” Kevin pointed out, sitting uneasily in his chair; he was a little too close to Fangs than was acceptable, but it wasn’t noticeable to anyone but Jughead in the gloom.

“Humph.” Sheriff Keller glowered over at Jughead in the gloom as he prowled around the table like a predator preparing to strike. In one fell swoop, Jughead could easily pounce on any one of them, and they all watched him nervously.

“You know, you might as well say ‘Humbug’.” Jughead quipped, recalling the phrase from Dickens’ 1843 novella. It seemed fitting for Keller with him being a newly made middle-class miser.

“Where’s the wife, Jones?” Moose asked, a smirk on his lips when he noticed Betty’s absence from the table. There was no familiar glimmer of gold to distract all those around them, and he couldn’t help but revel in the fact that Jughead was clearly hating every second of her absence.

“She’s at home.” Jughead snapped, his eyes darting to Keller, who sat there smugly until he saw the unmasked hatred in Jughead’s gaze. It was a terrifying sight for anyone to behold, and braver, more intelligent men would have cowered in fear. Yet, Keller’s stubbornness won out, and he sat there feeling smug.

“Why?” Reggie probed, delighting in Jughead’s evident fury and he was intending to enjoy it as much as he could. It wasn’t often that he got to enjoy something at the detective’s expense without Jughead being able to brush off.

“Because Senior Keller here is a dick and a misogynist, like you,” Jughead growled at the two of them, his eyes ablaze with outrage and malice. There was no hiding his displeasure with any of them, and Jughead would’ve buried it if he could.

He wanted them to writhe under the weight of his hatred.

“Anyway, should we discuss the case?” Fangs suddenly suggested, trying to distract everyone from the anger bubbling up inside them. He also wanted to get out there as soon as possible, and he knew that the faster they got to work, the sooner they could leave.

“Yes, that would be best.” Archie nodded in agreement before he turned to look at the raven-haired detective. Jughead was still smouldering, and he quickly asked: “Jug, do you want to tell us what you’ve got?”

Jughead straightened up and began to pace behind Archie, Kevin and Fangs before he opened his mouth to speak. He knew that all he had to do was get to the end of this and then he could leave this place. “Very well, we have concluded-”

“As I live and breathe, Jughead Jones, is that you?” A woman, who was perhaps a year or two older than Jughead exclaimed. She was dressed like the other women here, in a silky yellow dress that Jughead recognised from nine years previously. It made her milky coffee coloured skin glow, and her dark eyes bored into the detective, who froze instantly.

“Who the hell are you?” Sheriff Keller demanded, his eyebrows shooting up as he looked between Jughead and the young woman. The rest of the men also found themselves transfixed by the woman, who turned to Sheriff Keller with a broad scarlet smile.

“Tina Patel, at your service.” Tina dropped him a flirtatious smile and wink before she turned back to Jughead, her eyes wracking over him until they landed on his left hand. Her smile faltered slightly when she realised that all the rumours she’d heard were true. She then shook that off, knowing that many married men frequented this place.

However, she forgot that she wasn’t dealing with most men.

“Well if you want to do anyone a service, collect your money, go home and get a new job that doesn’t involve debasing yourself.” Jughead quickly shook off his shock and pointed to the door, hoping that Tina would just leave them alone. He didn’t need to deal with her anymore.

“You seemed to like it.” Tina took a step towards Jughead, reaching for him, but he quickly stepped back, glowering at her. He didn’t want to ever see her again, let alone feel her hands against his skin ever again.

“What, when I was sixteen and in love with you? Yes, I did, but then it turned out that you were nothing but a trickster. I didn’t know what you were doing, and I assumed you loved me. Turns out you didn’t, but I still don’t approve of prostitution.” Jughead’s voice was bitter and furious while his expression terrified everyone in his vicinity.

“But-” Tina started, but she was quickly cut off by the look she was sent by Jughead, who wasn’t prepared to listen to her anymore. He didn’t want to hear what she could possibly say in retaliation. He just wanted her to get out of this lifestyle and get a better standard of living, but he also couldn’t help but feel anger at her betrayal, even if it was from nine years ago.

“I thought you were mine, but clearly you weren’t.” Jughead started, his voice shaking slightly, a flash of vulnerability in his gaze. Yet, as he looked at Tina, he found himself thinking that she wasn’t anything like what he craved or needed. She wasn’t Betty, and he found that thought helping him let go.  With a shaky breath, he added: “Though it doesn’t matter now, I have a wife, who I love more than I ever loved you and I do not love you and haven’t loved you in nine years.” Straightening up, he found himself feeling both relief and sympathy, and he quickly muttered: “Now, please, go home.”

“Very well.” Tina nodded to the other men before turning sharply on her heel and leaving them alone with all of them staring after her. Jughead felt himself relax the moment Tina disappeared from sight and now more than ever, he realised how much he needed Betty by his side.

“Well, that was awkward,” Archie muttered, and every one of them turned to look at him in disbelief. Even Reggie and Moose stared at him curiously, and for an instant, Keller wished that Betty was here instead of Archie, but he then grimaced at the idea.

“You think?” Fangs asked, his eyebrows shooting upwards and he shook his head slowly at Archie, rolling his eyes at him. He had never been impressed by Archie’s intellect, but even this was beyond what he thought Archie was capable of.

“I never knew you had it in you, Jones.” Reggie suddenly spoke up, diverting everyone’s attention back to him and back to the revelation of a small snippet of Jughead’s past. He had never expected to hear that about Jughead.

“ENOUGH!” Jughead all but yelled at them, his anger consuming him and he glowered at them all, which silenced them instantly. “Thank you.” He murmured before he took in several deep breaths to calm his tempest of fury. Then he slowly began to add: “Anyway, Midge’s attacker knew her. She didn’t run away from him, suggesting that she recognised him. He was very precise and clean with his kill and sneaked out unnoticed. They also must be educated seeing as they keep on leaving me letters, well, poems.”

“What, seriously?” Moose asked, cocking his head to the side to eye Jughead closely before he ran a hand through his hair. Jughead looked at Moose with a bitter taste in his mouth, but he held his tongue in regards to what he wanted to say.

“Yes.” Jughead curtly stated before he continued his pacing behind the three men that he actually liked and he rubbed his eyes carefully. He blinked rapidly in the harsh light, and he was almost positively certain that he needed to wear his glasses more often.

“Who’d be writing to you?” Reggie demanded to know, not understanding why anyone would want to interact with Jughead in any way. He could barely stand being in the same room as him, and he wouldn’t want to communicate with him any further, though he knew one person who wanted to ensure that Jughead paid for what he did.

“A murderer apparently.” Jughead snapped at them, feeling more and more tense with every growing moment. He despised such crowded spaces, and this conversation was grating his nerves more than ever.

“Jones.” Sheriff Keller straightened up at the sight of a figure approaching them, somewhat apprehensively.

“What?” Jughead demanded, not enjoying hearing Keller’s tone and he wanted to ignore him, but he knew that he had to at least listen to him.

“Miss Patel is back.” Sheriff Keller informed him, and they all turned to see Tina approaching them once more. The other men sat up instantly, and Jughead walked towards her, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Yes, Tina?” Jughead asked, his voice firm, but he wasn’t harsh with her. He could see that she was shaking nervously in front of them, and no matter what he felt, he didn’t want to terrify her even further.

“This was left for you.” Tina handed him a small piece of card, and another red rose. On the back of the card was an elegant script with his name written on it. Jughead knew that it must have been written by someone other than the killer.

“Who gave this to you?” Jughead asked her, his eyes bored into Tina’s and she found herself taking a step back in fear. She had never seen Jughead look so desperate or so terrifying than he was in that moment. She had to admit that she was drawn to it, but she knew better than to act upon it.

“No one, it was left taped to the door with this rose.” Tina's stomach dropped as everyone else’s face did the same. They’d hoped that they’d find an associate of the killer, but apparently, they hadn’t been so lucky.

“Damn it, he is one sly fucker,” Jughead mumbled, before flipping the card over, Jughead read it once, his eyes widening at it for a moment before he let out a shaky breath. He didn’t bother to read it out loud.

_‘Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You’re in deep now,_

_Aren’t you?’_

“Jug, is it him?” Archie asked after a moment. He stared up at Jughead, who had blanched at the sight of the letter and he had flung it on the table as if it had burned him. Jughead then proceeded to pace up and down behind his three friends. Everyone observed him, and no one dared touch the piece of paper for fear of what he may have written.

“He’s left you another poem, hasn’t he?” Kevin asked after a few minutes of Jughead pacing. He was sure that one-day Jughead would wear a hole in somebody’s carpet, most likely his own one from all the pacing he did.

“Yes, he has,” Jughead confirmed, eying the piece of paper with pure hatred and detest on his face. He couldn’t understand why the killer would do that. It didn’t seem logical that he would want to attract attention to himself.

“You used to write poetry.” Tina pointed out suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention to her again and they all stared at her in disbelief. Reggie, Moose and Sheriff Keller could hardly hide their delight while Jughead, Archie, Kevin and Fangs looked at her in confusion. They didn’t appreciate it, but at the same time, it also worried them because she had sounded as if she may have been accusing Jughead of helping the murderer.

“What?” Jughead asked, utterly perplexed. He tilted his head to the side and eyed the small woman wearily. He had no idea what she was up to, and that was petrifying in its own right. He had one mystery he had to deal with, he didn’t need another.

“You used to mumble poems to your wife, Betty, is it? I heard you when you were courting one another.”  Tina informed him, remembering hearing Jughead say several little poems to Betty as she passed them in the street. Jughead had been enamoured by the blonde that he hadn’t noticed anyone around him. “She’s lucky. You were a great lover, she must be lucky.” Tina added, a smirk on her lips at Jughead’s expression, but he quickly let it fall away.

“I didn’t write poetry, I quoted it,” Jughead muttered in irritation, knowing that he wasn’t very good at poetry; he could remember others’ poems, but he did not create. Yet upon that thought, he also reminded himself that he needed to memorise some more poetry for Betty, who adored them.

“Whatever you say.” Tina smiled falsely before flicking her hair over her shoulder and disappearing from view. The men all watched her go, and after she vanished, Jughead released a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in.

“Well, that was a window into the weird,” Kevin muttered, his eyes darting over to look Jughead, who had resumed pacing again as he had paused when Tina had been addressing him. He was evidently determined to wear a hole into the carpet.

“Who knew Jones had it in him?” Reggie asked again, which did nothing to quell Jughead’s anger, and made it worse. Jughead festered with fury, preparing to bite back when Moose spoke up first.

“It’s almost too much to believe.” Moose shook his head at Jughead, a smirk creeping onto his lips at the thought of what Jughead had done. He had to admit that he was mildly impressed whereas Jughead was utterly mortified by it.

“And all for your claims of morality.” Sheriff Keller mumbled, but as always, Jughead heard him, and this time, he could not stop himself from responding in annoyance.

“I don’t claim, anything, Keller, understand?” Jughead snapped, every syllable was audible, and at that moment all them cowered in fear. Then, the regret set into Jughead’s bones, and he felt the need to justify everything. “I didn’t know, okay, and if I could reverse time and stop it from happening I would. Now drop it and interview these buffoons because I’m going to go and try and work this out.”

“Before you go, you should know, Chuck Clayton’s back in town.” Moose’s words were enough to set off the ticking time-bomb that was ticking away inside of Jughead’s mind. The final five words were enough to make all the colour in Jughead’s entire body drain.

“What?!” Jughead demanded, his eyes ablaze with fury and fear while his entire body shook. He could hardly control his breathing and everyone shrunk back in their seats at the sight of Jughead’s anger.

“He’s back, and he’s angry at you for taking what rightfully belongs to him.” Reggie finally replied, eying Jughead, and not caring about the other man’s anger.

“What do you mean by that Reggie?” Sheriff Keller asked, his interest peeking instantly at that, hoping for a way to implement Jughead in something to get rid of him. He was prepared to do anything at this point.

“He’s talking about Betty, Dad.” Kevin dashed his father’s hopes and he sunk back into his seat at that, knowing that there was nothing that could be used against Jughead. The raven-haired detective would never do anything remotely illegal.

“She does belong to him.” Moose backed Reggie up, knowing that he had to back Reggie up or else he’d feel the wrath of the other man. Besides, he was also good friends with Chuck, and he knew that Chuck had been heartbroken when Betty had broken their courtship and then just over a year later she had entered a courtship with Jughead.

“Shut up, Moose.” Fangs growled at him, his eyes ablaze with annoyance as he leapt to defend his friend. Like Kevin, he knew what Betty had been through at Chuck’s hands, and he wasn’t prepared to let anyone say that she should go back to that monster.

“Moose, Reggie enough.” Archie also snapped, knowing that it wasn’t polite nor kind of them to speak that way. He though knew that in middle-class society Betty was now looked down upon for her marriage, but he breathed no word of this to Jughead.

“Why? It’s the truth.” Reggie stated indignantly, not heeding the warning that even Moose and Keller had taken. They could all see the fury in Jughead’s gaze and chose to ignore their thoughts for fear of him.

Jughead placed both hands on the table, his eyes locking with Reggie’s piggy gaze. Dark cerulean met dark brown, and Reggie gulped. “Elizabeth doesn’t belong to anyone, especially not Chuck fucking Clayton,” Jughead growled, almost sounding animalistic in his speech. He then straightened up before adding: “Well, then, I shall be going now.”

“We’ll come with you.” Kevin quickly clambered to his feet, desperately wanting to get out of the room. He also wanted to comfort Jughead, who was still evidently distressed and Kevin knew that he needed to get the raven-haired man out of there.

“Same.” Fangs also got to his feet before he helped Archie to his feet and then they all turned to leave, but Archie stopped before he went.

“Morning.” Archie nodded to all of them, much to the confusion of the other men. It was now well past three in the afternoon and they’d only gotten here during the afternoon.

“Andrews, it’s been afternoon since long before we got here,” Jughead called over his shoulder, not bothering to look back at the redheaded man, knowing that he was probably blushing. The smallest of smirks found its way onto Jughead’s lips at that thought, but he hid it well.

“Oh, well, afternoon.” Archie quickly scurried off after his companions, falling into step with Fangs and Kevin, who were trailing after Jughead. The moment they got out of the Wyrm, they found that Jughead was taking even longer strides.

“Jughead, are you alright?” Fangs called after him before running to keep up with him. Though it was only when they got to the carriage that Jughead answered him. After that, he’d clambered into the carriage waiting for them to join him. Silence had descended over all of them as Jughead’s statement echoed through their minds.

“I’ll be fine when I get back to Elizabeth.”

...

Veronica, Cheryl and Toni sat by the fire sowing quietly and sipping peppermint tea, occasionally talking. Upon every half hour, one of them, usually Cheryl, would go and check on Betty, but she was still fast asleep. They didn’t disturb her and chose not to talk unless they were passing different thread to one another.

Yet, their calm was soon disturbed.

“Where’s Elizabeth?” Jughead asked as soon as he burst through the door and noted the absence of the blonde. His eyes darted around for any sign of Betty in the conjoined kitchen area, which was open plan to the living room.

“In bed,” Toni answered him, and she quickly placed aside her sowing before standing up and reaching out for him. Placing a hand on Jughead’s shoulder, she hoped to calm him down, but he only seemed to be more frantic.

“Why?” Jughead asked, his eyes wide as he moved towards the kitchen to were the door leading to the bed was. The others watched after, him but before he could open the door, Veronica and Cheryl’s voices stopped him.

“She wasn’t feeling great,” Veronica informed him, halting him in his tracks.

“She had a headache,” Cheryl added, and Jughead stared at her perplexed because Betty scarcely ever had headaches.

“Right.” Jughead nodded before turning back, determined to get to Betty as soon as was physically possible. He wanted, no needed to be with her and he knew that Betty would want him by her side. She always had done.

“Jug, where are you going?” Fangs asked, moving to stop him from going to Betty, for the young woman’s sake, since she wasn’t well.

“To my wife,” Jughead replied, his voice quiet as he tried not to alert Betty to anything happening outside of their room.

“Leave it, he needs it and so does she.” Kevin held Fangs back as Jughead walked through the door. All of them watched him disappear from view before they turned to one another.

“Why what happened?” Veronica’s voice was the last thing Jughead heard before he pushed open the door to his and Betty’s room.

His eyes darted to the bed instantly, and a small smile crept onto his lips. Betty’s hand was still clutching the duvet, and she was still sleeping on Jughead’s side, but as he moved closer, Betty seemed to sense him. Her eyes began to flutter slowly, and she groaned quietly in pain. In an instant, Jughead was by her side. “Elizabeth?”

“Juggie, you’re back,” Betty mumbled, pulling Jughead into her arms and holding him tightly to her. Her head was less painful now, and the moment she breathed in Jughead’s scent, she couldn’t help but feel better. She was back in Jughead’s arms, and that’s all she cared about at that moment.

“I’m back,” Jughead mumbled, holding Betty tightly to him and resting his cheek against hers as he did so. His hand grazed icy skin, and he pulled back slightly. “Jesus, you’re freezing.” Jughead murmured, only for Betty to nuzzle into him even more.

“And you’re warmer than usual.” Betty confided, and she quickly buried her head in Jughead’s neck, marvelling in the feeling of safety. She clung to Jughead much like a koala would, and Jughead smiled down at her.

“Hmm.” Jughead hummed, preparing to lay them down when something caught his eyes. His lips quirked upwards in surprise and delight, and he couldn’t resist asking: “Wait, are you wearing my shirt, Elizabeth?”

“Maybe,” Betty mumbled into his neck, the sensation of Betty’s lips on his skin sending shivers through him. Jughead revelled in the feeling of it, closing his eyes for a moment and just living in the moment.

“You look better in it than I do, now, come, let’s get you back in bed,” Jughead instructed, lying Betty down eventually, back on her side of the bed before he pulled away slightly and gently caressing Betty’s cheek.

“But, I’ve been in bed all day.” Betty protested even though she was already relaxing into Jughead’s actions; her eyes fluttered, and a small smile graced her lips. She loved the sensation of Jughead’s soft touch, and she couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“And you still look alarmingly pale.” Jughead murmured still utterly terrified for his wife’s health, and he wasn’t going to do anything to let it get any worse. He’d never forgive himself if he allowed Betty’s health to deteriorate. 

“Don’t stick me on bed rest for the next few days please.” Betty all but begged, hating being on bed rest more than anything else. She could barely get through a day without growing bored and feeling much worse. Yet, instead of answering straight away, Jughead away from her, prompting her to ask:“Where are you going?”

“I’m taking off my jacket and waistcoat. I’ll be back in your arms in a moment.” Jughead assured her, smiling at the way that Betty just wanted to be near him and he couldn’t help but feel pride at that. He loved having Betty closer to him, and he adored that she felt the same way.

“Oh, sorry,” Betty mumbled, blushing with embarrassment at her actions and she watched her husband move away to shed his jacket and waistcoat before he kicked off his shoes and returned to Betty’s side. Pulling Betty into his arms, he pressed a peck to her lips.

“You have nothing to apologise for sweet Elizabeth.” Jughead insisted, holding Betty tightly to his chest and smiling down at her. Then, he remembered her question and sighed. “And to answer your earlier question, I won’t insist that you remain in bed after today. Though we are going to go back to the Southside for some fresh air and because Jelly keeps demanding to see you.”

“We are?” Betty asked, delight filling her voice and her eyes in a way that made Jughead’s heart race in a way that he could not describe. He was thrilled that Betty liked seeing his family, especially seeing as hers had all been snatched away from her four years previously.

“Yes, my darling Elizabeth, and I’ll take care of you,” Jughead promised her, pulling her ever closer to him and he smiled down at her. Betty lay there contentedly in Jughead’s arms for a moment, smiling up at him.

“I know that.” Betty beamed, but she caught the flicker of pain in Jughead’s gaze. Instantly, she knew that something must have occurred at the Wyrm. She placed a hand on Jughead’s and asked quietly: “Are you alright though?”

“I bumped into Tina Patel,” Jughead whispered, barely able to say the other woman’s name to Betty, but his wife knew all about his history with that woman. She didn’t mind that Jughead had been in love before her, but she hated how Tina had treated him.

“Oh, I hope nothing bad happened,” Betty mumbled, playing with Jughead’s fingers in a bid to soothe him and she heard him take in a shuddering breath. She smiled at that, knowing that it was her actions alone that made Jughead have such a reaction.

“It’s fine, and the killer left another note, but we’ll figure it out when we’re both feeling better.” Jughead insisted, pulling Betty closer to him and marvelling in the feeling of her being pressed against him.

“Okay.” Betty nodded against him before yawning quietly.

“Now, get some sleep, my lovely Elizabeth,” Jughead muttered, watching Betty’s eyes flutter and sleep tried to pull her back into its grasp.

“I love you,” Betty whispered before falling into unconsciousness. Jughead stared down at Betty for a moment, taking in every beautifully delicate feature before he smiled again.

“I love you too, my dearest Elizabeth,” Jughead muttered before darkness also consumed him.


	4. 11th and 12th November 1887

Chapter 4 –

11th and 12th November 1887 

**_‘Family is like branches on a tree, we all grow in different directions, yet our roots remain as one.’ – Unknown_ **

FP Jones would never tell anyone, but the greatest blessing in his life had to be his two children, who had become his world from the moment he met them. Jellybean, his youngest, had always been, from the moment of her birth, loud and smiling. He’d loved his raven-haired daughter, who always opinionated and strong. She’d run their farm perfectly from the age of sixteen and now three years later, she was still here with him.

FP couldn’t ask for anything more of her.

Jughead, on the other hand, had always been different towards him. Yes, his son undoubtedly loved him, but he was quiet, often cold and when he needed to be he could be downright rude and abrasive. Yet, behind all of that, FP could still see the fearful little boy, who had nursed his mother in her final days and had held her hand even though she’d damned him for being born.

FP had grown fearful for the young boy as he progressed into adulthood, and he’d watched his son have his heart broken countless times. He’d feared that any woman who Jughead fell for would only break his heart and crush his dreams. He had grown to assume that he’d be watching Jughead sow his heart back together again, and twice more after Tina, he observed that occur, much to his own distress as well as Jughead’s.

That was until Betty Cooper had arrived.

He’d been a sceptic when Jughead had brought the young woman who had been living with him and who he was now courting to visit back in 1885, but he couldn’t help but feel drawn into Betty’s appeal. She’d respected him, had spoken with Jellybean about everything under the sun and had helped his daughter with her chores. FP had watched it all in disbelief and had instantly realised why Jughead had fallen in love with her.

He’d even cried at their wedding.

So, when he poked his head into Jughead’s room to check on the couple, he couldn’t help but beam in delight. Jughead lay flat on his back with Betty laying half on top of him, and their hands were clasped together. They’d been here for just under a week now, and every night, FP would check on them like the concerned father he was. He wasn’t one to neglect his family when they needed him, especially not when his wife, Gladys, had died leaving him to care for both of his children alone.

This case was draining both of them and judging by the candle still burning on Jughead’s desk, they’d been working late. Looking at the desk, FP could see Betty’s influence as there were now purple orchids and white tulips in a vase on the desk. As well as that, there were copious notes in Betty’s elegant italic script along with Jughead’s own writing on separate pages.

Stepping inside, FP walked over to the desk and quickly blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness before he looked back at the couple once more. A small smile graced his lips once more when Jughead pulled Betty closer to him, and FP noted that in the dim moonlight, he could see the small smile on Betty’s lips that appeared at Jughead’s action. Before he turned and left the room, FP mumbled: “Goodnight, Jughead, Betty.” And then, he left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Inside Jughead’s childhood bedroom, Betty nuzzled her head further into Jughead’s chest still sleeping soundly. Jughead held onto her tightly, his left hand entwined with Betty’s right and his right hand resting over Betty’s stomach. Even in sleep, they appeared to be as one with their soft breathing being in time with one another. In those few moments, nothing could tear them apart, no matter how hard it tried.

...

The morning light filtered through the kitchen window of Sunnyside Farm and Betty found herself preparing breakfast for everyone, including Sweet Pea who had promised to come around that morning. As always, Betty’s hair was tied back in a fashionable bun, and she wore a simple, modest blue dress, which was much more comfortable than her formal clothing.

Humming as she worked, Betty didn’t notice the sleepy form of Jughead leaning against the frame of the door watching her. He couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander over Betty’s form and a smile appeared on his lips before he remembered why he had come down here.“There you are. I feared something had happened to you when I didn’t wake up beside you this morning.”

Betty turned sharply, startled by the sound of Jughead’s voice, but she soon relaxed and smiled over at him. “I woke up early and figured that everyone would want breakfast,” Betty informed him while washing her hands and once she had dried them, she turned back to him. Yet, Jughead was much closer to Betty than he was beforehand.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, my sweet Elizabeth?” Jughead asked her, taking several steps towards Betty until they were merely an inch apart. Betty could feel Jughead’s breath against her lips, and she knew that if she were to lick her lips, her tongue would brush against Jughead’s mouth.

“You were you, and that was all I wanted,” Betty confessed, swallowing the staggered groan that left Jughead’s lips. She was so consumed by the kiss that she didn’t notice Jughead lifting her up until her back hit the cupboards behind her. A gasp escaped her and Jughead eagerly swiped his tongue across Betty’s lower lip.

It was sensational.

It was all-consuming.

It was not meant to be.

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third!” Jellybean’s voice broke the spell, and the couple pulled apart. Jughead helped a blushing Betty off of the kitchen counter and turned to face his little sister. Jellybean folded her arms across her chest and added: “I’d rather not wake up to see you trying to conceive a child on our kitchen counter.” Then she turned to her blushing sister-in-law with a bright smile. “Morning Betty.”

“Morning JB.” Betty greeted before she turned back to the cooking that she wanted to do for her family. She also wanted to distract herself to prevent anything else being said to her on the topic. Unlike the Jones siblings, Betty hadn’t grown up with anywhere near as comfortable relationship. 

“Why do you talk to Elizabeth nicely, but you chastise me?” Jughead asked, tilting his head to the side, shaking it at his little sister in disbelief. Yet, despite that, a smile was playing on his lips as he looked at the raven-haired woman.

“Because you’re my brother and I can tease you as much as I like,” Jellybean smirked at him before something else caught her attention, and she instantly spun round to face Betty. “Anyway, do I smell bacon?”

“And sausages, black pudding and eggs,” Betty assured her, watching as both Joneses beamed at her in delight. Nothing in their minds could ever beat the breakfasts that Betty made them, and they both adored her for the work she put in for them.

“You are a lifesaver, Betty,” Jellybean informed her before gracefully sitting down at the table, smoothing down her brown dress. She beamed over at her before the family dog, Hotdog the third wandered over to Jellybean.

“Thank you.” Betty flushed again and turned back to her work while Jughead walked back over to his wife. Kissing Betty’s neck, Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty’s waist as Jellybean left the room, chasing after Hotdog, who’d gotten distracted.

“You truly are,” Jughead muttered, and Betty turned her head towards him before capturing Jughead’s lips in a much more tender kiss than they had shared earlier. Everything about it was sweet and simple, but even that was disapproved of by Jellybean.

“Don’t think of continuing just because I’m out of the room!” Jellybean yelled at them, eliciting a groan of annoyance from her older brother as he pulled away from his wife’s lips. Betty giggled when the back door, which opened into the kitchen, flew open, revealing Sweet Pea, who’d been working outside.

“Morning JB!” Sweet Pea yelled, completely missing the young couple and focusing on the youngest Jones. Their eyes connected and for a second, only adoration could be seen in either of their eyes as Jellybean flew into Sweet Pea’s arms.

“Sweets, you came.” Jellybean had been uncertain whether or not the young man would be visiting today. She’d feared that he’d be in the Northside all day and unable to return to the Jones’ home, where he’d been staying of late.

“Sweets?” Jughead muttered under his breath in disbelief, looking at his friend and sister, but he chose not to say anything. Instead, he straightened up and called out: “And what time do you call this?”

“Morning Jughead. Morning Betty.” Sweet Pea responded with a chuckle, receiving a tired nod from Betty as she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. Before Betty could greet him correctly, the final Jones wandered downstairs from his room in the attic.

“Why am I always the last one up?” FP asked them, noting that all his children, whether biological or not, where there and he smiled at them. He couldn’t help but notice the closeness of Sweet Pea and Jellybean nor the fact that Jughead had his arms tightly wrapped around Betty, still.

“We don’t know, Dad.” Jellybean smiled before walking over to FP, who embraced her tightly the moment she was by his side. “But, good morning to you,” Jellybean muttered while FP pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

“Morning, my sweetheart,” FP mumbled, for a moment, allowing himself to be just a middle-aged man looking at his daughter with affectionate. Though as he held onto Jellybean, he caught sight of Betty and smiled over at her. “Morning Betty.” He nodded to his son’s wife before turning to the two young men. “Jug, Sweet Pea, I’m glad you’re up and dressed. I need a hand with firewood.”

“So, Elizabeth and Jellybean get a morning greeting, but Sweet Pea and I get sent to work?” His son asked, sounding horrified at the suggestion, much to Betty’s and Jellybean’s delight. It wasn’t every day that they heard Jughead complain about something other than a case.

“Quit moaning, Jughead, and get chopping.” FP instructed, pointing to the back door, much to the despair of Jughead and Sweet Pea, but both knew that they needed to do it. After all, winter was on its way, and they needed to stockpile resources.

“Here, here.” Jellybean cheered, smirking over at Jughead, who rolled his eyes in response but didn’t reply because of the sharp look that Betty had sent him. He knew better than to antagonise his wife and he didn’t want to make Betty feel bad again after she’d only just gotten over whatever was ailing her.

“Come on, Jug, the sooner we finish, the sooner we get to eat.” Sweet Pea pointed out, and Jughead’s ears perked up, much to everyone else’s delight. After all, he was a Jones, and they all had notorious appetites.

“I’ll make some more food,” Betty assured him, knowing full well that Jughead would have enough encouragement from that to run a marathon. It was his weakness, apart from her and it was one that he positively encouraged her to exploit.

“Thank you, my darling.” Jughead murmured before kissing Betty once more and smiling against Betty’s soft lips. Sweet Pea and FP both swooned at the display of affection, and for a moment, even Jellybean enjoyed it, but she preferred winding up her brother.

“JUGHEAD!” Jellybean yelled at Jughead, who gave her the middle finger before slowly detaching himself from Betty. He looked into the deep green eyes that he had fallen in love with and found himself cursing Jellybean.

“I’m going to kill her one day.” Jughead had intended for only Betty to hear that, but everyone else did, and both Sweet Pea and FP chuckled at him while Jellybean threw a hand dramatically over her heart.

“Love you too,” Jellybean muttered, rolling her eyes at her older brother, but everyone knew that neither was affected by anything the other had said to them. They both knew that neither was serious.

“Aye, aye.” Jughead sighed, his voice becoming thicker than before while his speech sounded as if it belonged to someone who’d never left the Southside. He rarely used it up North, but whenever he was here, he’d celebrate his heritage.

After that, both Jughead and Sweet Pea headed through the back door, leaving the other three to watch them. “So, Jones, I need to ask, have you got any suspects?” Sweet Pea asked once they were out of earshot of anyone else.

“Pretty much everyone in Riverdale. I need everyone’s alibi.” Jughead stated, knowing that even his closest friends had to be under suspicion, but he had the feeling that it was none of them. Even so, he had to ask them all, which they’d all grown accustomed to over the years.

Sweet Pea offered Jughead his left wrist, which Jughead turned so it was facing palm up and then he began to speak. “I was in the kitchens, sleeping. Smithers can corroborate. Joaquin was drawing in the kitchen, and Ethel was washing the dishes because it was her day to do so.” Not once did Sweet Pea’s heart rate increase much to Jughead’s delight.

“Right, so you three have alibis, good.” Jughead smiled at him after releasing Sweet Pea’s wrist, and they both carried on walking. In step with one another, they made their way towards the other side of the farm where there was a gate led to Fox Forest where most Southsiders got their wood.

“And JB was here with your dad because she was bedridden and FP was tending to her.” Sweet Pea reminded Jughead, who shivered at the mention of his sister being ill. Although Jellybean was resilient, her being ill petrified her older brother. Jughead had lost his mother to scarlet fever at the tender age of eleven, and he was terrified of losing everyone especially his sister and Betty.

“Aye, she mentioned that.” Jughead murmured, pushing open the gate and walking through it with Sweet Pea trailing behind him. Both could now see the clearing that they were headed to, which wasn’t very large.

“You sound like a Southsider again.” Sweet Pea pointed out, smirking in delight of that fact because it had been so long since he had heard Jughead sound like that. He glanced over at Jughead, who had stopped to stare at him.

Jughead met Sweet Pea’s gaze before grabbing an axe that had been left out for them, and he hoisted it up before swinging it at the piece of wood that had been left on a tree stump. After that, he paused and turned back to Sweet Pea. He uttered four words and then started working again.

“I am a Southsider.”

...

Around two hours later, they called it a day collected all the wood that they had chopped, and began to head back to the farmhouse. The sun was just peaking over the trees indicating that it was around nine o’clock seeing as dawn had been just before seven, which was when they had arisen. Both of them were used to it by now after all of the years that they had done this and besides the smell of food from the kitchen was uplifting to their spirits.

The two men entered the kitchen and placed the wood in a large basket and then they turned to see Betty smiling at them. “Jughead, Sweet Pea, there you are.” Betty embraced Jughead tightly, and he lost himself in that familiar scent of ginger and lilies that he so adored.

“We’re fine, Betty.” Sweet Pea assured her, sitting down at the table in front of the couple while Jughead released his wife and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Betty leant into Jughead, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

“Don’t worry about us.” Jughead insisted before lifting Betty’s head up so that they could look at one another again. He dropped a playful kiss to Betty’s nose, hoping it would relax her before he retreated to the table.

“I’ll worry if I want to,” Betty informed him, her hands falling to her hips and both men looked down in fear. Smiling, she moved over to the side where two plates piled high with food was waiting for her. She set them down in front of them before instructing: “Now eat your breakfasts.”

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Jughead mumbled before digging into his food with Sweet Pea doing the same. Both moaned the moment that the food touched their lips and Betty couldn’t help but smile. Jughead finished savouring the bite before he turned to Betty and smiled up at her, holding his hand out. Betty gracefully sat down beside him, and he murmured: “Thank you, my love.”

“Thanks, Betty.” Sweet Pea beamed over at her, placing his knife and fork down, unsure of whether or not he should be eating yet. Jughead also did the same because he still had no idea of what to do anymore. He was fine in private, but when anyone other than Betty was there, he forgot whether or not there was a strict protocol or not.

“You’re welcome, now eat.” Betty giggled at the two of them, who immediately dug in. Betty remained by Jughead’s side while the two men continued to eat the mountains of food. When she’d first met Jughead, she’d had no idea what he did to be able to consume all this food, but after a few times here, she knew why. Jughead was currently covered in a shine of sweat from all the work he’d just done, and he did plenty of riding when he needed to think or when he was travelling.

“Sweets, come here, I need your help.” Jellybean’s voice floated through the open doorway when the men had just finished their meals. Jughead had slumped against Betty, smiling while Sweet Pea rose slowly.

“Well, I’ve been summoned, thanks for everything, Betty.” Sweet Pea nodded at the young couple before scurrying from the room to find out what Jellybean needed. He wasn’t one to leave his friend they called him.

“And then there were two,” Jughead mumbled before letting his eyes roam all over Betty, who was slumped against him. His eyes took in her expression and fear flooded his system instantly at the sight of her. “Are you alright?”

“Just tired,” Betty mumbled, letting her eyes close for a moment before she finally allowed herself to meet Jughead’s gaze. The two of them stared at one another, and Jughead quickly cupped Betty’s cheeks.

“Are you sure about that?” Jughead asked, fearful of what may be wrong with Betty and he’d do everything in his power to ensure that Betty was okay. He gently ran his thumb over her cheek slowly and stared at her intently while waiting for her response.

“I’m also nervous about the funeral tomorrow,” Betty confessed, leaning into Jughead’s touch and she let her eyes flutter shut. Jughead noticed that there were slight circles beneath her eyes and she had been more restless as of late.

“So am I.” Jughead murmured, remembering that he would have to deal with many people he hated and for the respect of Midge, he couldn’t insult them. Though if he saw Chuck, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. Yet, thinking of that, he remembered what else he had wanted to talk about with Betty. “But like the cycle of day and night, with death, there is birth and new life.”

“Jughead, I don’t understand,” Betty muttered, unable to perceive what Jughead could possibly be referring to. Her mind was still too fuzzy from the remainders of her headache, which kept on returning.

“Elizabeth, I think that we should talk about children.” Jughead seemed to be both serious and fearful of the idea. Betty looked at Jughead wide-eyed, and she found her heart sinking as she came to her conclusion.

“Juggie do you not want children?” Betty asked tentatively because she had no idea how to interpret his expression and for once, Betty’s gut instinct was wrong. Jughead’s eyes widened in shock, and he shook his head over and over again.

“What?! No, I want them. I want them with you, but if you don’t-” Jughead was quickly cut off by Betty’s lips and he found himself melting into it, a smile upon his lips at the sensation. He wrapped his arms tightly around Betty’s waist, pulling her ever closer to him.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” Betty gasped against his lips, her eyes opening to look at Jughead’s. They beamed at one another and then Betty pulled away slightly from him to look at him more easily.

“You have?” Jughead asked, almost breathlessly and he stared at Betty in disbelief and joy at the idea. He stood up, pulling Betty with him and suddenly he spun her around, her feet never touching the ground. A squeal left Betty’s lips as her skirt flew out in every direction. From outside, FP, Jellybean and Sweet Pea caught sight of the young couple and smiled before shaking their heads at them.

“Yes, Jug, I have, but I’m scared,” Betty confessed once Jughead had set her down, and she rested her head against Jughead’s chest. Jughead froze for a moment before he held tightly onto Betty, bringing her closer to him.

“Elizabeth, I won’t let anything happen to you or any children we have,” Jughead promised her before skimming his lips over her brow. He would do everything in his power to keep Betty and any children safe and sound.

“I know, but I’m scared. Childbirth is one of the most dangerous times for a woman, and I don’t want to die.” Betty reminded him, a stirring fear rising up inside of her because the prospect of it had terrified her since she’d found out the reality of childbirth.

“Elizabeth, look at me, we will do everything in our power to protect you. We’ll be safe, and you will just have to keep calm. You’re not pregnant yet, and we will have time to prepare for everything, and we will get through this. I’ll be by your side when we do go through this, and if they try to keep me out, I’ll find a way to be by your side, understand?” Jughead insisted, holding his wife even closer to him in an attempt to show her that he wouldn’t let her face this alone. He refused to let Betty go through this alone, and he’d fight anyone who attempted to keep them apart during this.

“I understand,” Betty assured him, relaxing into Jughead’s arms and allowing herself to let go of all her fear. She let Jughead sway her back and forth while she focused solely on her husband and the sensation of him holding onto her.

“I love you, Elizabeth, so much,” Jughead muttered to her, slowly guiding Betty’s face up so that she could look up at him. Both of their eyes shone with love, adoration and a flicker of vulnerability.

“I love you too, Jug,” Betty mumbled before she pushed up onto her toes and captured Jughead’s lips. Jughead held onto her tightly, ecstatic at the prospect that someday they’d have children, but neither knew that it may not be too long of a wait.

...

Several hours later, Jughead and Betty had packed up everything and had tied it to their black horse, Enigma. They both needed to return home before they went to church the following day for the funeral. Neither of them owned a carriage, and Jughead’s horse was their primary source of transport when they were travelling to the Southside or when Jughead travelled to New York, and both adored him.

Jughead lifted Betty onto Enigma’s back before grabbing the reins and turning back to his father, sister and best friend. The three other raven-haired adults exchanged a glance, their hearts sinking that Betty and Jughead were once again leaving. They knew that the pair had to return home to carry on with the rest of their lives, but still, they’d prefer that they didn’t.

“Are you two sure that you have to leave?” Jellybean asked, regretting to see them leave. She was fearful that every time Jughead went back to the Northside would be the last time that she’d ever see him. Having lost one family member, she was terrified of losing another, especially her brother.

“Couldn’t you two just stay around?” FP asked, his eyes scanning Jughead’s face, hoping for any sign that they would stay. Every time he watched Jughead leave, it felt like the first time Jughead had left home.

“Dad, JB, we have to attend Midge’s funeral tomorrow, and I know that you two have work to do here. We won’t do anything to stop you from that.” Jughead knew that his presence could distract his father and sister from their work, which wasn’t advisable on a farm.

“Don’t worry, FP, I’ll keep an eye on them when I’m up North.” Sweet Pea assured them before he crouched down to stroke Hotdog’s fur. Like the rest of the Joneses, who lived at Sunnyside Farm, Hotdog was opposed to Jughead and Betty leaving and had been whining all morning after breakfast.

“Thanks, Sweet Pea.” FP beamed over at the man, who was his adopted son in all but name, and he was grateful for Sweet Pea’s promise. He always kept his promise, and he had ensured that Jughead was safe since he’d left at eighteen and had extended this to Betty when she came into the picture two years previously when Jughead started courting her.

“And we’ll come back after this case, I promise.” Betty smiled at them, knowing that after a case, both she and Jughead would need a break to the farm and she loved returning here. In fact, it was her safe haven, and she knew that if she had to, she would be content with living here for the rest of her life.

“Good and I would like to remind you both that I miss having little kids around the place.” FP grinned at them while the couple blushed scarlet and Jughead found himself wishing that a black hole would swallow him.

“DAD!” Jughead protested, unable to calm his blush and Jellybean found herself giggling at her brother’s embarrassment. Jughead found himself quickly adding: “We’ve only been married for three months.”

“And your mam was pregnant with you before we were married.” FP reminded him, only furthering Jughead’s embarrassment and his son found his blush darkening even more. It was impossible for Jughead to hide his blush and everyone around him adored it.

“Dad, please stop,” Jughead mumbled, looking away and turning towards Enigma, who immediately turned his head towards his master. The horse nuzzled Jughead’s skin, offering him some comfort before he turned away and sneezed.

“No, don’t, this is hilarious,” Jellybean informed her father, leaning against Sweet Pea while she giggled at her brother. Betty couldn’t help but stifle her own giggle, but no one noticed it, and she was able to quickly hide it.

“To be fair FP, I doubt either of them has time to make kids.” Sweet Pea pointed out, and FP and Jellybean found themselves almost collapsing with laughter. Betty and Jughead, on the other hand, began conspicuously shaking their head in disbelief and they both narrowed their eyes at the mere suggestion of it while their mouths dropped open in annoyance.

“They never have time I bet,” Jellybean stated, only for Betty and Jughead to roll their eyes at the nineteen-year-old before them. Though neither of them would admit it out loud, they despised people assuming that they refused to sleep with one another because of a case.

“Okay, we’re going,” Jughead stated, before he quickly clambered onto Enigma’s back, his arms looping tightly around Betty’s waist. Betty relaxed back into Jughead’s embrace and smiled up at him until Jughead started talking again. “And-”

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.” Betty cut him off very quickly, turning around as much as she could in the saddle, her look silencing Jughead. He blanched instantly at Betty’s tone, and he glanced down immediately.

“Damn it, okay, I’m sorry Elizabeth.” Jughead looked like a scolded school child, and Betty instantly felt guilty at that. Gently she kissed Jughead’s nose before allowing Jughead address everyone else there. Sighing, Jughead rubbed his eyes slowly with one hand before stating: “But we do have a funeral to attend.”

“Unfortunately,” Jellybean muttered, all laughter draining from her body and she stiffened at the mention of Midge’s funeral. It was not something that she wished to dwell on, and she knew that it was affecting both Jughead and Betty.

“But we’ll catch the killer sooner or later,” Betty assured them, knowing that it was the only way to console anyone that everything would be just fine. She also needed reassuring that everything would be just fine if she believed that they’d catch the killer.

“Good.” FP nodded at them, smiling at them, hopefully, and it was clear in his eyes that he believed that they could do this for all of them. Then, he became, if possible, even more, serious and stated: “Now, stay safe, both of you.”

“Will do, Dad.” Jughead smiled down at him, tightening his grip on Betty all while everyone else smiled sadly at them. None of them ever mentioned the fact that one day, one of their cases may endanger the couple.

That was too much to think about.

“Keep him in line, will you, Betty.” FP instructed, knowing that out of the two of them, Betty was more likely to be responsible on a case. He also knew that she was the only one who could get to Jughead when he was at his most stubborn.

“Of course, FP,” Betty assured him, squeezing Jughead’s hands tightly while he pulled her ever closer to him so that she was flush against his chest. The other three present smirked at their interaction and then beamed up at the two of them.

“Thank you.” FP nodded to Betty, who returned it with a dazzling smile before she settled back in her husband’s arms. Jughead breathed in the scent of lilies and ginger that was so distinctly Betty and then he turned to the rest of his family.

“See you soon.” Jughead and Betty waved at them while Enigma nodded to them as he had been trained to do.

 “Bye.” Sweet Pea, Jellybean and FP beamed up at them and then stepped back with Hotdog at their heels, and they all watched the Horse whinny slightly before the couple began to walk away.

“Okay, Enigma,” Jughead mumbled, squeezing the horse slightly with his legs in a comforting manner before he turned his head towards Betty. Placing his lips by Betty’s ear, Jughead whispered: “I like that we only have one horse.”

“You like it because you constantly get to have your arms around me and if you were a less respectful man, you’d be looking down my dress.” Betty pointed out, and Jughead squeezed her tightly in response.

“Don’t tempt me. This dress is tempting enough.” Jughead informed her, much to Betty’s confusion because she had no idea how on earth Jughead could think that. Then again, after earlier, she wasn’t certain about anything Jughead could be thinking.

“How on earth is it tempting? It’s one of my most modest dresses.” Betty asked him, only to receive another squeeze on her waist by her husband.

“You mean besides that? Well, I love how you look in blue, and you were wearing it while we had a conversation about children.” Jughead informed her and Betty instantly knew that they suddenly had plans for that evening. Not that she minded either way.

“Are you trying to tell me something, Mr Jones?” Betty asked him coyly, her lips curling up into a smirk and she tilted her head back to look at Jughead. Her eyes were met by a blackened gaze, and she beamed at the sight of Jughead like that.

“I believe I am Mrs Jones,” Jughead whispered before biting the lobe of her ear and urging Enigma on; all three of them were desperate to go home.

...

The Church of St. Ann was filled to the brim with mourners all dressed in black, and many of them were sobbing quietly. Jughead and Betty were sat in the fourth row from the front, and every so often Betty would dab at her eyes with a handkerchief. Jughead held onto Betty’s hand tightly as the local Pastor, Father John, addressed them all.

“The Lord gives, and the Lord takes away. Midge Eleanor Mason, formally Klump was a devoted wife, woman and kind friend to all around her. She was a treasured member of our society and a loyal servant of God before she was cruelly taken from this earth before her time had come. She will be sorely missed, but is at rest with God and all of his angels.” Father John paused, staring at each and every one of the people gathered in his church.“And now, I do believe that her husband would like to say a few words in Midge’s memory.”

Moose walked slowly towards the lectern while Father John stepped away from it. For a second, he paused and placed a hand on Midge’s coffin before he slowly turned and faced the ground. He shook slowly as he stood as opened his mouth and began to address them all. “Midge was one of the most tender, compassionate and caring women in the whole of the world and I couldn’t have loved her more.”

“He didn’t love her.” Jughead like most others murmured, knowing that nothing was loving about Midge’s relationship with Moose. In fact, most had seen the pair continuously argue and only when they were in public did they pretend to tolerate one another.

“Jug.” Betty reprimanded quietly, even though she did agree with him, and Jughead fell silent instantly before sending Betty an apologetic look. He realised that he shouldn’t have said anything, and he quickly felt guilt flood his system. Yet, upon noticing the look Betty gave him, the guilt dissipated slightly, and he pulled Betty closer to him.

“We were about to announce that she was with child and she was about to become a mother to a beautiful child.” Moose carried on, bringing all attention back to him and half the room blanched at that.

“Oh god.” Betty gasped, tears filling her eyes and she quickly turned to bury her head in Jughead’s neck. Jughead pulled her closer to him, feeling his own heart sink, especially since he and Betty had just decided that they wanted a child. Fear flooded Jughead instantly as the thought of that occurring to Betty filled his mind and he immediately pulled Betty closer to him.

“And, yet, some person chose to take away not only her life but the life of her unborn child, my unborn child.” Moose carried on, much to the crowd’s distress and most of them were sobbing by now in pain.

“No,” Betty mumbled, her tears cascaded down her cheeks, dampening Jughead’s shirt collar, but he didn’t care about that. All he focused on was betty, who was being to struggle to breathe comfortably.

“Elizabeth, breathe,” Jughead instructed with a whisper, running his hand over Betty’s arm, calming his wife. The soothing feeling of Jughead’s movements managed to get Betty’s breathing to slow, but her heart still clenched in agony.

“So, I put it to you, the good citizens of our fair Riverdale to offer as much help as you can to this investigation. Let’s ensure that my wife didn’t die for nothing and nor did our unborn child, who had its life taken away so cruelly.” Moose seemed to look at everyone in the church, and his words roused a sense of duty in all of them. “Let’s do this for Midge.”

“Thank you, and I do believe that Mr Clayton has a few words.” Father John informed them once Moose had moved away and had sat down again. Eyes swivelled toward Chuck, and they all watched him make his way to the lectern.

“Yes, I would like to speak about my dear friend, Midge.” Chuck sniffled slightly, and many hearts broke at the sight, but both Betty and Jughead knew that it was fake. “I’m sorry, but it is all too much to think about sometimes. This beautiful red rose, in the bloom of her life, was snatched away from us so suddenly. Midge was a dear friend, she always had been, and I will never be able to express that truly in words.” Chuck paused, and his eyes landed on Betty, who refused to look at him. For a moment, his eyes filled with anger when he noticed Jughead was there too, but he carried on speaking.

“When my betrothal was ended in second, I was beyond heartbroken and beyond consolable, but Midge was there for me. She tried to calm me and offered me the comfort that I so needed. It was with her help that I recovered, and I will not rest until her killer is apprehended.” Eyes followed Chuck’s to where Betty and Jughead were sat, but no one dared say a word about it.

“And now, we shall continue with the ceremony.” Father John muttered once Chuck had left the lectern, and slowly, after a few moments, all eyes focused back on the older man once more, though it was clear that all were still mulling over what both Chuck and Moose had said.

...

Jughead was untying Enigma after he and Betty had given their condolences to Moose while his wife gently stroked the horse’s side. Neither of them wanted to stay for the wake because they were almost certain that they would bump into Chuck, which they definitely wanted to avoid.

“Aren’t you two staying for the wake?” Veronica’s voice floated through their ears, and both of them turned to see their group of friends walking up to them. Jughead sighed heavily because he had wanted to leave before anybody could spot them.

“No, I can’t stay,” Betty informed them, shuddering at the thought and she stepped back, and Jughead’s arm quickly circled around her waist. Enigma rotated his head to look at the young couple before he turned back to the others, his eyes narrowing at the others. He had never liked anyone other than the Jones family or their friends from the Southside.

“Why not, Betty?” Archie asked, evidently perplexed at Betty’s statement and he couldn’t help but stare at her in confusion. Veronica also shared her husband’s confusion, but everyone else understood Betty’s reasoning, and they wouldn’t ever hold it against her.

“Chuck is in there.” Jughead pointed out to his friends, rolling his eyes in disbelief before he let his eyes drift to Betty. Examining Betty’s features, he noted that her jaw was tense and her eyes had narrowed into jade slits of fury. Instinctively, Jughead bit his lip and stared at him with pride at that.

“Oh, cousin Betty, you must leave then.” Cheryl insisted while trying to ignore the anger bubbling away up inside of her. She didn’t want to say anything out loud, but she despised that man because, during the courtship between Chuck and Betty, he had had a habit of hitting Betty if she disagreed with him or spoke out of turn.

“You’re not going anywhere near that monster,” Toni growled, her eyes glowing with rage and everyone stepped away from her in fear at the sight of her anger. Like most of the Southsiders, she despised Chuck for many reasons and as Betty’s friend, she hated him even more.

“We can kill him if you want.” Fangs offered, his eyes alight with hatred and he turned to Betty and Jughead, imploring them to let him act. In fact, he knew that the entire Southside would want to help him with it and they would be virtually undetectable.

“Fangs!” Kevin reprimanded, much to Fangs’ dismay, but that was quickly changed when Kevin turned back to Betty and added: “We won’t kill, but we will seriously maim or injure.” He smiled at her and Betty couldn’t help but return it. Even Jughead, who had been stood there stony faced, allowed a smile to grace his lips for a moment.

“But wouldn’t it be good to scope around?” Veronica asked, not quite too sure why Betty hated her former courter, but she didn’t ask. She knew that it would only result in both Betty and Jughead snapping at her in annoyance. She held her tongue and watched Jughead shake his head at her.

“Veronica that isn’t going to help because I have no idea what is happening anymore,” Jughead stated, his hands shaking and Enigma stared over at the group, his eyes narrowing. Unlike the horses that the others owned, Enigma had a close connection with Jughead and glowered at anyone who angered him.

“Jughead, calm down.” Archie held his hands out and stepped in front of Veronica, acting as if she needed a protector. It was a vastly different stance than that of Betty and Jughead, who always stood side by side unless they were faced with someone who was only going to attack them even more for treating each other as equals.

“I will not until my wife is away from that monster.” Jughead all but growled until his eyes spotted a form that he never wanted to see again. Beside him, Betty’s eyes widened, and the two of them froze in fear. None of their friends noticed it, and Betty moved closer to Jughead’s side, seeking the comfort of having his body beside hers.

“Is everything alright here?” Chuck Clayton smirked at them all as he walked into their circle, much to the horror of everyone there, apart from for Veronica and Archie. Eyes narrowed at his form and Betty shrunk back in fear. At the sight of Chuck this close, Betty’s cheeks began to stink with the memories of the old wounds, as did her wrists and hips where he used to grab her with his bruising grip.

“It was until you arrived.” Cheryl quipped, her eyes darkening with fury and she folded her arms over her chest. Chuck rotating his head to look over at Cheryl and he smirked at her, his eyes flashing with anger at her outspoken nature.

He’d never liked outspoken women.

He still didn’t.

“Always so bitter, Cheryl.” Chuck chuckled, but it was humourless and dark, terrifying most of those gathered there. Though for many of them, it also elicited more anger and some of them were not going to back down.

“Don’t address her like that.” Toni snapped, glowering at the much taller man and stepping out in front of her friend. Despite her short size, she was a fearsome sight to behold, and smarter men would have backed down at the sight of her. You don’t grow up on the Southside without learning to fight back.

“Oh, I forgot you had your Southside pet to protect you.” Chuck tutted at Cheryl, much to the irritation of all the Southsiders in particular, who found themselves inching nearer and nearer to hitting Chuck. None of them wanted to let him leave unharmed, but they knew better than to fight back.

“She’s not a pet.” Fangs growled, his hands clenching into fists and he looked downright murderous and everyone else there was inclined to help him with any murder. He apparently wasn’t about to back down, no matter what anyone else wanted him to do.

“So many Southsiders, how disrespectful.” Chuck looked down his nose at all of them, his eyes flitting to Jughead in particular, taking in the locked jaw, darkened gaze and shaking body. At that, Chuck’s smirk grew tenfold. He loved getting a rise out of Jughead, and he knew exactly how to do that.

“Shut up, Clayton.” Kevin diverted Chuck’s attention to him, and this time, Chuck found that maybe he should back down. After all, it wasn’t a good idea to get into an argument with the Sheriff’s son, especially at someone’s funeral.

“Chuck, please, don’t.” Archie finally spoke up, and Chuck found himself nodding at the other middle-class male, who he did find less infuriating, but only fractionally. He knew not to antagonise Archie either because he was as strong as he was.

“Oh, Archie, Veronica, I do believe Moose is currently looking for you and your friends, apart from Jones.” Chuck had barely finished speaking before Archie took all of the others away from Chuck, apart from Jughead and Betty. Despite her fear and hatred of Chuck, Betty wasn’t going to let Jughead face him alone, so she stayed there, holding on tightly to Jughead as Chuck started speaking again. “Well, here we – wait, Betty, what are you doing here?”

Chuck’s eyes widened at the sight of Betty, and he found himself drinking in her entire form, loving how she had filled out. At eighteen, Betty hadn’t entirely filled out, but now at the age of twenty-one, she was sculpted like a goddess, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. Though, that was all it took for Jughead to see red and glower at him.

“Don’t look at her or address her,” Jughead growled, stepping forward and handing over Enigma’s reins to Betty, who clutched onto them tightly, but she also grabbed Jughead’s hand, pulling him back. Jughead spun around to face his wife curiously, but he returned to her side when she spoke.

“Jug...” Betty’s tone was full of warning, reminding him that he shouldn’t try to antagonise Chuck no matter how much he hated the other man. God knew how much Betty wanted to slap him, but she bit back her fury for a moment, focusing solely on the feeling of Jughead’s hand.

“Tut, tut, Jones you need to learn some manners.” Chuck pointed out, smirking at the fact that unlike him, Jughead had not been educated ‘properly’ in the eyes of those around him. Though, despite that, he was fearful that Jughead would lash out at any given moment.

“And you need to stay away from my wife and me.” Jughead snapped, and Betty couldn’t help but feel her heart swell with pride at that title. She adored it when Jughead pointed out that they were married and she knew that Jughead belonged to her in the same way as everyone believed she belonged to him.

“Your what?” Chuck demanded, not having heard about the marriage of the blonde and raven-haired adults. He knew that they were courting when he left Riverdale over a year ago, but the revelation that they were married only angered him even more.

“My wife,” Jughead spoke smugly, delighting in both Chuck’s anger and the fact that he was fortunate enough to have married Betty. He found himself glancing down at Betty’s left hand, where her wedding ring gleamed in the late autumn sunlight.

“You married him?!” Chuck exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes flitting down to Betty’s left hand, where he caught sight of the ring. His eyes narrowed and his heart sunk like a stone. He felt his rage grow and as he glanced at Jughead, he felt an urge to attack the other man.

“Yes, I did.” Betty beamed up at Jughead, ignoring Chuck while she met Jughead’s gaze. The raven-haired man exchanged a smile with his wife, but he turned his attention back to the other man, who huffed in hatred.

“Wow, I knew that you had no class, but you really are a little slut aren’t you?” Chuck directed his fury at Betty, even though deep down, he knew that he had driven her from him. Yet, he was too vain to ever admit that, and he wasn’t going to let this go without a fight.

“Chuck, say another word to her and so help me God, I will tell the police about your past abuse to Elizabeth and don’t think that I don’t have people on the force who will back me up.” Jughead snapped, his eyes furious and only Betty’s grip on his hand calmed him down. His breathing was still harsh, but he focused on his wife, trying to ignore the creeping rage that wanted to consume his entire body.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Chuck ground out, his eyes flashing once more in warning to Jughead, but the detective wasn’t about to back down very easily. There was no way in hell that he would let Chuck walk away without a fight.

“Oh, I would. Now leave.” Jughead snarled, his eyes pitch black and his mouth had twisted into a scowl. The only reason that he hadn’t attempted to lash out physically at Chuck was Betty’s presence, and even Chuck realised that.

“Why should I? I just got here.” Chuck smirked, delighting in ruffling Jughead’s feathers even for a mere moment and despite the fact that he knew that he was digging himself a deeper hole, he was going to continue to do it. After all, he never held back when he wanted something, and Betty personally knew that too well. That memory became all too vivid when his gaze settled on her again.

“Don’t look at her.” Jughead snarled at Chuck, finally blocking his view of Betty, much to her relief. For a moment, Betty leaned back against Enigma, relaxing and letting out a shaky breath before she stepped closer to Jughead.

“Tut, tut, Jones. Hasn’t anyone taught you any manners?” Chuck questioned, his eyes ablaze with fury and he found himself hating that Jughead dared speak to him in such a manner. He demanded respect from everyone, but he’d find none here.

“You have to earn my respect, Clayton and you will never do that.” Jughead spat, fury rose up inside of him while he straightened up. Behind him, Betty kept her hand on his, reassuring him that she was there with him, no matter what.

“You act so high and mighty Jones, but I bet that you’re only with her for her wealth and body, though I can’t say that I don’t blame you.” Chuck licked his lips at the idea, and this time, Betty couldn’t help but fight back. She was sick of being objectified by so many, and she despised him more than she could possibly express. After all, he’d already torn and broken her heart once before, and only Jughead had managed to stitch Betty’s heart back together.

“You’re a monster.” Betty spat, breaking Chuck’s heart instantly and he knew that at that moment, he would never earn her forgiveness. That in itself destroyed him completely, but he would be damned if he went down without an argument.

Then again, he knew that he was already losing.

“Darling-” Chuck started, but he was quickly cut off by the glowers that he received from the married couple. Betty stepped beside Jughead, facing Chuck directly together, instead of from behind one another.

“Say another word to her, and I will ensure that you are burning in hell within the next ten minutes.” Jughead threatened, his voice trembling as he spoke and even Betty shied away slightly in fear, but she smiled at the same time. His protective nature would have angered most, but Betty was grateful for it.

“Now leave,” Betty added, gripping onto Jughead’s hand with a bruising grip, but Jughead barely even noticed it. The pair stood united as one, and even Chuck knew that he couldn’t take back the blonde no matter what he tried that night.

“One, moment, I have this for you.” Chuck handed Jughead a piece of card and a bunch of violets, and they both knew what it was.  “Seems as if you have a secret admirer,” Chuck smirked at them, knowing that it may anger them both. Then he turned to Betty and uttered his parting words. “Oh, and Betty, I will be back for you.”

“If you try, then it’ll be your funeral we attend next,” Jughead yelled after him before he and Betty began to look at the card. Jughead passed his wife the violets before he flipped over the card and started to read:

_‘Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I guess that this means_

_I’m smarter than you.’_

“He’s not,” Betty stated the moment she’d finished reading the poem, and she quickly turned to face Jughead, who was staring at the elegant script. Though at the sound of Betty’s voice, Jughead glanced up, and he stared at Betty in shock.

“What?” Jughead asked, not quite understanding what Betty meant and he stared at Betty for a long moment, attempting to read his wife. He often found that unlike most people, the longer he had known her, the more difficult it became to read her. Then again, he did enjoy that about Betty, though now it only made it more confusing.

“He’s not smarter than you,” Betty assured him, knowing that Jughead doubted himself again, but upon hearing Betty stating that, Jughead found himself believing her. Betty then added: “And ignore Chuck, he’s a dick.” Jughead’s lips quirked up into a smirk at that, and he couldn’t resist pulling her towards him. He quickly joined their lips, and Betty smiled against them before letting out a small whimper when it was over too soon.

“I think the Southside’s rubbing off on you, Elizabeth” Jughead commented, thrilling with it and he knew that Betty was becoming much like his friends from the Southside. Jughead wanted to focus on that, but he knew better than that and added: “And I know that the killer is just trying to get to me.” He moved to press a kiss to her forehead when he felt something on his thumb, and he quickly pulled away. Turning over his thumb, Jughead noted something that definitely couldn’t have been mistaken. “That’s interesting.”

“What is?” Betty asked, her eyes widening in alarm before she gently took Jughead’s hand, noticing the black smear of ink. Her eyebrows raised in shock and she had no idea what could have caused the ink to smudge like that.

“The ink’s not dry. This was written very recently.” Jughead stated, and Betty instantly understood why Jughead had been acting like that. It made perfect sense to both of them, and they knew what this meant. Though it terrified them just as much as it peaked their interest in this and they met one another’s gazes.

“That means the killer’s here,” Betty muttered, and Jughead nodded in response, the gears in his mind were spinning round and round. He found himself feeling more and more concerned about what this now meant for the two of them. He didn’t want anything to happen to Betty at all, and he would never allow anyone to get to her if he could stop it.

“That means we know them.” Jughead reminded her, and they both of them shuddered at the idea that they were being watched by the killer. Then again, they both knew that the killer must have been watching them for much longer because after all, Chuck had given her roses and Jughead had given her violets.

“We can work that, right?” Betty asked, uncertain of what Jughead was now thinking and Jughead looked away from her. He stepped away from Betty and Enigma before pacing up and down slowly in front of them, thinking carefully.

“Yes, we can.” Jughead finally stated, once his mind had been made and he turned back to look at the other person there. Cerulean eyes met jade eyes, and they both knew that this case may be one of their longest and hardest cases, though, that was also why it was so enticing. After all, this time it was personal and both weren’t going to allow this killer to continue.

But for now, they were both emotionally spent.

“Good, now, can we go home, please?” Betty asked, wanting to finally leave this place and her head was beginning to pound again. Her headache had never truly vanished, and she had paled since the funeral’s end.

“Yes, of course.” Jughead nodded, conceding that it would be best to go home and he didn’t want to stay here anymore. This church held too many old memories from his mother’s funeral, and he was desperate to leave. Jughead swiftly lifted Betty up onto Enigma’s back and watched Betty settle into the saddle.  

Jughead quickly joined his wife behind her, and he circled his arms around Betty’s waist, pulling Betty into his chest. For a moment, they both closed their eyes revelling in the feeling of other next to one another. Then, Jughead made a clicking noise before squeezing Enigma on, and they began to move on slowly.

“Sometimes I wish we had a carriage.” Jughead murmured after a while when the heaven’s opened. Rain began to pound against the ground, and each raindrop bounced up again. Betty shivered in front of Jughead, and he prayed that his body heat would help keep her warm.

“I don’t.” Betty suddenly admitted to him, and Jughead stared down at him perplexed and confused while shaking his head in disbelief. It seemed so confusing for Jughead who had never had the luxury, but he knew that Betty had her reasoning.

“Why?” Jughead couldn’t keep his curiosity at bay, and after half a minute of silence, he had been forced to ask Betty. He couldn’t resist it as he wanted to know everything he possibly could know about his wife.

“It remains me too much of the past,” Betty confessed before she shuddered slightly, remembering long, arduous carriage rides with her parents and Chuck, who they approved of in every way. They definitely wouldn’t have approved of her relationship with Jughead, but she didn’t care about that.

“Oh, right, I’m sorry,” Jughead mumbled, regretting asking about it and instead focusing on the cobbled streets that he was attempting to guide Enigma through. Jughead cursed himself for questioning Betty, and while she remained quiet, Jughead couldn’t help but fear that his wife was angry with him.

“Don’t be,” Betty muttered, her voice barely audible over the rain and at that, Jughead relaxed behind her, releasing that he hadn’t angered her. Though, he became more delighted when Betty added: “Besides it gives you an excuse to wrap your arms around me in public.”

“I don’t want a carriage.” Jughead quickly murmured, pressing a kiss to Betty’s neck, and smiling against her skin. Betty shuddered at the action, but it was in delight that the shockwaves filled her being and not fear like it unlike that which had filled her when Chuck was present.

“I thought you may say that my darling husband,” Betty whispered, and this time it was Jughead’s turn to shiver. Nothing else brought him such joy as Betty addressed him as ‘husband’, and he beamed in delight, even though he was now soaked to the skin.

“You know me too well, my loving wife.” Jughead returned the sentiment, and he squeezed her much more tightly than ever, eliciting a squeal of delight from Betty at the action. Jughead chuckled at Betty until Betty turned to look at him.

“I love you, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.” Betty cupped Jughead’s cheek awkwardly, the laughter fading to adoration for the man behind her. Jughead swallowed hard and halted Enigma on the side of the road before he helped Betty turn around in the saddle. The two allowed their eyes to meet and Jughead found himself almost lost for words.

Even in mourning colours and soaked to the skin, Betty was as mesmerising as she had been the day he had met her. “And I love you, Elizabeth Marie Jones.” Jughead’s diffident whisper had barely escaped his lips before he quickly joined their lips. In the pouring rain, Jughead and Betty displayed their love, regardless of who saw them.

And unknown to them, the person they sort to capture had watched this all too publicly passionate embrace.


	5. 13th November 1887

Chapter 5 –

13th November 1887

**_‘Life asked Death: ‘Why do people love me but hate you?’ Death responded: ‘Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth.’ – Unknown_ **

Sunlight streamed into the Jones’ bedroom room, turning their skin golden as they lay there wrapped in each other’s arms. Betty’s head lay on Jughead’s shoulder while her husband held her to him. Their legs were intertwined, and their soft breathing was all that could be heard in the room. In sleep, they both look years younger and much more relaxed than they ever did during the day. These few hours were their only moments of peace in their otherwise hectic cases, and they both found that these moments were far too short especially when Jughead had to work at night.

Through a crack in the door, a small kitten, belonging to Cheryl and Toni, crept into the room, prowling towards Jughead and Betty’s bed. Called Oshine, the kitten had white fur, which as several black patches, glimmered in the sunlight as she jumped onto the bed and from there, she proceeded to walk up Jughead’s leg. Jughead stirred slightly but didn’t wake yet, and when the cat curled up between the couple, all three inched back into the depths of sleep.

After what they had been through since Midge’s murder it was well deserved, and in fact, the entirety of 221B was sleeping soundly. Each person was trying to stop themselves from reliving what they’d seen or any other horrors. For now, it seemed as if they were all managing to avoid any horrors and the house remained silent apart from the sound of soft breathing.

Until Jughead woke with a start.

Bolting upright, he jolted both Betty and Oshine awake, much to the kitten’s displeasure and to Betty’s confusion. Jughead shook and sobbed quietly, and Betty immediately wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. Jughead clung to Betty, pulling her onto his lap while Oshine watched them, wide-eyed.

“Juggie, shush, it’s alright. It was just a dream. I’m here for you.” Betty rubbed Jughead’s back slowly and held him tightly to her. Jughead buried his head into Betty’s neck and clung to her for dear life as tears cascaded down his cheeks, soaking Betty’s skin.

“E-Elizabeth.” Jughead sobbed into Betty’s skin while Betty ran her hands through Jughead’s hair before she gently lifted Jughead’s head upwards to look at her. Jughead’s tear-stained face greeted Betty’s eyes, and she wiped away Jughead’s tears with her thumb. One arm remained around Jughead while Betty’s other hand cupped Jughead’s cheek.

“Oh, my love, I’m here for you. It’s alright.” Betty insisted, and she pressed a gentle kiss to Jughead’s nose, a tactic that usually calmed him. Yet, nothing calmed her husband, and she found herself muttering: “I love you.” Jughead stared up at her in fear and Betty repeated herself: “I love you.” One more powerful sob from Jughead elicited one more:“I love you.”

“D-don’t l-leave m-me, p-please.” Jughead cried, and he tightened his grip on Betty, who allowed him to hold her as tightly as he wanted. Yet, as well as that, Betty found her fear rising inside of her, though she forced herself to ignore it and focused solely on the man before her.

“I’m never going to leave you, I promise,” Betty assured him before she ran her hands through Jughead’s hair and she pressed her lips to Jughead’s forehead. The raven-haired man let his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and he attempted to focus on Betty and not on the memories folding his mind. Yet, with his eyes closed, images from his dream and they snapped open again and looked back up at Betty.

“I-I’m a-afraid,” Jughead confessed to her, his eyes glistening with tears and he bit down onto his lower lip. Betty found her heart slowly breaking at the sight of Jughead looking so fearful, and she pulled him closer to her

“I know, Jug, but I’m here, and I’m not leaving,” Betty promised him, and she gently brought them both back down onto the bed. Then she laid Jughead’s head just beneath hers while she continued to run her hand over Jughead’s hair and his arm.

“P-promise m-me,” Jughead mumbled into Betty’s night dress before he glanced up at her in fear, unsure of what he was going to hear. In the back of his mind, he knew that Betty wouldn’t leave him, but his fear stopped all of his rational thoughts.

“I promise you, Jug. I promise I will never leave you.” Betty insisted and the look of adoration in her husband’s eyes, her heart swelled. Betty moved to hold Jughead’s left hand, running her fingers over the metal and she murmured: “I love you.”

“E-Elizabeth.” Jughead’s tears were still flowing, but he completely ignored them to look up at his wife, and he pulled her ever closer. Betty let her eyes close slowly for a moment until she heard Jughead’s sobs increase.

“Shush, just breath with me, okay?” Betty placed Jughead’s hand over her beating heart, and he began to copy Betty’s slow breathing. Once his breathing had calmed, Jughead settled back down against Betty's chest as she muttered: “Thank you.” She then pressed a kiss to Jughead’s forehead before adding: “Everything is alright, I promise you. It was just a dream. I’m here for you. I love you.”

“I-it felt s-so r-real,” Jughead mumbled into Betty’s nightdress again, and the detective shook with fear. His eyes closed again and his ears rung from the sound of screaming that he’d heard as he’d sleep.

“I know it did, but it wasn’t okay, and I am here for you, Juggie,” Betty assured him, her eyes brimming with tears, but she refused to shed them. Instead, she grabbed Jughead’s left hand and placed it over her heart before she muttered: “Can you feel that?”

“Yes,” Jughead whispered, feeling Betty’s heartbeat hammering beneath her chest and a tiny smile made its way onto Jughead’s lips. The blonde quickly wiped away all of Jughead’s tears before she guided his head upwards so that he could look at her.

“That belongs to you, and you know that.” Betty reminded him, and she smiled softly, her eyes brimming with light when she saw that Jughead’s tears were stopping. That was enough to make her feel the constriction on her heart lifting.

“I love you, Elizabeth,” Jughead muttered, pulling Betty up and resting his forehead against his wife’s before he took in a deep breath, knowing what  Betty was going to ask. Though, despite his fear of talking about it, he knew that it was going to help him in the long run.

“Jughead, my darling, I love you more than life itself,” Betty muttered, her eyes drifting over Jughead’s features before she gently cupped both of Jughead’s cheeks. “Now, please, Juggie, tell me what happened. Let me help you.”

Jughead gulped slightly and pulled Betty closer to him. “He took you.” Jughead barely managed to choke out, hoping that was all that Betty wanted to hear, but it was evident that it wasn’t enough to settle her nerves.

“Who?” Betty asked, probing further, knowing that it wasn’t all that Jughead had seen and she wanted to hear what else had happened. She needed to know how to help him, and she wasn’t going to drop it.

“The Killer.” Jughead murmured, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his head in Betty’s neck again, breathing in the smell of ginger and lilies. Betty was alarmed by Jughead’s reaction, but she found herself unable to say anything.

After a few moments, Betty gently brought Jughead’s head up so that he could look at her once more. “Jug...” Betty started, but she was quickly silenced by Jughead, who had started talking again.

“You were lying there, like Midge, surrounded by roses and violets.” Jughead murmured quietly, and he moved a lock of hair out of Betty’s eyes before he added: “And all I could hear was ‘I told you I would be back for her.’” He looked down again, and Betty knew that his fear was consuming him.

“Juggie, look at me, please,” Betty spoke softly, but Jughead knew better than to argue with her. “I am here. I will not leave you, and he will not take me, understand?” Betty’s eyes implored Jughead to listen to her, and he did because knew that in the end, Betty was right.

“I understand.”

...

Several hours later, Betty wandered into the kitchen dining room to find her husband surrounded by newspaper articles with Oshine beside him. Every so often Jughead would stroke the kitten, who would purr contentedly beside him before she leapt into Jughead’s lap. The detective occasionally stroked the kitten absentmindedly while he poured over the articles. To the side, waiting for when he needed them were his glasses, but they appeared untouched by everything that morning had thrown at them.

Jughead, however, didn’t.

There were large, dark shadows beneath his eyes, and he kept on yawning every so often. His hair was a dishevelled mess of raven locks sticking out at random angles. His usually smart shirt was un-tucked, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Jughead certainly didn’t look himself, but at the same time, he looked more human than Betty often saw him. 

“Jughead?” Betty asked, wrapping her arms around Jughead who leant back and he clasped his hands over his wife’s. Betty pressed a kiss to his temple while Jughead squeezed her hands gently.

“Hmm?” Jughead tilted his head back to look into the jade green eyes that he’d fallen in love with and a small smile graced his lips. All signs of fear or distress had left him by now, and Betty wasn’t about to bring it up.

“What are looking at?” Betty asked him, staring down at the newspapers in confusion upon seeing the date 1882. Then again, the date itself sent shivers through her body for several reasons, one of them being that her half-brother had been murdered that year. Even seeing the date stirred up old memories of horror.

“There was a murder five years ago of a man called Charles Smith,” Jughead informed her, gesturing to the article in front of him and Betty froze immediately. There, right in front of her, was a picture of her older brother, who had been born out of wedlock ten years before her own birth.

“Chic, not Charles. His name was Chic.” Betty informed him, defogging Jughead’s memory and he suddenly remembered the small black box in Betty’s draw. She barely took it out, but he knew that on the side it had Chic, Alice, Hal, Polly and Betty written in a cursive hand. Though, with the nature of how they had met, Jughead chose never to ask about Betty’s family.

“Elizabeth?” Jughead asked, looking back at his wife, who released him and gracefully seated herself beside him. The flicker of pain in Betty’s gaze ought to have terrified Jughead, but instead, he merely conceded that Betty was strong enough to ask for help if she needed it. As well as that, he knew her too well to be terrified of anything she may say. He knew that it would be hard for her, but he’d be damned before he displayed any pity to her.

She’d hate him for that pity.

“He was my half-brother, and we all called him Chic until that night, and I know why you’re going over this.” Betty eyed her husband with mild curiosity and concern, but Jughead knew better than to dwell on it. The pain that had once consumed her whenever she mentioned Chic’s name had dulled to that equivalent to a pinch.

“It was the same method of murder, and there were roses left by the killer,” Jughead stated, to which Betty nodded, and Jughead gestured to the vase of roses and violets, which were dying by now, on their table.

“Yes, but this isn’t the only case, is it?” Betty asked, already knowing the answer to that, especially since there were so many articles with different dates. Besides, Jughead wouldn’t have been interested in it unless there was more than one with a similar motive or was carried out in the same way.

“You’re learning, my dear.” Jughead beamed at her and lifted their raised hands up to press a light kiss to the back of Betty’s hand. Then, his eyes darkened slightly, and he turned their attention to the articles. “But, yes, you’re right. There have been five previous murders, and I think they might be able to help us.”

“Who else was murdered?” Betty asked him, staring down at the newspaper clippings and Jughead spread them out in order. It took him several moments to order properly and then he turned back to Betty.

“Charles Smith in 1882.” Jughead indicated to the first article which was the one furthest on the left. “A woman by the name of Joani Jumpp in 1883.” He gestured to the one beside Chic’s article while Betty took in the information. “Another by the name of  Debbie Dalton in 1884.” Jughead pointed to the middle article.  “Ginger Lopez in 1885” Again, Betty nodded in understanding before they turned to the final article. “And a man who was known as Tall Boy in 1886.”

“Why weren’t we informed of these?” Betty asked him, knowing that she’d been working with Jughead around the time of Debbie’s death and then the next two were definitely within the time that she’d been with Jughead.

“We don’t get informed of the cases that don’t belong to Kevin.” Jughead pointed out, knowing that no other officer would come to them. Fangs was Kevin’s understudy and had only been in the force for under two years now.

“Oh, right,” Betty mumbled, having not have thought about it like that before and she shook her head at her ignorance. She should have assumed that they were only able to help thanks to their friend.

“Or when they’re out of the depth,” Jughead smirked, revelling in the memories of Sheriff Keller coming to him panicking, frustrated and enraged. Jughead had, of course, loved it, but he had also found himself thrust headfirst into the case.

“That’s most of the time.” Betty pointed out, much to her husband’s delight and he nodded, squeezing Betty’s hands again. For a moment, they sat there, staring down at their hands until both remembered that they had a job to do.

“Anyway, someone was implicated each time, but I noticed a pattern and well I only just managed to find it after you revealed your connection with Chic,” Jughead stated before guiding Betty’s attention back to their work and the articles. He knew that they had to get back to work on this, even if they didn’t want to do so.

“Which is?” Betty asked, her interest peaking instantly because she had had no idea that Jughead could have made such a link. She also couldn’t see what it could be, though she had to admit that they all looked vaguely familiar, especially Chic, obviously, and Ginger partially.

“You or I have met them all,” Jughead stated, staring down at all of the pictures before glancing back at Betty. Only, this time, he noticed the resemblance between her and her brother, though he noted that Betty’s gaze was much kinder.

“We have?” Betty questioned, snapping Jughead’s attention back to her and he looked back at her, reminding himself that he needed to explain everything. Sometimes he tended to forget that he and Betty didn’t always have the same thought processes.

“You obviously knew Chic,” Jughead stated, nodding over at the article by Betty and then he turned to gesture over at the other articles. “And Joani and Debbie were the two women that I loved after Tina and before you. They broke my heart as well. Ginger was Tina’s best friend as well.”

“And Tall Boy?” Betty prompted, glancing over at other male in the line up of victims. He was by far the most imposing of the figures, and Betty found herself shuddering at the thought of what he might have been like in life.

“He’s a Southsider, but all of them worked near or at the Wyrm,” Jughead informed her with a little shiver, not wanting to think of that house of ill repute. He never wanted to set foot in it ever again, though he may not have a choice with this case.

“I know that Chic worked there for female visitors,” Betty added, starling Jughead for a moment before he reminded himself that although it was uncommon, women did occasionally frequent places like the Wyrm.

“It’s a horrid business,” Jughead mumbled, hating the idea that anyone had to sell themselves for the enjoyment of others. He had always found it a harsh pill to swallow about the societies all over the world, but there was little he could do about it.

“That it is, but I doubt that we have the power to stop it,” Betty stated, sharing Jughead’s distaste for it, though her thoughts were quickly distracted by Oshine. The little kitten had grown bored of Jughead and hopped onto Betty’s lap.

Jughead stared at Oshine in disbelief before returning to the conversation at hand. “That is true.” He conceded, watching Betty move one of her hands away from his to stroke Oshine’s back while she purred. A small smile graced his lips, and he asked: “Anyway, shall we get to work investigating?”

“I would love to, but I promised everyone that I’d cook today, remember?” Betty reminded him, remembering that she had to meet Toni in a few minutes. She had, as always, been entirely distracted by the case at hand.

“You are too kind for your own good, Elizabeth,” Jughead mumbled, cupping Betty’s cheeks gently and leaning in slightly. Betty could feel Jughead’s warm breath against her lips, and if she were to lick her lips, she would touch Jughead’s.

“Thank you,” Betty mumbled before she moved to connect their lips in a tender kiss that Jughead was desperate to deepen. When Oshine hopped off of Betty’s lap, Jughead lifted himself up and took Betty with him, their lips still connected. He placed Betty on the table, her legs bracketing Jughead’s waist.

“BETTY, ARE YOU READY TO GO?” Toni’s voice filled the house, breaking Jughead and Betty apart instantly and terrifying Oshine. At the sight of Jughead’s expression, Betty giggled, and the raven-haired man was left shaking his head at her.

“Damn you, Toni.” Jughead cursed under his breath, rolling his eyes in disbelief at Toni’s habit of interrupting them. Then again, it always seemed to amuse Betty whenever she saw that look on Jughead’s face.

“I’ll be back soon enough, and then you can inform us all of your findings.” Betty jumped off of the table and stood beside Jughead before she wrapped his arms around him. Jughead smiled into Betty’s hair for a moment before letting her go.

“And you do get more inspiration when I do, don’t you, my love?” Jughead recalled, smiling at the memories of Betty’s improvement from not being able to deduce anything to the deductions she’d made about this murder. He’d never told her, but he was immensely proud of her improvements.

“I do.” Betty nodded before she moved away to gather up her things. Jughead would have helped her, but Oshine chose that moment to clamber all over him. The little kitten didn’t appreciate being ignored, much like her owners.

“Then I shall let you go,” Jughead mumbled, wrapping Betty’s shawl around her, but when he looked back at her, he saw her glowering at him. She placed her hand on her waist in confusion while her eyebrows raised.

“Let me go?” Betty questioned, and Jughead froze, realising what he had just said and he blanched instantly. Betty instinctively knew that Jughead hadn’t intended it like that, but before she could speak, Jughead had gathered his wits again.

“Yes, I shall, but I intend to kidnap you back,” Jughead informed her with a little smirk, and as always, he earned an eye roll from his wife. Yet, his demeanour changed quickly, and he added quietly: “You know that I’ll never take away your freedom, right?”

“Yes, I know that, Jug.” Betty beamed up at him, knowing that she was fortunate enough to have a husband who never stopped her from living her life. She had freedoms that so many were denied, and she was entirely grateful for that.

“Good. Now, go and have fun, my dearest Elizabeth.” Jughead pressed a kiss to Betty’s forehead before straightening her necklace, which had been an engagement from him. Betty scarcely didn’t wear it, and he loved how she guarded it in the same way that she guarded her ring.

“I will do.” Betty assured him before she pecked Jughead’s lips delicately, leaving him wanting more and then she murmured: “I love you.” Jughead’s eyes shone at that, and he swept a lock of hair out of Betty’s face.

“And I love you, my darling Elizabeth.” Jughead pressed one lingering kiss to her forehead and then watched Betty leave. “Do you see that, Oshine?” He asked the kitten, who was following his gaze and she purred at Betty’s retreating form. “Yes, she is spectacular.” Jughead agreed, smiling until the kitten turned in his arms and let out a loud whine. Jughead followed her gaze and asked: “Hmm, what is that?”

...

Betty arrived at the front of the house were Toni was waiting with Enigma, who was pouring at the ground restlessly, evidently waiting for Betty to arrive. The young blonde turned to them, and Toni beamed over at the woman she considered to be her sister. They’d become close thanks to both Cheryl and Jughead, though Betty had also been expected to be friends with both of her landladies. 

“Dear sister-in-law, you look radiant.” Toni complimented, gesturing to all of Betty and offering her a dazzling smile. She held out a hand for Betty, leading her towards the black horse, who instinctively glanced up at his mistress.

“Thank you, Toni.” Betty blushed beautifully, Toni noted, and Betty quickly took Enigma’s reigns and hoisted herself up. Toni followed suit and wrapped her arms around Betty’s waist, watching as the younger of the two urged the horse on.

“I’m not kidding, purple is a good colour on you,” Toni informed her after they had started trotting towards the market. She always enjoyed making Betty blush as the other woman had been starved of compliments according to Cheryl before she had met their group three years previously.

“Thank you and red suits you,” Betty mumbled, happy enough to give her compliments, but too awkward to stop blushing. Instead of attempting to hide her scarlet cheeks, she focused on Enigma, much to Toni’s delight.

“That’s what Cheryl says,” Toni responded, eying the dress her secret lover had gifted her with a fond gleam to her gaze. Cheryl certainly did have exceptional taste, and she wasn’t going to deny that.

“She rarely is wrong.” Betty nodded in agreement. After all, she knew better than to doubt her cousin, who did have rather expensive taste, and besides, she was mildly terrified of Cheryl, as was everyone.

“I agree, now what are we getting today, my dear?” Toni asked, tightening her grip on Betty as they swerved to avoid a rider running passed them heading in the opposite direction. Enigma whinnied in annoyance but stayed calm overall.

“Fish, it’s Cheryl’s favourite.” Betty reminded Toni, remembering how she’d favoured everyone else’s tastes recently and that she owned her cousin the same. As well as that, it was much cheaper, and while working on a case, Betty had learnt that she needed to conserve money.

“You always tend to others before yourself, Betty. No wonder the Southside adores you.” Toni smiled, knowing that Betty’s presence, her wit and her ability to calm Jughead had been a marvel and a miracle on the Southside. At the scarlet blush on Betty’s cheeks, Toni added: “And you always blush prettily.”

“Don’t let Cheryl hear you say that or else she’ll have both our heads,” Betty added, calmly halting Enigma by the stables and dismounting. She helped Toni get down before both turned towards the market.

“Aye, she will.” Toni agreed, hooking her arm through Betty’s when she noticed something about everyone around them. Betty was completely ignoring them, but Toni couldn’t, and she mumbled: “Everyone’s staring at us.”

“They usually do.” Betty shrugged, already used to it and she brushed it off completely guiding Toni away from the stable. She was used to the stares since she’d had them from the moment she and Jughead had started courting.

“Why?” Toni asked, tilting her head to the side and staring at her friend before she stopped Betty in her tracks. The blonde woman turned to Toni with a heavy sigh, and she smiled sadly while her eyes glistened slightly.

“No one really approves of my marriage to Jughead,” Betty confessed, avoiding Toni’s gaze, unable to bring herself to look at Toni. She’d had enough pity from everyone else around her, and she didn’t want it from her friend.

“Stupid fuckers,” Toni exclaimed suddenly, startling Betty, who stared at Toni in surprise and disbelief. Although Betty swore occasionally, she never did in public and watching Toni do it alarmed her.

“Toni!” Betty scolded her friend once the shock had worn off and she noted that many around her were staring at Toni in disgust. The Northside never allowed women to swear and to hear it in public terrified their fragile sensibilities.

“Aye, I get it isn’t proper to say, but you’re my adopted brother’s wife, and I’ll be damned before I let anyone mistreat you,” Toni stated, glowering at everyone around her before she looked back at her friend. Then, she smiled softly before adding: “Besides, you and Jughead are perfect for one another. Fuck anyone who says otherwise.”

With that, she looped her arm with Betty’s and began leading her deeper into the market. Both attracted stares and confused gazes, but no one dared say anything to either of the young women. After all, they all knew that both had sharp wits and were not afraid to speak their minds.

...

At 221B Serpent Street, Jughead poured over the articles still with Oshine purring at him while he worked. Every so often, he’d run his fingers through his hair attempting to stimulate some thoughts and then, when Oshine whined at him, he’d stroke her back as well. He eventually grabbed his glasses from the other side of the table, and he put them on carefully and then got back to work.

“That’s interesting.” Jughead finally muttered while pouring over the date of deaths for each person. He knew that there had to be a connection there and he finally found one, though instead of informing his wife, he was now talking to a kitten.

Not that it hadn’t happened before.

Oshine cocked her head and prowled over to Jughead’s side, her crystal blue eyes bored into Jughead’s gaze, and he sighed heavily. Then, without realising it, he indicated to the newspapers when he suddenly understood what was happening.

 “Oh great, I’m talking to you like you understand,” Jughead muttered, sitting down in his vacant chair and he roughly ran his hands through his hair again. He needed to solve this case, and he knew that until he did, his mind would continue to be tortured by these visions of horror.

“Meow.” Oshine purred at him as if she was attempting to understand and Jughead gave up on trying to stop talking. He needed to speak to get himself to think straight and to ensure that he could figure this out.

“I think that the killer has known Elizabeth and I at least since 1882,” Jughead stated, knowing that the killer must have known Chic, who happened to be the only one who he didn’t know. Yet, it was the flowers that were perplexing to him.

He knew that the killer must have had wealth because roses were not cheap all year round and they would have to be intelligent. That instantly ruled out Reggie, who had known them for that long, but he didn’t have a lick of sense.

“Yes, I know, if Elizabeth could see me now, she’d think I’d lost it.” Jughead murmured to Oshine, who offered him nothing. A heavy sigh left Jughead’s lips, and he found himself shaking his head at his own actions. He glanced back at the kitten and added: “I probably have.”

“Meow.” The small creature seemed to be agreeing with him, and Jughead stared at her in disbelief and shock. Though he couldn’t help but smile at that before he shook his head at himself. Then again, that wasn’t an uncommon action from him when he was working alone, and anyone who had seen him like this knew that for a fact.

“Don’t agree with me when I say that,” Jughead muttered, rolling his eyes at the little kitten before he turned back to all the newspaper cuttings. He narrowed his eyes at every little detail, occasionally underlining specific facts that seemed to match up with one another.

Jughead knew that there had to be another link that he had missed and he wasn’t going to leave these articles until he found it. He knew that he had to find this to solve this case and he’d be damned if he let that slip away. Too many had perished at the hands of this killer, and he wasn’t going to let any more die at their hands.

“Hmm, that’s peculiar.” Jughead suddenly murmured, alerting Oshine to the fact that he’d finally found something. He was pouring over the 1884 newspaper, and he pointed to the date of death before stating: “The day that Debbie was killed was the day after Elizabeth moved in with me.”

Debbie’s death was the 16th March 1884, and her wound was much more hideous than everyone else’s. Blood covered her body, and there was a deep trench carved into her neck as if the killer had been furious when he had killed her. It wasn’t a clean and surgical as all the other murders, in the same way, that Midge’s hadn’t been.

“It’s probably coincidental.” Jughead murmured, even though he doubted it completely and he wasn’t about to change his mind. After all, it seemed too coincidental because the killer was now writing to him and he most likely knew him and Betty.

Beside him Oshine stared at him in disbelief, her eyes wide and Jughead quickly conceded to the point. “You’re right, I don’t believe that at all, but who have Elizabeth and I pissed off?” He bit down on his lip attempting to figure it out.

“Meow.” Oshine purred helpfully, and Jughead rolled his eyes at the small creature, but he knew what the cat meant. He did have an awful lot of enemies whereas Betty hardly annoyed anyone around her.

“Yes, I know I’ve pissed off many people.” Jughead murmured, sighing heavily and removing his glasses. Placing his head in his hands, Jughead rubbed his eyes carefully before he glanced up at Oshine, who was staring at him.

“Don’t give me that look.” Jughead murmured, rubbing at his temples before he shook his head slowly and added: “I’m going insane.”

...

In the market square, Betty and Toni had managed to gather all of the ingredients they needed, and they were being to wind their way back to the stables. Toni began to star at other stalls, unsure of whether or not they were expected to get anything more. She hadn’t seen Betty’s list, and she’d only needed the very basics, whereas Betty was still catering for Veronica and Archie, which had become everyone’s excuse for coming round to the Jones’ flat.

“I think that’s all we needed.” Betty’s voice erased all of Toni’s doubts, and the older woman turned to Betty. The blonde was carefully checking her list and Toni could see that although Betty would deny it, the stares were getting too much for her. It would have been too much for the shorter woman as well.

“Good, because I doubt Enigma wants us to carry too much.” Toni hated the idea of pushing the horse more than he needed to be pushed. She also knew that Betty hated the idea of hurting the horse as well.

“That is very true.” Betty nodded, weaving in and out of the crowd, unaware that someone was trying to grab their attention. The pair were avoiding everyone’s gazes, and neither noticed a friendly face heading towards them.

“Miss Topaz? Mrs Jones?” Ethel Muggs called after the two women, and both wheeled around to face her. Surprise masked their features for a moment before soft smiles appeared on their lips and they beamed at the other woman.

“Ethel, hello.” Betty greeted, embracing the other woman quickly while Toni watched them smiling. Ethel had never truly gotten used to Betty’s less than formal greetings, but she loved them all the same.

“Hey, Ethel.” Toni smiled once the other two had pulled away and Ethel nodded at Toni. She’d never admit it, but she was mildly terrified of the Southsider. She chose to keep her distance, and Toni respected that.

“I was told to give these to you, Mrs Jones.” Ethel produced a piece of familiar looking card, and a single red rose from her basket. Betty’s eyes widened in horror at what she had just been given, and she knew what it was instantly.

“Is that?” Toni asked, her voice trembling in disbelief and fear while Betty ran a hand over the petals of the rose. She didn’t flip the card over or read it because she knew that in the end, it wasn’t intended for her eyes.

“Yes, it is.” Betty nodded at Toni glumly before she turned to Ethel and asked: “Who gave this to you?” Both Toni and Betty held their breath, waiting for the other woman to respond and they knew that they could become one step closer to catching the killer.

“The florist stall owner said someone left them for you and asked me to give them to you with this rose,” Ethel informed them, much to their displeasure that they hadn’t been able to find any information relating to the killer.

“Well, thank you, Ethel.” Betty nodded to her and Ethel quickly scurried away while Betty turned to Toni slowly. The two locked their gazes, and they both understood how serious this was for them and for the case. “Toni, we need to get to Enigma and get home. We have everything we need already.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Toni nodded in agreement, and they both began to make their way back as fast as they could, but their skirts did restrict them. Both of them hated the stupid dress designs, but they had no say about it in the end. Instead, they battled with them and quickly made their way to the stables.

“Hey, Enigma, I need you to run home with us,” Betty muttered to the horse, who all but nodded in agreement. After packing all the food into the bag strapped to the saddle and placing the borrowed basket back, Betty and Toni quickly got onto the horse’s back. Toni had a loose grip on Betty’s waist again, and Betty quickly tightened it and added: “Hold on tight.”

 “Okay, I will do.” Toni nodded and then she understood why. Enigma didn’t just run through the streets, he galloped as fast as he could, avoiding everyone else. The ride to 221B wasn’t long at a trot, but it seemed to be infinitely slower than this. They seemed to fly towards their home and Toni gasped at the speed they went at. Betty, on the other hand, seemed to be used to it and took it in her stride.

When they reached home, Betty dismounted quickly and removed the bag. She handed the food to Toni before crossing the street to the stables and swiftly tethered Enigma to his place of residence. Within a minute, she was by Toni’s side, and they both entered 221B immediately.

“JUGGIE!” Betty called, knowing that her husband would hear her and she hurried up the stairs to meet him at the top. The moment she reached the top of the stairs, Jughead flung open their front door, and they met each other’s gazes.

“Elizabeth? Are you hurt? Has something happened?” Jughead asked frantically, examining Betty for any sign of injury. His cerulean eyes were wide with worry as he took in Betty’s pale features and her look of fear.

“We were given this.” Betty produced the letter and rose from her pocket, prompting Jughead to usher her inside as he took it. Toni quickly followed them and set a course for the kitchen while listening to the couple.

“Who by?” Jughead asked, discarding the rose on the table by his articles before he glanced down at the card. As always, his name was written on it in elegant script, but that wasn’t what he cared about.

“Ethel. She was given it by the florist.” Betty informed him quickly, watching her husband’s face fall at the lack of a lead. Yet, Jughead promptly recovered, reminding himself that answers never came instantly and that Betty had brought a valuable piece of evidence.

Or perhaps a clue.

“Have you read it?” Jughead asked, wondering whether or not Betty’s curiosity had overridden her fear. He gently tipped Betty’s head up to look at him, and he stood there in front of her tenderly caressing Betty’s cheek.

“No, not yet.” Betty shook her head, and Jughead nodded in understanding, and he wouldn’t voice it, but he was delighted that she hadn’t. There was something about them reading it together that filled him with happiness. He wanted to work with Betty, and by doing this, Betty had displayed that she wanted the same.

“Okay, let’s have a look at this thing.” Jughead quickly flipped the card over, and both of them moved to closer to read the poem.

_‘Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_So what he died?_

_That’s what people DO!’_

Before they could say anything, Toni plucked the piece of card from Jughead’s fingers and then she read the poem herself. Her eyes widened slightly, and she muttered: “He’s getting more aggressive.”

“Fuck! Where did you come from?” Jughead exclaimed, having not seen Toni coming into the flat after Betty, and Jughead realised that he had been too distracted by Betty to notice anything around him. Toni rolled her eyes at her best friend and shared a glance with Betty before she turned back to Jughead.

“Well, when a man loves a woman very much-” Toni started, her voice laced with sarcasm, but she was quickly silenced by the look on Jughead’s face. The two stared at one another for a moment as Jughead sighed.

“Toni,” Jughead warned, and she knew that he wanted an actual answer. As well as that, she knew that her best friend wasn’t too keen on not knowing anything at all. Jughead had a thirst for knowledge and Toni knew that all too well.

“I followed Betty up, and by the way, we all should get cooking and then we can discuss this as a group,” Toni informed him and pointed towards the kitchen, and she quickly made her way back to the kitchen area.

“Toni has a point.” Betty pointed out, about to follow the other woman, but she stopped for a moment, glancing back at Jughead. He hadn’t moved at all, and he shook his head, riding his mind of all confusing thoughts. 

“Okay, we should get to work.” Jughead nodded in agreement, and Betty moved away from him when Jughead grabbed her wrist, stopping Betty in her tracks. Wheeling around, Betty stared at her husband as he added:  “Wait Elizabeth, a word please.”

“Yes, Professor Jones.” Betty murmured, a smirk gracing her lips and Jughead couldn’t help but shiver at her tone or at the statement. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, worrying the flesh mercilessly.

“Elizabeth.” Jughead breaths out and they lock their gazes, a mischievous glimmer shone in Betty’s while Jughead’s gaze darkened. Betty hadn’t been expecting that, and it was evident that Jughead hadn’t known about it either.

“I had no idea you liked that,” Betty mumbled, smirking up at her husband, who gulped, but he didn’t question it. Instead, he pressed his lips to Betty’s forehead, who relaxed into Jughead’s arms.

“Anyway, are you sure that you’re alright?” Jughead used two fingers to make sure that Betty was looking at him. The two stared at one another for a moment, all signs of teasing leaving their gazes and they remained routed to the stop.

“I’m fine.” Betty insisted, but she didn’t snap at her husband, and she instead cupped his cheeks gently, assuring Jughead that she was alright. She had been afraid when she had first received the letter, but she knew that she had nothing to fear here. She was safe here, and so were her friends, and from there she could work out what happened to Midge.

“Betty! Jones! I can’t cook this by myself. I’m shit at cooking.” Toni shouted at them, and the couple turned to face her, and they both eyed Toni, who was staring at a recipe book in disbelief as if she couldn’t understand anything on the page. Betty, on the other hand, knew most of the recipes inside out and she was going to be the one in charge of the cooking.

“One day, I’m going to wash out her mouth,” Betty mumbled to Jughead, leading him towards their friend, who didn’t hear her. Then again, Betty had threatened to wash Toni’s mouth out on many occasions.

“You swear from time to time.” Jughead reminded her, squeezing Betty’s waist and she turned to look at Jughead in confusion. She rarely ever swore, and she had no idea what her husband was referring to until he added: “Though that is mainly in bed.”

Betty slapped Jughead’s shoulder, and he stared at her in disbelief before she stated: “And I’m also washing out your mouth as well because you’re a terrible influence on both Toni and I.” The threat was empty, but Jughead gulped all the same and Betty smiled up at him in delight. Yet, after a moment, Jughead chuckled at her reaction.

“Whatever you say, sweet Elizabeth.” Jughead kissed Betty’s temple before moving into the kitchen leaving Betty watching him for a moment. She shook off her surprise before she joined her husband and her friend, who was looking at her expectantly.

...

By the time that everyone else was seated at the table with plates, the whole flat smelt of beautifully prepared food. Everyone sat together while Jughead and Betty served them, much to the shock of the others, who stared at them in disbelief. Usually, only the woman would serve, but Jughead wasn’t one to stand on ceremony.

“Thank you, B.” Veronica simpered up at her friend as Betty placed the final plate down before she seated herself beside Jughead. The raven-haired woman beamed over at her friend, trying to get used to the idea of how Betty and Jughead worked together.

“You’re welcome, but both Jughead and Toni helped.” Betty insisted, hating to take all of the credit and she knew that the other two deserved respect. Though, despite that, even in the candlelight, it was evident that she had turned scarlet.

“You let Toni near food?” Fangs asked in disbelief before glancing down at his food, unsure of whether or not it would be edible. Toni wasn’t exactly known for her prowess in the kitchen, and he’d rather not contract food poisoning.

“I only chopped ingredients,” Toni reassured him, calming all of those who had eaten Toni’s cooking and they felt more comfortable eating the food now. Though they still eyed the food slightly, but they knew that Betty would never serve anything that she thought would displease them.

“That’s a good thing though. Neither of us can cook to save our lives.” Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand gently, much to the confusion of Veronica, Archie and Kevin, but no one commented on it at all. Betty, Jughead and Fangs, on the other hand, were used to it and they were never going to criticise the pair on it.

“Trust me I know that,” Toni spoke softly to the redheaded woman, who had by now dropped her hand. Beneath the table, however, Cheryl squeezed Toni’s knee, and the two women exchanged a smile.

“Still, thank you.” Kevin nodded to them, realising what he was witnessing and he would never judge the pair for it. He didn’t care what society thought of them, and he caught a grateful smile from Jughead.

“And you too, Jug, well done.” Archie suddenly remembered that Betty had stated that Jughead had helped as well. His praise surprisingly and much to everyone’s delight, Jughead’s cheeks turned crimson, and he looked down.

“Thanks,” Jughead mumbled, talking directly at the food on his plate and everyone else stared at him with delight. None of them had ever seen him looking so embarrassed, and Betty gently took his hand before rubbing circles on the back of Jughead’s hand.

“Please tuck in,” Betty instructed them all, and everyone knew better than to disobey her, not that they’d want to do so. The food melted in their mouths and all of them found themselves fighting back moans of delight.

“And thank you, my love. This is spectacular” Jughead muttered to Betty, who beamed over at him because it was his approval that meant most to him and vice versa. Though, as always, Betty couldn’t just accept the compliment that Jughead offered her.

“You helped.” Betty reminded him, blushing furiously while Jughead fixed her with his mesmerising gaze. The two of them were unaware that everyone was watching them talk and they couldn’t see the smiles on their friends’ faces.

“You directed me and did most of the work.” Jughead pointed out only for his wife to continue blushing, and Jughead smiled at that. Cupping Betty’s cheek, Jughead added: “You look beautiful when you blush.”

“Calm down, Romeo.” Veronica cut in, alerting the couple to the fact that everyone else was watching and the pair turned to look at everyone else. Their flushed cheeks were a richer red than Toni’s dress, which was saying something.

“I beg your pardon, Veronica?” Jughead asked, his eyebrows raising in confusion while the others watched him delighted. It was a rare sight indeed to see Jughead like this, and even Betty was loving it.

“You look as if you want to devour Betty in the same way that we are looking at this meal.” Toni pointed out, and the others barely stifled their laughter, but Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty found herself smiling, knowing that only she could elicit that reaction from Jughead and she personally loved that.

“He usually looks like that.” Fangs pointed out, and all of the others had to agree with him about that. There was no way that they could deny it and even Jughead would admit to it because he wasn’t ashamed of his love for Betty.

“True, true.” Archie nodded, raising his glass to Jughead, who rolled his eyes at the ginger, which was his usual reaction to him. If he hadn’t have acted like that, everyone would have been convinced that Jughead was ill.

“I think it’s beautiful,” Toni muttered, beaming over at the young couple, who met her gaze with a grateful gleam in their eyes. Though, she did note that neither of them seemed to be too happy about the topic of conversation.

“Anyway, as much as I am loving this conversation, I have to ask, do you have any other suspicions about the murderer?” Kevin had also noted it, and he was curious to see what the young couple had found out. After all, none of the police department had a clue what was going on with this, and the Joneses were their only hope in all honesty.

“Is this really what we want to discuss?” Veronica asked, setting down her cutlery and eying all of the other people seated at the table. It was evident that she was uncomfortable, but none of the others felt the same way. They were all too curious for their own good, and they knew that it was their only way of hearing any developments in Midge’s case.

“Yes, it is.” Cheryl pointed out, leaning forward and looking over at Jughead and Betty, her eyes wide with wonder. There was no denying that she was curious about this and she was determined to learn as much as she could about it.

“Very well then, Jug, what have you got?” Archie turned towards his friend, much to Veronica’s displeasure, but she made no comment on it, and she stared at Jughead along with everyone else, including Betty. He hadn’t had a chance to fill in his wife while they were cooking because they had been so distracted.

Gulping Jughead sought out Betty’s hand underneath the table and grasped it tightly in his. Even though he was friends with everyone present, he still found it difficult to address them all. With a small nod from Betty, Jughead started: “Well, Oshine and I-”

“Oshine?” Veronica interrupted, not understanding at all and since the kitten was nowhere to be seen, so he couldn’t point to her and explain. Though, he had no idea that Veronica was assuming that it was just another nickname for Betty.

“Our cat, Oshine,” Toni informed her before her eyes flitted back to Cheryl, who beamed with delight. Both of them were in love with the kitten, and the mere mention of her would calm their most turbulent emotions.

“Technically she’s Oshine Pearl Topaz the Third.” Cheryl butted in, grinning over at Toni while Fangs and Jughead chuckled loudly, both loving Toni’s smile. It had been too long since she had beamed like that and they weren’t about to stop that.

“A bit like the long succession of Hotdogs.” Fangs added, remembering the original two Hotdogs as he had helped raise the two dogs. He also knew that it would leave an opening for Toni to add something about the other line of names on the Southside.

“And Forsythes,” Toni smirked over at Jughead, who blanched at the sound of his name. He could stand hearing Betty say it, but he knew that he wasn’t going to live this one done. Especially not with everyone snickering at the sound of his name with the exception of Betty.

“Forsythe? What is a Forsythe?” Veronica asked, utterly perplexed at what they could possibly be talking about. She and Archie exchanged a glance with one another before turning to face everyone else, looking for an explanation.

“That’s Jughead’s name.” Fangs informed her and Archie, who stared at him in disbelief before turning to look at Jughead. The raven-haired detective shrunk back into himself and Betty found herself running her fingers over his wedding ring, jolting Jughead out of his embarrassment.

“Your name is Forsythe?” Archie asked incredulously, his mouth hanging open in disbelief as Jughead nodded once. It was evident though that this wasn’t about to be dropped anytime soon and even Betty couldn’t resist it.

“Actually, it’s Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third,” Betty added mainly because she secretly loved Jughead’s full name, for no other reason than that it was so uniquely his. Yet, silence descended as Jughead turned to face his wife.

“Thank you for that, Elizabeth.” Jughead murmured sarcastically, but there was no malice in his tone. Despite his hatred of his real name, he could never truly get angry at Betty for revealing it to people that they trusted.

“Love you too,” Betty mumbled, rolling her eyes at her husband’s response, though she knew that there was no cruelty intended by it. Jughead was never one for harsh words unless they were deserved and he never would be, especially not towards Betty.

“I know, and I love you.” Jughead murmured, lifting their joined hands and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Then with a small sigh, Jughead turned back to everyone else. “Anyway, back to the murder, Oshine and I analysed some newspapers. Elizabeth and I had realised earlier that there have been several murders that are very similar to Midge’s.” The room fell quiet and stoic at the change of topic, and they all found themselves paying attention to Jughead’s every word.

“Really?” Kevin asked in disbelief, having not expected that at all and all the others found themselves thinking along the same lines as everyone else had been. They all had assumed that there wouldn’t be much of a breakthrough until the killer slipped up, but now they had something to go on with.

“Yes and all the victims happen to be people both Elizabeth, and I knew,” Jughead added, watching them all shiver at the idea, and even Betty, who had known did. It still didn’t sit right with her that this killer seemed to have hated her and Jughead for so long.

“Oh, God.” Fangs murmured, running a hand through his neat hair, which became dishevelled in an instant, though he barely even noticed it. The others made no comment on it; they were too consumed by the new knowledge to notice anyone else in the room apart from Jughead. They were all still staring at the detective, hoping that he could answer all of their questions and solve all of their problems.

“So we think that the killer has at least known one of us since 1882,” Jughead stated, shocking everyone there and they all froze instantly at that. None of them had been expecting to hear that, and they kept on trading glances with one another as they attempted to process what they had just heard. None of them had any idea of who may want to target Jughead and Betty, especially since they had only met in 1884.

“That is intriguing.” Veronica murmured, snapping out of her daze first and she glanced between Betty and Jughead, who both were as white as a sheet at the thought of it. Voicing it aloud to the others, they both realised just how closely they were linked to the killer.

“So, the killer is linked to you?” Cheryl made an educated guess, glancing over at Betty and Jughead, who looked as fearful as she felt. It was evident that both were worried about the other more than they were worried about themselves.

“Definitely.” Betty nodded before she glanced over at Jughead, who squeezed her hand gently, indicating that he agreed with her. They both had worked it out earlier, but since they were out of the loop now, neither wanted to make a mistake.

“And besides, one of the women was murdered the day after Elizabeth moved into 221B Serpent Street,” Jughead stated, much to everyone’s surprise, shock and horror because that was almost damning evidence that they all needed for this connection to make sense. They were all certain that the killer’s motive for this had to relate to Betty and Jughead.

“That must mean something.” Kevin voiced everyone’s thoughts, glancing over at the young couple, who he noted had moved ever closer to one another. It was something that they always did when either of them was frightened or scared. Though, this was the first time that he’d ever seen them both move closer to one another.

“I agree.” Cheryl nodded over at Kevin, understanding that if this was true, then Jughead and Betty were most likely in danger. Then again, by now, he should have been used to that idea because they were almost always in danger.

“Is anyone else concerned about what this may mean?” Toni asked them all, her eyes wide with fear as she looked between everyone, unsure of what they were all thinking and feeling. She was terrified for her friends, and she prayed that they could all get through this without any causalities.

Well, at least any more causalities.

“We all are, Toni, but we’ve grown used to the idea that someone is going to try and kill us at some point.” Veronica pointed out somewhat diplomatically, and all of them turned to Jughead, who had stated that to all of them when they had first met him. Then again, Jughead had also deduced their entire life story upon meeting most of them.

“We’ll be fine,” Archie reassured them, especially his wife, who he noticed was shaking slightly with worry. In a rare display of affection, Archie placed his hand on Veronica’s over the table and gave her hand a light squeeze.

All of a sudden, the telephone, one that the police had insisted that Jughead had in case he needed to be summoned for cases, rang. Everyone turned to look at it in shock, and nobody moved for a moment while they stared at it. Only Jughead seemed to be able to shake off the feeling of worry, and he quickly stood up.

“Excuse me.” Jughead nodded to his guests and quickly answered: “Speaking.” He paused while the person on the other end spoke. A flash of anger was visible in Jughead’s cerulean gaze, and he all but growled: “Keller Senior.” Yet, suddenly, once he listened to Keller, his anger turned to intrigue. “No, not all.”

“Are you certain?” Jughead clarified while the others watched him with interest and he asked: “Reggie and Moose?” Then, the anger returned tenfold at whatever Sheriff Keller had told him and his sarcastic reply sent shivers through everyone there. “And Chuck, how pleasant.”

“Yes, Archie, Kevin and Fangs are here.” Jughead nodded as he spoke as if he was in the same room as the person he was talking to. He often did that and Betty couldn’t resist smiling fondly at the sight. “We can be on our way soon.”

“And Elizabeth?” Jughead asked before Keller could hang up, much to everyone’s delight. They had all come to realise that separating the Joneses was never a good idea. Though, that was exactly what Keller was doing judging by Jughead’s response. “Very well, but she better be allowed on my other cases.” He nodded once more and uttered: “See you there.”

“Jug, what is it?” Betty asked, getting to her feet the moment Jughead set down the phone and she quickly crossed to him. Jughead instantly wrapped an arm around Betty’s waist, pulling her into him and Betty responded by copying his action.

“Kevin, Fangs, Archie and I have been summoned back to the Wyrm,” Jughead informed the room at large while he held onto Betty tightly. He had hoped that Keller would have relented and allowed Betty to come along with them, but at the same time, he was glad that she wasn’t coming. After all, Chuck was going to be there, and he didn’t want Betty to have to deal with Chuck two days in a row.

“Oh, that’s irritating,” Toni mumbled, apparently unimpressed at Sheriff Keller’s lack of ability to solve a single case without Jughead’s help. Then again, Jughead was probably the owner of the most brilliant mind in Riverdale.

“We have to go, and they’re sending a carriage, but I’m going to take Enigma,” Jughead informed them all, making it clear to them that if anything happened here, then he would ride home as fast as he could. He also needed to clear his frantic mind and riding solo was the best way for him to do that tonight.

“Well, we’ll go and get ready.” Fangs mumbled, sensing that Jughead and Betty needed a few moments alone together before they had to part again. He could also see that Jughead was shaking slightly and he knew better than to stay around.

“And, we’ll go and help you get ready for tonight,” Toni added, grabbing the two women and leading them towards the door with the men following after them. Even the oblivious Archie could see that Jughead and Betty needed a moment together.

“Thank you,” Jughead called after them before he turned to Betty slowly, his eyes meeting hers and he sighed heavily. Almost collapsing into Betty’s embrace, Jughead buried his head into Betty’s neck and closed his eyes. Only when he had held her for several long moments did he add: “I don’t want to go without you.”

“I know, but we need to solve this.” Betty reminded him, hating that they were in this situation again, but she also knew that they had no choice about it. They would never be able to control anyone else or make the decisions in the police force because they didn’t hold Keller’s position and they both knew that they had to accept that.

“I hate this,” Jughead mumbled moving his head to rest his forehead against Betty’s, and he closed his eyes slowly. Betty knew that Jughead couldn’t comprehend why this was happening, but she knew that there was little that they could do to stop it.

“So do I but, we will get through this.” Betty stated, holding onto Jughead tightly for a moment before pulling away and then she cupped his cheeks gently and added: “It won’t always be like this, I promise.”

“I love you, Elizabeth,” Jughead mumbled, his eyes had been simmering with anger and pain when he had ended the call, but now they shone with adoration and love. Betty felt her heart swell at that and she smiled up at him.

“And I love you, Jughead,” Betty assured him before pulling him into a soft, tender, sweet kiss that left them both wanting more, though they knew that they couldn’t have more. “Stay safe and come home soon.”

“I shall,” Jughead assured her, slowly retracting himself from Betty’s grip until their fingertips were the only parts of their body touching and then even they lost contact, and Jughead vanished from view. The door swung shut after him, and Betty found herself alone in the living room; her heart sunk at that, but she pushed it aside. Crossing to the window, she watched Jughead exit and look up at her. He tipped his hat to her before he quickly mounted Enigma and then with one last look, he rode off into the night.


	6. 14th November 1887

Chapter 6 –

14th November 1887

**_‘Nine months of preparing to fall in love for a lifetime.’ – Unknown_ **

Only the dim light of the streets showed any visible sign that someone was hurtling down the street on horseback. Though the audible sound of Enigma’s hooves on the road would have informed anyone who was out. They’d only hear it for a few moments before they could hear nothing at all. Eyes would follow Enigma’s course, but none of them had any idea where the horse was heading, and for that, Jughead was grateful.

Soon enough, however, he was standing outside of the Wyrm tying up Enigma before running a hand over the side. Then, he turned and strode towards the establishment that he hated with a passion. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the building, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about getting rid of it. He simply didn’t have that power in Riverdale, and as much as he hated it, he was unable to change the minds of others on the matter.

“Jones.” Sheriff Keller was waiting outside of the building, eying the young detective with suspicion especially when he noted that his son wasn’t there. If Kevin had been any other person, then Tom Keller would have been worried, but he knew that Jughead wouldn’t harm Kevin.

“Keller Senior.” Jughead nodded at the older man, who continued to stare him down, and he tipped his hat to the older man. Keller tuck in the fact that Jughead was dressed in some of his best clothes, and he wondered where Jughead had come from.

“Where’s my son?” Sheriff Keller asked, folding his arms and locking his gaze with Jughead’s cerulean eyes. The younger of the two men dug his hands in his pockets, slouched slightly and rolled his eyes at the older man.

“With the others in the carriage, which should be arriving soon,” Jughead informed him, his tone clipped and his eyes were narrowed in annoyance. He was irritated that he had had to come here without Betty, and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Chuck, though he knew he would have to do so.

“Very well, come on in.” Sheriff Keller guided Jughead inside the building, watching him closely and it was evident that he didn’t trust Jughead to move on his own. All around the building, eyes turned to the young detective. Some glowered over at him; others watched in awe as he walked up to the middle table.

“I would thank you, but I’m not pleased to be here,” Jughead stated when Keller pulled out a seat for him, and Jughead sat down opposite the other three men. They shifted their gazes towards him and narrowed their eyes in disbelief.

“And yet, you used to enjoy its delights.” Sheriff Keller mumbled, but he fell silent at the look on Jughead’s face and quickly turned away. He knew better than to anger Jughead and chose to remain silent unless he was required to speak. For that, Jughead was grateful to him, but then Chuck spoke up, reminding Jughead why he didn’t want to be there.

“What’s Jones doing here?” Chuck demanded, straightening up and eying Jughead angrily before he glanced around for any sign of Betty. Jughead found himself grateful that Betty was safe at home with the other women, though he knew that he would work better with her by his side.

“Investigating,” Jughead informed him curtly before glancing at the other two men, who watched him anxiously. Reggie had straightened up and was poised with his eyes narrowed while Moose was slouched and had cocked his head to the side. Despite not loving Midge, it was evident that her death had had some effect on him, even Jughead would concede that. Though, he supposed that it could have been because of the loss of his child.

“Like that’s believable,” Reggie muttered sarcastically, assuming that Jughead had other reasons for being at the Wyrm. Then again, he did suppose that Jughead wasn’t one to cheat on Betty, but he wasn’t going to voice that aloud.

“Well, it is my job.” Jughead snapped, his eyes glowing with anger and Reggie fell back into his seat at the look on the detective’s face. He blanched and looked away from the Southsider, hoping that Jughead would shift his cerulean gaze to someone else.

“Is this about Midge?” Moose asked Jughead, leaning forward instead of away and the two men allowed their gazes to meet. The other three noted that Jughead stared at Moose disapprovingly, but the detective made no vocal comment about the other man.

“Yes, it is.” Jughead nodded, hoping that it would ensure that everyone else remained calm and somewhat professional. It was enough to gain Reggie’s begrudging attention, and even Chuck leant forward to listen to Jughead.

“What have you got so far?” Sheriff Keller asked before Jughead could even speak on the case, diverting all attention back to him. Jughead was grateful for that because out of the other four men there, Keller was the easiest for Jughead to address.

“Since the killer is writing poetry, we presume he is highly educated, most likely middle class seeing as he can spare the money to buy me flowers,” Jughead informed him, shivering slightly at the memory of all the poems he’d received. Though he was grateful that none of them had mentioned Betty or anyone else who mattered to him.

“Flowers?” Reggie asked incredulously, having forgotten that he had seen Jughead receive a rose at this very place just over a week previously. Then again, he’d never been the most attentive people in Riverdale.

“Roses and violets come with the poems, and happen to be the start of each poem,” Jughead informed them all, somehow resisting the urge to roll his eyes at them, though it was evident that he wanted to. He knew that he just had to keep his cool until the others arrived and then he could address them instead of talking to the people he didn’t like.

“Seriously?” Moose asked, and at that moment Jughead decided that Moose and Reggie had the collective memory of goldfish. He wasn’t exactly impressed but fought back any biting comments on it.

“Yes,” Jughead stated curtly, and he swept a hand through his messy curls before turning back to Keller, who he was less likely to yell at, which was a rare occurrence. “Anyway, there have been several murders since 1882 of people who seem to be related to Betty and I. All of them had their throats slit, and the killer left roses at the scene of the crime.”

“You think the killer has been trying to send you and Betty a message all these years?” Sheriff Keller asked Jughead, cocking his head to the side and staring at him in disbelief at the mere suggestion of it. He refused to believe that someone would murder without meaning, and he presumed that Jughead had finally met the Moriarty to his Sherlock.

“No, I think we pissed them off so much that they started this,” Jughead stated bitterly, his cerulean eyes darkening with annoyance and beneath the table, he clenched his fists. He despised everything about this case, and all he wanted was for this to be over.

“Well, we’d need a list of everyone in Riverdale then,” Chuck stated, smirking over at Jughead, who let out a heavy sigh and glowered at the other man. All of them were so consumed by anger that they didn’t notice Archie, Kevin and Fangs walking towards them.

“Why?” Archie asked from behind Jughead, and all of the men seated at the table turned to look at the three standing. Jughead’s lips quirked into a small smile for a moment before his stony expression returned.

“You took your time.” Jughead quipped before indicating for them to sit down and then he raised his eyebrows at the three of them. Fangs rolled his eyes at Jughead before sighing heavily, and he shook his head slowly.

“Carriages aren’t as fast as lone riders.” Fangs pointed out, rolling his eyes at Jughead and he managed to elicit a small smile from the rest of the group. Jughead shook his head at the other Southsider when Kevin spoke up.

“Why do we need a list of everyone in Riverdale?” Kevin questioned, jolting everyone back to the fact that they all needed to get back to the case. He could also see that Jughead was sitting there uncomfortably, and it was evident that the raven-haired detective needed to leave as soon as possible.

“A list of everyone who hates Jughead or who he has pissed off,” Moose stated, glowering at Jughead while he folded his arms tightly over his chest and he huffed. Jughead ignored the widower and turned to look at his friends.

“They would have to be middle-class,” Archie stated, remembering everything that Betty and Jughead had said about the killer. He had learnt that he should never take whatever Jughead and Betty had said for granted and he trusted what the pair had told him.

“What?” Reggie asked incredulously, not believing that any middle-class person would ever attempt anything like this. Without any evidence, Reggie would refuse to believe that anyone who belonged to his class would commit such atrocities.

“Jughead seems to only irritate those of the middle class.” Archie pointed out, knowing that the working class members of Riverdale happened to love Jughead. He was the only person who managed to have the love of half of Riverdale and the begrudging respect of the other half.

“Well, he’s irritating me now,” Chuck stated, glaring over at Jughead, who was pointedly ignoring him until this point. At that, he suddenly had an idea and suspect, though he theorised that he could have been fuelled by hate.

“And you are middle-class, so do you want to confess at all?” Jughead cocked his head to the side and glared over at Chuck, his cerulean eyes boring into Chuck’s gaze. It terrified the other man, but he quickly pushed it aside.

“I didn’t do this.” Chuck insisted, though he answered far too quickly for Jughead’s liking and he couldn’t help but feel suspicious of the other man. His hatred of Chuck had nothing to do with his curiosity now, and he suddenly had an idea.

“Give me your wrist and say that again,” Jughead stated, holding out his hand to take Chuck’s pulse to see if he was lying. The man opposite Jughead visibly blanched, and the detective couldn’t help but wonder why.

“Jones, if you want to test Chuck’s innocence you need definitive proof.” Sheriff Keller pointed out, and Jughead retracted his hand slowly before he turned to the older man. This hadn’t been his reaction to criminals in the working class at all.

“Why? Because he isn’t working class?” Jughead asked, watching Sheriff Keller, who refused to meet his gaze. At that, Jughead realised that he’s sarcastic comment was right, and he stared at the older man in disbelief. “What the fuck? This system is utter bullshit.”

“Jones!” Sheriff Keller exclaimed in shock and horror, but he could understand Jughead’s fury as he had once come from the Southside. Though he couldn’t offer any support to the raven-haired detective.

“Jughead, calm.” Fangs stated, placing a hand on Jughead’s shoulder, and he found himself wishing that Betty was here. She was the only one who could get him to calm down when he was on the edge of full-blown rage.

“Aww, does the little boy have to be told to calm down?” Chuck chuckled while his goons joined in, though he soon found the other men glowering at him. Even Sheriff Keller looked displeased at him, though he made no comment.

“Chuck will you shut up.” Kevin’s tone was enough to chill everyone’s blood, and they all found themselves moving away from him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Jughead smiling gratefully at him.

“Anyway, what else do we need to think of?” Sheriff Keller cleared his throat, reminding them that they had a murder to solve. All of them turned back to the eldest man, even though they were all silently seething with rage.

“Who could have gotten into my home?” Archie suggested, pointing out that they had all forgotten to think about that. Though, by know, he should have known that Jughead would have already thought of that.

“Anyone who can pick a lock could easily get into anyone’s house, Andrews.” Jughead pointed out, rolling his eyes in disbelief. Archie glanced down at his hands when Chuck chose to speak up.

“Wow, that’s comforting, Jones.” Chuck sneered, and Jughead turned to face his nemesis, who he glowered at. The two men looked more murderous than anyone Jughead had ever brought in for questioning.

“Kindly shut the fuck up,” Jughead growled with menace before he turned back to Sheriff Keller, and sighed heavily.  “Anyway, we need to figure out who we might have both offended around then.”

“Wait, Chuck, didn’t you begin courting Betty in 1882?” Reggie asked, and all of them turned back to Chuck, who gulped heavily. Jughead narrowed his eyes at Chuck, who finally met the other man’s gaze.

“Yes, but I didn’t do this,” Chuck stated, trembling under their gazes, but he despite that, he seemed to be handling everything well. Jughead couldn’t help but lean forward, enjoying Chuck squirming slightly under their gazes.

“I’m not accusing you of that,” Reggie assured him, disbelieving any notion that Chuck could be the killer. He trusted his friend too much to believe that he’d ever think that he could kill anyone.

“I’m considering it.” Jughead seethed, much to everyone’s shock and they all turned to face the detective. His face was half shaded, and his cerulean eyes were twinkling with anger, suspicion and the need for justice.

“Jones!” Sheriff Keller scolded the younger man, once he had shaken off the shock of Jughead’s statement. All of them, even his friends found themselves, staring at him in disbelief and fear, though no one dared voice it.

“Anyway, did you know of any murders around then?” Moose asked Chuck, refusing to even look at Jughead, and the others turned from the detective with him. None of them felt safe anymore even looking at Jughead.

“Not that I can recall,” Chuck informed them, even though he knew which murder Jughead’s mind was instantly going to. He did remember it, and he could remember how heartbroken Betty had been.

“Not even one on the 4th April 1882?” Jughead asked, clenching his hands under the table while he stared down the other man. Chuck bravely risked a glance into Jughead’s eyes and shuddered at the sight, but he refused to back down.

“What?” Kevin asked, allowing his eyes to stray back to Jughead’s face and the detective turned to face him. Jughead’s gaze softened instantly at the sight of his friend, and Kevin found himself relaxing again.

“Is that one of the other cases?” Fangs asked, cocking his head to the side and he couldn’t help but wonder whether this was the beginning of Jughead’s detective streak. He had wanted to work on that case, but had been denied access to murders until he had proved himself. He had spent three years working on meaningless cases until he had solved all of them in less than twelve hours.

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about, Charlie Stick or something like that,” Chuck asked, his tone slow and his voice shaking slightly, though most attributed it to Jughead’s previous statement about him potentially being the killer.

“Chic Smith.” Jughead corrected, rolling his eyes at Chuck’s slip up, but he chose not to make any biting comments over it, even though he wanted to. He knew that he had to try to keep everyone on his side, especially after his slip up.

“That’s it.” Chuck nodded, glancing over at his friends and raising his eyebrows at them as if to say: ‘Who cares?’ He didn’t give a damn about the death of a working-class man, even if he had been Betty’s half-brother.

“I’m presuming he was the first in your collection of similar murders.” Sheriff Keller stated, not even bothering to question his instincts. It was the most logical assumption and that summed up how Jughead thought.

“Yes, he is,” Jughead confirmed Sheriff Keller’s suspicions and the older man sat back in his seat feeling slightly smug. Then again, anyone who could work out was Jughead was thinking felt like that.

“Who was he?” Fangs questioned, unsure of why most of the men knew of Chic because despite being of the same class, he’d never heard of him. He would have thought that Chuck, Reggie and Moose would have been clueless when it came to the young man’s existence.

“Betty’s half-brother.” Kevin informed him, ending Fangs’ confusion and he was about to ask a question of his own when he noticed Weatherbee nearing their table. He cocked his head to the side in confusion but said nothing.

“Excuse me.” Weatherbee alerted the rest of the table to his presence, and they all stared at the owner of the Wyrm. Shock masked most of their features, and they all watched the owner turn to Jughead. “There’s someone on the phone for Mr Jones. She says its urgent.”

...

Betty had remained by the window until Jughead had ridden out of sight and then had promptly moved to get changed. By the time she had walked back into her living room, her three friends were sat by the fire. As always, Toni and Cheryl had been talking about the current situation with all the men being able to work the case and the four of them having to sit at 221B bored out of their minds.

“This is bloody stupid,” Toni grumbled, running a hand through her long hair and tilting her head to the side. The fire was reflected in her gaze, though it was nowhere near as furious as the fire in Toni’s gaze.

“I agree.” Betty nodded, seating herself in Jughead’s armchair, which, she noted, smelt like Jughead; it had the lingering scent of pine, coffee and ink. Yet, she would have preferred to be by Jughead instead of being trapped here again. It unsettled her stomach to be unable to help when she so desperately wanted to.

“Don’t be like that, Toni, Betty.” Veronica tutted, shaking her head at them, rolling her eyes slowly and then staring at the two women. She had completely forgotten that Cheryl also agreed with them.

“Why shouldn’t they be?” Cheryl asked, straightening up slowly and staring over at the raven-haired woman. It was evident that she definitely didn’t share Veronica’s views, but then again, none of them did.

“Because we all know that it isn’t proper.” Veronica reminded them and received eye rolls from every one of them. None of them cared about society’s expectations, and unlike Veronica, they didn’t have a reputation to uphold.

“Why? Because we don’t have a dick?” Toni asked, utterly shocking the raven-haired woman while Betty and Cheryl hastily stifled their laughter. Though, they did concede that Toni was absolutely right in every way possible.

“TONI!” Veronica gasped, placing a hand over her heart at Toni’s vulgar language, though it had done its effect. Even Veronica had to admit that they were treated differently for that very reason, though she’d never say it out loud.

“What? It’s the only difference.” Toni pointed out, ignoring Veronica’s indignation and turning to look at Cheryl and Betty, who nodded in agreement. Betty was smiling while Cheryl was full out smirking.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Cheryl beamed over at Toni, who blushed under the intense gaze, and a small smile crept onto her lips. Veronica rolled her eyes at the pair while Betty chose to speak.

“I wouldn’t have said it like that, but Toni’s right,” Betty admitted, nodding in agreement, though she suddenly found herself feeling distracted. Her unsettled stomach only seemed to be growing more unsettled.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it,” Veronica stated, not noticing Betty’s paling features, and nor did anyone else. They were all too caught up in their own thoughts to notice Betty was suffering.

“Unfortunately,” Betty mumbled, grabbing their attention and then she stood up abruptly; her stomach was reeling, and she felt incredibly nauseous. She all but ran to the bathroom while the others called after her.

“Betty, are you okay? Has your headache returned? You look pale.” Cheryl was first to her feet, following her cousin and then Toni and Veronica clambered to their feet. The sound of retching filled their ears when they headed towards the bathroom.

“Betty?” Toni called out, pushing open the door to see the young woman crouching over the side, and rubbing the younger woman’s back. Tears cascaded down Betty’s cheeks as her stomach churned over and over.

“Oh god, Betty,” Veronica muttered, her eyes flooding with concern while Cheryl swapped positions with Toni. She held Betty’s hair back gently as Betty heaved and retched in agony, and her tears continued to flow.

“C-call J-Jughead.” Betty sobbed, and at that, Toni immediately darted out of the room to find the number for the Wyrm so that she could get Jughead back here. Despite their best efforts, they would never be able to help Betty like Jughead could.

“Shush, sweet cousin, it’ll be alright.” Cheryl murmured while praying that Betty didn’t have something life-threatening. She had no idea what she would do if she lost Betty, and she’d be damned before she let that happen.

“We’re here for you, B.” Veronica reminded the blonde as another wave of nausea flooded Betty and she heaved once more. The sobbing continued, breaking the hearts of the other two women, who felt utterly helpless.

“Just let it out,” Cheryl whispered, rubbing Betty’s back and holding her hair out of the way until it stopped. Then, she helped Betty sit back while Veronica got pulled the flush before returning her gaze to her sickly pale best friend.

“Toni’s phoning Jughead, and he’ll be here as soon as possible. I promise.” Veronica pointed out, hoping that would somehow calm Betty, but it did nothing. Betty needed her husband with her right there, and she found herself shedding even more tears.

“I-it h-hurts.” Betty sobbed, her eyes ringed with red and her forehead was on fire. She hadn’t been this ill in over a year, and it was both debilitating and horrifying. Also, last time, Jughead had been with her throughout, though she did concede that Cheryl was helping too.

“I know, I know.” Cheryl murmured fighting back the tears that she wanted to shed at the sight of Betty’s pain, but she refused to. She would not make this about herself, and she was determined to help Betty as much as she could. “Oh, sweet cousin, I wish I could make this better.”

“B, Jughead will be here soon, I promise,” Veronica informed Betty, who nodded weakly, and at that, Cheryl realised that Betty’s forehead was covered in sweat. Her eyes widened, and she turned Veronica.

“Veronica, go get a damp cloth please.” Cheryl’s eyes met Veronica’s, and the raven-haired woman knew that she had to do as Cheryl said. It would be the only way to help Betty get better if they followed Cheryl’s directions.

“Okay.” Veronica quickly disappeared from the room with a flurry of white from her nightdress as Cheryl turned back to Betty. The redhead smoothed down Betty’s hair and continued rubbing the blonde’s back.

“It’ll be alright, Betty,” Cheryl mumbled, hoping that it would help Betty calm down and stem the tears cascading down Betty’s cheeks. All she hoped was that Jughead would get here as soon as possible because Betty desperately needed him.

...

Weatherbee’s assistant eyed Jughead as the young man accepted the phone in his hand and all of Jughead’s table had followed the young detective. Jughead ignored all of them as he answered the call: “Hello?”

“Jughead?” Toni asked, relieved to hear Jughead’s voice and Jughead could hear the slight smile in her voice. Though he had no idea why she would be calling the Wyrm and he had a sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong.

“Toni, what’s going on?” Jughead asked, leaning against the bar and gripping the wood with one hand as he waited for a reply. He was absolutely terrified at what he may hear and in the second’s pause, his breath caught in his throat.

“It’s Betty,” Toni confessed, and Jughead froze, his eyes widening, and his heart stopped for a moment before it increased rapidly. All around him, the others could see that whatever Toni had just told him had alarmed him.

“What happened to Elizabeth?” Jughead demanded to know, his knuckles turning white from where he was clenching the bar. His head spun, and his breathing stopped as he waited for Toni’s answer.

“She’s not well at all,” Toni informed him, and Jughead immediately knew that he had to get home and help his wife. The case could wait, this was much more important than he could ever express.

“I’ll be there soon. Tell Elizabeth I’ll be home as soon as possible.” Jughead order was soft, but Toni would be damned before she disobeyed him. She also knew that Jughead would do everything in his power to get to Betty as soon as possible.

“I will do,” Toni replied, and with that, the line disconnected and Jughead handed the receiver back to the attendant before he wheeled around to face the others, who were all watching him intently. His friends were staring at him in concern whereas the others stared at him impatiently.

 “Jughead, what’s wrong?” Archie asked, his forehead crinkling with concern, noting Jughead’s alarming pale face. He could also see the way that Jughead’s chest was heaving rapidly, while he grabbed his hat.

“Elizabeth is ill. I have to return home.” Jughead informed them, scrabbling to throw his coat on before he headed towards the door when Chuck grabbed his shoulder. Jughead spun around and glowered at the other man.

“That’s ridiculous, Jones,” Chuck stated as Jughead shrugged off his hand and took a step back while he narrowed his eyes at Chuck. Straightening up, Jughead towered over Chuck slightly before he spoke.

“And is it any wonder why Elizabeth despises you,” Jughead growled at the other man before he ran his fingers over his wedding ring. He just wanted to get back home and take care of his wife while she was ill.

“We’ll fill them in with what else we have.” Fangs informed him, knowing that Jughead was tempted to yell at anyone who tried to stop him. There was a frantic gleam to Jughead’s gaze, and Fangs knew better than to test his friend.

“Go and look after Betty.” Kevin insisted, wishing that he could help Betty, but he knew that only Jughead could do that. It was best to just stand back and let Jughead go to his wife without putting up a fight.

“Thank you.” Jughead nodded to them all before he flew out of the door and headed towards Enigma. The horse seemed to sense Jughead’s presence, and he glanced up at Jughead, who had just reached him. “Enigma, we have to get home as soon as possible.” With that, Jughead swiftly seated himself in the saddle before he urged the horse to run.

As swiftly as they had made their way to the Wyrm, the pair began to make their way towards Serpent street. In fact, Enigma ran faster than Jughead had thought possible and they were soon back at the stables. Jughead ensured that Enigma was secure and safe before he bolted towards 221B.

“ELIZABETH!” Jughead called out, his voice cracking and straining as he headed up the stairs and threw the door open. His eyes darted around the room until he saw Toni entering the room and she sighed in relief at the sight of him.

“Jughead, she’s in the bathroom,” Toni informed Jughead as the raven-haired man headed towards her. Taking in his appearance, Toni noted that Jughead was trembling with fear and apprehension.

“Okay.” Jughead nodded before they both headed through the door and towards the bathroom, where Veronica and Cheryl were tending to Betty. Upon hearing the door open, both Cheryl and Veronica turned to face Jughead and Toni.

“Jughead?” Cheryl asked, smiling in disbelief and Jughead quickly shed his coat and jacket, placing them to the side before he crouched down beside Betty. Cheryl moved the cloth from Betty’s brow before turning to Jughead.  “Here, take this and look after her.” Jughead took the cloth and swapped positions with Cheryl beside Betty.

“We’ll see you in the morning.” Veronica nodded to them before heading out the door with Cheryl, who sent then one last lingering look. Then the door had shut on them, Jughead moved to wipe Betty’s brow.

“Oh, Elizabeth,” Jughead mumbled, holding her tenderly while he soothed her burning forehead and attempting to soothe her. The tears were slowing, and Jughead let out a single breath of relief before murmuring: “My sweet darling.”

“J-Juggie.” Betty’s soft voice shook as she spoke and Jughead felt his heart clench painfully at the sound of it. He knew that Betty rarely got ill, but whenever she did, she often found her entire body consumed by agony.

“Come here, your brow’s on fire.” Jughead gently continued to wipe Betty’s forehead slowly, his lip caught between his teeth as he focused on his wife. He wished that he was able to get rid of whatever was ailing her, though he had no idea what was wrong.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Betty mumbled, her eyes meeting Jughead’s gaze and her tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Jughead quickly wiped Betty’s tears away and cupped her face tenderly while his eyes shone with love and adoration.

“My lovely Elizabeth, don’t apologise. It’s alright, you can’t help being ill.” Jughead stated, and offered Betty a small smile, which she attempted to return, but she was too sore to even try. Seeing Betty’s pain, Jughead quickly asked: “Do you still feel as if you’re going to throw up?”

“N-no.” Betty murmured, slumping back slightly against the wall. Instantly, Jughead caught Betty before her head before it hit the wall. Their eyes met for moment and Betty watched as the fear dissipated into concern once more.

“Okay.” Jughead let out a breath of relief at that because he knew that Betty wouldn’t let him help her get cleaned up until the nausea had passed. Tenderly, he swept a lock of her eyes before adding: “I’m going to call Cheryl in here and get her help, okay?”

“O-okay.” Betty nodded, and Jughead slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving hers until he was out of the room. He quickly made his way back to the front door where he saw that the downstairs apartment had its door locked.

“CHERYL!” Jughead called out, and after a few moments, the front door of Cheryl’s apartment opened slowly to reveal the redhead. The young woman glanced up at the raven-haired detective, her eyes widened with fear.

“Yes, Jughead, what do you need?” Cheryl asked, quickly crossing the hall and climbing up the stairs to meet him. It was evident that she hadn’t even attempted to get any sleep yet and Jughead felt better about calling her name.

“I need you to boil water for a bath and get Betty another nightdress, please,” Jughead asked, leading his cousin-in-law up to his apartment. They both knew that they had to get Betty comfortable and out of her sweat-drenched dress.

“Shall I also call the doctor when that’s done?” Cheryl asked, sensing that Jughead would have his hands full looking after Betty. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for both of them as this was the first time that anything like this had happened since they were married.

“Please.” Jughead’s eyes pleaded for Cheryl to this for him while he returned to Betty’s side and ensured that she was alright. He hated having to leave her side for even a moment to go and get Cheryl.

“Okay.” Cheryl had barely responded when Jughead turned to head back to Betty’s side. As he walked he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up quickly before he walked back into the bathroom. Betty slumped against Jughead and rested against him while they waited for Cheryl to fill the bath for Betty.

“Do you need a hand?” Cheryl asked once she had finished and she stared at the young couple, who both turned to look up at her. Jughead glanced back at Betty who shook her head slightly at him before he turned back to the redhead.

“I’ll be okay from here, but thank you so much, Cheryl,” Jughead assured her, smiling gratefully at her and she nodded in response before she glanced back at Betty. Her heart shattered at the sight of her cousin, but she knew that Betty was in safe hands.

“Don’t fret, Jughead, just make sure that Betty’s alright.” Cheryl knew that it didn’t need to be said, but she felt compelled to say it. Jughead knew not to question it and nodded up at the redheaded woman.

“I will do,” Jughead assured her before his eyes returned to Betty, who attempted to smile weakly up at Cheryl, though it became more of a grimace than a smile. Jughead turned back to Cheryl and nodded to her. “Good night, Cheryl.”

“Night, Jughead. Get well soon, Sweet Cousin.” Cheryl spoke softly before disappearing from view, and then Jughead turned slowly towards Betty. The two of them held each other’s gazes for a moment before Jughead finally spoke up.

“I’m going to have to lift you up.” Jughead lifted himself off of the floor before he gently picked up Betty and slowly carried her back towards the living room where the copper tub had been set out in front of the fireplace. Jughead set her down before he carefully removed Betty’s night dress, and then he lifted her up. Helping Betty into the water, Jughead’s eyes widened when Betty hissed slightly. “Is it too hot?”

“No, I’m just sore,” Betty muttered, sinking into the water while Jughead settled back down when Betty moved to take his hand. Jughead took her hand in his for a moment before he picked up a small bottle of hair lotion and comb.

“Oh, sweet Elizabeth, I wish that I could make you feel better.” Jughead murmured as he pulled his hand from Betty’s before he began to slowly combing the lotion through Betty’s hair. Closing her eyes, Betty leaned towards Jughead.

“You are,” Betty informed him, and then she let her eyes flutter open so that she could look up at her husband. Jughead stared down at Betty in surprise, not understanding what Betty could have meant.

“How?” Jughead questioned, tangling his fingers in Betty’s hair as he set down the lotion and comb with his other hand before he gently took Betty’s hand again. Betty gave it a weak squeeze before she closed her eyes once more.

“You’re here, and that helps,” Betty informed him, and he smiled down at her, grateful that he could have offered her the smallest of comforts just by being there. If he couldn’t do anything else, at least he could do that.

“Oh, Elizabeth, I love you,” Jughead whispered and watched as Betty’s face relaxed into a small smile for the first time since the nausea had hit her. Jughead couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride that he had managed to get that from Betty.

“I love you too.” Betty murmured, relaxing into Jughead’s touch. Both the sensation of water and Jughead’s fingers in her hair were helping relieve the tension and pain in her body. Her eyes kept on fluttering shut at the feeling.

“I wish I could make all of your suffering go away.” Jughead murmured, tapping Betty’s shoulder, indicating for Betty to sit up and with a little help she did. Jughead slowly began rubbing Betty’s back slowly as he added: “I wish I could take it away.”

“I know you would do it if you could,” Betty muttered, rocking slightly against Jughead and he smiled slightly at her back. Though it quickly faded because he couldn’t do anything to help her at all.

“I hate seeing you in pain, Elizabeth,” Jughead mumbled, moving to press a kiss to Betty’s shoulder and she shivered involuntarily. A sense of pride filled Jughead, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

“I know you do.” Betty reached up to gently take Jughead’s hand, and she gave him a gentle squeeze reassuring him that she understood. Jughead slowly helped Betty lower herself back as she added: “And I hate seeing you in pain too.”

“I thought that this had passed.” Jughead murmured, trailing a finger over Betty’s temple and her eyes opened to meet Jughead’s.

“I had too,” Betty confessed though she knew that it must have been too good to be true. They only hoped that when this did fade, that nothing like this would come back again.

“I hope it’s over soon,” Jughead mumbled, choking slightly and Betty stared up at her husband, who was fighting back the tears. “I just want my beautiful, sweet wife to be alright.” He murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Betty’s forehead before he added: “I want you to be happy and free of suffering.”

“I am,” Betty mumbled, her eyes meeting Jughead’s as she pulled herself up with Jughead’s help and she turned ever so slightly to face her husband. They both met each other’s gazes and Jughead cocked his head to the side.

“Elizabeth?” Jughead asked, cupping Betty’s cheek while Betty moved to grasp his wrists, running her fingers over his skin. Jughead still couldn’t understand why Betty would say that when it was clearly untrue.

“Mentally, I am at least I am free of all of that,” Betty informed him, and Jughead stared at her for a moment, his eyes shimmering before the smallest of smiles graced his lips. It grew and grew as Betty added: “You have made me so happy, Jughead, and I know that whatever this is, it can’t take that away.”

“Elizabeth...” Jughead breathed out, his eyes never leaving Betty’s and he found himself unable to think straight. He could barely string two words together, and all he could do was stare at his wife.

“You have made my world infinitely better, Juggie.” Betty moved one of her hands from Jughead’s wrists to place a hand on Jughead’s cheek. He leaned into her touch and smiled at her gently.

“I love you.” Jughead murmured tilting his head to press a light kiss to Betty’s palm. The gentle touch of his lips sent shockwaves through her body, and they both found their eyes fluttering shut.

“I love you too,” Betty replied, her eyes sparkling with light once she opened them and Jughead soon found himself drowning in the jade green sea of Betty’s eyes. He found himself never wanting to tear his eyes from Betty’s.

The moment was broken when Betty shivered suddenly, and Jughead stared at her in fear and concern. “Are you alright?” He asked, kneeling up before her and he searched Betty’s features to see what was wrong.

“The water’s cold.” Betty murmured, attempting to pull herself up, but she found herself slipping against the copper tub. Jughead quickly caught her and helped her up slowly, before he lifted her out of the tub.

“Come here.” Jughead murmured, grabbed a clean piece of linen to dry Betty off. As always, Betty blushed, unable to help herself. Jughead couldn’t help but smirk at that, though he remained respectful and swiftly helped Betty into a new nightdress before he turned her around.

Slowly, Jughead began to run the comb through Betty’s hair until it shone gold and then he started to slowly braid Betty’s hair to keep it out of her face. Despite the fact that she was apparently feeling better, Jughead wanted to make sure that if she did feel nauseous, then she wouldn’t have to worry about her hair being in the way. After all the years of looking after Jellybean, Jughead was excellent at braiding women’s hair.

 “I’ll help you get to sleep, and then I’ll deal with that,” Jughead whispered, taking Betty’s hand and guiding her towards their bedroom. Betty went to her side of the bed instantly, and she looked up at Jughead, who joined her, lying on top of the covers.

“Thank you,” Betty mumbled before closing her eyes and settling against Jughead’s chest as she did every night. She breathed in the scent of pine, coffee and ink, with a small sigh and then she let the wave of drowsiness consume her. Just as sleep claimed her, she heard Jughead mumble five words before she fell into unconsciousness.

“Sleep tight, my dearest Elizabeth.”

...

Jughead paced up and down his empty living room in front of the fireplace, waiting for the local doctor, who was known fondly as Pop Tate, saw to Betty. Watching him from his armchair was Oshine, who fixed her large, round ice blue eyes on the detective. Every so often, Jughead would stop before the kitten and pick her up to calm himself down.

About half an hour after Pop Tate went to see Betty, he came back into the living room. Jughead turned sharply to look at Pop Tate, who smiled softly at him before stating: “She should be alright, Mr Jones. You should be delighted.”

“Delighted? My wife is ill.” Jughead stated, perplexed at why Pop Tate could possibly think that he should be delighted. Racking his brains, he could scarcely think of anything that would make him feel delighted. All he could think about was how worried he was about Betty’s condition.

“She isn’t, go and ask her.” Pop Tate informed him before touching his brow and parting with: “Have a good morning.” Jughead stared after him for a moment before turning swiftly and running into his bedroom, where Betty was waiting.

“Elizabeth?” Jughead called out, stepping into the room and Betty beamed over at him, crossing from the bed to his side. Suddenly found himself engulfed in Betty’s arms and he couldn’t stop himself from embracing her in the same way.

“Juggie!” Betty mumbled, pulling him closer to her body and she held him tightly to her as joy rushed through her body. She was delighted with what she had just heard, and she knew that Jughead would feel the same.

“Elizabeth, what’s wrong? What did Pop Tate say?” Jughead still didn’t understand at this point, and then he still thought that he had entered an alternate universe. He wasn’t used to not knowing at all.

“I’m not ill,” Betty stated, pulling away slightly and cupping Jughead’s face, her eyes searching Jughead’s face. She noted that he still hadn’t caught on and she smiled slightly at that before three words left her lips.

“I’m with child.”

For a moment, Jughead froze, not daring to believe it before finally, he asked: “What?” Jughead stared down at Betty until she nodded excitedly. At that, Jughead dared to believe that he and Betty were going to have a child and asked: “Really?”

“Yes, we’re going to have a child,” Betty informed him, beaming and grabbing his left hand in hers, placing it over her stomach. All signs of the pain from the night before had vanished, and Jughead couldn’t help but feel his heart leap with joy.

“We really are,” Jughead exclaimed, carefully lifting Betty up and spinning her around in delight while holding Betty tightly. “We’re going to have a baby.” He beamed setting Betty back down before he cupped her face again and his thumbs traced her cheekbones.  “And to think that I couldn’t love you more, you’ve done it again.”

“I love you too.” Betty simpered before Jughead quickly connected their lips, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss while Betty tangled her fingers in his hair, and every time they pulled away, they reconnected their lips again.

“Oh, Elizabeth, you have made me the happiest man alive.” Jughead finally gasped against Betty’s lips, pulling away long enough to look into Betty’s eyes, only to find her smiling back at him. They were both ecstatic it about this and Jughead hadn’t been lying when he’d confessed to feeling like the happiest man alive.

Yet, their moment was not fated to last.

“JONES!” Toni’s voice filled the entire apartment as she let herself in and both of the Joneses jerked apart from one another in surprise. Then both of them let out a heavy sigh before Jughead rolled his eyes dramatically as ever.

“Dammit!” Jughead exclaimed before he looked back at Betty, holding out his hand to her and she gently accepted it. He squeezed it gently before rubbing circles into the back of her hand, and he added: “Come on, we best go and greet them.”

“I suppose,” Betty mumbled, glancing down at her nightdress, though she knew that her friends wouldn’t care. They’d seen her in a nightdress more times than she could count and she had nothing to feel embarrassed about.

“Or I could just say fuck them, lock the door and show you my love, adoration and devotion to you,” Jughead suggested, his eyes flitting from Betty to the bed, eliciting a small giggle from her and she bit down on her lip at the thought. Jughead couldn’t help but groan at that, though, as always, they quickly found their moment cut short.

“Jones there’s another poem.” Kevin’s voice caught their attention and all joy, light-heartedness and laughter left their eyes. In their moment of delight, both had completely forgotten about the murder that they were meant to be solving.

“Or we could go deal with this murder mystery?” Betty suggested with a sigh before she moved ever closer to her husband, who let out a heavy sigh once more. Sometimes he loved his job; others, like today, he cursed himself for having such a role in society.

“Probably a good idea.” Jughead murmured before both of them left the bedroom, hand in hand to greet their friends. They knew that they were meant to be thinking about what the killer might want now, but neither could focus on it.

“There you two are. Are you feeling better, Betty?” Fangs took several steps towards them, and he gently took Betty’s hands, his eyes wide with fear. Like all of Jughead’s friends from the Southside, Fangs saw Betty like a sister, and he had been terrified when he had heard that she was ill.

“I am, thank you,” Betty assured him, glancing back at Jughead who beamed back at her while Fangs dropped her hands and took a step back. Beside him, Kevin let out a breath of relief, and the others all found a weight being lifted off of their shoulders.

“What was wrong?” Archie asked, curious about what could have been so wrong with her that Jughead had had to return home to Betty’s bedside. Like most of the middle-class men, he was used to the idea that he didn’t have to return to his wife unless something life-threatening was occurring.

“Nothing at all.” Jughead grinned over at Betty, who reached for his hand once more and smiled up at him. All of the others stared at them in disbelief and confusion at that statement, especially Cheryl, who couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

“What?!” Cheryl exclaimed, cocking her head to the side and she advanced towards Jughead, her eyebrows raised. She scanned Jughead’s face curiously with her eyes before asking:  “Jones, are you high on opium?”

“He isn’t.” Betty quickly stated, not enjoying the way that Cheryl was addressing Jughead and she diverted all of the attention back to her. Their eyes narrowed, and Betty knew that she had to tell them. “I’m not ill, I’m-”

“Finally!” Toni cut off Betty and almost jumped up in delight before she looked over at Cheryl, who was still piecing everything together. The others were slowly putting everything together when Toni exclaimed: “I’m going to have a niece or nephew!”

“You’re pregnant?” Veronica asked, looking between the couple, surprised that they had managed to conceive a child long before she and Archie had and she had been married for over a year. Though, despite her surprise, she was pleased to the young couple, who were evidently over the moon with the knowledge of their impending parenthood.

“Doctor Tate just confirmed it.” Jughead nodded, releasing Betty’s hand before he wrapped his arm around her waist. He placed a hand over her stomach while the others watched them closely with broad smiles.

“That’s wonderful.” Kevin clasped his hands together in happiness and moved forward to embrace the young couple, who returned his embrace quickly. They both knew that throughout this, Kevin was going to be possibly almost as excited as they would be.

“Congratulations.” Archie nodded to both of them once Kevin had pulled away and had begun to lead Betty to the armchair. She seated herself in Jughead’s chair where Oshine hopped up on her lap while everyone seated themselves around the fireplace.

“Thank you.” Betty couldn’t stop smiling, and she wasn’t about to stop until they moved away from this topic. Though, she had the feeling that their friends wouldn’t want to change the subject just yet.

“Thanks, guys.” Jughead nodded from his place beside Betty, where he perched on the arm of the chair. He positioned his arm around Betty’s shoulders before he began rubbing slow, small circles into her skin.

“This is amazing.” Cheryl couldn’t help feeling her heart swell with delight, and she knew that she was going to spoil the Jones’ child. She was determined to be the baby’s favourite aunty, no matter what.

“After this case is over, we are treating you like a queen,” Toni assured Betty, knowing that all of them, including FP, JB, Joaquin and Sweet Pea, would ensure that Betty was waited on hand and foot for the next nine months. The just needed to close this case before they solely on the new arrival.

“You already do that.” Betty pointed out to them, her eyes wandering to her husband, who shrugged at her and smiled. He adored treating Betty in the way she deserved, and he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon.

“Well, prepare to have that increased tenfold, Elizabeth,” Jughead warned with a small smile, knowing that the others would be assisting him in making Betty feel amazing at every stage of the pregnancy, no matter what.

“Unfortunately, as much as we would like to talk about this, you need to read this.” Fangs hated interrupting the happiness with the murder case, but he had glanced at the contents of this poem, and he knew that Jughead had to read it. Slowly, he passed it to Jughead with the bunch of violets, which Jughead gave to Betty before reading the poem.

_‘Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Your wife is so sweet,_

_And I’m going to take her from you.’_

Jughead froze and blanched, his eyes widening and his whole body trembled in fear as he reread the poem to ensure that he hadn’t misread anything. All around him, his friends stared up at him in concern and Kevin quickly asked: “Jughead, what  is it?”

When Jughead didn’t respond, Betty asked: “Juggie?” That was enough to snap Jughead out of his daze, and he glanced down at Betty, his eyes wide and his heart racing. Lowering the poem with trembling fingers, he placed it on the side table before looking back at Betty.

“He’s mentioned you, Elizabeth.” Jughead barely managed to get out, and everyone stared at him in disbelief while he fought the urge to break down. His worst nightmare was becoming a reality, and he was only pulled out of his torturous thoughts when everyone else snapped out of their states of shock.

“What?!” Cheryl exclaimed, her eyes ablaze with anger and worry while she shook her head, not wanting to believe it. The happiness thing in her life since her brother’s departure, the prospect of the baby, had been overshadowed by the fear that Betty’s life and her baby were now in grave danger.

“He’s threatening Betty?!” Archie roared, his fists clenching while Jughead looked away from all of them into the depths of the fire. He refused to look at Betty for the fear that he would break down.

“Jughead, look at me,” Betty whispered softly before she reached up and guided his head towards hers. Their eyes met, and Jughead stared down at her with watering eyes; he was on the verge of a complete breakdown.

“Elizabeth, he might-” Jughead started, but he was cut off by a delicate finger being placed on his lips as Betty rose slowly. She moved to stand between Jughead’s legs and stroked his cheek gently with her thumb.

“Jughead, I am here with you. I am fine. The baby is fine. We will be fine, and we will get through this, I promise you. The three of us will get through this together.” Betty assured him, not daring to believe that they wouldn’t get through. If she thought like that, then she was almost certain to get hurt, and she wouldn’t allow that to happen. She also knew that Jughead wouldn’t allow it either and she added: “I swear that we will get through this, all of us. We’re all far too stubborn to let anything happen to us, you know that.”

“I’m scared,” Jughead mumbled in a small voice that shattered Betty’s heart, and it took her every ounce of her strength to not break down at the sound of it. She kept her hands on his cheeks, gently soothing him and only when she thought he’d calmed somewhat did she speak.

“Jughead, I’m utterly terrified, but we will get through this, and you know that.” Betty’s mind was set that they could do anything if they put their minds to it. She and Jughead would survive this, and she’d do everything in her power to ensure it. “I promise.”

“Okay.” Jughead nodded at Betty, and that was enough for her to smile back at him before she sought out his hand. Gripping it tightly in hers, she gave it a small squeeze before smiling up at him.

“Okay.” Betty watched Jughead’s lips curl up into a small smile and then he brought up her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. Betty shivered slightly at the sensation, much to her husband’s delight.

“We should probably get Betty out of here and have her stay elsewhere.” Kevin interrupted their moment, but everyone would agree that he was correct about that. With this new information, they all knew that it would be safer to get Betty out of there.

“It might be safer if you two stay with your dad, Jughead.” Fangs stated, knowing that being on the Southside would help keep Betty from the eye of the killer. After all, every single one of the murders had taken place on the Northside.

“And Cheryl and I can stay nearby at my parents’ place to keep you safe,” Toni suggested, knowing that her parents wouldn’t mind them staying with them and she wanted to ensure that her friends were safe. Also, it had been too long since she’d been back on the Southside and she wanted to go back to her home.

“What about us?” Veronica asked, glancing between each and every one of the others there, reminding them of her and Archie’s presence. Jughead had been so consumed by fear that he’d completely forgotten that the Andrews couple was still there.

“You can stay here, and keep an eye up North with me if that’s alright with you two?” Kevin glanced back at Jughead and Betty for a moment since he did just say that they could stay in the Jones’ apartment. The young couple glanced at the others, and Jughead shrugged at that.

“You can stay here.” Jughead nodded at them but made a mental note that he was locking the master bedroom door. He wasn’t comfortable with anyone else staying in his bedroom, apart from Betty.

“Well, go and pack up and Betty, get dressed because you two should probably start heading off pretty soon,” Veronica instructed, sensing that the young couple needed some time to talk about what was now happening.

“Right, well, we’ll go and get ready.” Jughead didn’t need another excuse to guide Betty out of the room, his arm wrapped tightly around Betty’s waist. Betty leant against Jughead, holding onto him as well as they headed back to their room.

“Jughead, are you alright?” Betty asked once they had closed the door behind them and her husband turned around to lift up Betty once more before carrying her towards the bed and then he set her down on his lap.

“I’m terrified, but I know that we’ll be safe with Dad,” Jughead confessed, raising his hands up and he cupped Betty’s cheeks before he pressed a gentle kiss to her nose. Betty leant into Jughead’s embrace and clutched onto Jughead’s shoulder.

“And JB will kill or seriously maim anyone who dares harm us.” Betty reminded him, a smile flickering at her lips and Jughead couldn’t help return it. Jellybean was fiercely protective over her family and had once threatened someone with a frying pan for hurting Jughead.

“She will.” Jughead chuckled at the memories of all of Jellybean’s outbursts to protect their family, and he was grateful to her for that. He knew that he couldn’t have asked for a more compassionate sister.

“We’ll be safe and happy. Besides, we need to tell FP and JB about the baby.” Betty reminded him before allowing herself to dwell on their child. Jughead gently placed his hand to her stomach when Betty added: “Oh, and I think we’re having a boy.”

“I think we’re having a girl.” Jughead murmured, hoping for a little girl with golden blonde hair and jade green eyes that looked like her mother. He had no idea that Betty prayed for a little boy with Jughead’s raven hair and cerulean eyes.

“Baby boy or girl, it’ll be ours,” Betty stated diplomatically, and Jughead smiled at that before he lifted Betty off of his lap. Standing up, Jughead trailed his other hand from Betty’s face to meet his other at her stomach.

“That they will be.” Jughead murmured pressing a delicate kiss to his wife’s forehead before he knelt down before her. Betty’s eyes widened in confusion until Jughead kissed her stomach tenderly before he started speaking: “Hello, Baby, this is your daddy. I can’t wait to meet you, and I love you already as does your mummy.”

“Juggie.” Betty sobbed, and Jughead looked up at her while Betty’s hands fell into his hair, tangling the locks between her fingers. Rising slowly, Jughead settled his hands on Betty’s waist, running his fingers over the fabric of her nightdress.

“You are a brilliant woman, Elizabeth and I love you so much,” Jughead confessed, his eyes shimmering with light, love and hope. It was the same look in his eyes that Betty had fallen in love with two years previously.

“I love you so much too,” Betty mumbled, connecting their lips in a soft, tender and gentle kiss that was very much reminiscent to the one they’d shared on their wedding day three months earlier. The mere thought of that left Betty smiling against Jughead’s lips as he pulled her ever closer to him.

“Our baby will have the sweetest, most beautiful and most loving mother in the world,” Jughead mumbled against her lips once he had stopped kissing Betty, and their eyes met. Betty smiled at him gratefully before she pecked his lips once more.

“And they will have to most tender, compassionate and caring father on this earth,” Betty stated, caressing Jughead’s cheeks with her thumbs while Jughead’s face morphed into an expression of adoration.

“You two mean the world to me, Elizabeth.” Jughead’s voice was small, yet full of love that it would have melted the iciest of hearts. He clung to Betty as if his life depended on it and Betty returned the embrace.

“And you mean the world to us, Jughead.” Betty released him and spun around in his arms so that her back was pressed flush against his front. From there, she grabbed Jughead’s hand and pressed it to her slightly firmer stomach, which Jughead adored.

“I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with the two of you,” Jughead whispered, his lips caressing Betty’s ear, sending shivers through her. Jughead revelled in the sensation when Betty tilted her head back to look up at Jughead.

“And we will have a great life together, the three us of will be happy.” Betty smiled up at him before Jughead moved his head to bury his face in her neck. His chapped lips brushed the skin lightly, and he pressed several light kisses to her skin.

“I know.” Jughead murmured into her skin before smiling against the tender flesh, and he nipped it lightly, enjoying the small gasp that he elicited from Betty. She threw her head back against his chest before glancing up at him.

“You’re going to be an amazing father, Jughead.” Betty beamed at the blush staining Jughead’s cheeks, and he quickly bit down on his lip before he managed to form a sentence together in his mind. Only when coherent thought had returned to him did he respond.

“And you will be an inspirational mother.” Jughead an even darker blush from his wife, which he delighted in and before she could speak, he murmured: “My beautiful wife and my beautiful child, how did I get so lucky?”

Betty glanced back up at him, her cheeks still stained scarlet as she kissed him before mumbling against his lips: “I’ve been asking myself that since the day I met you.” With that, she swallowed Jughead’s surprise with another kiss.


	7. 15th November 1887 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been coming up with ideas for my next story after 'Against Rationality', and I have three options that I would like everyone to choose from. You can either do that my messaging me on Tumblr - @futureheartswithbooks, or on the poll that my friend Oshine created - https://vote.pollcode.com/89476766. I will be writing each of them but I will write them in the order of votes they get.

Chapter 7 –

15th November 1887 Part 1

**_‘Bitterness is a paralytic. Love is a much more vicious motivator.’_ **

**_– Sherlock Holmes_ **

Jughead and Betty arrived at Sunnyside Farm at dusk, but Betty was already exhausted from the long ride to the other side of town. She had greeted Jellybean and FP before Jughead declared that his wife needed rest immediately. The other two Joneses didn’t even attempt to protest, knowing better than to argue and Jughead decided that they’d tell them about the baby in the morning.

Betty had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow in Jughead’s childhood room and Jughead settled down beside her, tangling his fingers in her hair. After several moments, Hotdog joined them, hopping up onto the bed and laying his head by Betty’s stomach. For several hours, Jughead sat in silence, his mind and gaze focused solely on Betty, who he held tightly to his chest.

It was around ten o’clock when Betty woke up, hungry. Groaning slightly she stretched out, almost hitting Hotdog in the process when the door opened. Both she and Hotdog turned to look at the door as Jughead entered, having slipped out to get Betty some food when he had heard his wife’s stomach had rumbled.

“Jug?” Betty called out, rubbing her eyes slowly before she hoisted herself up and met her husband’s gaze. A rush of calm flooded her, and she smiled softly at Jughead who moved to place the platter of food on his desk before crossing to Betty. He gently took Betty’s hand and returned her small smile with a squeeze of the hand.

“Elizabeth,” Jughead responded before he dropped her hand and lifted Betty up to settle her on his lap. Resting her head on Jughead’s shoulder, Betty breathed in the scent that was so comforting and familiar to her. It made her feel safe. Her eyes fluttered shut against Jughead’s neck while her hand covered his over her stomach.

“How long have I been sleeping for?” Betty asked, delighting in the sensation of Jughead drawing circles on her skin. She clung to him as Hotdog got up from where he’d been lying and moved to look at the couple. They smiled down at the dog, and Betty let out a small giggle when she felt Hotdog’s rough tongue against her hand.

“Four and a half hours to five hours.” Jughead murmured, watching contentedly as his wife and Hotdog interacted. “I lost count because I was too busy thinking about you.” Much to Betty’s delight, a blush crept onto Jughead’s cheeks, and she smiled up at him as his eyes shut. Giving his hand a squeeze, she pressed a kiss to Jughead’s jaw.

“You would do that,” Betty mumbled, settling a hand in Jughead’s hair before once again, her stomach rumbled loudly. Glancing over at the desk, she couldn’t quite make out what was there, and she quickly turned back to Jughead. It took several moments for Jughead to open his eyes and Betty asked: “Anyway, what food do we have?”

“Cheddar, ham and bread with some butter.” Jughead hadn’t wanted to leave Betty for too long, and they were easy enough to prepare. He also had the feeling that after the previous night, Betty wouldn’t want too much to eat. Judging by the smile he received, Jughead knew that he had made the right decision.

“You’re the best,” Betty mumbled, gently directing Hotdog away from her so that she could lift herself off of Jughead’s lap. Turning to face her husband, she held a hand out to him, and he accepted it immediately. Standing up, Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty before they walked towards the desk.

“No, Elizabeth, you are.” Jughead pressed his lips to Betty’s temple before they both sat down in front of the platter of food. The smell hit Betty instantly and her mouth watered immediately though she glanced back at Jughead before she took any food.

“I’m too hungry to argue with you.” Betty was about to reach out for a piece of freshly buttered bread, but Jughead grabbed it first. He turned his body towards Betty’s, and she stared at him curiously.

“Open up.” Jughead directed, and Betty did as instructed earning a smirk from Jughead before he fed Betty a piece of bread. The young woman revelled in the taste of Jellybean’s latest loaf, and she couldn’t help but moan at the taste. Jughead chuckled and continued feeding Betty until she had finished off the small slice.

“Thank you, Juggie.” Betty smiled at him before she began picking at the food as did Jughead, though for once, he didn’t eat at his usual pace. He knew all too well that Betty needed the food more than he did and he wasn’t going to take that away from her.

“You’re welcome.” Jughead simpered at his wife, pulling her closer to him as Hotdog made his way over to the couple. Once more, he rested his large head by Betty’s stomach, looking up at her with adoring eyes. Jughead glanced down at his dog and quickly stated: “Also, I think Hotdog knows.”

“Knows what?” Betty asked, once she’d swallowed her mouthful of food and she turned to look at her husband in confusion. She had absolutely no idea what he could have meant, though she had a feeling that it was something that Jughead was revelling about.

“About the baby,” Jughead informed her, his eyes shifting from Betty’s face down to where their baby was starting to develop. “He curled up by your stomach after all.” Jughead indicated to the dog, who was still by Betty’s side, and he beamed at the pair before him.

“He is a Jones. They’re all intelligent and notice everything.” Betty mumbled, glancing down at the dog, who nodded up at her while Jughead chuckled at Hotdog’s eagerness. The young couple exchanged a glance, and the raven-haired man moved to kiss Betty’s temple.

“Why thank you, Elizabeth.” Jughead grinned at her, and Betty found herself grinning back at him. After all, she had fallen in love with that grin two years before, and she couldn’t help herself at all.

“I was complimenting your dog, not you.” Betty shook off her reminiscent thoughts and watched as Jughead’s face morphed into an expression of shock. The raven-haired man sat back staring at his wife in disbelief, his eyebrows raised and he cocked his head to the side. Only when he did that could he see the teasing glimmer in Betty’s jade green eyes.

“You wound me, my love.” Jughead gasped, placing a hand over his heart while Betty chuckled at his antics. Yet, seriousness soon replaced the light-hearted expression as concern filled Jughead’s entire body. “Now, Elizabeth, eat up.”

“Yes, Sir.” Betty smiled at him before picking at the food before her, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Jughead’s intense gaze. Betty flushed somewhat, and Jughead suddenly understood what Betty was currently experiencing.

“You’ve got to feed our little girl.” Jughead smiled at his wife, sweeping aside a lock of Betty’s hair from the jade green eyes that he hoped their child would inherit. He couldn’t help but feel a giddy rush of joy at the thought, and he wasn’t about to pray that it would stop.

“Boy.” Betty countered with a small smirk, taking the piece of bread in Jughead’s hand, revelling in Jughead’s widening eyes and she noted that he watched her every move. A goofy smile spread across his lips at Betty’s actions, and he shook his head slowly.

“Baby,” Jughead stated diplomatically, smiling at the eye roll it elicited from his wife, and he gently reached out to place a hand on her knee. Betty’s eyes followed his hand to her knee, and she smiled before covering it with her own.

“When this case is over, we’ll have to think of baby names.” Betty pointed out with a small smile, revelling in the prospect of it. Though, she knew that like Jughead, she wanted to give their baby a normal name that wouldn’t end up making them revert to using a nickname all their life.

“Our baby will not be another Forsythe Pendleton if you’re right,” Jughead stated immediately, certain that he didn’t want their child named after him. He’d always hated his name, and he was sure that if they had a son, then he’d hate it as well.

“Are you doubting my motherly intuition?” Betty asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at Jughead with a mischievous smile. Gulping for a moment, Jughead found himself questioning what to say, but he found the perfect counter statement to Betty’s.

“No, I’m using my fatherly intuition,” Jughead smirked at Betty as she rolled her eyes, but the young blonde couldn’t help but smile at him. Jughead responded by squeezing Betty’s leg lightly and beaming at her.

“Whatever you say, Mr Jones,” Betty muttered, leaning towards him slightly before an arm settled around her. Jughead pulled his wife towards him, and he smiled down at her with a look of love and adoration.

“Oh, shush, and eat up, Mrs Jones,” Jughead spoke softly with a teasing edge to his tone, and he watched Betty take the food he offered her. Yet, this time she ate with less gusto, and she seemed to be tiring.

“Thank you,” Betty mumbled when she finished the last bite that she felt able to stomach, and Jughead conceded that maybe she was done. He’d never force her to eat any more than she wanted and he wasn’t about to change that.

“Finished?” Jughead asked, gently tucking a lock of hair out of Betty’s eyes and he smiled softly at his wife. Betty nodded at him, and Jughead asked: “Sleepy? Ill?”

“Sleepy.” Betty confided in him, and stretched slowly; she was careful to avoid hitting either Jughead or Hotdog as she moved. Then she slowly got to her feet before turning to her husband, who stood up beside her.

“Come here,” Jughead instructed before quickly pressing his lips to Betty’s, swallowing her surprised gasp. She soon relaxed into the gentle kiss, smiling even after Jughead pulled away and guided her towards the bed with: “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I love you,” Betty mumbled settling beneath the covers first before Jughead crawled in beside her with a soft smile. He gently tucked Betty into his arms and brought her to his chest before ghosting her temple with his lips.

“I love you too, my sweet, lovely Elizabeth,” Jughead muttered, smiling and as a reflex, he pulled her even closer to her, tangling his hands in her hair until both of them drifted off to sleep all while remaining in the tight grasp of the other.

...

The hum of conversation filled Jughead and Betty’s ears as they wandered downstairs in the morning. Both FP and Jellybean were seated at the table in the kitchen, conversing in hushed tones when the couple entered slowly. Neither noticed them, and Jughead found himself sighing before saying: “Morning all.”

“Ahh, Jug, Betty, there you are.” FP beamed at his son and daughter-in-law once he had turned to them. He noticed the slight glow that seemed to follow the two of them, and he couldn’t help but smile even more.

“Come here, Betty, I need to see you. Jug’s been hogging you.” Jellybean whined playfully, standing up to walk to her sister-in-law. Jughead secured his grip around Betty, unwilling to let go of his wife until he told his father and sister about the baby.

“You say that every time.” Jughead protested before allowing Betty to sit down at the head of the table before he dropped into the seat to her right. Jellybean beamed as she moved closer to Betty and FP sat forward in his chair.

“It’s true though.” Betty pointed out, smiling over at her husband and she found herself becoming lost in his cerulean eyes for a moment. Both FP and Jellybean watched transfixed as Jughead and Betty stared at one another, becoming lost to their surroundings.

“Elizabeth, really?” Jughead finally asked, breaking out of his trance as a teasing smirk on his lips and Betty found herself rolling her eyes at her husband. Yet, she was saved from replying by FP, who quickly cut in.

“Anyway, you’re both glowing. Has something good happened to you both? Did you work out who the killer is?” FP asked, curious to find out what could possibly make his son and daughter-in-law so happy. He was delighted that could cheer them both up, but he was pretty certain that it was to do with the case, as always.

“Still working on that,” Jughead confessed, sighing heavily as the happy bubble around him burst, and he found himself glancing at Betty, who placed a hand on his shoulder. At the simple action, Jughead’s stress filtered out of his body, and he glanced over at Betty with a soft, grateful smile.

“Then what happened?” Jellybean asked, unaware of anything else that could make the young couple this happy, and it almost terrified her. Then again, she’d rather cut her tongue than say anything to stop her brother from being this happy, though, she couldn’t deny that she was curious.

“We’re pregnant.” Jughead had words barely out before Jellybean and FP started yelling in shock, disbelief and joy.

“Seriously?!”

“Finally!”

“Wait! What?!” Jughead demanded, turning to his father, unaware of the millions of conversations that had occurred about them and the possibility of the young couple having a child. As well as that, no one, apart from Jughead and Betty, was as invested in the outcome than FP was.

“Finally! We’ve been waiting for three months for this.” FP stated with a smile, delighted at the news and at the realisation that he had surprised Jughead. It wasn’t every day that he managed that. The older Jones couldn’t help but smirk to himself at that, but he soon found himself tuning into the conversation again.

“Congratulations, both of you!” Jellybean beamed, unable to hide her delight as the news sunk in and she found herself squealing internally at the news. “I’m going to be an aunt!” She exclaimed, infolding Betty in her arms and pulling her tightly to her body.

“And I’m going to be a grandfather!” FP exclaimed, in disbelief and joy before beaming over at Jughead and Betty. He was overjoyed at the prospect of it, and he was thrilled that it was happening so soon. He was more fortunate than he’d ever imagined he would be, and he couldn’t hide his joy from anyone there.

“I’m glad that you’re both happy,” Betty stated, pulling away from Jellybean and interlocking her fingers with Jughead’s and squeezing his hand gently. The raven-haired man couldn’t contain his grin, and he gave up trying.

“So, we’re going to have a little girl running around the place,” Jellybean stated, already thinking of a little niece with raven locks and bright green eyes. She knew that the young child would be spoiled rotten by every member of their family.

“Why does everyone assume our baby’s a girl? I think he’s a boy.” Betty asked, glancing between all of the three of the others. Jughead, FP and Jellybean all exchanged a glance with one another before turning back to the blonde woman.

“Joneses always assume that a baby is a girl. It was a bit awkward when Jughead was born.” FP smiled over at Jughead, who had flushed slightly at the memory of FP informing him of that. As well as that, all of them would like to have another girl around the place, but more importantly, they just wanted a healthy baby.

“That explains it.” Betty smiled at them both and squeezed Jughead’s hand once more with a soft smile. Around their feet, Hotdog wagged his tail happily, and he bounded up to the couple, hopping up onto Jughead’s lap.

“Well, we’ll have an even better family once the little one arrives.” FP grinned at them both, noticing the way that Jughead and Betty grinned back at him. Then, he realised that they hadn’t discussed one vitally important thing yet. “Do you have any ideas about names?”

“You’re not allowed to name our baby – Jughead’s orders,” Betty stated apologetically while Jellybean nodded in agreement at that. She loved her father dearly, but she couldn’t stand the name that she and Jughead had been lumbered with.

“Why?” FP asked in disbelief, unsure of what he had done to make his children despise any of his suggestions for names. He thought that his choices were perfectly suited for his children, especially since they were family names.

“Because we got lumbered with Forsythe Pendleton and Forsythia Poppy.” Jughead indicated to himself and his little sister before rolling his eyes at his father. He would be damned before he inflicted the family name on his own child.

“Okay, I understand, but I got Forsythe Pendleton as well.” FP pointed out in annoyance, but he knew that Jughead did have a point. The name wasn’t exactly something anyone in their family had been proud of at all.

“You should have ended the tradition,” Jughead stated, and FP conceded that he did have a point, though he wouldn’t voice that aloud. The younger of the two men found himself glancing over at Betty once more, who gave him an encouraging smile.

“Anyway, we’re both happy for you,” Jellybean informed them, beaming happily over at the two of them, her eyes bright with happiness and hope. She couldn’t wait for the baby to arrive, but they would have to solve the case first.

“Thanks, JB.” Jughead beamed at her as Betty responded at the same time with: “Thank you.” A smile spread across each one of their lips as they all settled back down. Everyone so often, eyes would flit over to Betty, knowing that soon they’d see a small bump with the next generation of their family safely inside.

...

Jughead and FP found themselves chopping wood in preparation for when the snow hit in a few weeks. FP sat down watching Jughead as he rested, his age catching up with him, and he found himself needing more frequent breaks. When Jughead set down the axe, they both heard the familiar sound of someone walking towards them.

“Mr Jones? Jughead?” Sweet Pea called out, entering the clearing and the other two quickly turned to face him. Relief, surprise and delight promptly masked their features as they smiled over at the other man.

“Sweets!” Jughead exclaimed, walking over to his friend and he quickly shook his hand before embracing him. Sweet Pea as always clapped Jughead on the back before turning to face FP, who had slowly gotten to his feet.

“Sweet Pea, good to see you.” FP clapped Sweet Pea’s shoulder before he moved to sit back on the tree stump before smiling over at the tall young man. Sweet Pea couldn’t help but notice that both of the Joneses were much happier than usual.

“You two look ecstatic, what happened?” Sweet Pea glanced between the two men, attempting to deduce what was happening. He eyed Jughead, who had opened his mouth to respond, but FP cut in before his son could utter a word.

“Jughead is having a baby!” FP exclaimed excitedly, beaming at both his son and the man he considered as his adopted son. Sweet Pea’s face morphed from shock to joy in less than half a second and he quickly turned to Jughead.

“Seriously? Wow, that’s amazing!” Sweet Pea grinned, engulfing Jughead into a strong hug, and the smaller of the two returned it with similar gusto. He felt relief rush through his entire being at the realisation that Sweet Pea was happy for them.

“Thank you, Sweets, it means a lot,” Jughead confessed, pulling away before he truly took in Sweet Pea’s appearance and he knew that something was wrong, or at least worrying his friend, and he was desperate to know more. “Now, tell us why you’re shaking like a leaf.”

“Erm... I... erm.. wanted to ask you both for your permission.” Sweet Pea rubbed at his neck as the blood drained from his face at what he wanted to ask. He had been waiting for many months, and now, he had decided that he had to tell them.

“Our permission for what?” FP probed, a knowing smile flickering at his lips as he knew precisely what Sweet Pea wanted to ask. He wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was and FP wasn’t about to refuse his wish.

“To court Jellybean.” Sweet Pea muttered quickly, his eyes fearful and he almost didn’t get the words out at all. Jughead smirked at the fearful gaze in Sweet Pea’s eyes, but it softened virtually instantly.

“Of course you can.” Jughead and FP smiled at him, granting their permission so easily that it startled Sweet Pea, and he stared at them in disbelief. His eyes bulged in their sockets, and he found himself unable to comprehend what had happened.

“Really?” Sweet Pea asked, a small smile flickering at his lips and it soon matched those of Jughead’s and FP’s. Never of them had any qualms about inviting him into their family and they both knew that Jellybean would be happy.

“Aye, you’ll treat her right, and you love her.” Jughead smiled gratefully at Sweet Pea, who flushed under the intensity of the gazes of both Jones men. He should have been used to it been used to it by now, but he still found that it was enough to make his cheeks turn red.

“Just come to visit more than Jughead does.” FP sent a stern look over at his son, who merely rolled his eyes at his father. Both were used to this by now, and Sweet Pea watched in delight.

“That won’t be too difficult, and I will do, sir.” Sweet Pea smirked over at Jughead, but there was no malice in it. The pair of them also joked around like that and FP found himself chuckling at their antics.

“You’ve earned the right to call me FP, Sweet Pea,” FP stated, offering his hand out to Sweet Pea, who gently shook it, finally feeling a flood of relief. Everything was settled, and thankfully neither of the Joneses hated him.

“Thanks, S-FP.” Sweet Pea stumbled over his words before he released FP’s hand and moved back towards Jughead. He gave a small smile to the detective, who returned it instantly with a goofy grin.

“Well, boys, I have to go and tend to the animals,” FP stated before wandering off with some of the firewood, leaving the two young men staring after him. After a moment, Jughead glanced up at his friend and patted his shoulder.

“And then there were two,” Jughead stated, returning back to the axe to begin his work again while Sweet Pea joined his side. Taking several swings of the axe, Jughead thought of what life would be like if he stayed here with Betty and their baby.

“Are you seriously alright with it?” Sweet Pea asked, snapping Jughead out of his thoughts of chasing a young child around the farm with Betty running ahead of them both. Jughead turned to Sweet Pea and set down the axe.

“Of course I am,” Jughead assured him, knowing that Sweet Pea would never dare hurt Jellybean and he trusted his oldest friend. He also knew that his little sister would be in safe hands and he was grateful for that.

“I wasn’t sure, but thank you,” Sweet Pea squeezed his friend’s shoulder before gathering up an armful of firewood while Jughead collected the rest of it in his arms once he’d secured the axe. Some of the wood would go to the farm some would go to 221B for Jughead and Betty.

“Don’t thank me.” Jughead stated, offering Sweet Pea some comfort at that, and he found himself adding: “JB isn’t an object, and besides, she loves you.” He knew that Jellybean had loved Sweet Pea all her life and he wasn’t about to deny her the love of her life.

“You think?” Sweet Pea asked, ever so slightly dazed at the idea of it and he turned back, beaming in disbelief. Meeting Jughead’s gaze, Sweet Pea stopped for a moment, unsure of what he would hear but when Jughead spoke, he found all of his fears fading.

“She’s loved you since she was ten.”

...

While the men were outside, Jellybean and Betty stayed in the kitchen, drinking the ginger tea that Jellybean had made them. Both sat close to the fire with Hotdog lying in front of them as they stirred their tea slowly.

“So, Jones baby number one then?” Jellybean asked, a soft simper on her lips, but as she saw the flicker of joy in her gaze, Jellybean also noted Betty’s fear. She hadn’t noticed it earlier when she was too blinded by joy. “Are you nervous about it?”

“A bit, but I’ll have Jug with me,” Betty confessed, knowing that her husband would help her when she needed him. She also knew that all of her friends would be there to help and support her through the birth.

“You will for definite,” Jellybean assured her, a small smile on her lips and she squeezed Betty’s hand reassuringly. Like the other two Joneses, Jellybean always found that physical comfort worked best when it came to comforting or assuring Betty.

“I’m excited as well,” Betty added, smiling down at her stomach, which was ever so slightly firmer than it had been. She knew that it would be many months until she felt the baby kick, and she was thrilled at the prospect of it.

“We all are, Betty.” Jellybean pointed out, reaching out and placing a hand on Betty’s stomach and she couldn’t help but give the blonde a classic Jones’ grin. The pair of them beamed at one another before taking a sip of her tea.

“Jughead’s nervous, I think, but mainly ecstatic.” Betty was never too sure exactly what her husband was feeling, but she knew that Jughead wanted this child as much as she did. They’d spoken about children on their wedding night, and they both had wanted to have a child or two.

“He doesn’t want to lose you or the baby. He loves you both so much.” Jellybean stated, setting down her tea when Hotdog bounded over to her, and she found herself distracted by the dog. She was so distracted that she almost didn’t hear Betty.

“I know,” Betty whispered softly, but she was quickly snapped out her reverie by two things, the men entering the back door and someone pounded on the front. Both women stood up, almost knocking over their tea in the process.

“I’ll go and get that,” Jellybean stated, before hurrying to the door as Jughead, FP and Sweet Pea walked inside, making their way to Betty. Jughead wrapped an arm around Betty’s waist when they heard: “Jug! Betty! Dad! Sweets!”

“JB!” Sweet Pea called out before hurtling to the door with the other three hot on his heels, and they soon found themselves by Jellybean’s side. The young woman was shaking as she turned and closed the door.

“What’s wrong?” Jughead made his way to his sister, pushing past Sweet Pea and wrapping his arms tightly around the youngest Jones. “Jellybean!” Jughead gasped, cupping his little sister’s face, wiping tears from her eyes.

“There’s a problem,” Jellybean whispered, holding up a small piece of card in her left hand, presenting it to Jughead, who blanched at the sight of it. They all knew what Jellybean had just shown to Jughead.

“Is that a problem?” Jughead asked in a shaky voice before he gingerly took the piece of paper from Jellybean’s hand. He saw the familiar elegant script but found himself unwilling to look at it just yet.

“And a red rose,” Jellybean added, handing the flower to her brother before he quickly flipped over the card and he began reading it.

_‘Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You can’t solve this,_

_No matter what you do.’_

“Well, he’s getting cocky now.” Sweet Pea had read it over Jughead’s shoulder and was just as tense as the detective was. FP cocked his head to the sides in confusion before Jughead handed over the small card.

“Does he send you a lot of these?” FP asked once he had read it once, his eyes widening in fear and he quickly handed over the card to Betty. He stared at Jughead in fear before looking over at Betty, who dropped the card on the side table.

“Yes.” Jughead nodded glumly before crossing to his wife’s side, his eyes with both concern and fear. He swiftly grabbed Betty’s hand, infolding it in his and he held it tightly to his heart, letting it comfort both of them.

“Is he stalking you?” Jellybean broke the silence, her eyes flitting between Jughead and Betty with apprehension. She had no idea what they were up against, and this time she wasn’t about to let them get away without an explanation.

“Probably.” Betty sighed, folding into Jughead’s arms and holding him tightly to her, not that he would have protested at all. He would never oppose or object to being in Betty’s arms or vice versa.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Jellybean informed them with an encouraging smile because, in the end, Jughead and Betty had solved every single one of their cases. She wasn’t fearful at all that they couldn’t do it; she knew they would succeed.

“You always do.” Sweet Pea added, sensing that both of them were probably doubting their abilities at this point. After all, they had so much more to lose now, and neither of them would feel confident again until they had a definitive lead.

“Maybe we should leave them to it.” FP murmured, guiding Sweet Pea and Jellybean away from the young couple and back outside. He knew better than anyone that Jughead and Betty worked best when it was just them, and he wasn’t about to hinder their progress. And besides, he needed his own distraction from his crippling fear.

...

Hours later, both Jughead and Betty sat at the kitchen table, still working on the case with little results. Each idea they had seemed to fall through within seconds and both had repeated the cycle over and over again, and still, they were getting nowhere.

And it was showing.

Jughead was hunched up over his notes and newspapers, having shed his usually neat attire and was now having to use his glasses. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his suspenders hung down at his waist instead of being situated on his shoulders. His raven hair was a mess from all the times he’d ran his fingers through it, and he was reaching his wit's end. He was furious, confusion and fearful; the chemical cocktail of all three emotions was threatening to explode, and he had all but given up.

Betty, on the other hand, was much calmer, though she hadn’t gotten anywhere either, but she had to be in control of her heart rate. She wasn’t about to put her baby in danger from overexerting herself, and she knew that she had to be strong for both herself and Jughead. Betty reminded silent, crossing off names off her list when the idea fell through, and she would every so often, reach over and give Jughead’s hand a comforting squeeze, assuring him that she was there.

“I have no idea!” Jughead finally exclaimed, jolting Betty out of her own web of thoughts as her husband flung his head down on the table. The stress and fear were finally consuming him, and Betty knew that she had to help him.

Smoothing down her teal dress, she crossed to her husband and sat down beside him, sweeping a lock of hair away from Jughead’s glasses. Her husband glanced up at her, and suddenly, she found herself held tightly to his chest. Jughead buried his head in Betty’s neck, breathing in her comforting scent before Betty asked: “Can I have a go?”

“Be my guest.” Jughead released her and searched her face before she turned and began to pace up and down. Sitting up straight, Jughead watched intently with a small smile as Betty bit down on her lip and slid her pencil into her bun to keep it from falling.

“Thank you,” Betty mumbled, stopping in front of her husband for a moment and Jughead set his hands on her waist as she paused, thinking. Betty glanced over at the newspapers and the lists of people who despised her husband, and she mumbled. “Maybe you’re looking at it wrong.”

“How?” Jughead asked, cocking his head to the side and he found himself staring up at her with a small smirk of pride. He would happily let Betty show off her own detective skills and follow her leads without protest. Jughead always trusted her judgement, and he knew that Betty wouldn’t let him down or would ask for help if she needed it.

“What if it isn’t you they’re angry at? What if it’s me?” Betty suggested, thinking of the one thing that she had done that no one had been able to forgive her for. She knew that many people hated her for one simple reason and that would be enough to start something like this.

“Who would want to harm you?” Jughead asked incredulously because as far as he was concerned, no one would ever want to harm Betty. To him, she was the paragon of virtue, love, hope, joy and intelligence. No one would ever want to hurt her in his mind, but here she was saying that they might, and that terrified him more than he’d ever admit.

“Jug...” Betty trailed off, trying to grab her husband’s attention as the gears in his brain kick-started and she knew that there was little she could do to stop them from turning. Once Jughead got an idea, he stubbornly clung onto it, until he was proved either right or wrong and he was hard to persuade against it.

“My sweet, darling Elizabeth, you are hardly a magnet for enemies,” Jughead stated, bringing his hands up to cup Betty’s cheeks in his hands as he stared up at her. He was utterly entranced by the goddess before him, and he wasn’t about to believe that she could trigger this. He refused to accept it.

“Jughead!” Betty called out, and he conceded that he had to hear her out, even though he didn’t want to hear or believe what Betty was about to say. But, he also couldn’t deny that he was curious and slightly ashamed that he hadn’t just listened.

“Okay, sorry, please explain, Elizabeth.” Jughead bowed his head slightly, and Betty bent down to press her lips to his forehead; the action displaying her forgiveness and understanding. Then, she detached herself from Jughead’s grip and began to pace slowly.

“There is something I did that was considered by many as a heinous crime,” Betty stated, remembering all the odd looks, and cruel words that had been said to her, or spoken under the breath of people she passed. She shuddered to think what might be said about her or Jughead behind closed doors.

“Elizabeth, I don’t understand.” Jughead couldn’t quite grasp what Betty was getting to and had it been any other case, Betty would have pointed out how cute he looked with his brow furrowed. She loved being able to get that look from Jughead, but right now, she just wanted him to understand what she was thinking.

“What happened three months ago?” Betty asked, picking up Jughead’s left hand and she ran her fingers over the ring of gold on Jughead’s left ring finger. The raven-haired detective found his breath catching in his throat, and he stared up at Betty, his eyes full of adoration.

“We got married – wait, do you think?” Jughead’s dreamy gaze turned fearful confused and hopeless because he may have helped trigger this. He was the one who asked Betty to marry him after all. He was the one who had pursued her and had courted her without thinking about what anyone else might have thought of it. He loved Betty too much to care about what anyone else had thought, and he may have just signed the many death sentences of the victims he was now investigating.

“Think about it, Jug.” Betty urged, knowing that he was now on the same wavelength as she was and they both found themselves hoping that she was wrong. But, in the bottom of their hearts, they knew that Betty was right. “We get married, and three months later someone kills our friend at a dinner party we attended.”

“Elizabeth...” Jughead barely managed to get out, his face a mask of fear and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. He clutched at Betty’s hand, his heart beating impossibly fast as the possibility dawned on him.

“And it appears they may have killed people we knew and were in contact with, starting in 1882 and – OH!” Betty gasped, her chest heaving as she finally realised what had been staring them both in the face for so long. The origins of the feud and the reason behind it all – and the one person who had to be behind all of this.

“Elizabeth, what is it?” Jughead asked, his eyes searching Betty’s and he was desperate to know more. He had no idea what could have just dawned on her, but the look she sent him terrified them both. Betty knew that if she was right, then this case just got more complex than they ever imagined.

“Your first headline. The first time I ever heard about you, I thought you were brilliant, but I only told – oh God.” Betty stopped at the thought that just entered her mind and she froze for a moment, her heart pounding. She could hear the blood roaring in her ears, and she pulled away from Jughead, picking up the card that had been sent.

“Elizabeth, who did you tell?” Jughead asked, rising to his feet, his eyes wide and his heart hammering in his chest as he walked towards Betty. One look from her stopped him in his tracks, and he watched as she began to pace up and down the room.

“‘Roses are red’ – he gave me roses.” Betty murmured, tracing her finger over the small red rose in the corner. She had seen this drawing before, years ago and she knew that she had the killer now as she added: “He called them a symbol of his passionate love that would last for eternity.”

“Elizabeth, you don’t mean-” Jughead cut himself off as Betty spun around to face him, her bright green eyes meeting his as it all came together. Finally, this massive puzzle of worry and confusion was beginning to make sense, but she knew that it wouldn’t end here. They would have to find definitive evidence to give to the police.

“‘Violets are blue’ and are your flower,” Betty added, spinning around to face her husband, and for a moment, a soft smile graced her lips. Jughead returned it, but soon both of their faces morphed into a look of shock.

“Elizabeth?” Jughead asked, as the pieces slowly came together in his mind and he gently took Betty’s hands in his hands. He looked up at her, unable to find the final part that Betty had unwillingly stumbled upon. It was only when her statement slipped out that Jughead finally knew who the killer was.

“The killer is in love with me.”

Jughead froze for a moment, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He didn’t even dare breath as he glanced over at Betty, who shared his fear and he knew that this was far from over. This case, in reality, had only just begun because they couldn’t convict him until they had definitive proof, and that wasn’t going to happen all too soon. That was at the forefront of Jughead’s mind when he muttered the two words that terrified him more than he’ll ever admit.

“It’s Chuck.”  


	8. 15th November 1887 - Part 2

Chapter 8 –

15th November 1887 Part 2

**_‘Murder is born of love, and love attains the greatest intensity in murder.’_ **

**_\- Octave Mirbeau_ **

Chuck Clayton was the murderer.

Neither Betty nor Jughead wanted to believe it, but it seemed to be the only possible explanation of everything. There was no one else with the same motive, means and money to do all of this and Jughead finally conceded that they had to be right. He hated to think of all the times he’d confronted Chuck and not realised it was him, and now thinking back; he had found him hard to believe at the Wyrm. He hadn’t been all too confident after that at all.

“Dad!” Jughead yelled, knowing that he had to tell his family before he and Betty went back to 221B. They heard the sound of thundering footsteps heading towards them, and both turned to the stairs to see FP, Jellybean and Sweet Pea running towards them.

“Jughead? Betty? What’s happened?” FP asked, searching their faces for any sign of pain, fear or harm. He was terrified at what he might hear, and he found himself grabbing the back of Jughead’s vacant chair for support.

“Is everything alright?” Jellybean asked at the same time, darting over to Betty, and tenderly wrapping an arm around her sister-in-law. She sincerely hoped that nothing bad had occurred, but she found herself unable to read the couple.

Sweet Pea, however, wasn’t worried or concerned as he knew exactly what had just happened and he was eager to know what they had discovered. Leaning forward and smirking, he asked them: “Who is it?”

“Chuck Clayton is the killer,” Betty stated, watching everyone’s face morph into a look of abject horror, shock and fear. All three of them new about Chuck Clayton and each of them despised him with a passion.

“WHAT?! As in Mr Andrews friend?” Sweet Pea asked, remembering the number of times that Chuck had mistreated him, Ethel and Joaquin when he’d been at Archie’s. He had grown to hate him over the years, and he would always be sure to give him the worst food that he could get away with.

“As in your ex-betrothed?” Jellybean questioned, staring over at Betty, remembering the conversations that they had had about the man who had attempted to control the blonde. For that alone, Jellybean found him insufferable.

“As in the man who tried to buy our farm?” FP felt his head spin at the memory of when Chuck had almost bought out the farm until Fred Andrews had managed to win their court case. He knew that Chuck played dirty and felt more uneasy than ever about Jughead and Betty going up against him.

“Yes to all of those.” Jughead nodded glumly, hating that he would have to attempt to bring down someone who would take everything from him if he lost. Chuck was his most power advisory after all, and he was terrified to face him.

“Holy fuck.” Jellybean murmured under her breath, hoping that her father and brother wouldn’t hear her, but as always, they did. They still picked up whenever she did, and both turned to face her.

“Language.” FP and Jughead spoke and crossed their arms together, their eyebrows raised and disapproving, but the raven-haired woman merely shrugged it off. She was used to it after all, and she knew that they weren’t too concerned about it either.

“How did you work it out?” Sweet Pea asked, drawing their attention back to him as his eyes flitted from Betty to Jughead. They rested on his best friend for a moment, and Jughead smirked over at him.

“Don’t ask me, ask Elizabeth.” Jughead nodded towards Betty, who smiled shyly over at him as Jughead beamed with pride at his young bride. He knew that she had come on immensely since he had first met her and he wanted their family to know that.

“I was asking you both, but well done for beating Jughead.” Sweet Pea congratulated Betty before turning to Jellybean with a small smirk. He met the young raven-haired woman’s gaze before calmly stating: “JB you owe me a date.”

“Dammit Jug, I was counting on you.” Jellybean scolded good-naturedly at her brother, delighted that they had solved the case, but she wished that she could have won the bet. Then again, her punishment wasn’t precisely horrendous.

“What were you going to get?” Jughead cocked his head to the side while pulling Betty closer to him all while he stared at his sister in mild curiosity. He had no idea what Sweet Pea would offer her.

“He’d tell me his real name.” Jellybean sent a good-natured glare over at Sweet Pea, who still refused to tell her his first name. She’d been trying to find out for years, but he still resisted, and she had no idea how to work it out.

“If it’s any constellation, I didn’t find out until I heard FP use it when it came to Jug.” Betty gave her husband an affectionate squeeze, prompting his face to flush red and for him to gulp down at Betty. Cerulean and jades eyes met leaving both members of the couple transfixed.

“Anyway, can we get back to the matter at hand.” FP snapped both of them out of their thoughts, though he couldn’t hold back his smile. The couple deserved to be happy, and he wasn’t about to get in the way of that at all.

“Sure.” Sweet Pea nodded in agreement and then turned back to Jughead and Betty, his eyes falling to the latter while a small smile graced his lips and he asked:  “Anyway, how did you work it out?”

“The first two lines. Chuck was obsessed with giving me red roses which were a reference to himself while violets are blue are a reference to the flowers I wore on our wedding day.” Betty stated, remembering receiving mountains and mountains of red roses from Chuck every week until she could barely move around the house because there were so many. As for Jughead, he had woven them into her hair when they had first come to Sunnyside Farm, and because of that, she had surprised him by wearing them at their wedding.

“Oh right.” Jellybean murmured, noticing how all of the pieces fell into place so quickly, but until it was explained, no one would have seen it so easily. Not even Jughead had managed to see it until Betty had relaxed, which was saying something.

“And?” FP probed, sensing that there was more to this than just the flowers that Betty had been gifted. It needed something more, another connection at least before it became their leading theory.

“And he started the murders the year that I first heard about Jughead.” Betty glanced up at Jughead, who gave her a light squeeze before Betty returned to what she had been saying to the others. “Also, he’s a good friend of Archie’s, meaning that he most likely knew their house well enough to sneak in undetected, kill Midge and leave.”

“Fair point.” Jellybean nodded, knowing that it was probably the only explanation of all the facts presented to them. There was a clear means and motive; they just had to get the sufficient evidence for an arrest to be made.

“So now what?” FP asked, unsure of what the procedure was since he had never been privy to what happened during a murder case with the middle-class suspect. Jughead had never had one before, and he knew that Jughead’s status would affect everything without solid proof.

“Now we go back to 221B, and we try and find enough evidence to convict Chuck.” Jughead knew that as much as they would both love to stay with FP and Jellybean, they had to return home. It was necessary because everyone else working on the case was staying at 221B after all.

“Very well.” FP walked towards them both, and they soon found themselves in his embrace. Betty and Jughead would never admit it, but it was at times like these that they wished that they could stay forever, but alas, they could not. “I’ll miss you three.” FP pulled away and placed a comforting hand over where his grandchild was growing inside of Betty. His loving gaze rested on Betty’s stomach for a moment before he stepped away.

“We’ll miss all three of you too.” Jughead had barely gotten out when he was engulfed in Jellybean’s arms, and Betty quickly found herself and Sweet Pea being pulled into the tight embrace. Jughead looped his arm around Betty’s waist and pulled away, eventually looking back at his family.

“See you soon.” Jellybean hugged her brother once more and then turned to face Betty, who was smiling at her. The younger of the two placed her hand on Betty’s stomach before their gazes met and Jellybean murmured: “Look after yourself and our little one, okay?”

“I will do,” Betty promised, knowing that she’d do anything in her power to protect her baby, and she would keep both herself and Jughead safe at the same time.

“I’ll see you soon, Betts.” Jellybean hugged her one last time holding on tightly as if she never wanted to let go of the blonde.

“See you soon, JB.” Betty released Jellybean and then glanced back at her husband, who gently pulled her back into his arms. Jughead preferred to have a protective arm around Betty, and he would never deny that he couldn’t resist touching her.

“See you mate.” Sweet Pea nodded to Jughead, who extended his free hand, which Sweet Pea clasped in both of his before he faced Betty. “I’ll pop by soon, I promise.”

“You better.” Betty smiled once more before both she and Jughead turned to leave the farm. They spared one last glance to see the rest of their family waving them goodbye before they all headed inside, and Betty couldn’t help but wish that their baby would have the same raven-hair that the rest of the Joneses had.

 “We’ll be home soon.” Jughead murmured, helping Betty up onto Enigma before untying the horse and getting up himself. Settling behind Betty, he pressed a light kiss to her neck, and gave her a small squeeze, though he was wary not to squeeze her stomach.

“I am home,” Betty mumbled as they began to trot down the uneven roads towards 221B, much to Jughead’s shock and surprise. He glanced down at his wife utterly perplexed at what she had just said, as it made no sense to him.

“What?” Jughead managed to ask, his mind turning over and over. He’d just been entirely frazzled by a case, and now he couldn’t even understand Betty, which was worrying. Then again, maybe it was because he didn’t quite understand the middle-class that both belonged to.

“I’m always home when I’m with you,” Betty whispered, moving to clutched onto Jughead’s hand and then she rested against his chest, her eyes shifting to look up at him. Jughead glanced down, feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage.

“My sweet, lovely Elizabeth, you mean the world to me.” Jughead pressed a gentle kiss to Betty’s forehead before he was forced to shift his eyes back to the road so that they didn’t crash or get hurt in any way.

“And you mean the world to me too, Juggie,” Betty mumbled, tracing Jughead’s wedding ring slowly before glancing up at him once more. Cerulean and jade met and two equally soft smiles appeared.

“I love you, Elizabeth.”

“I love you infinitely, Jughead.”

...

“Cheryl, Toni, have you seen Kevin and Fangs?” Jughead asked, passing them in the hallway with Betty as they entered the calm sanctuary of 221B. The two young women exchanged a glance with one another, both noticing Jughead’s slightly frantic tone.

“They went into Kevin’s room to get something. Why what’s happened?” Toni glanced between the couple, watching Jughead and Betty exchange a glance before turning back to them. Both of them knew that they had to tell everyone as a group before they could do anything more about this case, and they needed their two police officers in particular.

“We need to tell you all something vitally important,” Jughead informed them, and Betty nodded in agreement, holding onto Jughead, swaying slightly. She had grown somewhat pale, and Jughead was tempted to send her straight up to bed, but he knew better than to do that just yet.

“Oh, well, you two might as well go and get them.” Cheryl pointed to the second largest room in her flat with a small smile. Jughead and Betty, after all, knew of the relationship between the two women and had no qualms with it.

“Can you two go to ours and get Veronica and Archie out of their room, please?” Betty asked, knowing that they wouldn’t want to be left out and that it was best to make sure that they were going to be there as well as everyone else. Besides, she didn’t want to be in charge of extracting Veronica and Archie from one another.

“Of course we can, dear cousin Betty.” Cheryl beamed over at her before looping her arm with Toni and walking upstairs. Betty and Jughead watched them leave with soft smiles, knowing that the pair deserved a break.

“Shall we?” Jughead asked, offering his arm to Betty with a small smile and she quickly accepted before both turned to the door leading to Kevin’s room. Knocking three times, Jughead let them both inside and stopped. His eyes grew wide, and a small smile graced his lips at the sight of Kevin and Fangs wrapped up in each other’s arms. Only after a moment did he note that they were kissing, but before he guided himself and Betty out of the room, Kevin opened his eyes.

“JUGHEAD! BETTY!” Kevin screamed, jumping apart from Fangs and flushing scarlet as the other man turned to look at them. Fear flooded them both and Fangs backed away from the pair at the doorway.

“Oh fuck!” Fangs exclaimed, clamping down onto the bed as Kevin began to pace muttering unintelligible statements. They had both known that this was against the law, but the law was wrong.

“Calm down, calm down.” Betty rushed to Kevin’s side, and there she grabbed his arms, halting him in his tracks while Jughead made his way over to Fangs. The two Southsiders locked eyes and Jughead held out his hand to help Fangs up.

“How can we?” Kevin asked incredulously, shaking Betty off and began pacing once again while the others watched nervously. Fangs had no idea how to calm him down, and it wasn’t until Jughead spoke that he did begin to calm.

“Because we won’t tell anyone,” Jughead assured Kevin, having no qualms in hiding the secret from anyone else. It was no one else’s business, and he wasn’t going to ruin his friends’ lives in any way, shape or form.

“Wait! What?!”

“You’re our friends, and we couldn’t care less about the fact you have a man as your loving partner. There is nothing wrong with that. You can’t change who you are, and anyway, Cheryl and Toni are the same.” Betty pointed out to Kevin, once again halting him in his tracks as her words sunk in and he realised what she was telling him.

“They are?” Kevin asked wearily, having never noticed it himself and he was so paranoid that he couldn’t take anything at face value. He needed to know for sure and then maybe his fear would fade.

“Yes.” Jughead, Betty and Fangs responded, rolling their eyes at Kevin for a moment, smiles appearing on their lips at his look of shock. It also allowed him to realise that he honestly had nothing to fear from either Betty or Jughead.

“Oh shit, wow.” Kevin murmured, relief cascading through him and he soon found himself resting his head on Fangs’ shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye,  he caught Betty rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

“Language.” Betty scolded, her motherly tone slowly coming in, perhaps in practice for the baby that would be arriving soon. All the others exchanged a glance, and none of them tried to hide their smiles.

“Apologises Betty. Anyway, what did you need us for?” Kevin asked, remembering that Jughead and Betty had wanted something from them. For the first time, he recalled that they hadn’t been there to catch him and Fangs’ in the act of passion.

“We need you two to come upstairs, we have something you may want to hear,” Jughead informed him, reaching out for Betty’s hand and leading Fangs and Kevin with him up to their apartment to reveal all that they had discovered.

...

Once everyone had gathered in the living room, an awkward silence had descended over them all. Neither Jughead nor Betty knew where to start, and both were increasingly fearful of the reactions of the others, in particular, Archie and Veronica. Though, after a few moments of Jughead and Betty attempting to tell everyone telepathically, Archie had had enough.

“Why are we all here, Jones?” Archie demanded, his eyes full and full of curiosity as well as mild apprehension. Although last time Jughead and Betty had addressed them like this had turned out to be a lovely surprise, that was a one-off, most of the time, they had terrible news.

“Jughead and I have concluded upon who we believe the murderer may be, but we will need sufficient evidence to bring him before a court,” Betty informed them all, cutting in before Jughead had the chance to speak. She just wanted this over and done with so that she could take her husband into their room and curl up with him.

“Who? Who is it?” Cheryl asked, her interest peaking and she glanced between the two detectives before her, who both looked as if they wanted to be anywhere other than there. She could tell that whoever it was that there was going to be an uphill battle to bring him to justice.

“Chuck Clayton.”

Silence descended instantly. Every single person in the room grew rigid, their eyes widening and their hearts hammering. They didn’t dare believe it, but at the same time, they knew that this wasn’t something that Betty and Jughead would just make up. By that token, it terrified them even more. All of them had broken bread with Chuck, especially Veronica and Archie, who had known him all their lives. It seemed so impossible, but at the same time, so probable that no one could deny that it wouldn’t be him.

And that was in itself even more terrifying.

“Holy fuck!” Toni finally gasped, bringing everyone back to reality and time seemed to catch up with all of them. They all turned to face the Southsider, who’s hand was clasped tightly in Cheryl’s.

“Language.” Betty scolded, hoping that in some way it would ease the tension and that everyone would begin to see that what they had said wasn’t completely insane. They all turned back to look at her.

“English.” Came the reply from Toni, but any humour that they would normally find in it had disappeared the moment Chuck had been mentioned, and it was evident that no one was going to drop the subject any time soon.

“How did you figure that one out, Jug?” Archie asked sceptically. Although Jughead was by far the most brilliant detective in Riverdale, he found it hard to believe this time. He had never known Chuck to be violent at all.

“And how could you possibly believe that he would do such a thing?” Veronica piped up, folding her arms in disbelief, refusing to believe it at all. She trusted Chuck, and she had witnessed how distraught he’d been at Midge’s funeral.

Evidently, she had never heard of acting.

“How do we stop him?” Kevin butted in before Jughead could reply, his eyes switching from Jones to Jones. He was gripping the arm of the sofa tightly, and it was apparent that he also had no idea what the procedure was from here.

“What do we do next?” Fangs added, also unaware of what their next move was going to be in regards to everything. That in itself only fuelled his fear for this case, and Jughead could clearly see that.

“Everyone, enough.” Jughead didn’t need to raise his voice for silence to descend over every single one of them, and they cautiously stared over at him. He then turned to address each person in the order they had spoken in. “To answer your questions: Archie ask Elizabeth, she solved the case; Veronica, he was the only person who it could be; Kev, we need to find irrefutable evidence; and Fangs, we will find that evidence.”

“Wait! You solved the case?” Veronica turned to her best friend, unaware that often Betty solved the crimes. In fact, there was now a two to one ratio between Jughead and Betty solving the case, and she was slowly, but successfully closing that gap.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Toni murmured, a smile gracing her features at the thought of it because she did know that Betty was smarter than most people thought. None of them had any idea that her brain was just as fine-tuned as Jughead’s was, and in many ways, she was often more intelligent. Then again, in others, she was less bright. They balanced each other out perfectly.

“My sweet cousin is more intelligent than anyone gives her credit for.” Cheryl pointed out, a small smile on her lips at the thought of it. She also loved seeing the look of surprise on Veronica’s face at the mere thought of it.

“Jughead gives me credit.” Betty murmured meekly, not wanting to be the centre of attention, and in response, Jughead gave her shoulder a light squeeze. Betty’s left hand found his on her exposed skin, and she gently clasped onto it.

“Aye, he does,” Toni smirked, her eyebrows moving upwards suggestively in a way that shocked and horrified Archie and Veronica. The others just rolled their eyes, all of them used to Toni’s antics by now.

“Topaz.” Jughead’s tone of reproach was enough to chill the blood, and that wasn’t even the sternest tone he could’ve used. However, it was apparent that he didn’t want any mention of his and Betty’s private and more intimate side to their marriage.

“Calm down, Jones.” Toni teased, but the look on Jughead’s face told her to stop, and she dropped her glance. Shifting it back up, she saw Jughead’s gaze soften, and she knew that he hadn’t meant to be cruel or hurt her feelings. At that, Toni gave him a small smile before giving Cheryl’s hand a reassuring squeeze, telling her that all was well.

“Anyway, how did you do it, Betty?” Kevin asked, leaning forward, fascinated to find out more about this and he knew that whatever it was, it had to have something to do with the blonde. It was the only reason for all of this if Betty was at the centre of Chuck’s motive.

“Chuck used to send me red roses, remember?” Betty asked them all, knowing that they could all remember it, or she had mentioned it, in Jughead’s, Fangs’ and Toni’s cases. They all had heard that story and had seen him attempt to give her more before Jughead begun courting her.

“Yes.” Veronica nodded. She had never seen anything wrong with it at all, seeing it as nothing more than a romantic gesture. She had often wished that Archie had been like that, but she dared not voice that aloud.

Not now.

“And Jughead gave me violets?” Betty beamed up at her husband at that, and in return, she received another squeeze on her shoulder. Her eyes darkened fractionally, and in turn, so did Jughead’s, but their moment was quickly shattered.

“We already established that he is Jughead Jones the violet,” Cheryl smirked over at them, but Jughead merely shrugged it off, happy with the title he had been given. He honestly didn’t give a damn what it did to his masculinity.

“Anyway, the murders started taking place in the year that I first heard about Jughead. I complimented him while talking to Chuck.” Betty confided in them, shivering at the thought that she may have had some input into these murders starting.

“And he saw him as competition, meaning that as you two met and became closer, he became more murderous.” Kevin pointed out, remembering that although all had been perfected, planned and precise, they had also all grown more savage. The laceration on the neck had been deeper each time as if the anger had taken over more and more until it had consumed him. Midge’s had been the worse.

“Precisely.” Jughead nodded, knowing that it was the grim reality of it all. He hated murder cases for that reason. It was the worst type of case to deal with, and that was saying something because Jughead had dealt with some reasonably foul cases.

“Now all we have to do is catch the killer.” Fangs murmured, hating that this was the part that was going to take the longest. It wasn’t enough to just work it out; now they had to find out how to stop Chuck before another person fell victim to his twisted revenge.

“Exactly.” Betty nodded, knowing that it was the only way that they were going to get through this whole thing. There was no other way around it because Chuck had to be caught with incriminating evidence for this to stand a chance of succeeding.

“Well, I still can’t believe that Chuck would do that.” Veronica shook her head in disbelief, folding her arms and exchanging a sideways glance with Archie. Like his wife, Archie was also finding it difficult to stomach appropriately.

“Are you seriously forgetting what he’s done?” Jughead asked, his voice reaching another octave with anger at the fact that they seemed to have forgotten all the evil that Chuck had committed. To be fair to them, they had never witnessed Betty’s nightmares, nor seen the scars crisscrossing her body.

“Like what?” Veronica demanded, chalking this all up to being part of Jughead’s personal vendetta against the man who was going to marry Betty. She also couldn’t remember Chuck being openly horrible to Betty either.

“Hmm, I don’t know, how about the fact that he would beat Elizabeth into submission? Or maybe how he would treat her as if she was nothing more than a slave? Or how he attempted to rape her? Or how he paid off the police department to clear his name? Is that enough to be going on with or do you need more?” Jughead’s fury grew with every question, and he was forced to shift his grip to the chair’s back so not to hurt him with.

“Jughead, breathe. Calm down; it is alright. It’s alright.” Betty rushed to her feet, sensing the oncoming onslaught of pain flooding Jughead’s system at the thought of it all. She cupped Jughead’s cheeks gently in her hands and looked up at him imploringly, begging him not to get too worked up.

“No, it isn’t.” Jughead ground out, his anger blinding him, but Betty was having none of it. She gently took one of Jughead’s hands and rested it over her slightly rounded stomach. The action in itself was enough to stop Jughead’s rage instantly for fear of harming either Betty or the baby.

“Am I with him?” Betty asked her husband, ignoring the looks she received from the others, focusing solely on Jughead. She knew that it was the only way that she was going to help him calm down.

“No.”

“Is he still hurting me in that way?”

“No.”

“Do I love him?”

“No.”

“There you are, I’m fine because I am with you.” Betty remained him, a small smile on her lips at the last four words, but it dropped when Jughead scoffed. “I’m not defending him, Jug, but he cannot hurt me, and he will not hurt me.” Jughead nodded slowly, knowing it was true, and Betty smiled at that. “You are the only man I will ever love, and you keep me safe. Don’t you dare think otherwise, understand?”

“Yes...” Jughead murmured, but he wasn’t fooling anyone and Betty cocked her eyebrow at him in an attempt to elicit a better reaction from him. Jughead sighed heavily before smiling slightly at her antics. “Yes, Elizabeth, I understand.”

“Good, now, we have a murderer to defeat.” Betty reminded him, kick-starting his brain back into action because they both knew the sooner this was over, the sooner they could relax. They could focus on preparing for the baby then.

“Aye, we do, but how are we going to do that?” Toni asked them, bursting their bubble and reminding them that the others had all witnessed their conversation. Neither seemed abashed, however, and they merely glanced at one another before turning back to everyone else.

“We haven’t worked that one out yet.” Jughead murmured, knowing that they would have to start deciding that now. Only by doing that could they be finished this side of Christmas, which was what they all wanted.

“I think we’ll have to wait for access to Chuck’s house. I can push for it at the station, but it isn’t guaranteed.” Kevin knew that he had some influence, but the other officers weren’t known for their efficiency at all. Besides, all of them were weary when it came to dealing with the class above them.

“Anything would be great at this point.” Betty pointed out, knowing that they needed all the help they could get to end this quickly. It had to end soon, and hopefully, Jughead wouldn’t have to go to New York to give evidence.

“I’ll go down now because my paperwork starts in half an hour, and see what I can get.” Fangs told them, knowing that Kevin had another job to do right now. He slowly stood up, giving Kevin’s shoulder a light squeeze before he turned back to the others.

“I’ll come with you,” Jughead informed him, knowing that his presence might be able to speed them up, but he was doubtful that they’d get anywhere today. In fact, he was all but confident that they wouldn’t.

“And we’ll go off to the market with Archie and Veronica as planned seeing as we can do nothing else yet,” Cheryl informed them, standing up before offering Toni a hand. Veronica and Archie also moved from where they had been sat and stood, respectively.

“What about Kevin and I?” Betty asked, confused at why she and Kevin hadn’t been asked to go anywhere or that Jughead hadn’t said that she was going with him. Then again, she had a feeling that he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the usual misogyny.

“Kevin’s on babysitting duty,” Toni stated, her voice leaving no room for arguing in her mind, but she hadn’t banked on Betty not being okay with that. The blonde did not want to be stuck all day indoors.

“I beg your pardon?” Betty asked, hoping that Toni was merely jesting, but the look she received from everyone told her otherwise. Yet, before she could say anything else, Veronica rushed over to her.

“B, you’re pregnant and have spent the day so far riding and working on a murder mystery, you need rest.” Veronica pointed out, knowing that Betty did not want to overexert herself in fear of losing the baby.

“I’m fine.” Betty insisted, not wanting to seem weak or unable to do anything, but before she could Jughead crouched down in front of her. Out of respect for the couple, everyone else averted the eyes and moved to leave with Kevin going to see them out the door.

“Elizabeth, please, for your sake and our baby’s, stay here for now. We won’t get anywhere else today, I’m certain.” Jughead murmured, taking Betty’s hands in his before he added: “I need you to be safe and you love spending time with Kevin.”

“Jughead...” Betty started, but she was caught off by the look of the man before he gave her. He was adamant that she didn’t overexert herself. He was terrified that if she did, then he would be in danger of losing both her and their child. That wasn’t something he’d be able to take or live with.

“Please, do this for my sake. Do it for our child’s sake.” Jughead whispered softly, begging Betty to heed him for once, and he watched as she realised that he wasn’t asking her to do something unreasonable.

“Okay, okay. I understand.” Betty nodded, watching the relief flood Jughead’s expression as he rose, bringing her up with him. He gently enfolded her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest.

“Thank you, my darling.” Jughead murmured, his lips ghosting Betty’s forehead before he leant down to capture her lips in a soft, slow, tender kiss. Betty’s fingers dug into his jacket, and she clung to him as he whispered against her lips: “I love you, Elizabeth.”

“I love you too, Jughead,” Betty replied before deepening the kiss, never wanting to let go of Jughead, not ever. All she wanted to do was to stay with him all day, preferably underneath their duvet just talking and touching forever.

...

“So you and Fangs?” Betty asked once she and Kevin had settled in the living room. Both sat in the armchairs by the fireplace: Betty was in Jughead’s and Kevin in Betty’s. Kevin knew that Jughead wouldn’t be pleased if he sat in the raven-haired detective’s seat.

In fact, he’d be angry with anyone who did.

Apart from Betty.

“Erm, we’ve been together a while, actually,” Kevin confessed, his eyes glazing over slightly at the thought and Betty could see the love in his gaze. Her heart swelled at the sight, but she had to make sure.

“Are you happy?” Betty asked, watching Kevin nod excitedly at her and even before he spoke, she knew that all was good. That in itself relaxed her because she had hoped that they both were happy.

“Very.”

“That’s all that matters, Kev.” Betty pointed out, proving that she didn’t give a damn that they were both males. All she cared about was that both her friends were happy and that they were staying safe.

“And you’re alright with everything? With Fangs and I?” Kevin had never come out to anyone, and he needed to make sure that Betty was okay with everything. She was the last person he wanted hating him.

“Kevin, you’re my best friend. You’ve been with me through thick and thin. You’re my brother, and I think the world of you.” Betty pointed out, finally revealing what she had always thought of the man opposite her.

“Really?” Kevin asked incredulously. He was delighted to hear it, but he wanted and needed the validation from Betty. All of his belief in those closest to him had just been shattered after all, and Betty didn’t hold it against him.

“Yes, and I know that you’ll be a great Uncle for our little one.” Betty rested her hand on her stomach, a smile appearing on her lips at the thought of meeting her baby. She also knew that all her friends would be a loving extended family for them and she had no fear in their reactions or interactions with the baby.

“You better make me God-father.” Kevin murmured, a stern expression on his face for a moment, but it shattered instantly. He could never be severe or serious with Betty, and he was soon pouting at her.

“Maybe.” Betty shrugged, knowing that it wasn’t just up to her. He and Jughead hadn’t even thought of the name yet, let alone who would be the godparents for their baby. All they knew was that whoever they picked would care for their baby already, and they trusted all of their friends and family.

“Don’t tease me like that, Betty.” Kevin pouted at her, but he knew that there was a lot more than needed to be discussed before they reached that point. As well as that, he wasn’t bothered who they picked, though he would like it to be him. He was only human.

“I have to talk to Jughead first about it.” Betty reminded him, knowing better than to make any decisions on this without Jughead. It wasn’t fair on him if she did and she wasn’t going to do that to him at all.

“Talking of your husband, how is he with all of this?” Kevin asked, knowing that Jughead wasn’t usually one for talking much about his emotions. He knew that he wanted children, but he was unsure about when he had wanted them.

“With the baby? Or the murder?” Betty asked, knowing that Jughead had had a lot on his mind lately and that both had been dominating his life. All he wanted to do was solve this quickly, and then he would set about looking after his family.

“The baby,” Kevin stated, understanding why Betty had asked that, but right now he did not want to think about the case at all. He had heard too much about it already, and he wanted a much more pleasant conversation.

“He’s happy. We spoke of children long before we got engaged and again on our wedding night too.” Betty reminded him, remembering all of their conversations of children. She knew that they would be fortunate enough to give their children a warm, loving home and she was grateful for that.

“And how are you, Betty? About everything?” Kevin asked, knowing that she must also be going through a lot as well. He had been more worried than ever about her, and he could see clearly that Betty was much paler than usual.

“I’m excited but terrified if there is such a thing.” Betty gave him a broad smile, and she genuinely was happy about it all. She wanted this child more than she could express in any form of speech or writing.

“Betty, you and I both know that childbirth is difficult, but all of us will either be in the room with you or waiting outside. I’d like to see the person brave enough to bar Jughead from your bedside.” Kevin chuckled at the idea, unable to think of anyone in Riverdale who would dare challenge Jughead and attempt to keep him from Betty.

“So would I in all honesty.” A giggle left Betty’s lips at the thought of it, knowing that no one in their right mind would do anything of the sort. Jughead did have the capability of being scary when he wanted to be.

“Well, I can assure you that it won’t be me, but I’ll be waiting for you.” Kevin was determined to stay in the building until he could see the baby when it was born. He couldn’t wait to meet the new addition to the Jones family.

“I know.” Betty smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.  There was another thought weighing far too heavily on her mind, and the mere thought of it brought tears to her eyes. Yet, at the same time, she knew that she had to say it. “And, erm, well if anything should happen, promise me you’ll look after Jughead. If anything happens to me, promise me you’ll be there for him and the baby. And if I should die, promise me you’ll be the mother hen for my baby. There’s nobody else I trust to do that but you.”

“Betty...” Kevin’s eyes watered, and he gulped, not wanting ever to consider it. He had known Betty for most of his life, and the thought of her death was almost too much. His eyes watered and he shook his head, unable to speak for fear of choking up.

“Don’t say it isn’t a possibility. Don’t like to me Kev, just promise me.” Betty needed to hear him say it, and she looked him directly in the eyes. At the same time, a single tear fell from both of their gazes, and it was at that Kevin knew that he had to promise her. He would never refuse her that wish.

“I promise.” Kevin nodded, confirming that he would not let her down and Betty knew that he would never break his word on this. He would never falsely give his word to anyone, especially Betty.

“Thank you.” Betty offered him a somewhat watery smile, and Kevin returned it, shuffling the seat forward and taking Betty’s hand. He gave it a light squeeze, and that was enough to calm Betty down.

“But you’re not allowed to die on us, Betty Marie Jones.” Kevin suddenly stated, growing sterner and Betty was reminded of one of her tutors. There was so much determination in his voice that it all but terrified her.

“Kevin...”

“You’re not. You’re going to live into your eighties when you and Jughead will fall asleep peacefully, hand in hand, having just solved your final case, do you hear me?” Kevin informed her, as it was the only way he’d be content with either of the Joneses dying.

“Okay.” Betty nodded. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought of death, and Kevin took note of this, quickly changing the subject.

“Anyway, have you thought of any names yet?” Kevin would never admit it, but he had been itching to know what the baby was going to be called.

“No, not yet. We were going to wait until after the case.” Betty informed him, but the moment she said it, she regretted it. Kevin had instantly sprung up and had begun pacing, evidently distressed at the idea.

“No! No! No! You start planning tonight. In fact, I have half a mind to summon him back so that you can plan, but I think you’d prefer pillow talk.” Kevin smirked at Betty, recalling a conversation he had had when Jughead had left for New York just before the wedding for work.

“KEVIN!” Betty exclaimed, gaining a chuckle from her friend, but before she could scold him, she heard a loud knock from downstairs. Both of them turned, and Betty asked quickly: “Was that the door?”

“Yes, I’ll go get it.” Kevin ran down the stairs while Betty waited anxiously. It wasn’t Jughead or Cheryl as they both had taken their keys, and it hadn’t been too long since they had left. As a result of that, she was terrified to find out who was there. Instinctively, she placed a protective hand over her slightly swollen stomach.

“What is it?” Betty asked the moment Kevin returned without anyone beside him, and he wasn’t holding anything at all so that it couldn’t have been posted.

“You, Veronica, Toni and Cheryl have all been invited for afternoon tea tomorrow by Josie Mantle,” Kevin informed her, observing Betty’s reaction. He had no idea what she would make of it, and he was confident that it most likely wouldn’t be great. She had spent too much time with Jughead to be anything positive.

“Oh, right, that was out of the blue.” Betty murmured after pondering to think about it for a long moment as she mulled it over in her mind. She didn’t particularly dislike Josie, but she wasn’t her number one fan.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Kevin dismissed, not able to think of a reason why it wouldn’t be, but then again, he wasn’t thinking about somebody else’s security. Betty, after all, had both her safety and the baby’s to think about.

“Hopefully,” Betty mumbled, prompting Kevin to offer a response that only left Betty grinning from ear to ear in agreement.

“Jesus, Jughead is rubbing off on you.”

 

...

Jughead and the others had returned, bringing the rain with them just as Betty had begun cooking and after a subdued meal, Betty had excused herself with Jughead following after her, not wanting to leave her alone. They had both cleaned up quickly before retreating into their bedroom, and Jughead had made sure to lock the door. Only then did he start to vent to Betty about what had happened.

Or more accurately, what hadn’t.

“We got nothing, absolutely nothing.” Jughead paced up and down the length of the room while disrobing himself. He shed his jacket quickly, placing it over a chair followed by his waistcoat and tie.

“Were you expecting to get anything?” Betty asked, taking the carefully woven pins out of her hair, and letting her curls fall down her back. She carefully removed her necklace, a gift from Jughead when she had accepted him to be her fiancé, and then she turned to look at her husband.

“No, not really.” Jughead sighed, kicking off his shoes, and angrily placing them by the door. Even in his fury, he’d be damned before he let Betty get annoyed at him. She honestly terrified him sometimes.

“I’m sure something will change soon,” Betty assured him, knowing that when they got permission, the entire thing could be wrapped up in a matter of hours or days. The police were very efficient when they wanted to be.

“Hopefully.” Jughead murmured, shedding his shirt slowly and placing it on the wash pile. He’d sort that all out in the morning as it was he turn to do the washing. It would also help clear his head as well.

“Now, can you give me a hand with these infernal stays. I hate that all dresses have them.” Betty turned around, displaying the elegant array of laces that had bound the dress to her body all day long. Despite not wearing a corset, for hers and the baby’s sake, the dresses themselves did have a habit of being death traps as well.

“My sweet Elizabeth, if you want to, you are welcome to wander around the house with them undone.” Jughead murmured, making short work of the laces that he had tied earlier that day, and soon the dress joined his shirt after he had wrapped Betty up in her dressing gown.

“We have guests.” Betty scolded him when he teasing fingers had left her back. Before then, she had been unable to make a coherent response because Jughead had been sending shockwaves through her body.

“Fuck them. If my wife wants to be in comfort than I will ensure it. You mean more than them to me.” Jughead murmured, returning to Betty’s side and slowly kissing from just behind her ear down towards the hollow of her throat.

“I bet Archie would love to know that.” Betty gasped, holding her hands over Jughead’s, which had found a place to settle on her waist. Her wedding ring glittered next to Jughead’s in the lamplight, transfixing her for a moment.

“Oh shush you.” Jughead murmured, pulling her close to him, and moving his right hand over the swell of Betty’s stomach. He smiled down at the feeling, loving the fact that he was with his wife and their baby.

“Only if you make me,” Betty replied, a coy note to her voice that Jughead was not going to ignore or deny at all.

“Elizabeth, turn around,” Jughead instructed, and the second she did, Jughead’s lips had found hers. Betty barely had time to react when Jughead’s sought entrance. Their tongues met in a gentle caress and Betty wound her fingers in Jughead’s thick black locks.

“Well, that’s one way of doing it,” Betty muttered, breathless once she had pulled away, and she watched the smug smirk on Jughead’s lips form. Shaking off that kiss, Betty added: “Anyway, I had a somewhat awkward conversation with Kevin about baby names.”

“You did?” Jughead asked, completely and utterly intrigued at the thought of what could have been discussed. Neither Betty nor Kevin had parted with any information over dinner apart from telling them that the women had been invited to Josie’s tomorrow.

“Yes, it was rather enlightening in a way,” Betty informed him, and at that moment Jughead knew that they were in need of a meaningful conversation. The tone Betty used was indicative of that, and for that he wanted them both to be comfortable.

“Hang on, before we have this conversation, can I get out of these slacks and into bed with you first? This needs my absolute attention.” Jughead ran a hand through his hair, and he waited for Betty to permit him.

“Okay, but first can you please pass me one of your nightshirts, they’re more comfortable than my nightdress.” Betty also knew that they would both need comfort during this, and besides, Jughead’s shirts were her favourite things to wear.

Clambering to his feet, Jughead moved to their dresser, pulling out what he needed and then he turned back to Betty. “Here you go, my darling Elizabeth.” Jughead quickly passed her a nightshirt and pressed a light kiss to her temple.

“Thank you.” Betty smiled, and both quickly busied themselves by getting ready for bed before slipping beneath the covers. The bed was cold, and Betty shivered instantly. When Jughead got in beside her, she latched onto him like a koala, in a bid to warm up. Letting out a small chuckle, Jughead pulled Betty ever closer to his bare chest.

“That’s better.” Jughead sighed heavily in relief at the sensation before he tangled his fingers in Betty’s soft curls. Once both were feeling content and comfortable, he asked: “Now, Elizabeth, what is it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Kevin told me not to wait until the case is done to discuss baby names,” Betty informed him, expecting Jughead to let out a sigh and disagree, but she was pleasantly surprised.

“Why?” Jughead asked, curious about the reason, but he had to admit that he was excited to talk about it. He couldn’t wait to meet their child, and having a name would bring him a step closer to that. Unbeknown to him, Betty was thinking along similar lines.

“Because cases can take months to wrap up.” Betty pointed out, knowing that they had on several occasions spent months trying to get a trial for many a case. It had been stressful then, and they didn’t need any more.

“Fair point.” Jughead nodded, his eyes filling with delight and he glanced down at Betty, who was smiling into his chest. Giving her a slight squeeze, he asked: “Do you have any ideas.”

“Shall we start with girls’ names?” Betty suggested, remembering that her in-laws and Jughead had all predicted that the baby would be a girl.

“Okay, but no Forsythias, Elizabeth otherwise JB will kill me.” Jughead pointed out, shuddering at the idea of it. He never wanted another Jones to bear the name of Forsythe or any derivatives of it.

“I would never let my child be stuck with a name that her father hates.” Betty countered, knowing that neither of them would be happy with that name for their child. They would never inflict it upon them.

“Thank you.” Jughead relaxed a little more now that was out the way, grateful that Betty wasn’t about to enforce the family name on the next generation. It wasn’t something that he’d be happy about at all.

“I was thinking perhaps Isabella?” Betty suggested tentatively, unsure of how to start, but then again, Jughead hadn’t been in this position either. They both had a lot to learn and think about, and the best way to do it was together.

“Or Catherine?” Jughead added, testing the first name that came to mind. He only hoped they’d find a name soon that they were both content with. Neither wanted to have a compromise as the name of their first born.

“I like Catherine.” Betty nodded, smiling up at Jughead before allowing herself to think of other suggestions. “Davina?”

“Annabel?”

“Ava?”

“Alice?”

“I’m not naming our child after my mother, Jug.” Betty shivered at the idea of it, not wanting that at all. She may have found her mother’s death difficult as expected, but she had never been that close to the cold, callous Cooper matriarch.

“Fair enough.” Jughead knew better than to push the subject of Betty’s mother. He had learnt very quickly not to do that at all from their first meeting. In fact, he usually never spoke of her unless Betty had brought her up. At that thought, he quickly asked: “Any more names?”

“Leah?” Betty murmured, knowing that was much more uncommon, but she had always liked the name, and she hoped Jughead would appreciate that. They did tend to have very similar tastes after all.

“Leah – that’s unusual. I like it, a lot.” Jughead at the thought of it, thinking that it would be perfect for their child if she were actually girl like he hoped. Though, that didn’t mean that he’d be disappointed with a boy.

“I’ve always liked the name,” Betty confessed, and Jughead nodded, knowing that it would definitely be the name they ended up with. After all, they did both adore it, and it was perfect for the two of them.

“Can I suggest two other names?” Jughead asked, wary of how Betty may react to the two names that he was about to suggest, but at the same time, he hoped his reasoning would win some favour.

“Of course, Jug.” Betty smiled up at him, shifting to see him more clearly... and while she was at it, get warmer. He was like her own very loveable bedpan, and she wasn’t about to let go anytime soon.

“Violet and Rose.”

“Seriously, Jug?” Betty asked, but before she could rebuff the ideas entirely, Jughead cut in quickly to give himself a shot at explaining.

“Not for a first name, but for her middle names. We both have traditions of having middle names and I think that would celebrate that during a difficult time we were surprised by the miracle of our first child.” Jughead explained, watching as Betty’s gaze softened at the thought, and he knew that she didn’t despise the idea.

“When you put it like that, it makes sense and is incredibly sweet.” Betty murmured, and she pressed a loving peck to Jughead’s lips, reassuring him that she did actually think that. She had never thought of that, and she was grateful that he had thought of it.

“So Leah Violet Rose Jones, perhaps?” Jughead offered, enjoying the warm delighted smiled that he received from Betty at the sound of it. It was perfect for their family, and both of them knew it.

“Yes, I like that very much.” Betty beamed at him, and she noticed that Jughead was nodding in agreement. At that moment, it felt as if they had finally come to the perfect decision for their baby.

“So do I.” Jughead nodded, giving Betty a broad smile and then he earned a short, sweet kiss from Betty, who couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

“And now boys’ names?” Betty murmured once she had pulled away, hoping that they’d find a boy’s name as easily. Then all they’d have to do would be to wrap up the case and then prepare for the birth.

“Hmm, yes.” Jughead agreed, closing his eyes and thinking for a long moment, trying to find a good name for a son. “Mason?”

“Jacob?”

“James?”

“Ethan?”

“Daniel?”

“David?”

“William?”

“I like William.” Betty beamed, noting that Jughead was also smiling and nodding in agreement at that, which she would expect seeing as it was his suggestion. Besides, it wasn’t too unpopular, and it wasn’t likely to be ridiculed at school.

“So do I.” Jughead nodded, noticing the pattern of their choices, and Betty nodded, grateful that Jughead had suggested it.

“I think we need two middle names as well.” Betty murmured since she was unable to be content with a full name for a daughter, and a half-developed name for a son. That wouldn’t be fair, and Jughead was inclined to agree with her.

“Perhaps Henry and Adam?” Jughead suggested, knowing that he had always found those names to his liking. The look in Betty’s eyes told him that he had done well, and he couldn’t help but grin at her.

“Yes, perfect, I love it – William Henry Adam Jones,” Betty muttered, running her hands over her stomach slowly with a loving smile on her lips, and Jughead couldn’t help but share that love and joy.

“Our little Will or Leah.” Jughead placed his hand over Betty’s moving it with her before murmuring softly: “For now on, my little enigma, we shall call you our little one.”

“For a moment I feared you’d call our child ‘Enigma.’” Betty sighed in relief, grateful that Jughead hadn’t used that name for their child.

“Never, my dearest Elizabeth. Now, come here, I need you more than ever.” Jughead pulled her closer to him and joined their lips in a slow, tender and loving kiss that took Betty’s breath away.

“I love you, Jughead Jones.” Betty murmured, pulling him tightly to her, and she refused ever to let go of him. Not that he’d object to that at all. They both would be more content with always being connected to the other.

“I love you too, Elizabeth Jones,” Jughead whispered softly, pressing a kiss to her temple and closing his eyes, though he was far too awake to fall asleep yet. Beside him, Betty was also too lost in thought for sleep to claim her just yet.

“Jug?”

“Hmm, yes my love?”

“Did you ever assume that we’d end up like this?” Betty had mulled over asking him that since the wedding but she hadn’t been able to find a point to ask him. Though she knew that he would never object to answering her.

“In dreams yes,” Jughead confessed, remembering those lonely nights before Betty and he had begun their relationship. From then on he would never optionally leave her side, no matter what.

“What?” Betty asked, unsure of what she had just heard and she found her heartbeat increasing rapidly when she realised that they had both been pining at the same time.

“My sweet Elizabeth, I dared not even think that you’d ever love me. I was content with loving you from afar. The day I kissed you little over two years ago changed my life, though I am fairly certain I was infatuated by you the moment you walked into our living room.” Jughead confessed to her, only ever so slightly embarrassed at the truth of it.

“And I felt the same for you,” Betty mumbled, moving closer to him, a sense of joy flooding her system. At the same time, Jughead froze as the realisation dawned on him on what that could have meant.

“You mean that we could have gotten together much earlier?” Jughead asked incredulously, not believing it, and he was only fractionally disappointed. He did have Betty as his wife after all, and that was all he had ever wanted.

“Yes.” Betty nodded, burying her head in the place where Jughead’s neck joined his shoulder, waiting for the response from her husband.

“Well, fuck, but at least we’re together now.” Jughead sighed, trying not to think of the time that they could have had together. But none of that really mattered because they were together in the end.

“True, very true.”

 “I love you, Elizabeth.” Jughead kissed her temple lightly, before laying her on her back and moving to kiss her stomach before muttering: “ I love you, my sweet baby.”

“I love you, Jug and our baby loves you too.” Betty smiled at him, her heartwarming at the sight and she kissed him once more before she let sleep claim her. Jughead held on tightly, stroking Betty’s hair until he too fell unconscious.


	9. 16th November 1887 - Part 1

Chapter 9 –

16th November 1887 Part 1

**_‘He saw the darkness in her beauty. She saw the beauty in his darkness.’_ **

**_– Jose_** **_Juan Quevedo-Martinez_**

Jughead awoke not to the sunlight’s warm touch, but to the feeling of Betty trailing light, delicate kisses over his skin. She kissed from the hollow of his throat to his Adam’s apple, to his jaw before finally reaching his lips, ending her torturous antics. Immediately he returned the kiss, moving slowly and lazily as he woke up. Betty giggled and ran her hands through his hair before sinking ever deeper into the kiss.

“Good morning,” Betty mumbled against his lip, a small smile gracing her mouth and Jughead couldn’t help but smile in return. She ran her fingers through Jughead’s silky hair, loving how it felt when she touched it.

“It certainly is, my sweet Elizabeth.” Jughead smiled up at her, his hands moving to her waist and he could just feel the ever so slight roundness there. The thought that their baby was inside Betty was enough to make Jughead beam at her.

“No one else is awake, and I got lonely,” Betty confessed, pulling Jughead up and moving to place herself in his lap. There was something so comforting about being pressed so close to him that made her never want to let go.

“So you woke me up?” Jughead asked, nuzzling his head into Betty’s neck and breathing in her scent of lilies and ginger. She smelt like home, and Jughead was tempted to fall asleep like that, despite the mild discomfort.

“You weren’t objecting,” Betty smirked at her husband, knowing that there was no way that he’d be able to disagree. It was true after all, and he had told her on many separate occasions, which she could easily point out.

“And I never will.” Jughead pointed out, a small smile on his lips. He trailed kisses over Betty’s skin, and she couldn’t help but arch towards him slightly. Though, she soon cupped Jughead’s cheeks, bringing his face up so he could look at her.

“Besides I’ll be spending the afternoon with people I’m not overly fussed on.” Betty reminded him, shuddering at the thought. Yet, there was something else in the back of her mind, and she quickly added: “And I’ll miss you too, so I figured we could send the morning together. Just us two.”

“I would like that.” Jughead murmured, pecking her lips, and gently plucking her off of his lap to sit beside him. He was careful not to ruin her soft purple dress, which reminded him instantly, that he was still in his bedclothes. “Just let me get dressed first.”

“Could you tie my stays as well please?” Betty asked, turning so he could see that her dress was open at the back, and she was unable to tie the laces properly. These dresses weren’t made for one person to put on alone.

“There you go, my lovely Elizabeth.” Jughead smiled, and he moved over to quickly tie her up before making his way over to the dresser. Betty watched him get into his usual shirt, slacks and waistcoat before he rolled up the sleeves and grabbed his glasses. His eyes were hurting in the morning light, and he wasn’t going to have his sight hindered. Then, he slowly turned to Betty, who smiled over at him and he nodded at her slowly. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Good.” Betty smiled, grabbing the clothes that she was planning to wash while they spoke, and both entered the kitchen hand in hand. It was only then that Jughead noticed the clothes and he took them off of her.

“Here, you sit down, and I’ll wash the clothes since it’s my turn.” Jughead murmured gently, allowing Betty to sit back while he placed the clothes into the hot water that Betty had prepared for the job. She watched him and couldn’t hold back her smile at the sight of him with

“Erm, Jug, there’s something I have to tell you.” Betty murmured, once Jughead had started to get to work properly and was no longer glancing over at her. She had wanted to tell him the night before but had fallen asleep before she could.

“What is it, my love?” Jughead asked, sensing that whatever it was, Betty was fearful about addressing it to him. He set his work down but did not turn just yet, knowing that Betty had to start down whichever path she wanted to take before he turned and put her off.

“When I spoke with Kevin yesterday, we didn’t just talk about baby names,” Betty confessed, and only then did Jughead turn around to look at her. He leant against the side by the sink and stared at her.

“Go on,” Jughead instructed, his eyes curious and concerned that whatever had been discussed might not have been so pleasant. He had the sinking feeling that it would upset the both of them when Betty finally spoke.

“We spoke out the possibility that I could potentially, you know-” Betty cut herself off abruptly, unable to say it to Jughead; it was all too much. Instantly, Jughead was by her side, crouching before her and cupping her face in his hands.

“Elizabeth, we both know the danger of childbirth, but you are strong and less and fewer women are dying during birth. You will be alright, and if not, then I’ll figure it out, but I have faith that you will be alright.” Jughead gently ran his thumb over Betty’s cheek, and he blinked back the tears forming in his eyes at the thought of it.

“Juggie, if I do, promise me that you won’t let yourself live a life of pain,” Betty begged him, her eyes watering, tears spilling onto her cheeks until Jughead wiped them away. His own tears began to flow steadily too, and Betty brought up her dainty hands to brush them away slowly.

“Elizabeth, I would never do that to your memory. I would move on, though I would probably never love again. I don’t think I could ever forget you. You are the one person who has made my life infinitely better, and if I were to lose you, I would be eviscerated, but I would never do anything damning to your memory. I love you too much to do that.” Jughead blinked furiously, but nothing could stop the tears from cascading down his cheeks. He hated the mere thought of it and was terrified that he and Betty would be unfortunate enough to suffer that horrible fate.

“I love you,” Betty whispered, treasuring the words, and leaning her forehead against Jughead’s, holding onto him tightly. Jughead circled his arms around her and moved to rest his head on her lap, just by the small bump.

“I love you too, my dear wife, and I refuse to let you die on me. Our story isn’t over yet.” Jughead murmured, not ready to ever let Betty go. He knew that both of them would try to prevent it, and he would do his best to never lose her.

“I know.” Betty offered him a weak, watery smile and pulled him ever closer to her. Jughead rose and stood up, bringing Betty to him, and enfolding her in his arms. “We have so much more to do.”

“And our little one will have both of his or her parents. We will be with our child through thick and thin, and I promise that we will never treat them in any way similar to how our mothers did to us.” Jughead promised her, smoothing over her hair, his fingers tangling in it slightly, giving them both a small amount of comfort.

“I know we won’t, Juggie. I promise you that. We will never hate our child or make them feel loveless.” Betty nodded into his chest, her tears slowing, but she didn’t move, choosing to hold onto her husband.

“Then, all will be well,” Jughead assured her, knowing that they couldn’t dwell on these things for the fear that each day would be consumed by them. He wanted them both to be as happy as possible, and he was determined to make sure that happened.

“You always make me feel better about everything I’m afraid of,” Betty muttered, looking up at him and pressing a delicate peck to his lips. Jughead pulled her into him and brought her over to the living room.

“I try my best, my darling,” Jughead mumbled into her shoulder, blushing at her words, and pulling her even closer. Both his hands rested over her stomach, and his face remained nuzzled in Betty’s neck.

“That is true.” Betty agreed, closing her eyes for a moment until she felt something small and furry jump into her lap. Opening her eyes, she glanced down to see the small kitten that always seemed to be around, and she beamed. “Oh, hello, Oshine.”

“Practice.” Jughead chuckled, watching the kitten pour over Betty and nudge her stomach gently while the blonde ran her hands through the soft fur. It was only when he spoke that Betty paused and glanced over at him.

“A kitten is not practice for a child,” Betty stated though she was grateful for Jughead’s attempts to lift the tension from the earlier conversation. She knew that he could sense it passing too, and she snuggled into him even more at that thought.

“No, but she does cling to you like you’re her mother.” Jughead pointed out with a small smile, loving the way that Oshine did intimate a small child clambering over her mother. There was nothing more that he wanted than their own child doing that in a few months time.

“Actually her mothers are Cheryl and Toni.” Betty reminded him before pausing to think for a moment and settling with: “I’m her godmother I think.” She smiled at the idea and tilted her head to look up at her husband.

“On that subject, I think we should discuss godparents,” Jughead informed her, pulling her ever closer to him and he smiled at her gently, knowing that most likely this had been brought up the day before.

“We probably should.” Betty informed him and then with a radiant smile, Betty added: “Kevin asked to be the godfather, but I said I needed to talk to you.” Both of them knew that the moment they revealed that they were having a baby, Kevin would beg to be godfather.

“I trust Kevin with our baby too.” Jughead nodded, knowing that they’d have to pick out two sets of godparents. They stuck to the tradition of two men and a woman for a boy and the inverse for a girl.

“So Kevin?” Betty smiled, knowing that it would make Kevin’s day when they asked him. He had already done so much for them, and both trusted him with their lives. He was one of their closest friends after all.

“Yes, and Sweet Pea, if it’s a boy.” Jughead nodded in agreement, knowing that Sweet Pea would be a great choice. He wanted Jellybean to be the godmother, no matter what and he knew that Betty would agree.

“And Jellybean for definite,” Betty stated as if reading her husband’s mind, and they both smiled at that, knowing that they’d been thinking along the same lines. It wasn’t a rare occurrence, but it always made them both feel more than content.

“Along with Toni,” Jughead added, knowing that Toni would be one of the best candidates for it because she was one of the people they both trusted. Judging by Betty’s smile he had guessed right.  

“So if it’s a boy, Kevin, Sweet Pea and Jellybean,” Betty stated with a small smile, and she pulled Jughead’s arm tighter around her while Oshine continued to clamber over the two of them.

“And if it’s a girl, Toni, Jellybean and Kevin.” Jughead nodded in agreement, glad to have sorted that without an argument. Then again, it was a rare day when he and Betty argued over anything.

...

Betty and Jughead soon found themselves parted when the other women found them and circled Betty like vultures before removing her from her husband’s presence. After that, they had guided her into the bedroom that Veronica was occupying and locked the door so that they could all get ready.

“Here, B, you should wear this.” Veronica handed Betty a soft pink dress while she busied herself by getting ready for the tea. Betty glanced down at the material with distrust, but she conceded that she had no argument against it.

“You’ll look lovely, sweet cousin,” Cheryl assured her, and at that, Betty held the dress up, looking at herself in the mirror, and almost hating that she liked it. Then again, she would have been much more comfortable in something less ornate.

“Thank you.” Betty smiled softly before turning back to her cousin. Cheryl as always was in rich scarlet with her hair elegantly twisted and styled. She looked like a Parisian lady and was determined to be the envy of the other women there.

“Then again you already do look lovely,” Toni stated, offering Betty a small smile, and she squeezed Betty’s shoulder lightly before she turned back to Cheryl, who began lacing up her corset and dress.

“Thank you, Toni.” Betty offered Toni a gentle smile before out of the corner of her eye she saw Veronica holding a corset. “Wait, V, no, I’m not wearing a corset, not while I’m pregnant and Jug will tie my stays otherwise he’ll make a fuss.” She shuddered at the idea of it, and she took several steps back.

“He does that.” Veronica conceded, setting the corset aside and then helping Betty into the dress, knowing better than irritate the mother-to-be or Jughead. In fact, he was more likely to make a fuss about it than Betty was.

“Very true.” Toni agreed, knowing that there was no way that Jughead would allow anyone else to do that when he could. He was also, almost certainly had to talk to Betty first as well and she wasn’t about to stop that.

“Anyway, there’s something I have to ask you all.” Betty glanced nervously at each and every one of them. She wasn’t too certain how they would react to that, and she needed them to understand.

“What is it, B?” Veronica asked, instantly walking over to Betty’s side and taking her hands in hers. Concern filled her gaze, and the other two came to their side.

“Can we not mention to Josie or Reggie or whoever else is there that I’m pregnant? I’m not ready for anyone outside our family to know yet.” Betty mumbled, looking down at her hands and praying that she didn’t offend them.

“Of course we won’t,” Cheryl assured her, reaching over and squeezing Betty’s shoulder lightly, her eyes meeting Betty’s. They both smiled softly at one another for a moment before getting back to getting ready.

...

“You look beautiful,” Jughead mumbled, sweeping Betty’s hair away from her pale, exposed shoulder blades and placing it over her right shoulder. He then set about buttoning up this dress, thankful that this one allowed for more breathing room.

“Thank you, Jug.” Betty leant back into him, her eyes fluttering shut. Jughead smiled at his wife’s action, trailing delicate kisses along her shoulders. He clung to her tightly after snaking his hands around her waist, and then he rested his hands over her slightly rounded stomach. The joy of knowing his child was growing inside her filled Jughead’s entire being, making him feel weightless. The euphoria was indescribable, and he knew that Betty also felt the same as he did about their future.

“I have half a mind to keep you at home with me, but then again, I don’t want to have Reggie Mantle march up to our door and demand you attend.” Jughead pulled Betty into him and buried his face in her neck.

“Fair enough.” Betty smiled and held onto Jughead’s hands as they rested over her stomach. They both fell silent for a long moment, bathing in the warm glow of love that they always basked in at moments like this.

“I love you, Elizabeth, you know that right?” Jughead spun his wife around in his arms and pulled her into his chest, resting his forehead against hers. Betty stared up at him, her jade eyes soft and wide with her love for the man before her.

“Of course I do, my darling and I love you too.” Betty knew that Jughead was preparing to ask her something and was unsure of how she would react. She had witnessed it several times before and she couldn’t help but prepare herself for what he may ask her.

“And I wanted to ask that for my sake if you could not tell the others about our baby,” Jughead asked nervously, and Betty couldn’t help smiling up at him, realising that they had both been thinking along the same lines.

“I’ve just asked the others not to do that.” Betty confided in him, leaving Jughead to stare at her in disbelief that they had both been thinking along the same lines. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for them, but she still loved it.

“You have?” Jughead asked, letting out a sigh of relief and a gentle smile graced his lips. Pulling Betty in closer, he closed his eyes and held her tightly to him, grateful that she had thought of it already.

“I’m not ready for it, especially when Midge was pregnant when she died. They will able to be recovering from that and revealing our news to them would only mean that it will get back to Chuck, which I will not allow.” Betty narrowed her eyes at the thought of it, and she moved closer to her husband, shivering at the idea that Chuck might find out. She would not allow her child to be put in danger.

“I agree, and promise me Elizabeth that you’ll be careful.” Jughead knew that Betty was more likely to protect their child than herself. He knew that if she had to choose, she would give her life to save their baby.

“I promise.” Betty nodded and smiled up at him, grateful that Jughead wasn’t about to stop her from going. She knew that he was less than pleased at the thought of her going, but at the same time, he wasn’t about to hold her back.

“Thank you.” Jughead pressed his lips to hers, pulling her ever closer, so there was less than an inch between them at the furthest point. Though, despite that, Jughead wanted to get ever closer to his wife.

“I love you,” Betty mumbled against his lips, her eyes wide and her heart hammered against her chest as she stared up at him through her long lashes. There was nothing but love and adoration swirling in the molten jade pools of her eyes.

“I love you, Elizabeth.” Jughead shifted his stance and reached up to cup her face gently, kissing her one last time before allowing them both to part. His eyes flashed with a spark of pain at being parted with her.

“I’ll see you soon,” Betty assured him, offering him a small smile before she turned to the door and opened it slowly. It wasn’t until she was about to leave the room that Jughead spoke, stopping Betty and prompting her to turn.

“Elizabeth?”

“Yes?” Betty asked, her eyes alight with curiosity and mild concern. She had no idea what her husband would want to say. Cautiously, she took a step forward, just about to allow the door to shut when Jughead spoke.

“Do try to enjoy yourself.” Jughead smiled at her and finally allowed her to leave the room. Yet, as she did, both had the feeling that the next time Betty would enter, something about their case would have changed entirely.

 ...

“Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, I’m so pleased you could make it.” Josie beamed at the four women, the moment she opened her door and allowed the sunlight shimmering down over Gold Street to flood into her home.

“We wouldn’t miss it, Josie,” Veronica assured her, genuinely delighted to be there and she didn’t need to force a smile unlike the other three, who could think of many things they’d rather do. Though, they dared not mention that at all.

“Well, come in. The tea has been prepared, and I have bought fresh pastries and cakes for us to try and delight in.” Josie informed them all, smoothing down her elegant dress which was the colour of saffron.

“I cannot wait.” Toni faked a smile, not that Josie noticed as she conducted them all inside, though, Cheryl couldn’t help but smile at her. Hidden between Betty and Veronica, Cheryl reached for Toni and squeezed her hand gently.

“I’m glad.” Josie beamed at them, shutting the door, and trapping them inside. Betty shivered at the feeling, but she made no comment on it. She knew better than to say anything about it, and she merely held her up high before being marched into the living room where Valerie and Melody were waiting.

“Hello, Valerie, Melody. How are you two?” Cheryl greeted kindly, seating herself opposite them and the others followed suit. Betty clung to the sunlit sofa, bathing in the warmth, and all but concealing herself with light.

“We’re coping. Midge was our friend after all.” Valerie sniffed, glowering at them all. She hated that they had all got on with their lives. It was Betty, who she wished to send the majority of her ire, but the blinding sunlight stopped her gaze. Instead, she was forced to slump back and sip her tea angrily.

“We are trying to get through it,” Melody added, placing a hand on Valerie’s, calming her friend and reminding her that they were in a polite setting and that she needn’t ruin it. She could spit words of fury later.

“Of course you are, as well all are, and we will all be able to move on soon and have closure once the case is solved,” Betty spoke for the first, reminding them all of her presence and that she could hear every word.

“And does your husband have a suspect yet?” Melody didn’t look at her, but she was genuinely curious to find out what Betty knew, though she didn’t approve of Betty helping her husband with his work,

“Yes, he does, but he is keeping that to himself and the police for now, as is customary,” Betty informed them, indicating to her closer friends not to say anything about knowing about the killer. That would only be detrimental to the case.

“Oh right, well at least all is sorted and soon they can arrest the evil man who did this,” Valerie stated, rolling her eyes that Betty, as always, refused to tell them anything more about the case. Unlike the other two, she knew that behind the scenes, Betty was still working on the case and that she could not stand.

“I suppose it will help.” Josie sighed, setting her cup down and glancing over at her closest friends, Valerie and Melody. She was unsure of whether or not the pain of Midge’s death would ever become easy to deal with.

“Nothing will ever help heal all the wounds, but it will allow some closure.” Cheryl pointed out, knowing that not even time would heal it completely. They all knew that by now, but they all hoped that catching the killer would ease their pain.

“That is true.” Melody nodded slowly, knowing that all she wanted to do was to find out what had happened and then be able to move on. All she needed was for this to end, and she knew that the others would agree with her.

“Anyway, what else has been happening with everyone?” Toni looked at all of them, knowing that they shouldn’t be dwelling on this as much. It was only going to lead to arguments, anger and tears.

“Well, Reggie and I are trying for a baby and he has been much more loving of late. He bought me all of these roses to show me his love.” Josie informed them, not seeing Betty’s grimace at the mention of roses, and she beamed at them all.

“That’s lovely Josie.” Valerie smiled softly at her, knowing that the woman before her had always wanted to have a child. Besides, they all knew that in the society of the day, a wife’s function was determined by her childbearing ability.

“And he suggested that we have this party so that I wouldn’t be alone.” Josie beamed, enjoying the new found affection from her husband. She had never been so well cared for by Reggie since they got married, and she was loving it. However, she knew better than to gloat about it to the others.

“How sweet of him.” Veronica grinned at the young woman opposite her and reached over to squeeze her hand lightly. She knew that Reggie and Josie often didn’t have the loving relationship she craved, but it seemed that all was good now.

“What about you, Betty? You’ve been very quiet.” Melody cocked her head to the side, offering a fake smile, which was almost as false as her curiosity and Betty knew it. She knew that Josie, Valerie and Melody couldn’t give a damn about her.

“I’ve merely been playing hostess and helping Jughead,” Betty informed them with a small smile, and as a slight reflex, her hand went to lay protectively over the slight swell of her stomach. It was as if she couldn’t stand them even looking at where her child was growing. That was for her eyes and Jughead’s eyes alone.

“Are you sure? After all, you’re not wearing a corset.” Josie pointed out, pointing her nose up at the thought of it. She despised that Betty had come to her home dressed in such a manner. “And you were ill a few days ago.”

“I erm bang a rib while I was ill and Doctor Tate suggested that I didn’t wear the corset so not to hurt it further. I just need to wait until it’s better before I can.” Betty lied quickly, unable to think of anything else to say, but it was convincing enough for the others.

“Oh right, and I’m thrilled you’re feeling better.” Valerie sipped her tea as she spoke, ensuring that her little finger was pointed outwards as she did. She had always been a snob about those sort of things, which Betty despised.

“So am I,” Betty confessed, her eyes darting around the room cautiously. She felt as if she was in an interrogation room, and she gulped before adding: “Jughead nearly went out of his mind with worry.”

“Why?” Melody could scarcely believe that Jughead had been so worried. After all, the other men seemed to be so removed from the affairs of their wives, unless they were with child. That was how things were done, after all.

“Because he’s her husband.” Cheryl snapped, her eyes narrowing at the other woman. She hated how none of them could accept that Jughead cared for Betty. None of them seemed to be able to comprehend that Jughead loved his wife more than he loved life itself.

“But husbands don’t usually get so worried that they leave their work.” Valerie pointed out, shaking her head at Jughead’s actions. She disapproved of all of Jughead’s actions towards Betty, but she knew better than to say anything.

“Well, we all know that Jughead is different.” Veronica tried to diffuse the tension, leaning forward and offering the pastries as she did so. She hoped to distract them from the discussion about Jughead’s character.

“Because he’s a Southsider,” Josie stated, her disapproval ringing out clear as day. At that, both Betty and Toni sat up straight, setting down their mugs and staring angrily at the other woman.

“Well, so am I.” Toni snapped, her eyes ablaze, and all shrug back at Toni’s tone of voice. She never usually snapped at them, but this time she could not contain her fury. She shook uncontrollably with rage, and only then did Betty choose to speak up.

“I think that if being a Southsider makes you a kinder, more compassionate and more caring about their loved ones than there is no reason to mock or despise them. If my husband cares enough about me to run out on a case to look after me, then I am more fortunate than a woman who does not have that. I do not care whether or not he is from the Southside or that he is working-class. I love my husband, and he loves me. That is all that matters, regardless of what others think.” Betty’s anger at them, and her pride in her husband was evident, and she straightened up, breaking the sunlight to display her glower. They all recoiled even further, but this time they found their voices.

“Betty, you can’t be serious.” Melody gasped, her eyes wide and her hand flew over her heart in shock and disbelief. She wasn’t at all pleased with Betty, and she wasn’t afraid to let her know about it.

“You don’t love him.”

Betty’s heart stopped at that, and her hands balled up into fists. She glowered at them in fury, but she dared not speak. She shook uncontrollably, and rage bubbled up inside of her, her eyes furious and her heart hammered with anger.

“They’re right, you’re just making up excuses because Chuck didn’t want you.” Josie snapped, destroying the minute control that Betty had had over her emotions. She saw red and all but growled at Josie.

“I am not!”

“Darling, is everything alright?” Reggie’s voice filled the room, and he entered the room closely followed by Moose and Chuck, who stared at all of the women gathered there. Betty glowered at Chuck from her corner but chose not to speak as Josie rose.

“Reggie, you’re back.” Josie embraced her husband for a short tender moment before releasing him and turning to the others, who watched them smiling, apart from Betty. She was still filled with rage, and she wasn’t about to let herself forget that.

“Chuck, Moose, it’s a pleasure to see you.” Valerie smiled at the other two men who man to stand behind their sofa as Melody turned to face them too. Her eyes had lit up, and she was grateful for the additional company, especially since it was of such a high class.

“As always,” Melody added, inclining her head in respect for the men behind her, and Josie, Valerie and even Veronica copied her actions. Cheryl, Toni and Betty, on the other hand, looked as if they had all swallowed a particularly bitter lemon.

“Why thank you.” Chuck nodded to them, one of his classic, well practised smirks gracing his lips at that, and he felt safe at that moment. He felt untouchable as he added: “And you too.” After all, he was yet to see Betty, and he had the feeling that no one would ever work out what he had done.

“I wish we could say the same, but I’m afraid not.” Cheryl snapped, setting down her cup and glowering up at Chuck. She had always despised the man, but now after the revelation of what he had done had come to light, she knew that there were no words that could describe her hatred towards him.

“Cheryl, always an honour.” Chuck’s voice dripped with sarcasm, and his eyes fell onto the woman beside the redhead, knowing that she was the key to hurting Cheryl. He eyed Toni, and her not-so-expensive dress with a cruel gleam in his eyes before asking: “And Toni, shouldn’t you be with the maids downstairs?”

“That’s a good one.” Moose chuckled, along with all of the more ‘affluent’ and ‘well-educated’ members of the middle-class who were gathered there. Toni, however, felt anger replace the blood pumping through her veins, but before she could speak, Chuck had, once more directed the conversation back to him.

“And Veronica, always a pleasure.” Chuck bowed his head to the woman before him, and at that moment, Veronica was finding it harder and harder to believe that he was capable of such deeds that both Betty and Jughead had accused him off.

“Same here, Chuck.” Veronica smiled up at him, and he was about to turn back to the other men, completely missing Betty, much to her relief. However, it was made evident that Josie wasn’t going to allow that to happen and she quickly stood up.

“And here’s Betty. We were just talking about you with her.” Josie came to stand beside Betty, drawing the curtain with her, and presenting the disgruntled woman to Chuck. The two locked eyes for a moment and Betty recoiled instantly, averting her eyes to her wedding ring, which she started to fiddle with in a bid to calm herself down.

“Were you?” Chuck cocked his head to the side, suddenly very curious, and slightly fearful though he was fairly certain that Jughead hadn’t solved the mystery yet. So, instead, he fixed Betty with a cocky smirk, which only made her despise him even more.

“No, we weren’t. We were discussing my husband and I, and for some ghastly reason you were brought up.” Betty’s mere mention of Jughead left Chuck seething with rage. He hated hearing about the man who Betty had chosen over him. In his mind, Betty still belonged to him, and the fact that she would choose another man made him feel sick to his stomach.

“Now, now, Betty, don’t be bitter.” Chuck shook his head at her attempting to control his own rage before adding quickly: “After all, I want you all to come to my place tonight to show you how much I value you all, and so that I can spend time with my friends.”

“I have plans with Jughead.” Betty lied quickly, not wanting to go anywhere near Chuck or his home. They could easily wait until the warrant before they arrested him. Though, then again, by the time that happened, it would be almost impossible to hide her pregnancy.

“He can come along, and I won’t take no for an answer, Elizabeth.” The room froze at Chuck’s use of the name that only Jughead was permitted to us towards Betty. They all stared back at Betty, who had curled up her hands into fists at the sound of it.

“Do not call me, Elizabeth.” Betty snapped at him, before she slowly rose, her eyes glowing with anger. Straightening up, she added: “And I will see what Jughead says and whether we can change our plans, but if we do not turn up-”

“Oh, you will.” Chuck winked at her, but Betty brushed it aside and breezed past him to leave the house, much to the shock and surprise of all gathered there. It certainly wasn’t Betty’s normal behaviour, but right now, she needed to get back to her husband.

...

“Chuck has invited us for dinner,” Betty announced the moment she walked into the apartment. Jerking his head up from his book, Jughead stared at Betty in disbelief for a long moment, processing what he had just heard his wife say.

“What?!”

“He wishes for us all to dine with him. I tried to get out of it, but he wouldn’t hear it.” Betty informed him, shedding her coat and placing it on the sofa before she walked towards her husband and seated herself on his lap. There she wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulling him closer to her.

“We will be with others, my darling Elizabeth, and besides, we have a chance to prove the truth  to all those in and around Riverdale.” Jughead pointed out, and holding her tightly to him. He wasn’t too keen on the idea at all, but they needed the proof.

“True, but I still don’t want to go,” Betty mumbled, burying her face into the crook of Jughead’s neck, allowing her breath to fan out across his exposed skin. Jughead shivered at the sensation but held Betty tight to him, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

“If you don’t, we don’t have to,” Jughead assured her, hoping that she would know that he would never force her into doing anything she wasn’t comfortable in. He wasn’t too sure himself whether he wanted to go either, and he knew that it would be safer if they didn’t.

“I would feel guilty if we stayed.” Betty pointed out, knowing that Jughead would feel the same. They hated having to give up a slim chance to end this case once and for all. If they gave up now, they’d give Chuck a chance to escape.

“I know, but I don’t mind what you choose” Jughead mumbled, not wanting to force Betty into anything, though he was also fairly certain that there was something else eating away at her.

“We can go, but you should know that he called me ‘Elizabeth.’” Betty informed him, moving her head and looking at Jughead, who’s soft expression had turned harsh and furious. He clenched his fist for a moment before shifting closer to Betty.

“He made you uncomfortable didn’t he?” Jughead asked tenderly, his eyes searching Betty’s as she nodded slightly. “Fuck!” Betty almost jumped back, but Jughead’s arm stopped her from doing so. “I can’t wait to lock him up. He can’t kill people or make you uncomfortable without paying the price.

“Good to hear that your priorities are in order, but, honestly Juggie, I still like hearing it from you,” Betty mumbled, soothing her husband’s rage because she knew that no matter what Chuck did, he couldn’t take away what she had with Jughead.

“Well, Elizabeth, I do believe we have a murderer to distract and a case to close.” Jughead sighed, pulling Betty in closer, terrified that something might go wrong, but he knew that they had to end this. No matter what, they would end this, and Betty agreed.

“That we do.”

 


	10. 16th November 1887 - Part 2

Chapter 10 –

16th November 1887 Part 2

**_‘Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it.’  
―  _ ** [ **_William Shakespeare_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/947.William_Shakespeare) **_,_ ** [ **_Macbeth_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1896522)

Not an hour had after Betty had returned home and reunited with Jughead before they both made an appearance at Chuck’s manor in Blue Lane. They had been conducted inside by a smirking host, and at that, Jughead had been hard to part from his wife’s side for more than a moment. He kept an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. Even when they sat down, he kept a hand on Betty’s knee as they all ate quietly.

“I’m so pleased that you could all make it, even with such busy schedules.” Chuck suddenly spoke, breaking everyone out their own private conversations. All eyes shifted to him, and they each found themselves wondering what else Chuck could possibly have to say to them all.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, mate,” Archie assured him, smiling over at him. He still had his doubts about Jughead’s suspicions, and he was determined to enjoy himself at least. He would take a back seat in this, and just watch all unfold.

“Nor would we.” Reggie inclined his head to his friend before Josie followed suit while holding onto his hand in the only display of passion considered appropriate. After all, they had no need or feelings to act upon after all, and they were never ones to break social convention.

“And you know that I’ll never refuse you.” Moose beamed over at his friend, who returned it, though it didn’t seem quite as genuine. It was too forced to be anything but false, and both Jughead and Betty exchanged a glance at the sight of it.

“And you, Jones?” Chuck asked with a sneer, knowing that it was eating away at Jughead, who could not speak out of turn here. He had been forced to bite his tongue, and Chuck was all but certain that Jughead was about to explode.

“Positively beaming with excitement.” Jughead’s tone dripped with sarcasm, and he didn’t look pleased with all. Yet, beneath the table, Betty gently squeezed his hand, easing his rage, and he turned his head slightly to hers before running his fingers over Betty’s wedding ring.

“Wonderful.” Chuck’s tone all but matched Jughead’s, though he was less skilled at hiding his annoyance, so instead, he focused on Betty, who he knew he would gain a rise from. “Now, Betty, do you feel better after your bout of illness from a few days ago?”

“I am much better, thank you. Jughead made certain of that.” Betty’s icy tone was as cold as the winter wind whistling outside. Her eyes narrowed in fury, and she found herself struggling to not snap even more at her unwilling host.

“Breath, Elizabeth,” Jughead mumbled, squeezing his wife’s hand, offering comfort this time instead of seeking it, and Betty was grateful for it. She closed her eyes for a second, letting out a shaky breath before opening her eyes, and turning back to Jughead.

“How wonderful.” Moose smiled softly at the couple, beginning to see just how loving their relationship truly was as if he was viewing it for the first time. He could see the subtle signs of love glimmering in Jughead’s gaze, and how Betty let towards her husband.

“You should have seen him.” Cheryl broke everyone out of their thoughts, and they all shifted their gazes towards her while Betty inched closer to Jughead. The young couple had both turned scarlet at the thought of all of them knowing about that night.

“Oh, I want to hear this.” Kevin leant forward, towards the redhead, desperate to hear what had happened. Neither Jughead nor Betty had spoken about that night apart from the revelation of their unborn child, and he knew that he wasn’t the only one who wished to know more.

“Me too because we weren’t there.” Fangs added, looking over at Jughead with a small smirk, leaving the detective despairing for what would happen next. Then again, he was eager to rub his deeds in Chuck’s face, though he was unsure what the other man would do.

“He road furiously to her side. I think he got there within fifteen minutes and made his way to Betty’s side. He instructed us to get a bath ready and then go bed before tending to her all night without giving a damn whether he got ill or not.” Cheryl beamed over at her cousin and Jughead, who both blushed at the memory and the praise she showered on their love.

“Well, it is always nice to see such love and adoration.” Archie grinned over at his friend, and he noticed that Jughead’s eyes wandered over to his wife and didn’t stray to the others. He only had eyes for his wife, who moved ever closer.

“If there’s so much love why isn’t Betty pregnant yet?” Chuck asked suddenly, his eyes darting between the young couple, who jerked their heads to the side with their eyes narrowed. Both looked furious with him, but neither rose to the bait to declare the truth.

“Because we’re not ready for one yet.” Jughead snapped at Chuck, who only smirked back at him with a retort already leaving his lips.

“Or because you can’t get your tiny-”

“It’s not tiny,” Betty stated, smirking slightly before returning to her meal, effectively ending all conversation on the matter completely.

...

“We have about ten minutes. We’ll have to be quick.” Jughead mumbled, sneaking himself and Betty into Chuck’s study after both had feigned the need to talk to one another for a short moment. Most had assumed that Jughead would be disciplining his wife, but that would never take place.

“I know,” Betty mumbled with a soft sigh, beginning to rifle through the drawers and she cocked her head this way and that to try and decipher what she was looking at. She wasn’t too sure what she had quite seen, but it had nothing to do with the case.

“There’s cards over here.” Jughead murmured, pointing over to the main desk that Chuck used, but he made no move towards it. He knew that it wasn’t tangible enough evidence to convict Chuck as anyone and everyone had a card to write on.

“And ink.” Betty knew what Jughead was thinking. She knew all too well that they would need something more, and she let out a soft sigh at the thought of it.

“And roses, but he’s always had those,” Jughead added with a pained expression, knowing that they would most likely get nowhere tonight. They had nothing definitive that they could find in here.

“Fair point,” Betty mumbled, moving towards her husband, and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Jughead pulled her back into him, closing his eyes and holding her tightly. He never wanted to let her go, though he knew he had to.

“We should probably head back to our respective rooms,” Jughead mumbled with a heavy sigh before skimming his lips over Betty’s temple gently. He held her tight to him for a moment before slowly releasing her, and moving to part with her.

“I’ll see you later.” Betty assured him, knowing that  Jughead was worried, and just before she left, she turned slightly to add: “I love you.”

“I love you too, Elizabeth.”

...

“Betty, there you are!” Veronica all but yelled when Betty rejoined the women, in the tiny antechamber that they were forced to stay in while the men stayed in the drawing room. Each sofa was barely enough for one person, and yet somehow they had all managed to sit on the three miniature sofas.

“Here, have some sherry.” Josie offered Betty a small glass full of sherry, but Betty waved her hand at it, hating the substance it contained. Besides, she wasn’t drinking anymore, and wouldn’t be as it had been declared safer for an expecting mother and the child if she didn’t drink.

“I’ll pass. I’m not a fan.” Betty informed her, a grateful smile on her lips, but her eyes portrayed no sign of gratitude. By now Josie should have known that she despised sherry, but evidently, she had forgotten or at least didn’t want to think of Betty’s almost ‘working class’ tastes.

“Is that a working-class thing?” Melody suddenly, looking between Toni and Betty, who had both turned to glower at her in disbelief. Neither of them was too happy to have their status picked at and insulted by their supposed friends.

“What?” Toni asked, eying the others with an anger-ridden gleam that made all recoil at the sight of it. No one spoke for a moment, terrified by the look in Toni’s gaze, and they all shrunk back, bar Betty and Cheryl, who appreciated Toni’s anger.

“Well, neither of you drink sherry. Probably because of your working-class status.” Josie pointed out, sneering as she did, leaving a bitter taste in both Betty’s and Toni’s mouths. She had no idea just how furious she had made both women.

“Betty’s middle-class.” Cheryl pointed out, reminding them all that the blonde woman held just as much status as they did. However, she knew that she couldn’t vouch for Toni’s class, but then again, Toni could hold her own against these vultures and could terrify them in a heartbeat.

“Her husband isn’t.” Valerie reminded them all, much to Betty’s fury. She hated how people looked down on Jughead, but she knew better than to continue with this conversation. She hoped to end it quickly and to move to a more peaceful conversation.

“Enough talk of class. I have never liked sherry, even when I was with Chuck.” Betty pointed out, hoping that it would end that conversation. In fact, she made a show of moving to pour herself some tea, and she hoped that it would, as it usually did, start up some gossip among the others.

“You didn’t need to be so rude to him,” Valerie stated, ending all of Betty’s hope, and she fixed Betty with a gaze that reminded her of her mother, which was not something she wished to dwell upon. After all, she had never seen eye to eye with the older Cooper woman.

“B, she has a point,” Veronica added, reminding Betty of the fact that despite their close friends that Veronica would never argue in her favour against the defence of a man of their social class. She had been raised in a way that was all but impossible to change.

“He deserves my ire, whether you think he deserves it or not. My relationship or lack thereof with him is none of your business.” Betty snapped at them all, her eyes glowing with fury, and she straightened up to face them all as she spoke.

“Don’t be a bitch,” Josie responded in the same tone rising to face Betty. The two locked eyes, and stood almost nose to nose, neither backing down, until finally, Josie had the sense to move away as Betty leered at her, her anger beyond anything they’d ever witness.

“I’m not, but that doesn’t matter to you, does it?” Betty snapped, already turning to the door to leave as she couldn’t stand to be in the room for a moment longer. She felt as if she couldn’t breathe and she wanted nothing more than to go home and lay in Jughead’s arms.

“B!”

“I’m going out for fresh air.” Betty ignored Veronica, flying out of the door, and heading towards the balcony that opened out into the dining room. The fresh air soothed her rage and allowed her to take in several long deep breaths. She had never lost her temper as quickly as that, and she allowed herself to calm once more.

“Hello, darling.”

“Hello.” Betty turned to face the young housekeeper, Miss Grundy. She was once considered a great beauty, yet there was a twisted gleam behind her eyes. It was the sort of gleam that instantly made Betty curious to find out more.

“I need you to come with me.” Miss Grundy didn’t wait for an answer and pulled Betty with her. The younger woman knew better than to call out. It would only lead to more pain on her behalf, and she was all but certain where she was being led to. Pushing open the door to Chuck’s office, Miss Grundy called out: “Here she is.” Betty was pushed into the shadows, and the door was locked behind her as the figure waiting for her crawled out of the depths of the darkness.

“Hello, Betty.”

“Chuck.”

 


	11. 16th November 1887 - Part 3

Chapter 11 –

16th November 1887 Part 3

**_‘You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me, but for the love of god, don’t touch him.’_ **

The moment Betty had noticed Chuck, she knew she was stuck. Before she could even attempt to leave, Chuck had grabbed her hand, pulling her further into the room. Forcing her into a chair, Chuck quickly tied her hands to the arms of the chair. Everything in Betty told her to fight back, bar the small voice in the back of her mind reminding her that she wasn’t just attempting to protect herself.

Her child was in danger too.

“What do you want?” Betty asked, desperate to get away, but at the same time, she refused to show her fear and sat there with a quiet dignity and with a calm, cultured expression. Her cool impassive look only made Chuck seethe with fury.

“My revenge.” Chuck sneered at her, stepping towards her, revealing a large, deadly blade that Betty was almost certain he had used on all of his victims. It was stained with blood, and Betty couldn’t stop her heart from racing in fear.

“Revenge for what?” Betty asked, cocking her head to the side, and she met his gaze with glower that Chuck matched immediately. He despised how she seemed unfazed by him, and he was determined to make her feel his pain.

“You left me.”

“You hurt me.”

“You chose him.”

“He never tried to rape me.”

“Be silent.” Chuck snapped, his rage bursting out, and Betty knew that whatever would happen next, she was definitely in danger. She only prayed that Chuck avoided the delicate skin of her stomach, and she craved to protect her unborn child.

“And he never does that.” Betty replied, her eyes narrowing, anger filling her, but that was nothing compared to Chuck’s fury. Without a second hesitation, Chuck struck Betty’s cheek with his empty palm, forcing her head to the side and leaving the skin stinging and red. Betty slowly brought her head back round to face him, and asked: “Okay, you’re going to resort to slapping me, how brave?”

“Shut up you slut!” Chuck yelled, his voice echoing around the room and even Betty recoiled at the sound of it, but she still straightened up and looked him in the eye. She was not too afraid that she found speech impossible, and she glowered up at him.

“I’m not a slut.” Betty ground out, furious to be addressed with such a vile accusation and she wasn’t about to sit there and not fight to defend herself. She didn’t care what thought of her, she just refused to allow him the upper hand in this.

“Oh really, then why would you say what you did at dinner?” Chuck demanded, still incensed by the way Betty had spoken about him. He was furious with her, and he wasn’t about to let it lie. He was going to let Betty get away without understanding his true rage at her words.

“Because you were lying. He is a lot bigger than you are, and he can actually get it up when you couldn’t.” Betty snapped at him, her eyes glowing with hatred and fury. She knew that she shouldn’t have insulted Chuck, but her anger got the better of her.

“You will pay for that.” Chuck promised, leering down at her with a look of rage, remorse and resentment. He despised that Betty had managed to insult him so easily when it caused him so much pain to even think of hurting her, but in the end, he’d manage it.

“So you say.” Betty goaded, and with that Chuck raised the gleaming blade. With a quick slash, he tore through the thin fabric of Betty’s collar, leaving behind a long, bloody gash in its wake. Pain flooded Betty’s system, but she refused to cry out.

She would not give him that satisfaction.

“Are you afraid now?” Chuck cocked his head to the side, eying her carefully as a smirk twisted its way onto his lips. He could see Betty trembling, though still she refused to call out, and he added in a low taunting whisper: “Your life is in my hands.”

“I’m not afraid to die.” Betty stated calmly, her eyes never leaving Chuck’s. She point blank refused to lower her head in shame or fear, and she kept her gaze steely and cool. Betty would never show fear in the face of her enemy.

“What? Why not?” Chuck asked, not understanding why Betty wasn’t afraid to die, especially not now when she could live for so much more. He couldn’t think of any reason why not to be afraid, and he was all but certain that Betty was lying to him

“Because I will have lived a whole life. I know what it is to love and to be loved in return. I know what it is to be happy, and nothing you can do will ever take that away from me.” Betty knew that she had more to live for, but at the same time, she had had a life of love, joy and happiness.

“We’ll see about that.” Chuck chuckled at Betty’s suggestion, and felt himself becoming consumed with laughter at the notion of it. Leaning in, he met Betty’s gaze with a large smirk and added in a dark, hushed tone: “I know your weakness.”

“Which is?” Betty asked, staring at him in disbelief, hoping against hope that he hadn’t somehow find out about her baby, but she cultured her face, and schooled her fear, stopping him from viewing any sign of fear. She would never give in.

“Him.” Chuck didn’t need to say who ‘he’ was. They both knew. Jughead would forever remain a weakness of Betty’s and even she wouldn’t deny it. Noticing Betty tense, Chuck added: “I could easily kill him and end it all finally.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Betty snapped, her fear slowly rising at the thought of anything happening to Jughead, and she would never allow that to occur while there was still breath in her body. She would do everything possible to keep Jughead safe and happy.

“Try me.” Chuck challenged, dropping down to Betty’s height and meeting her gaze with a crooked smirk. He had finally gotten under her skin.

“If you do, I will ensure that you never get me either.” Betty snapped at him, her determination shocked Chuck, and he recoiled ever so slightly, not understanding just quite what she meant, but he certainly didn’t like the sound of it.

“What?” Chuck asked, trying to mull over what Betty had just said, and in some way comprehend what she could possibly mean. He had a feeling that whatever she meant, he would not like the sound of it, and he was determined to know what was happening.

“Do you not think that I wouldn’t give my life to be reunited with Jughead in heaven while you root in hell?” Betty cocked her head to the side, and smirked at him. Chuck glowered down at her, but dropped the knife, retreating from her view and vanishing without a word leaving Betty alone in the cold dark room.

...

“Where’s Elizabeth?” Jughead paced up and down the dining room in front of everyone else in the room while his mind twisted and turned. There had been no sign of his wife for an hour and now he was beginning to worry even more than he already was about Betty being here.

“She said she was getting some air.” Veronica explained for what felt like the millionth time, much to her annoyance. She was worried about Betty, but she hated the way that Jughead was interrogating them and she just wished for it to be over.

“And you let her walk out with a murderer on the loose?” Jughead seethed with rage, rounding on all of them, reminding them all of the danger that Betty had been allowed to walk into. None of them had though to protect her at all.

“We didn’t think.” Toni hung her head in shame that not even she had thought about the case or the killer on the loose, who had a vendetta against both Betty and Jughead. She should have at least accompanied Betty or made sure to check on her sooner.

“She was pissed off.” Josie pointed out, rolling her eyes at the thought of it, and she exchanged a glance with her two companions, who shared her look. None of them were particularly happy with how Betty had acted, but they weren’t surprised.

“Why?” Chuck asked, entering the room from a side door alerting all to his presence, and he quickly moved to sit beside Reggie, who was also staring at the women in confusion, not understanding what could have made Betty snap.

“We reprimanded her for how she addressed Chuck.” Melody rolled her eyes at the memory of Betty’s reaction, as if it was the most juvenile thing she’d ever witnessed. She couldn’t quite understand what Betty or Jughead had against the host.

“She deserved it too.” Valerie muttered, nodding in agreement with what Melody had just said, and she fixed her gaze upon Jughead, who she blamed for Betty’s ‘erratic’ behaviour as they all called it. They all despised how she acted towards members of their class.

“Be silent, all of you. Do not think. Do not speak. Do not move.” Jughead yelled, his pacing increasing tenfold and his fear rose rapidly. “Betty stepped outside because she was angry, and suddenly goes missing. When did she leave?”

“An hour ago.” Toni informed him, screwing her face up in concentration, recalling what had occurred during the after dinner argument. The moment she spoke, Jughead stiffened, and rounded on Toni for a moment before his pacing resumed. His mind twisted and turned, desperately searching for the connection that he needed to solve this, and finally he found it.

“Oh god.”

“What is it?” Kevin asked, rising and placing a hand on Jughead’s shoulder in a bid to comfort him or at least to ease the tension running through Jughead’s system. He quickly turned to face his friend, realising just what had occurred.

“Kevin do you have your handcuffs?” Jughead asked frantically, and when he received a short curt nod from Kevin, he added: “Arrest Charles Clayton on the charge of murder and attempted kidnap along with attempted rape and for sexual and physical assault.”

“Charles Clayton you are under arrest for those charges. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You are entitled to an attorney and if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you.” Kevin informed the man before him as Fangs quickly secured him, a gleam of relief in his gaze at the mere action of it.

“This is madness.” Chuck protested as his dinner party stared at him in disbelief, not quite believing that he was capable of all of this, but they could all see that this did make sense. Chuck’s immediate denial was enough to display the truth to them.

“No it isn’t.”  Jughead stated, forcing Chuck back into his seat before crouching down to get a good look at him, preparing to start interrogating him when Chuck spat in his face. Jughead rolled his eyes, and wiped it away as Chuck yelled at him.

“Yes it is.”

“I disagree.”

Everyone turned to the main entrance slowly to see Betty entering, her cheek still bloody, and in her hands were firmly clasped around a thick leather bound book, which upon sight made Chuck realise that he had lost. As he hung his head in shame, Betty added: “Never underestimate the wife of a consulting detective.”


	12. 16th November 1887 - Part 4

Chapter 12 –

16th November 1887 Part 4

**_‘I may be on the side of the Angels, but don’t think for one second that I am one of them.’_ **

**_– Sherlock Holmes_ **

****

“Keller Senior is on his way, and Betty has damning evidence, you can’t get out of this one. You’ll also be charged for bribery as well. So that’s either a life sentence or deportation or even the death penalty.” Jughead informed them all once the Sheriff had been summoned. He immediately walked back Betty’s side, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her close to him.

“Fuck you,” Chuck growled at Jughead, his eyes darkening with malice, and he wished only to strike out at the man before him. He wanted nothing more than to ensure that Jughead regretted all his actions, but he had no power to do so.

“You’re not my type,” Jughead smirked at Chuck’s horrified expression, knowing full well that the other man would only despise the idea. That, and he couldn’t stop himself from responding to Chuck’s outburst of fury with the first retort that popped into his head.

“I don’t understand.” Josie glanced frantically between those gathered, her eyes bulging out of their sockets at the thought of it. She couldn’t believe that her childhood friend would be capable of such monstrous actions that would result in the murder of innocents.

“No, nor do I.” Reggie shook his head at the idea of it. He point blank refused to believe that his closest companion would ever attempt to commit such a vile act, especially not to someone such as Midge. It didn’t add up in his mind.

“Why would he do this to Midge?” Moose cocked his head to the side, glowering at Chuck, who the sense to hang his head in shame at the memory of what he had done. He had lied and deceived as well as dishonoured Midge by speaking at her funeral in the manner that he had addressed those gathered there.

“She wasn’t his intended target,” Betty stated, bringing everyone’s attention back to her immediately, confusing even Jughead with her revelation and she raised a small black book, which she’d discovered during her escape from that room. Then in a tentative whisper, she looked at Jughead and added: “I was.”

Silence met her words.

“What?!” Jughead finally yelled, his heart hammering and he stood there staring at his wife in disbelief, not daring to believe his ears. He didn’t want to think about it at all, and even the mention of it made him shudder uncontrollably.

“It’s all detailed in here.” Betty held up the book before displaying the entry to her husband, who stared at it in disbelief and fury. There had never been a moment where he’d wanted to attack someone as much as he wanted to at that moment.

“He was going to kill you?” Kevin stared at the blonde woman before him, hoping against hope that he had heard her wrong. He was terrified to think of it, and he couldn’t help but want to ensure that Chuck never left prison for all the evil he had committed.

“What? No.” Veronica shook her head, only just beginning to realise how wrong she had been in believing and championing Chuck’s innocence to Betty. Guilt and regret filled her entire being, and she could barely look at either Jughead or Betty.

“I refuse to believe it.” Archie stared at Chuck, hoping for him to deny it all and say that he’d never do anything of the sort, but he was met only with stony silence. At that, Archie gulped and looked away as if spending another moment staring at Chuck scorched his eyes.

“It’s in his hand.” Fangs informed them all, placing the book down and staring at the restrained man with anger before looking back at Jughead. He had to hear what the detective was thinking before he finally removed Chuck from their presence.

 “And I know how he did it – all of it,” Jughead informed them all dragging a chair to face Chuck before facing him with a glower, and he was met only with anger. “It all started when I first appeared in the paper. Betty complimented me to you, and you got jealous. You couldn’t bear the thought of her liking someone else, so you lashed out, made her feel pain – you killed her brother, and left your mark: the red rose.”

“They show love.” Chuck protested, sticking by the line that he had always used and lived by when he had attempted to court Betty, though it had proved very unsuccessful to say the least. Yet, still, couldn’t see any problem with it.

“Bullshit.” Betty exclaimed, moving over to her husband’s side, shocking all there at her exclamation of anger before they began to realise Betty’s true feelings when she added: “They’re horrible. Love is displayed in the simplest of forms as in a violet.”

“As in Jughead Jones the Violet.” Cheryl chimed in, her eyes darting between the couple, enjoying the blush that spread itself across Jughead’s face. Betty too found herself revelling in Jughead’s reaction, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

“Thank you,” Jughead mumbled before turning back to Chuck. “Anyway, that wasn’t enough. Over the years you heard my name and lashed out at people I knew. That included two women I had loved. In fact, one was murdered the day after Elizabeth moved in with me.”

“Fine, so what I did it. I killed them.” Chuck confessed, finally conceding that there was no way that he’d be getting out of this. He hung his head, shame and regret filling him that he hadn’t been able to stop Jughead and Betty from solving his.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Sheriff Keller stormed through the door, bringing all of their attention towards him and the several stony-faced officers behind him. He glowered over at Chuck, finally realising that he had been wrong to ignore Jughead at the Wyrm.

“Actually, no Sheriff, it isn’t. There’s more.” Betty cut off the Sheriff before she returned her gaze back to her husband, who was attempting to work out what was about to happen next. She knew that there was more to this story. “Go on, Jug.”

“The final one was intended to be Elizabeth. You were going to kill her for the sake of stopping me from spending my life with her. But instead, Midge found you. You knew that she’d tell us all, so you just attacked, slitting her throat and vanishing.” Jughead reminded them all of the horrors that had occurred at the Andrews’ household.

“That I did,” Chuck muttered through gritted teeth knowing that there was nothing he could say or do to get out of this situation. All of his crimes had been exposed, and no one was going to defend him in any way shape or form.

“You knew the Andrews’ house well, you’ve been there enough, even helped house sit. You knew that the servants have a break at a certain time and then you struck.” Jughead knew that Archie would have invited Chuck, but he had declined instantly. He should have remembered that earlier, but this time, he didn’t point that out and carried on. “The only problem was that Elizabeth wasn’t where you wanted her to be. You assumed that she would go to the dining room to clear up.”

“She always does.” Chuck pointed out, knowing that Betty would never not offer to help out, and all of them had grown used to Betty helping out. She wouldn’t take no for an answer, and they all chose to accept her wishes to help.

“Well, not that night.” Jughead pointed out, for once revealed that Betty had been in so much discomfort that she had decided against helping out.  He couldn’t help but be grateful, for once, that Veronica had tied Betty’s corset that evening.

“Evidently.” Chuck drawled, eying Betty angrily to throwing a kink in his plans and that he hadn’t been able to make Jughead feel the pain he’d felt for the past three years.

“You wanted to make it known that you were going to do this – to beat me. So you’re little notes sprung up, well that’s where you went wrong. You got cocky.” Jughead pointed out, his eyes narrowing at the man before him and let out a heavy sigh. All he wanted was for this to be over.

“Shut up, you guessed.” Chuck snapped back at Jughead, knowing full well that Jughead would have never have been able to have guessed. Even now, he couldn’t believe that Jughead had worked out the case on his own, and without the book.

“No, I didn’t.” Jughead rolled his eyes at Chuck’s unbelievable audacity. Yet, he also felt that he couldn’t take any of the credit and then he turned to the rest of the room before looking back up at Betty with pride. “Elizabeth solved the case.”

“WHAT?!”

“I did. You see, you made it very obvious once I took a step back and looked at it properly. Roses are red – that’s your flower. The ones I rejected.” Betty spoke quietly, but everyone’s disbelief had rendered them silent. “Violets are blue. That’s Juggie’s symbol, the one I chose. You did for love.”

“I wanted him to hurt. I never wanted to harm you, but you drove me to it.” Chuck protested, leaning towards her, his eyes filled with pain and hatred at the thought of it.

“YOU DID HARM HER!”

“Enough, Jug.” Betty silenced her husband immediately, and then she turned back to Chuck.“You couldn’t win because you were right, I don’t care if I get hurt, but if you were to touch a single hair on Jughead’s head, I would be in more agony than a mortal could inflict.” Betty let out a small breath before adding in a low tone. “I told you, I’m not afraid to die.”

“You were afraid.” Chuck countered, meeting Betty’s gaze, but this time he was met with an impassive expression for a long moment.

“Not for myself.” Betty gently placed her hands on her the wound on her cheek and then she took her husband’s hand. “We lied to you all.”

“What?!”

“I am with child, with Jughead’s child. So you not only threatened my husband or me but my child. Nothing you could say will ever redeem you for that. You killed one child when you slaughtered Midge, but you will never touch mine.” Betty swiftly turned on her heel with Jughead following behind her. Stopping at the door, Betty turned once more adding: “Goodbye Charles Clayton – I hope you enjoy hell.”

With that, Betty and Jughead departed from the room in silence, hurrying down the stairs and walking briskly outside before finally stopping. Only then did Jughead take a shaking Betty into his arms and ask: “Elizabeth?”

“It’s over,” Betty mumbled, relief coursing through her and Jughead at the same moment as they realised that all their trails and hard work had finally paid off. They were safe and happy, and Chuck couldn’t harm a hair on either of their heads anymore. They’d be safe along with their child and their family, and they both knew that they’d never have to solve a case like this again.

“I know.”

 With that, Jughead wrapped an arm around Betty's waist before guiding her back towards the safety of their home.


	13. 16th July 1888 - Epilogue

Chapter 13 –

16th July 1888 – Epilogue

**_‘I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I shall love you then.’_ **

**_– Jace Herondale_ **

“Just one more push, Betty.” Pop Tate instructed calmly, knowing that it was almost over. Betty had been in labour for little over a day, and finally, the baby was almost here. Yet, that still didn’t ease the worry that both the new parents were facing.

“AAAHHHH!” Betty screamed in agony and gave one last exhausted push, and finally, their little baby came into the world. Pop Tate instantly went to help the newborn while Jughead, moved to calm his wife.

“Shush, it’s okay, it’s over, our baby’s here,” Jughead mumbled, pressing a light kiss to Betty’s brow, revealed that it was all over, and they needn’t worry for a moment. They could just for a second relax before they had eighteen years of stress, worry and joy.

“You have a beautiful daughter.” Pop Tate informed them, ending the moment, and both of them looked over to see the tiny baby resting in Pop Tate’s arms. Betty instantly reached out for her daughter, completely ignoring her exhaustion.

“Give her to me, please, Pop.” Betty’s pleading note struck the doctor’s heart, and he carefully handed the child to her mother. Betty gently cradled the little girl to her, and she pressed a light kiss to the baby's head. “Hello, my darling, Mummy’s here, and so is Daddy.”

“She’s so delicate and beautiful like her mother,” Jughead mumbled gently placing his lips against Betty’s forehead before looking down at their little girl with a soft smile. He couldn’t help but love her instantly, and he knew that she would become the most important thing in his life.

“It’s you’re colouring she’s got, Juggie.” Betty pointed out, indicating to the tuffs of dark hair on the baby’s forehead, and Betty smiled at that. She felt safe and whole now that she had her family together in one room, and she knew that they would be safe.

“Everything went well, Mrs Jones, and you have nothing to worry about now. I’ll leave you all now.” Pop Tate packed up all his things, watching the couple with a soft, fond smile before moving over to the door.

“Thank you, Pop,” Jughead mumbled, not lifting his eyes away from his wife and daughter, though Pop Tate understood all too well why. With a last smile, the older man left as Jughead muttered: “My beautiful girls.” He gently guided Betty’s face to look at him and asked: “Can I hold her?”

“Of course.”

“Hello, Leah,” Jughead whispered, looking down at his daughter with some much love and admiration that Betty’s heart swooned at the sight. Only then did Leah let out a small cry of hunger. “You are a Jones aren’t you, always hungry?”

“She definitely is,” Betty mumbled, gently taking Leah back and allowing her to feed while Jughead watched them interact. He did so with a small smile, and he felt his heart lighten at the sight of his two girls together, safe forever from the evils outside.

“I love you, Elizabeth, and you too, Leah,” Jughead mumbled, holding his wife tenderly as Leah drifted off to sleep in Betty’s arms, and then and only then did Betty turn back to Jughead with a loving smile.

“And we love you too, Juggie,” Betty whispered, closing her eyes and resting against him, her exhaustion finally winning out. Sleep quickly claimed her, and she and Leah both moved ever closer to Jughead as the gentle embrace of unconsciousness clutched them.

...

“Jughead, Betty.” FP’s voice floated through the room, and Jughead turned to face his father and sister as they entered the room. FP’s eyes instantly found little Leah in Betty’s arms, and his heart melted at the sight of his granddaughter. “Is this?”

“Dad, JB, you’re here.” Jughead shifted behind Betty, and he beamed over at the other two in relief and joy at the sight of them there. He smiled softly, reaching out for his little sister, and instantly Jellybean was by his side followed by FP. “Dad, Jelly, I would like you to meet Leah Violet Rose Jones.” J

“She’s adorable,” Jellybean mumbled, reaching for her little niece and gently running her finger over Leah’s soft cheek with a small smile appearing on her face. She couldn’t believe just how small Leah was and she was delighted to finally meet her.

“She’s got our colouring.” FP beamed, looking down at her with love and he knew that he was going to spoil this little girl rotten just as he had done with Jellybean and Jughead.

“FP? JB?”

“Betty, how are you feeling?” Jellybean turned to her sister in law with wide eyes and a tentative expression. The joy that had come from seeing Leah fading as she recalled the dangers of childbirth, and she instantly reached for Betty’s hand.

“Like I just gave birth,” Betty mumbled with a wry smile, but it soon faded to a look of genuine joy at the sight of her little girl curled up against her. Leah was fast asleep and clung to her mother like a koala.

“JB, we have something to ask you.” Jughead turned to his little sister, who snapped her head upwards and she stared at him curiously. She had no idea what Jughead could possibly want to ask, and her heart rate increased rapidly.

“Would you do us the honour of being Leah’s godmother?” Betty asked with a soft, tentative smile, hoping that Jellybean would be up to the challenge and that she would want to accept it. Though she needn’t have worried about Jellybean refusing.

“Yes! Yes! Of course, I would.”

...

“Is this our latest Jones?” Kevin asked the moment he walked inside with the rest of the group, and he instantly made his way to the seat by the bed to look at Betty and Leah. He cooed at the sight of the little girl, who was blinking at everyone with bright blue eyes.

“Yes, Kev, this is Leah Violet Rose.” Betty beamed, glancing down at her baby, who clutched at her mother’s fingers while she stared at Kevin with wide, curious eyes. Yet, they weren’t as wide and curious as those of the adults around her.

“She looks so much like Jughead.” Archie stared in awe at Leah, a soft smile on his lips, and he met his friend’s gaze, which shone with pride and delight at his baby girl. His delight was beyond description, and all of them knew that they would be witnessing it from this day until his death.

“Joneses always have very strong genes.” Toni pointed out, remembering how much FP had looked like the original Forsythe and there was no denying that Jughead looked like his father as did Jellybean. Yet, still, Leah’s resemblance was striking.

“She’s beautiful regardless.” Cheryl pointed out, crossing to the other side of the bed and sitting beside Betty on the left while Jughead remained on the right. Taking her cousin’s hand, Cheryl squeezed it as lightly as possible, her eyes bright with joy.

“Thank you.” Betty squeezed Cheryl’s hand back before turning to Kevin. “Erm, well, Kev we have something to ask you.” Betty didn’t wait for Kevin’s response and spoke tentatively: “Erm, you asked me during  our investigation on Chuck if you could be Leah’s godfather, and we wanted to know if you would still like to be?”

“Yes, I would love to.” Kevin grinned in delight, his gratitude shining through his gaze, and Betty knew instantly that they had made the right decision. Kevin would definitely be a great uncle and godfather to little Leah, and she was overjoyed to have him.

“And Toni, since Leah is a girl, we want her to have another godmother as tradition states, and we would like it to be you.” Jughead turned to his head to his best friend as he spoke, watching the shock morph into happiness at the offer.

 “Of course.” Toni ran over to them and flung her arms around them, pulling them close to her and placing a gentle kiss to Leah’s forehead before hugging both Betty and Jughead in turn.

...

Betty and Leah slept soundly, but Jughead had yet to fall asleep. The excitement of the day was still consuming him, and his mind refused to quiet down. With a sigh, he moved out of bed carefully and quietly so not to disturb Betty, and he walked over to the small cradle. Picking up Leah, Jughead rocked her gently before turning slowly to look at Betty. He couldn’t help but feel grateful to her, and he loved her even more than he ever thought possible.

Never had he thought this would happen.

He had never assumed that Betty would be his wife and the centre of his world. He had never assumed that he’d have a daughter who would steal his heart and the hearts of the rest of Riverdale. He had never assumed that in his short twenty-five years that he’d be the finest detective in the state and a father and husband to two women who would prove to be the driving force against misogyny.

But then again irrational thoughts often proved to be the ones that lasted longest.

All that was needed was to go against rationality.

-Fin-


End file.
